Darkseid's Vengeance
by coolpeson
Summary: Darkseid has returned with a vengeance against Superman for putting him on the Source Wall. Part of his plan is to kidnapped Superboy. Sex, rape, torture and brainwashing. Introducing four new characters
1. Darkseid

"Darkside has returned. He is currently in Metropolis." Batman says on the computer showing a video of the Justice League getting thrashed by him. Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Atom, Green Lantern.

"Red Tornado, they need you and I will be joining you soon."

**Recognized** **Red Tornado 1-6**

"Team I need you to go to New York, Manhattan. There are Boom Tubes that must be closed." He shows another video of alien soldiers that belong to Darkside coming out of them. "Take the bio-ship to Apokolips in camouflage mode there you will see a machine that is operating the Boom Tubes blow it up and it will close it." Batman finished.

"Understood." Aqualad says. "Stay safe" Batman says and logs off. Aqualad turns to the team.

"We will split into two teams, Miss Martian take the bio-ship into Apokolips you will be accompanied by Robin, Kid, and Rocket."

"I'll get the C-4" Robin says and takes off.

"Everybody else we will take the Super-cycle and fight the soldiers and protect the people, try to minimize the damage as much as possible." Aqualad finishes and Robin comes back with two more yellow belts.

"Make sure you-"Aqualad stats but Robin cuts him off "Don't worry I'm not going to get us stuck in that place that would definitely be a disaster" he says.

"Alright, let's go." Artemis gets more bows and arrows in the bioship as back up and Robin puts more robinrangs and utility belts as in case he runs out.

"Are you guys ready?" Aqualad asks. "Almost." Robin says and puts in more things in the bioship . Artemis turns around trying to fixing her arrows and Wally helps "Thanks" she says then kisses him "Don't do anything stupid" she tells him "When have I ever done something stupid? That was rhetorical." She smiles and he kisses her again "Nothing to worry about." he says to her.

"Ok Wolf we are going to take down some bad guys. You up for it?" Conner asks him, he barks happily and Conner pats his head. M'gann puts her hand on his shoulder "Are you ready?" she asks "Born ready" he says smiling she mentally links them 'When we get back we are going to celebrate' she says smiling "yeah that be good" he says out loud 'No Conner **we** are going to celebrate…alone' he looks at her blushing 'Ok that be…good' he thinks she laughs a little and kisses him 'I love you Conner' 'Love you too M'gann.'

"Alright! We are ready to go!" Robin yells. "Good, team we have our missions, no unnecessary risks. Let's move out!" Aqualad says. They go their separate ways Miss Martian in the Bioship with Robin, Kid Flash, and Rocket in camouflage mode already in Apokolips. Meanwhile, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna and Wolf in the Super-Cycle heading for Darkseid's soldiers that were attacking people and destroying the city with bombs.

New York, Manhattan

"And make you crawl and Beg! And Die! Die! Die for Lord Darkseid!"The soldiers yelled while killing people in the name of their Lord.

"Artemis stay in the Super-cycle you'll be our eyes, everybody else knows what to do?" Aqualad says.

"Beat up the bad guys and protect the people." Superboy says and jumps off crashing down hard, making a crater and the soldiers fall to the ground near him.

"He really need to learn to control his anger." Zatanna says as Wolf jumps after his master and Aqualad follows fighting alongside Superboy and Wolf. "Etativel" levitate off the Super-cycle.

Artemis gets her arrows and starts to shoot soldiers down and the civilians ran away to safely and the super-cycle shooting down lasers "I just had an idea" Superboy says he punches a soldier down "Sphere, jam all Apokoliptan signals" the weapons of the soldiers stop working so they took out there swords one almost decapitated Aqualad.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" Aqualad tells him "What are you talking about no more guns or those weird disc things, AHH" he looks at him arm it was bleeding, a sword had cut him. "Ok it was a bad idea after all."

He and Aqualad back to back while the soldiers surround them "Got any ideas" He asks Aqualad "Etativel Dalauqa!"Aqualad levitate in the air then Zatanna says "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" Fire burn, cauldron bubble! This made the diversion Superboy need to jump away from them he landed near Zatanna, Wolf and Aqualad.

"Ok let's not get separated again, agreed?" Zatanna says "Yeah" Superboy says Wolf barks "Agreed" Aqualad says "Hate to break up the strategy meeting but I think they called for backup cause more soldiers are coming your way" she said over the com "A lot more" she continued she saw a swarm of soldiers coming their way slowly "They should be there in about 10 minutes" She informed them.

"Shouldn't they be done yet?" Zatanna asked about the others "They should be" Aqualad said "You think they ran into trouble?" Superboy asked concerned over this girlfriend. "Don't think like that! They are fine" Artemis said over the com worried about her boyfriend.

In Apokolips

Miss Martian was driving the ship in camouflage mode very carefully to not disturb anything or anyone. The three headed dogs looked damn scary.

"I don't see the machine that Batman was talking about do you?" she asks Robin, Rocket and Kid Flash.

"I can't see anything that looks like a Boom tube machine. What would something like that even look like?" Rocket asks.

"Something that is powered by X-element, which serves as a matter threshold." Kid Flash says. Rocket looks at him as if he had grown a second head.

"This device should start beeping as soon as we are close to it" Robin says holding up what looked like a radioactive device.

"We've been at this for hours the others might need our help" Miss Martian says "This is our mission, we can't ditch it." Kid Flash tells her.

"Besides I think we found it" Robin says as soon as the device starts beeping like crazy. "Ok let's go down there and-." Robin says and is interrupted by Kid Flash.

"I think it would be best if I go down there alone" "What!?" "I'm the fastest I can go and drop the bombs before anyone notices" Kid Flash explains "That's too risky" Rocket begins saying.

"No he's right. We can't afford being seen by the enemy." Robin says and Kid Flash nods. He gives Kid his belts and helps him put them on crossing his chest like an X "Maybe we should land the ship it will be easier for-"Miss Martian says "No, if I get caught I'm not dragging you guys with me, just call for back up" Kid Flash says

"Seriously when did you become such a grown up?" Robin asks "I have my moments" He says smiling and Miss Martian pulls up the line that's connected to the ship Robin helps him put in on Kid's own belt.

"Be fast, don't be seen and be safe" Robin says "Kiss for good luck?" Kid asks jokily "You ruined the moment, Miss Martian link us up" Robin says to her "Lets hurry up, this place gives me the creeps" Rocket says "Press the green buttons" Robin says "That's it?" KF asks "Yeah and make sure you tell us when you active it so we can synchronize our watches. Even if it's a second late we could end up stuck in here." Robin tells him "Got it, pull me down M'gann" "Good luck Wally" she pulls him down and as soon as he does runs to a giant metal sphere and puts down the belts next to it.

'Alright Robin in the count of 3. 3, 2, 1,'KF says 'Synchronize good' Robin says through the link. 'Comeback Kid we have to go and help the others as much as we can' Miss M says 'Then I suggests you pull me up' Kid says through the link "Alright 4 minutes and counting down let's get out of here" Robin says looking at his wrist watch "Couldn't agree more, lets ditch this place" Rocket says.

They fly off not noticed by anybody.

Manhattan, New York

'Link us with the rest of the team…please' Robin tells Miss M 'Aqualad we are here and the bomb should detonate in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1' then all Boom tubes closes.

'Mission accomplished!' Rocket says happily in the link 'We didn't even run into any trouble' Kid Flash says 'That's a first for you babe' Artemis says still shooting arrows but his time she was on top of a building since she and Sphere had to spilt because more soldier where coming.

'Good join us we could use the extra help' Aqualad says through the link 'And I could use extra arrows. I only have 3 left.' 'On my way Artemis' Miss M says.

'Could you drop me off first?' Rocket asks 'Sure' she opens up a hole and Rocket flies off first 'Rocket I could use your help over here Superboy, Zatanna and I got spilt up and I am on my own with Wolf' Aqualad says using his water-bearers one as a sword and the other as a shield and Wolf tackling down a solider 'On my way' she says.

'Artemis we're here.' 'About time, Aqualad needs- never mind' she says as she sees Rocket helping him. "Wow it's like the living dead down there" KF says standing next to her holing a lot of arrows "Are you trembling?" she asks him getting her arrows and putting them on her back "With excitement" he tells her smiling.

'Where are Superboy and Zatanna? We don't see them' Miss Martian asks 'Sorry I lost track of them when the grenade when off' Artemis says shooting her arrows 'Don't worry about us we are just rescuing some people no big deal, right Superboy?' Zatanna says as she tells people to get out under the building before it crashing down on them which Superboy was holding on to… barely.

'Yeah just super fine. Are we almost done, please say yes' he says 'Not yet some more people are still down there I'll go get them' she goes off under the building 'Do you guys need help?' Miss M asks 'Were good thanks. Glad you made it back M'gann.' Superboy says smiling a little.

'I made it back too you know' Robin says 'Yeah me too' says Rocket as he puts up a shield around her Aqualad and Wolf 'Me three' says Kid Flash as he kicks some soldier down 'I love you all equally. Zatanna please tell me we are done!' Superboy says desperately.

'Done.' She says "Oh thank Rao" he puts down the building and rums his shoulders "What's Rao?" "It's Kryptonian, the personification of their sun, the god of light and life." He tells her.

"Wow you and Superman must be getting along" she says smiling at him "Yeah we are. Did Robin tell you? He gave me Kryptonian name." he says as they start walking back to the battle field. "No he didn't, what is it?" "Kon-El" "What's his name again?" "Kal-El" "So El is that like a last name?" she asks curiosity she had been living with him and M'gann at the Mount and she knew him like the back of her hand but he keep his relationship with Superman at arm's length. Thinking Superman might change his mind and no longer want him to be his _little brother._

"I guess but it's more like a genetic marker" "That makes….sense?" she says he smiles at her "How are you and Robin doing?" he asks her changing the subject. _Arm's Length_ kid's got issues "Good, you and M'gaan?" She says smiling "Amazing" he says then hears some voices in a building near them; he then uses his infrared vision to see if they were people in it.

"There people in that building. You go on ahead I'm just going to tell them to stay in the building." Superboy tells her "Ok, are you sure?" he nods "Etativel" she levitates off to a nearby building and starts to run where all the action is.

'I wonder how the Justice League is doing against Darkseid' Robin says kicking a soldier down and with Miss M and Kid Flash they were getting the upper hand. They are wining! 'Probably kicking his sorry ass back to the hell calls home' KF says taking a soldiers sword.

"This is dangerous" He tells him then Robin kicks him in the head while he is distracted. 'We are totally winning.' KF says.

'Don't say that. You totally just jinx us!' Robin says angrily 'Damn your right. But you know technically I thought it. Does it still count?' KF says.

'YEAH of course it does' Robin says stubbornly.

'No it doesn't' KF says.

'How about a vote?' Rocket says hoping it will stop the mind fighting it made her nausea.

'Huh? Alright let's start a vote. Artemis what do you think?' Robin asks her while still kicking the bad guys' ass.

'I'm with Kid if you don't say it out loud you're good.' 'Thanks babe' KF says to her super speeding soldiers swords away from them 'Your welcome, M'gann what do you think?' Artemis asks her shooting down arrows at the bad guys.

'Everything is fine, no worries. Kaldur?'She says using her telekinesis to push the soldiers back.

'Agreed .If you think it its ok, just don't say it out loud' Aqualad says using his double swords against the soldiers.

'Alright 3-1. Rocket?' Robin says.

'Don't mess with the mojo man, don't say it don't think it. Just ignore the word.' She says flying in the air making a shield around her as some soldiers throw star shaped weapons. 'What about you Zee?' Rocket asks her.

'I am as superstitions as they come' "Sorry Kid" She says out loud as he lands on the ground next to them all.

'3-3. Yo Conner we need a tie breaker over here' Robin calls him out. Zatanna then says her favorite spell of all time on robin "Etaerc Nibor snoisulli!" Making copies of him and happily continued to kick their butts.

'Jinxed definitely jinxed' Superboy says.

'No don't say that!' Kid flash yells.

'Guys-' Superboy tries to get their attention.

'Told ya! It totally counts' Robin says ignoring Superboy.

'Guys-' Superboy says again.

'Its 3-4 it's not like its 5-2.'M'gann argues.

'Now that would suck.' Artemis says.

'Guys-' Superboy says one more time.

'You guys are just a bunch of sore loser.' Robin says.

'GUYS!' Superboy yells.

'What?!' they all yell at the same time.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb your fight but Darkseid is currently kicking my ass and I could use some backup.' Superboy says jumping behind Darkseid and punching him hard on his back. It doesn't even faze him. Darkseid turns around and grabs Superboy by the throat.

'Hurry' he says.

'On our way. Kid, Artemis, M'gann and Rocket go now. Robin Zatanna and Wolf will be right behind you' Aqualad says then touches his com in his ear. "Aqualad to Justice League. Darkseid is at our coordinates please respond."

"Kryptonian Hybrid, you do have potential." Darkseid says still holding him by the throat. Superboy was struggling to breathe he "Go to hell" Superboy simply smirks and lets go and punches him straight towards the building's window he had just come out of.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" a woman asks "Peachy" he says wiping off blood from his mouth. "Go down to the basement you should be safe-" he tries to get up but falls down "You should stay still you could have internal bleeding or-" the woman says putting her hand on his shoulder.

He sees Darkseid walking calmly towards them "Go now!" he yells at her. "Not without you" She says stubbornly "Look Lady I don't have a mother and frankly I don't need one, so leave now before you get yourself killed" he says getting up and running towards him.

"Justice League do you copy! We need help" Aqualad tries again "Anything?" Robin asks "No" they had made their way into the bioship with Robin driving.

'I jinxed us I am so sorry. It's my fault we are going to-' 'Don't you dare finish that thought Wally!' Artemis yells running from building to building.

'She's right the League will respond and they will come help us' Miss Martian says flying fast towards Superboy. 'Conner we are almost there just keep him busy' Rocket says flying behind Miss M.

'Sure no problem' He says getting up from the floor for the 10th time. "What do you want from me?" he asks Darkseid "I'm testing you. Isn't that obvious?" "Testing? For what?" he says a little bit alarmed "My army" Superboy froze.

"You do remind me of him, Superman. A couple of years older you could be twins" Superboy scared then asks "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Did you know that Superman put me on the Source Wall?" "I don't know what that is?" "It's hell and I want to make him pay. You are his next of kin and if I know him, he would be very upset if I killed you" He walked towards Superboy slowly "But not as unset as you serving me as your master." "That would suck" He says "Let's see if you survive my omega beams." His eyes glow red and Superboy gets out of the way running way , he releases them.

"You can't out run my Omega beams" he was right Superboy got only a couple of feet away from him before it hit him on his back. He lost his balance and fell down in pain "ow that hurt" he says trying to get back up and failing he was shaking 'M'gann?' 'We see you Conner just hold on' 'I love you' he looked up at her.

"You pass" Darkseid says standing behind him and uses his omega beams again "NO Conner!" she yells and before she can do anything he uses his beams again on her and Rocket, Artemis sees the beams coming for her and uses 3 arrows to stop them but the explosion knocks her off the building Sphere rescues her. "Thanks, glad you're alright" she takes out more arrows and hits him but it does even scratch him.

"Hey the link is down what happen" Aqualad asks through the com "Miss Martian, Rocket and Conner are down for the count Sphere is here with me but we can't keep dodging him on our own. We need backup" She says desperately.

"We need the Justice League" says Zatanna "Artemis we see you where is-look out." Aqualad says warning her too late. "Oh crap!" Sphere gets shot down by the beam and Artemis falls down.

Kid Flash had used the diversion to grab Superboy and run away but Darkseid saw him and used his beam again it chased him and he couldn't shake it off "Conner wake up Superboy! Kon! Come on man get up" he said holding him over his shoulder he trips over some debris that had fallen "AW CRAP!" he yells the beam hits both him and Superboy Darkseid flies slowly towards Superboy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kid asks angrily "Taking him" He picks up Superboy and puts him over his shoulder "Tell Superman that we are even" He says as he takes out the Mother box and a boom tube appears and he walks towards it.

"No stop AH" he gets up then grabs his side and coughs into his hand and he looks at it he had coughed up blood."Wait.. No… Conner!" they disappear. Kid Flash passes out from the pain.


	2. Yesterday and Today

Yesterday

Wally and Dick where playing catch in the Mount Justice, just the two of them throwing it back and forth in there civilian clothes. Dick with no sunglasses. "What time is it?" Wally asks him "2:17" Dick says looking at his watch. "Wow you realize that we have been playing this game for about an hour without dropping the ball?" Wally tells him "Congratulations you just jinxed us. We must be bored, we need a good mission." Dick says throwing the ball to Wally. "Wanna see how long we can last?" Wally asks him "Yeah aright!" Dick says catching the ball.

2 Hours later

"Hey guys what you are doing?" Conner asks walking in the debriefing room. "Playing catch, here." Wally says throwing it to him.

He catches it easily and looks at it expecting to be some sort of special ball that helps training in hand eye coronation that Batman invented for them. "It's a blue ball." He says "Good Sherlock, now throw it at me." Dick says, he does and he catches it then throws it at Wally then Wally at Conner and so on so forth.

3 Hours later

"Where's Megan?" Wally asks out of nowhere "Special Training with her uncle." he answers "Miss her?" Dick ask already knowing the answer "No….yes" Conner says changing his answer. He throws the ball at Dick.

"It's ok to miss your girlfriend Conner. I miss Artemis." Wally says honestly. He catches the ball. "Where is she?" Dick asks. "Hanging out her mom should be here at-" he says interrupted by the computer Artemis B 0-7 "About now. Can I call it or what?" he says smiling "Hey babe" He says throwing the ball to Conner "Hey." She says standing next to Wally expecting a kiss but it doesn't come.

She looks at them throwing the ball back and forth for a while then catches it. The boys panic and yell "What?" she asks a little scared maybe it's a bomb or something and they need to keep throwing so it won't go off "Artemis whatever you do, do not drop that ball" Conner tells her. Now she was really scared "Yeah we haven't drop it in-"Wally says looking desperate then at Dick for the time. "5 Hours and 27 minutes" Dick says looking at his watch. "Really?" she says interested "Can I play?" she asks "Yeah" Dick says "Ok" Conner says "Sure" Wally says looking a little nervous she throws it at Conner and he to Dick and he to Wally and he to Artemis completing the circle.

2 hours later

"Ok so me and Zatanna where out shopping for clothes and she was trying out this dress and then she asks if she looked ok so I look at her-" Dick starts on a random girl problem he was having "Whoa whoa whoa, you looked?" Wally asks and Artemis shakes her head at him "You never look man. It's like a reflex 'Do I look fat in this dress?' NO 'Is he prettier than me?' NO. 'Dose size matter?'" Wally tells him throwing the ball to Artemis "NO" she finishes his sentence "It works both ways" he says she throws the ball to Conner and smiles at him. He catches it and looks at her a little weird then throws to Dick "Ok I get it. Thanks guys. It's not like can talk to Batman about these kinds of things. "

"Hello." Kaldur says walking dripping with water "Hey" they all say at the same time. "What are you doing?" he asks "Playing catch and throw" Conner says "Yeah for like 8 hours straight, NOT dropping the ball" Dick tells him "May I play?" He asks "Yeah the more the merrier." Artemis says throwing the ball at him, he to Dick to Wally to Artemis again to Conner and finally to Kaldur again.

2 hours later

"I'm Starving." Wally says throwing the ball to Artemis. They were all siting on the floor except for Artemis "Come on guys. Suck it up! We're closing in on 10 hours" She says throwing it to Conner "It's gut-check time!" She says pumped. "Ok who made you the boss of this game? Me and Wally where the ones who that started it." Dick says catching the ball that Kaldur threw to him. "Please, I made this game what it is!" She tells them all. "Not fun anymore?" Conner says which makes Dick chuckles.

"I'm still hungry" Wally says catching the ball then throwing it to her "Alright there is some frozen pizza in the fringe we can heat it in the oven. We can all eat with one hand, right? Are you with me?" She says throwing the ball to Conner "I am!" Wally yells getting up and everybody else slowly follows "All right. Let's go! Come on! Let's go. Team Artemis!" The boys stop she looks back at them. "We can work out the name later." She says walking towards the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

Conner throws the ball over his shoulder Dick grabs it and turns around facing Wally his face clearly saying Why-You-Didn't-Warn-Us-She-Was-A-Competitive-Psycho and throws it at him. Wally's face was full of Sorry-I-Didn't-Warn-You catches it Dick turns back around then Wally throws it to Kaldur he sighs wishing he never joined the game.

They enter the kitchen seeing Zatanna watching tv and Wolf laying down on top of the coffee table. "Hey, didn't know you where here." Dicks says sitting next to her on the couch in front of the tv "Of course not you've been busy playing that stupid game." She says angrily "Wanna play too?" Artemis asks putting the frozen pizza in the oven and timing it with the timer. "No thanks." She replies.

"We've been playing for almost 10 hours." Wally says sitting on the chair that was by the bar. "Wow Congratulations. That's quite a waste of time." She says. "What have you been doing?" Conner asks sitting on other couch and catching the ball the Kaldur threw at him while he sat in the couch that was in front of him. "Practicing my spells then Wolf wanted to go outside so we went then we came back inside said hi to you guys then came to the kitchen." She finishes "And we completely ignored you. I am so sorry Zee." Dick says catching the ball and quickly throwing it to Artemis who throws it to Wally then to Kaldur. "It's ok I guess." Zatanna says she can't stay mad at him forever. It happen 3 hours ago.

"What are you watching?" Kaldur says looking at the tv. "Hocus pocus." She answers him. "What's that?" Conner asks "It's a funny movie about witches." She tells him watching him watch the ball. "Can I play?" She asks "Yeah." He throws it at her and she caches it. Dick gets at the edge of the couch and holds out his hands she throws it at him he catches it then throws it at Artemis who was waiting for him to throw the ball. "Pizza done yet?" he catches the ball. "One more minute" Artemis says. He throws it to Kaldur to Conner to Zatanna to Dick and so on so forth.

5 Hours later

They were lying down on the couches exhausted except for Artemis she was in front of the TV "Come on Artemis look alive. Look alive." She says stretching. Conner throws the ball at her she throws it at Wally who catches it then throws it to Dick who was sitting right next to him and he to Zatanna who was right next to him. "Kaldur!" Zatanna yells for him to wake up, he does and catches the ball. "I was having the most amazing dream." he says looking at the ball. "What was it?" Conner asks curiously "I dreamed I was on fire and NOT throwing this ball." Wally laughs and Dick chuckles he throws the ball to Conner.

"Hey guys" Megan says flying in. "Hi." they all say tiredly except for Conner who smiles at her and asks "How was training?" They all turn to face her "Still can't get my Density Shifting to work. I don't think I ever will." She says sadly and going to the kitchen. "Sure you can you just need a little bit of practice." Conner ties to encourage her but she still looked sad to him so he looks at the ball and smiles. "Here catch." He throws the ball at her she catches it with her hands. "Nah I don't feel like playing." She puts it down on the bar they all gasp in unison.

"It's ok. It's ok" Artemis says walking towards the ball while everybody else keeps looking at it. "Well just pretend it didn't happen. No one needs to know." She picks it up "Megan isn't an official ball player. Only official ball players can drop the ball." She says desperately.

"No, I'm done." Zatanna says getting up "Me too." Says Dick and holding Zatanna's hand "Yeah I'm hungry" Wally says getting up. Conner gets up and walks to Megan "You want to get something to eat?" he asks her "Sure." She says happy that they aren't mad at her for dropping the ball. "Wait what about Kaldur?" She asks they look back at him. He was asleep. "Will just leave him be." Dick says. "How about some Red Lobster?" Wally asks "Ok I'll race ya. First one there wins." Artemis runs off. They look at each other.

"You guys want to eat here?" Dick asks. "Yeah" they all say "I'll make spaghetti and cookies." Megan says happy and using her telekinesis to get the things she needs. Wally sits on the chair by the bar waiting for the food. Conner lies back down on the couch. Dick sits down and Zatanna puts down her head on top of his lap. Conner looks at him and smiles he smiles back. He turns on the tv puts it on mute and turns the captions on. "Hey guys I just saw Artemis leaving in her bike. What happen?" Rocket asks as she walks in the room. They all start laughing.

Today

"She's crashing" Doctor says as she uses the paddles on her. They pause "We got a pulse. Let's move people we can't let her clash again!" The Doctor yells "You can't let her die please she's just a kid" Green arrow says to her, his clothes completely torn with bandages on "Please you have to move away." Doctor tells him pushing him away. Green arrow puts his hands on Artemis "You can't die" He tells her desperately "Your mother would kill me." "Arrow! Let them do their jobs "Red arrow says pulling him away from her his suit just as torn with bandages on him. They take her away to somewhere "She's just a kid" He whispers "I know." Red says to him.

"What happen?" Flash says walking towards them Wally was also in critical condition his rib broke and pierced his lung. "Let's go ask" Batman says walking towards them. They turn around and see Aqualad, Robin and Zatanna who was in his arms crying and shaking. She wasn't used to this like he was.

"Robin." He looks up at his mentor. Batman then turns to the leader "Aqualad, talk." Batman says to him "Everything was fine, and then Conner was attacked." Aqualad says looking at his hands "By who?" Batman asks. "Where were you?! We called you and called and called we needed you!" No longer crying Zatanna stood up and yelled at them. "Zatanna." Robin says her name softly as to not upset her more he pulls her into a hug and she starts to cry all over again.

"Darkseid. He took Conner." Aqualad says, they look at him with shock and fear "I am so sorry. I let everybody down." He continues "You did good Kaldur." Flash says. "We'll get him back, Wally will be fine and so will M'gann and Artemis and plus Rocket is already up. You guys should go see her." Flash says hopeful they nod. Green then tells Red "Go with them" Red looks at him "Please?" he nods "Come on guys." Red says getting Kaldur up and Zatanna wipes her tears and they start walking towards her room.

They were out of ear shot. "He took Conner?" Green arrows ask as if he didn't hear correctly. "So it would seem" Batman says calmly "Are you serious?! How can you be so calm?" Flash yells at him "What's Superman gonna do?" Green arrow asks "They had a way weird relationship but-" Batman interrupts "He'll be fine." Batman says quickly "I don't know about that. He hasn't really lost anybody close to him like you or me or Flash, has he?" Green arrow continues they stay quiet for a while. "I'll go tell him. Where is he?" Flash asks them. "He's out looking for _him_ with Wolf."

Manhattan New York

Superman was in the sky x-ray for survivors and- not saying it out loud- most importantly Kon. Did that make him a bad person? He had found a lot of survivors that said 'A boy that was wearing your S told me to stay put.' Or that 'I thought he was really cute. Is he your son?' but he wasn't having any luck finding_** him**_.

He heard wolf bark so he went down and Wolf ran up to him. "Hey, what did you find boy?" he asked him. He put his hand near his mouth and Wolf dropped what he had, a piece of Kon's shirt. He smiled, he was always tearing his shirts and for his birthday on March which was soon he was going to give him a shirt just like the one he always wears but it would made out of special Kryptonian fabric that would be resistant against anything. Just like his uniform. "Don't worry Wolf, we will find him." He says and patting his head.

He hears voices and then uses his x-ray vision and sees more people. "Keep looking" he tells him and Wolf runs off. He walks towards a building "Hello? It's safe to come out now. "He says out loud hoping they will come out so he doesn't have to keep wasting time, he had to find Kon. They do… slowly. "Is everybody alright? Does anybody need medical attention?" He asks looking over them with x-rays. They were all fine. "It's over you can go home now. If your home has been destroyed I suggest you go to a relative's home." They nod smiling "Thank you Superman" "Thank god the Justice League was here" "Yeah they always know what to do" he turns around to fly off.

"Superman wait" he turns around to see a woman calling him. "There was a boy. He was wearing that S of yours." She says to him "You saw him?" she nods "Was he…family?" he noticed she was using past tense 'was'? "He is. He's my little brother." "He was very brave." Again 'was'. She tells him and Superman nods smiling ignoring her vocabulary.

She looks down at the ground "I'm so sorry." She starts to cry. He may be Superman but he is no good with women who cry even with his own mother so he offers a hug. That always makes her feel better.

"I'm sorry. You're the one that lost him you should be the one crying." she says against his chest. He pulls away. "What did you just say?" he asks her. "I found you." Flash says then looks at the woman and him. "Get Wolf we need to talk." Flash finishes.

Minutes later in the Hospital

"What do you mean he took him?! Took him where?!" he yells at Flash, Batman and Green arrow "Don't answer that." he whispers "Flash? Kid Flash is awake. He is fine and his healing ability is probably why he's still alive. " The doctor says as he walks towards the heroes "Can I see him?" he nods and Flash runs off to see his nephew.

"What do we do?" he asks the man who always has a plan. Batman looks at him and shakes his head. "We can't just forget about him." He says angrily "I have no idea how to get him back, _yet. _I will run down some leads, but if you don't mind unlike you I am human." Batman says calmly. "Sorry." Superman says calming down. "I'll get back to you." He puts his hand on his shoulder. "We will find him Superman." Superman just nods.

They see Artemis's doctor coming "Artemis is stable, but we won't know the extent of her brain damage until she wakes up." Green arrow nods "Thank you" she leaves and Green arrow sighs in relieve. "I'm going to go tell the team." He says and leaves Batman and Superman alone.

"You've changed." Batman says to him. Superman looks at him confused "You didn't use to care about him like this. I wasn't aware that you have that close of a relationship." "How does that saying go? You don't know what you have until you've lost it." He says they were quite for a while.

"I'm going to go look for survivors." Superman says "Diana says she can lend me her healing chamber." Batman says. "Good because you have a lot of hairline fractures." Superman says "I've got to go." he leaves "I've told you already stop x-raying me without my permission."

Better? Read and Review

Next Apokolips your about to see why it is rated M


	3. Apokolips

**I have this thing called college Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday I probably should have thought about that before I started this story but I am an AWESOME multitasker. **

**Thanks to the following peeps **

**Alchemist15**

**dark yellow-hart**

**Let's get on with it !**

Apokolips

"No! Leave her alone! It's me you want! Stop it!" Superboy yelled he was tied to a several chains his writs, ankles and neck watching his teammates suffer.

Artemis she was on her knees on the ground she was holding her neck as her own blood dripped down on them and her mouth chocking on her own blood and her eyes wide open then dropped down to the ground dead.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yells. "Do something Superboy!" he was being held by soldiers and then one of them jammed a sword in his chest he gasping blood came out both his chest and mouth, leaving the sword in his chest. They let him go and he drops to the floor dead.

"Kid Flash! No get up! Get up! Please Superboy do something anything. You're a living weapon for gods sakes!" M'gann yells as she is tied to a post then fire comes out of the ground killing her.

"M'gann NO! God Please Stop! Just Stop!" Superboy yells still being restrained by the soldiers chains.

"What is wrong with you?!" Robin yells at him. "Why are you so useless?! If you want them to stop make them stop! Kill them!" Robin yells as he is hold down by soldiers. Then a spear goes throw his stomach he looked down and blood dripped down he didn't die right away. "You're supposed to be Superman's clone, but your nothing but a failed experiment." He dies looked straight at him. His eyes, baby dark yellow, no longer alive.

"Robin NO!" Zatanna she tries to yell but it just comes out muffled she was gaged she could really speak she wished she was stronger but she wasn't she needed to speak to say a stupid spell. She tried to scream but it came out muffled and then with a sick crack a solider snapped her neck.

"Aqualad what do I do?!"Superboy yells for his leader. "Your Superman's clone. Do something!" Aqualad yells at him. A solider then gabs his own sword and decapitates him. His head rolled to Superboy's feet.

"NOOOO!" Superboy lands on his knees crying.

"That is number 3979 of the virtual world Granny. He doesn't kill he just cries." A solider tells her as he types in things in the computer. Superboy was strapped down in a table with wires on his head none of it was real but not to Superboy, for him all 3979 times his team had died was very real.

All they wanted was for him to get angry, to say 'I'm going to kill you!' to say that he was going to enjoy it but all he did was cry. From what they heard he was supposed to have anger issues, this was supposed to be easy. They had been at it since they took him and not once had they broken him into a murderous rage. It was very disappointing for Granny Goodness.

"Alright I've had enough; it's time to call in Desaad. Maybe he'll have better luck breaking the Hybrid." She says walking away from the room. "Yes ma'am!" the soldiers said that where in the room with her.

A couple of minutes later

Superboy woke up hoping it was all a dream, that he wasn't just kidnapped by Darkseid, that his friends, family more like where not really dead.

Dick, Robin his best friend, smart ass brother.

Wally, Kid Flash second best friend, pervert brother.

Kaldur, Aqualad he really does admire his serenity, he wished he had that kind of restrain.

Artemis, his sister, she could probably kick his butt without any kryptonite.

Zatanna, his little sister he loved her, hated the magic.

M'gann, Megan his girlfriend, his lover, the love of his life. God he missed her.

He finally opened his eyes and looked around it was dark he couldn't see anything, nothing at all. He tried to move put his writs where bound to something they felt like chains he tried to pull put he didn't have his strength. That's when he felt it, something was around his neck it was metal he'd felt it before. When he was in Belle Reve, the inhibitor collars, he hated that thing. Why did they have it?

"Hello Hybrid." A dark voice said. "Who are you?!" Conner yelled looking around for anybody. "I have a question. Will you swear your loyalty to Lord Darkseid?"The dark voice said. "Hell NO." Superboy said harshly.

"Just making sure." The person said turning on the lights making Superboy flinched at the light and closed his eyes slightly waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. He was wearing a hood so he couldn't see his face but his hands were picking up a scalpel by a nearby table. He looked up he was chained to the celling, very high celling then he looked down his feet were also chained together to the floor he was dangling about 5 feet from it and he was **naked**. "Where are my clothes?" he asked still looking at himself then up at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Making you submit." he paused to take down his hood half his face was burned or something. "The hard way." He said chuckling. "I know you. Desaad. You torture people." He says remembering what the people of New Genesis said about him being a 'Master torturer.'

"Good, no introductions are needed. So let's begin shall we?" he said as he started walking towards him with the scalpel. Superboy struggled then took a deep breath as he stated cutting, slowly at his chest. He hold his scream, pain wasn't something he was used to very much, Boy of Steel and all that.

'Damn it! It hurts! God pain sucks. Think of something else. Think of something else. 'He thinks to himself. 'Crap! I can't think of anything else!'Desaad then stabs him in the chest careful to damage anything just bring him pain. Superboy lets out the yell he had been holding. "Yes what pleasure it brings to hear screams of agony." He leaves the scalpel in his chest and grabs another one and continues to cut in a line blood coming out.

'Think of something else. Think of something else.' "My friends are they here?" he asks a little scared to hear the answer. "No idea, you are my pet for now." He says cutting his side. Superboy lets out a grasp. 'They are fine.' He tries to convince himself. 'The league they probably came and got them….right? I mean they didn't get to save me but they probably got to them.' He had his eyes closed and had his jaw locked. 'Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't give him pleasure.'

Desaad smiled, he got an idea. The Hybrid was worried about his friends. "They are dead." He said stopping briefly stopping to see his face of shock. "You just said you didn't know." He yells when the scalpel continues to cut. "My Master would never let anyone live." Superboy closed his eyes looking up at the chains in his writs they had started to bleed from his body weight .

"Yeah like I'd believe you?" Superboy said looking at the ceiling this time seeing if he could get loose somehow. "I'm sure it ended quickly." He said to him. He stabbed him again with the scalpel again ignoring any real damage. Superboy screamed again "Fuck!" Desaad smiled again then left it in. Then walked a short distance to his table of scalpels, Superboy looked at the table 'Those are a lot of scalpels.' he looked down 'Wait are they all going to go in my body like these two?' he looked up as he heard Desaad coming with another one. 'Why is he doing this? Why didn't they just kill me?' He told asked himself as Desaad stared cutting at his skin again.

"Why are you doing this? I told you I'm not swearing loyalty to Darkseid." Ignoring the pain, it was starting to get easier. "You will when I'm through with you." He said as he cut his stomach red blood spilling automatically. "Really? Cause it doesn't hurt all that much anymore. It's more like a tickle really." Superboy said as he thought what Robin would say in this situation.

Desaad smiled another idea he stabbed his stomach. Superboy did not scream or yell just groan in discomfort. That made 3. Desaad got another one Superboy looked at him strong as he was about to cut at his chest again, but he didn't. Desaad looked down which made Superboy nervous then started to cut at his thigh, his muscle tensed involuntary.

Desaad put his other creepy hand in between his legs "Now now, if I know my Kryponian physiology correctly you have an artery here. You'd die in seconds" He says pressing his thumb on his thigh. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Superboy yelled furiously. Nobody touches him like that!

"I'm sorry does this upset you?" he says smiling at him. "Go to hell!" Superboy yells at him showing his teeth if he had his powers he'd beat him up. "Me? No. You're the one that going to wish for it." He says moving his hand up slowly, this time Superboys whole body tenses. "Stop! FUCK STOP!" he does "Will you be loyal to Darkseid?" Desaad smiles, a sick, twisted smile. "No!" He says shaking his head. "Good I am not finish making you beg and scream." He says moves his hand to his manhood. Superboy struggles cutting his wrists and ankles.

"This isn't happening, this isn't real. Please don't let this be real." He whispers to himself as Desaad moves his hand back and forth. "How does this make you feel?" he says to him smiling "Nightmare, please wake up. Somebody wake me up." He says closing his eyes panicking as he starts to get hard. "Please stop." He doesn't, not this time. Superboy closes his eyes and locks his jaw, pulling at his writs chains hoping the pain of it will make him stop being so hard, it didn't.

'Megan.' He thought of her. Her green skin sometimes peach, her amber eyes, her red hair, and her pink lips. He stopped pulling at his chains above but his body still tensed. "Good boy" He hears Desaad say which makes his stomach turn. 'Megan, Megan, Megan, Megan.' That's all he thinks about after what seemed like hours of manhood being violated back and forth, he finally comes cums.

Panting, Superboy felt like puking. He just got a hand job from a fucking sociopath, who was torturing him. "Let's continue with the cutting shall we?" Desaad said as he learned his hand with a rag. So he did continue to cut like his skin was nothing. Superboy let out a scream when he stabbed him with it then leaving it in.

This continue on and on and on, you'd think he'd lost count but he knew how many scalpels where in his body 7 on his left leg, 5 on his right, 1 on his left side, 2 on the right, 8 on his stomach and 4 on his chest. He screamed again ok 5 in his chest now. He was bloody, beaten and worst of all scared.

Scared that his family wasn't going to save him like when they set him free from Cadmus, or when he fought Amazo robot, or in Bialya when he lost his memories of everything and everyone that was a bad day and a kinda good one he had found Sphere and almost kissed M'gann. 'NO! They are going to come. They saved me before they will save me now.' He told himself. 'I just have to hang on…I have to…I think I'm gonna…sleep.'

Not really sleep more like dead. Desaad walked towards him with another scalpel in hand and saw him not breathing he checked his neck for a pulse. He had accidently killed him. "Lord Darkseid will not be pleased." He told himself. "Guards!" he yelled for them outside the door as he takes out the scalpels. They came in. "Yes Desaad." "Take him to the Hot Springs."he says finishing taking them out. "You killed him? Already?" one of the guards says as they remove Superboy's body from the chains. "I got exited with my new pet. Now go we don't have long, the Hot Springs will revive and heal him. Now go Lord Darkseid would not be pleased him I kill him." They leave with Superboy's body one caring his arms the other his feet.

…..

He was at the beach with Dick, Zatanna, Megan, Wally, Artemis and Kauldur all of them in there bathing suites laughing, smiling hard to tell that they were superheroes. He was sitting down in the sand watching them play in the water. He looked down at the sand and touched it, it felt nice "Conner!" he looked up it was Wally waving and smiling at him like a loony "Come on its awesome!" he yells.

Conner smiles gets up then he feels pain and looks down. Scalpels everywhere they hurt, he looks up to his family for help but they weren't their nor was the beach. It was just fire and rocks everywhere he looks… 'Fire and Brimstone' it finally made sense to him.

He closes his eyes then water was splashed at his face he smiles, 'Wally or Dick?' he asks himself.

"Good you're alive. It would be a shame if you'd died and I couldn't bring you back." Desaad said.

The first thing Superboy noticed was that he was no longer in chains but on a table. Strapped down, arms on either side, legs apart, no longer bleeding and no signs of any scars but he was still naked. "What do you mean?" Superboy said not really interested.

"Oh so you didn't noticed. You died, for at least an hour. It took a while to make you come back to life. But don't worry we let some of your healing abilities active so that won't happen again." Desaad says smiling at him. "Did you have a good dream?"

"You son of a bitch." Superboy snaps.

"I save you and this is how you thank me? What a little ingrate." Desaad said as he walked to some control panel. "Should I explain what I'm about to do to you?" Desaad paused to think hand on a stick. "No I don't think so." And pull it up.

Superboy screamed loudly, electricity running through his entire body. It was painful and he continued to scream. While Desaad laughed at his pain. He pulled it down turning it off. "How does that make you feel?" Dessad asked smiling.

"You sick twisted fuck." Superboy out of breath, his voice raspy from screaming.

"That's not nice." He turned it back up and Superboy yelled and screamed again. He couldn't block the pain this time. He turned it down after a couple of minutes.

He wasn't bleeding that was a good sign, for Desaad that is it, meant he could have as much fun as he wanted to with the Hybrid.

….

"How is the Hybrid doing?" Darkseid asks as he sits on his throne Granny Goodness kneeling down.

She looks up at him "Desaad has him, the simulations I ran on him proved unsuccessful."

"Really? That is surprising, then again he has Superman DNA running through his veins, in any case, tell Desaad to take his time, if the boy is anything like Superman he will be hard to break. " Darkseid says as he puts his hand under his chin.

"Yes my Lord." She nods and stands up.

"Oh and how are the other children doing?"

"After the simulations I ran on them they became very cooperative. Unlike the Kryptonian's humans meta or otherwise are much easier to break." Granny says smiling. "I have begun training them they are very dedicated."

"Have you come up with new names for the children?" He asks her intrigued.

"Yes my Lord, they girl that wills fire will be named Hellfire, the boy that seems to gather matter as a weapon named will be named Absorb. The girl that has telekinesis will be named Havoc and the other boy the one that can predict the future will be named Seer." She pauses. "Do their names satisfy you my Lord?"

"The boy that can see the future, I was informed that he could something else he can do?" He asked seeing if he had to kill his informant.

She nods "Yes, he is an expert at any weapons and fighting styles he picks them up rather quick. He is quite eager to fight."

"Good, and as soon as Desaad breaks the Hybrid, we will have our new warriors." Desaad says.

"Yes my Lord." She then stands still. "You may leave now Granny." He tells her. "My Lord, why do we need new warriors do my Furies no longer meet your expectations?" she asks keeling back down.

"Of course they do, but if I am planning to expand my empire I will need more warriors at my side."

"Yes my Lord." She says smiling getting up and leaving to the arena where the children, new warriors waited for her.

The arena was as big as a football stadium. With the female furies watching in the audience, all 5 Gilotina, Stompa Lashina, Mad Harriet and Knockout. They had been pissed off since the new children came in.

"We are going be replaced by these snot nose little kids." Gilotina said angry as hell.

"Oh please those brats? They don't even fight how could they lay a finger on us." Lashina said rolling her eyes.

"Did you hear that they brought Superman's Hybrid brat with them." Knockout said as flipping her red hair. "Apparently Desaad had to step in to break him."

"Granny won't near let those kids anywhere near Lord Darkseid without letting us have a go at them." Stompa says as they see Granny entering the arena. "Then they will see that we cannot be replaced."

"Alright children time for some training." She looks at them. "But first I have your new appointed names." They smile.

"Havoc." She says pointing to a 15 year old girl with short red hair and green eyes, she had a skin tight pink body suit, two inches white boots just above her knees and on top of her left hand was the omega symbol tattoo, symbolizing her loyalty to Lord Darkseid. As soon as she heard her name her smiles widen.

"Absorb." She says pointing to a 16 year old boy with short spiky red hair and black eyes, he had blue leather like jeans, blue boots below his knees, and purple long sleeve shirt with his right one cut off seeing his omega symbol tattoo on his shoulder, symbolizing his loyalty to Lord Darkseid. "Yes!" He yells pumping his fist. "I love it."

"Hellraiser" She points to a 16 year old girl with shoulder brown hair and blue eyes, she had a tight orange crop top showing off her stomach and the small of her back where her omega symbol tattoo, symbolizing her loyalty to Lord Darkseid, with elbow sleeves, looking orange leather jeans just below her knees and 3 inches yellow ankle boots. She smiled sweetly and put her hand on her hip. "I like it." She said.

"Seer" she said pointing to a 17 year old boy short blonde hair with bangs and hazel brown eyes, he had a silver muscle shirt and two swords crisscross on his back and metal cestus in his hands, dark loose green jeans two straps on his thighs where two fighting knife with holes at the end and two other straps on each side in of his legs where M3 fighting Knife's his favorite type and silver boots. Omega symbol tattoo on the back of his neck, symbolizing his loyalty to Lord Darkseid . He smirked.

"Now let's get too work." Granny says as soon as she is done saying their names.

"Um Granny…you forgot to say the team leader." Havoc says.

"He is in the process of being taken to his limit. He will be here soon." She turns around to walk up the steps of the audience "Now get to work!" she yells and sits on throne in the box on the top to see them fight.

"What a slave driver." Absorb says grabbing a shield that was on the floor and absorbing the metal then a knife is thrown at him bouncing off him and landing away. "Hey you know that would have hurt if I didn't have absorbed this metal."

"That would have been the point. I miss calculated how fast you can absorb things." Seer says walking towards his favorite knife. "Asshole." Absorb says under his breath. "What did you just say?" Seer says walking up to him after picking up his knife. "I said-"he drops the shield and turns to look at him, Seer looking very ready to fight "…That's mean." Seer turns around walks towards mannequins.

"Wuss." Hellfire says to him. "Shut it fire bitch." He says to her. "Come on Havoc lets go practice our powers." Hellfire says walking away from him. "I thought I was smart move of you." Havoc says walking up to him. Absorb smiles "Really?" she nods and smiles at him then turns to where Hellfire was waiting for her. "After all he'd kick your ass." She says laughing. "Thanks for the support!" he yells after her.

"I hate this place." He says hoping nobody heard then walks towards the mannequins that Seer was currently trying to kill with his sword.

…..

**How is that for rated M? Torture and rape. You like? R&R**

**More of the 4 new characters way later.**

**The Hot Springs, I got the idea from watching Bleach I hope that's ok.**

**Next Megan **

**Which I have already started, Multitasker is my middle name.**


	4. Megan

**Torture and Rape.**

**Can somebody tell me the prober thing to do when somebody reviews? **

**Do I answer back? Or just leave them be?**

**Megan**

It was a normal Sunday Megan and Conner where in the Mount and were watching tv some movie about a 'Notebook'. Zatanna had told them to watch it and they were, Conner had no idea what was happening because he wasn't paying any attention, Megan cried in some parts of it which made him uncomfortable.

Conner looked bored so she decides to ask him about yesterday.

"So how was Metropolis?" Megan asks Conner. "It was fine." He says simply. "And Superman?" she asks. "He was good. We fought a giant robot, it was fun." Conner said uninterested.

Megan was about to ask more, but he didn't let her. He leaned closer, trailing a hand down her thigh, then he pressed his lips against Megan's, letting the her choose where to take it next. Conner clearly did not want to talk about it anymore so Megan answered the kiss, biting his lip, and when he licked Megan's soft lips, they parted so he could taste the her even more. Then he pulled her down on the couch.

He pulled away for a bit, Megan's face flushed and panting slightly. "Conner-" Megan began "shh" he said pulling his shirt off she bit her lip 'You're so hot' she says through the link he smiles and she pull him to her with her legs around his waist and they kiss again her arms around his neck. She phased out of her clothes it was only fair, but she had accidently turned Caucasian/white, that happen sometimes with she made out with Conner like his.

She knew that one hand was supporting him so that he wouldn't crush her, the other one she felt it glide lightly down her stomach she arched, mewling and not breaking the lip lock. The hand continued down, sweeping across the outside of her thigh massaging it. They had done this before but never going the whole 'home run'.

She brushes her one hand on his chest before she goes all the way to his belt buckle and tries to undo it. She grunts because she can't so she uses both hands. She finally undoes it and unzippes his fly and he stops to kissing her both breathing heavily on each other. She undoes her legs around his waist and he gets up and pulls his pants down and she pulls his boxers off with her telekinesis. He smiles and goes back to her. His body settled between her legs and Megan blushed; Conner was so close she could feel the heat coming into her, for a Martian heat could be deadly but right now at this very moment, it so felt good.

Having Megan rub against him was all the invitation Conner needed to capture the her full lips again, running his tongue along Megan's lower lip. Kissing Megan was addictive, each little moans a reward as he took over her mouth and stroked the sweet tongue with his own. She ran her fingers trying to digging into his back and she couldn't resist a teasing caress to the hard length Conner quickly pulls away, groaning inside as she continues she teasing.

"Holy crap!" Wally yells.

They pull apart Megan quickly pull up her clothes and says "It's not what you think." Conner pulled his boxers, pants and shirt on.

"What happened is everyone ok?" Dick asks running in with Artemis bow and robinrang ready just in case.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Wally yells covering his eyes with his hands. Artemis goes up to him and says "Wally what happen?"

"Nothing happened." Conner says out of breath.

"Oh so I didn't just see you and Megan having sex!" Wally yells hands still covering his hands. "In case you have forgot you have ROOMS with DOORS and LOCKS!"

Artemis and Dick look at them. Then finally notice Conner's missing belt and Megan's messes up hair, and blush. "Wally is right you guys have rooms." Artemis says grabbing Wally and dragging him away. Dick, for the first time walks away without a word.

"We're gonna need to burn that couch." Dick finally says something.

"And my brain!" Wally says grabbing his head.

….Superboy was pulled of his memory from pain.

Superboy screamed as his back was torn by the whip hitting him repeatedly, over and over. "You think this is bad, boy?" A Desaad's voice hissed in Superboy's ear from behind. "The worst is yet to come." Superboy flinched as his breath was hitting his ear. Desaad moved in front of Superboy and watched him go the table of instruments.

One thing about Apokolips was, you could die from the torture and you could be brought back with special water. No matter what they did to you, you'd still be fine after a couple of hours. Desaad had been torturing him for days, weeks, months? He wasn't sure. A red hot poker caught Superboy's wandering thoughts. "Now, pretty boy," the Desaad purred, bringing the weapon up close to Superboy's stomach. "Let's see how well you'll handle this." Superboy whimpered as the poked shot forward.

An agonized screech ripped from Superboy's throat as his nose smelled burnt skin and blood dripping down his body. "Such loud cries, you are fun to torture," The he sniggered. Superboy hung low in the chains that still bound him to the ceiling, his face down at the ground. "Aw, such a pity," The torturer mused. "You want to stop early? Don't die on me." He said picking up some Hot Spring water he had in a bottle and pouring some on his chest healing it completely.

"How many times have I done that to you today? Can't let you die on me, Lord Darkseid would not be pleased." He asks Superboy who was looking at him angry. "You have such pretty eyes, such fire and passion," The Desaad purred, leaning up against Superboy. "Get the fuck away from me," Superboy snapped, glaring at his captor. "Fuck... not a bad idea," The monster was grinning.

"Now Superboy, you and I are going to have loads of kinky fun," the demon said, brushing his hands on Superboy's newly healed chest. Superboy gulped. He had an idea of what the bastard was planning on doing. He never did.

His fingers running over Superboy's nipple, pinching it. Biting his lip he was not to moan and turned his face away from Desaad. "Stop." He said, but Desaad only smirked. He checked that he had Superboy right where he wanted him. Naked, legs wide apart, and desperate. He put one hand on the inside of his thigh rubbing it.

"Tell me, does it feel good?" He asked huskily. Superboy tried his best not to moan and succeeded. But for how long could he remain silent?

And Superboy was, touch by touch, betrayed by a body parts that were working its own way. "Well well, seems like you really want me." Desaad grinned and showed his face close to check and licking it. He ran his hand down Superboy's chest and over his stomach, making sure his fingers ran over stone hard abdomen, making Superboy shiver.

With his other hand on his thigh Desaad made sure to his fingers run over Superboy's ass opening. "They say when somebody is naked and chained down that they are vulnerable. So insecure and maybe even scared." Desaad whispered into Superboy's ear and licked the earlobe, making him shudder.

"So, are you scared of me?" he asked and Superboy shook his head not wanting to use his voice and tell him to go to hell. Slowly, Desaad mouth made its way from Superboy's ear over his collarbone and down to his neck. Superboy groaned quietly as Desaad's tongue licked his neck.

Desaad knew exactly how to make Superboy moan and he did. As his fingers slowly brushed over the tip of Superboy's growing length boy couldn't help himself anymore but moaned out all his frustrations. Slowly, Desaad grabbed Superboy's shaft that hardened that instant and started pumping away.

He threw his head back and moaned out so loud that Desaad wondered if he will be able to last just few more seconds before his first orgasm. But he smirked against Superboy's reddened neck and lifted his head, still pumping, only made it slower and softer.

"Oh fuck.." Superboy hissed and groaned as the strong pleasure had turned into a tease. "What is it? Something wrong?" Desaad asked slyly, enjoying every moment of his pleasure. " Please…" Superboy moaned and arched his back. "Please what?" Desaad couldn't help but molest the younger teen a bit more, getting even harder, itching with lust and need. "Please."

"I want you to say it." Desaad says to him. "Please…keep going." Superboy says hating himself. "Good Boy." Desaad says smirking and sneering.

He forced one finger inside his ass slowly, to make sure that was good and tight. "Oh Fuck,… please,… faster." Superboy begged and Desaad smirked. He pumping his finger in and out making sure he was enjoying it.

Desaad could feel it, Superboy was going to break and when he did Lord Darkseid would be pleased.

Pushed two more fingers inside Superboy and pushed in deeper. Superboy gasped out and moaned, actually wanted Desaad to make if go deeper, he was disgusted with himself. Desaad smirked and pulled his fingers out of Superboy who winced angrily as the fingers left his body. But instead of it, he felt something else. Something bigger, pressing into him. Desaad pushed a vibrator into Superboy fully, causing Superboy to shut his eyes tightly. Desaad pulled it out but pushed back in quickly.

Superboy's eyes opened, wide with pain and he winced. Desaad pulled out and pushed in again, watching Superboy's face twist with pain and tears welled in his eyes. "No, p-pleaaase, stop." Superboy moaned in pain Desaad ignored him and continued. "It hurts! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Superboy cried out in pain. Then he turned it on. Making him scream more. "Ohhh fuck, yeeeaaah!" Superboy moaned out, making Desaad smile.

"You like it when I'm rough?" he said as whispered in his ear and vibratior continued to more against his prostate again. "Yeaaaahh." Superboy said not really hearing the question. Desaad pushed the vibration around his hole and Superboy climaxes his cum everywhere.

He was shaking, sweating and dirty. He looked up and Desaad had left but the vibratior was still inside him. He shook his head ashamed of himself. What if Dick saw? Wally? Artemis? Zatanna? Kaldur? Oh God Megan!

Then he remembered his first time, their first time.

…..

Stupid cameras in the Mount. Batman had seen them and then called in Superman and J'onn. Superman had thrown a fit saying "You are too young for having sex." J'onn on the other hand did not say anything but "It is their choice who they choose to mate with." Superman had kept saying that they should wait until they had thought it thought …they didn't

It wasn't corny, no candles because of Megan's fire weakness, no flowers because of Conner's strong sense of smell but it was romantic.

They were naked in her room under some sheets kissing, moaning, touching it came naturally really. As if they had done it before.

Megan had her legs around his waist and Conner was holding himself up on his elbows, he didn't want to hurt her. 'Conner,I love you.' She says in his head. He stops kissing her and looks at her, skin white and smiles. "I love you too Megan."

She puts her arms around his body and trails her fingertips on his back. "Maybe we should wait." He says she looks at him thinking it's a joke, but it wasn't he was being serious.

"Don't you love me?" She asks him "Oh god yes I love you so much but… I mean…I could hurt you." He says to her.

She smiles and pulls him towards her and pried his lips open and wormed her tongue inside. Conner almost gagged while Megan smiled against the kiss, crushing her lips down harder. Megan slipped her hand down between Conner's legs, where the boy of steel had another growing erection, and ran her fingers delicately over the semi-hard-on, causing Conner to moan through the kiss and buck his hips into Megan's awaiting hand. Megan chuckled and, while still kissing, started the move his hands along Conner's shaft, the boys moans were music to her ears.

'Ok I get it, you ready?' he says in his head.

'Yes Conner, I'm ready.' She tells him.

He pulled off the kiss and entered her with one swift thrust. Megan cried out loudly from both pleasure and pain, her nails digging into his back. Conner was quick to calm her by placing his lips on hers.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll wait until you're ready, before I continue," Conner said running his hand down her cheek lovingly." Megan smiled back at him, her breathing slowly returning to a normal pace, "I'm ready now. Make love to me Conner."

Slowly he began to rock his hips against hers, keeping it at a slow pace until she was fully use to him.

It didn't take long before Megan whispered hotly to him that she wanted more. Conner complied speeding up his pace driving deeper into the inviting warmth. Megan reacted by arching her back each time he bore down on her, pressing their hips closer together, feeling him move deeper inside of her as he entered. The bed creaked from the movements of the two, and Conner was scared that he might her her. It felt really good being inside her like this.

For a time Megan was able to match Conner's pace, she moaned feverishly feeling as if she was on the brink of pure ecstasy, dancing along with him to the ancient rhythm of love, but slowly she could feel her heart and breathing speed up drastically letting her know that her body was near its limit.

Allowing him to take her completely she let her head fall back closing her eyes as Conner continued to make love to her, she could feel she was close to her first release. Suddenly Megan found the relief she was so desperately seeking. Her body tensed up and she cried out his name, this only flamed Conner's desire as he kissed her neck passionately leaving his mark for all to see. As his pace quickened even further, his breath became ragged, brushing against her skin like a hot wind.

Trying to suppress a loud scream so that she wouldn't wake the whole Cave, Megan buried her face in Ed's chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly against her cheek; she clasped onto his shoulders her hands slipping slightly from the fine sheen of sweat that now covered both their bodies.

Megan hooked her legs around his back in a desperate attempt to stay joined with him a little longer. Ed's body was starting the shake slightly knowing that he was near his own release. With one final thrust Ed's body shuddered as he came, he let out a cry, his fingers digging into the sheets of the bed tightly before filling her with him cum.

They stay still for a couple of minutes just enjoying the close sness between them both, the head coming out of him.

"You enjoy it?" she asked seductively as she is laying on the bed.

"That…" he mumbled, "was fucking amazing!" Conner yelled. As he pulled out of her and rolled off to the other side of the bed.

Megan laughed, "And you wanted to stop!"

"I had an insane moment." Conner says muttered. Megan moved to Conner's neck to kiss him which made him smile. The Megan moved to be on top of him her legs in-between his and her head on top of his chest. Conner wrapped his arms around her body, closing his eyes as they both felt themselves drifting off into a deep slumber.

Superman was going to be pissed.

….

He was pulled out of his memory by guards walking in. They took off his chains fell to the ground with a thud his hands free and he pulls the vibrator out of himself. The guards undid the chains on his ankles and then throw him a shirt he looked at it, torn, dirty it looked to have been white once but he didn't have a chose he put it on and it ended up being down his knees .Without a word the guards pick him up and push him out the room.

They took him to down somewhere he didn't know where he was going but he wanted to run. He could take them, no he couldn't the collar took his powers away from him. If he had his powers he could take them.

The guards throw him to another room it wasn't as nice as the torture chamber, there was rocks and dirt…it looked like a small cave. The guards locked the door and he began to explore looking for a way out, there wasn't, why would there be. He sat down his back against some rocks and tried to sleep. Tried, because as soon as he sat there were rats biting at his naked feet he pushed them away but they didn't even flinch they just keep biting. He could kill them but he doesn't kill, even rats.

Worst of all his ass hurt.

…Earth

5 months since the invasion of Darkseid.

Superman looks around the Mount Justice their first headquarters it looked different, smaller. He sees the team walking in. They were dressed in civilian clothes, Kaldur, Dick, Wally, Megan, Zatanna and Wolf. Artemis was still in the hospital, she had fallen 30 feet and head injures where no joke, Rocket was with her.

Batman had called them in but he wasn't here yet. "Do you know what this is about?" Robin asks. Superman shakes his head last time Batman had called him to the Mount was when Conner and M'gann where caught having sex in living room…almost had sex.

…Flashback

"Conner you are too young, literally you are less than one year old." He told them Conner looked pissed off. "You guys should think about it carefully it's not a game. Sex is about two people who love each other unconditionally." He said trying to get his little brother to understand.

M'gann looked at him "We do, we love each other unconditionally." Superman looks at them then at J'onn "A little help?" J'onn just looks at him and then at the two teens in front of him. "It is their choice who they choose to mate with."

This made M'gann happy and she hugged her uncle he hugged her back. "Thank you." She says. Superman looks at Conner had his arms crossed and was glaring at the man. "Just wait until your birthday please."

"Fine." He said to him. "Promise you'll wait until your birthday." Supermans says to him. Conner pauses and his eyes get soft "I promise to wait until my birthday." He didn't mean it he just wanted Superman off his back about it. They left in the zeta tubes leaving Megan and Conner smiling at each other.

Minutes later Superman was on the watchtower looking at the monitors when Batman came. "I hear you don't want teenagers having sex. What teen suicide isn't high enough for you?" He says sitting on a chair.

"It's fine, they are fine, Conner agreed to wait until his birthday. That means that I got a couple of weeks to change their minds completely." Superman said he was very proud of himself

"Really?" Batman asks amused. "Yeah." Superman says smiling.

"They could be having sex right now." Batman told him Superman looked confused. "Conner said 'We are going to wait until my birthday' that's teen code for Let-the-clueless-adults-think-what-they-want." Batman said smirking "Your kidding you don't think-Damn it! They wouldn't would they?" Batman stood up still smirking. "Damn it! They did the teen code and now they are having sex. I gotta go, cover for me."

"Why are you acting like this. I thought you liked them together." Batman says. "That doesn't mean I want them having sex." Superman says. "Right… well I can't, I have a date." Batman says as he enters the zeta tube leaving. "What? With who? Batman please, just for a couple of minutes." Superman asks he doesn't answer he just leaves.

Needless to say he didn't stop them.

…End of Flashback

Superman looked at her she looked…sad, they all did they missed him, Conner. It had been 5 months since his abduction Batman had said he was looking into some leads. He hoped that that's why he had called.

**Recognized Batman 0-2**

"Is this about Conner?" Megan asks desperately. They were all desperate including Superman.

"All the leads have come up empty." Batman says calmly. "What!" they yell. "Wait what about Barda?" Superman asks him. "Her Mother Box broke." Batman explains. "They we will fix it." Dick says. "We don't have that kind of technology." Batman says to him.

"Wait what about magic; I'm sure that my fath-Doctor Fate and I can make some portal to Apokolips." Zatanna says to him. "I asked him, he said that it would be possible but they kind of magic would take a lot and we'd be unable to come back." Batman says to her.

"We can't just give up!" Megan yells.

"We are not giving up." Superman says to calm her down, and then looks at Batman, "We are _**not**_ giving up."

"I have a mission for you." Batman says they all look at him like he just grown another head. "It will keep your mind off things." He explains. "Batman we're down three men, " Dick says.

**Recognized Red Arrow 2-1**

"I'm I late?" he asks walking in the room. "Just in time for the briefing." Batman says, "Red Arrow has volunteered to be on the team just until Artemis and Rocket are ready to come back." Red Arrow waves at them.

"Fine so…whats the mission." Kaldur asks at Batman the others lined up for the mission.

He pulls up a video of different types of weapons. "These weapons where stolen off a cargo ship, they were going to be melted off, some people didn't want that. Your job is to destroy them." They nod. "Be careful and keep your coms on in case of an emergency."

"Why? Because if where to call you'd come and save us?" Wally says glaring at him. "Wally-" Dick starts. "Forget it, I'm gonna go get dressed." He leaves to get his uniform.

"We need to talk." Superman tells him. "Not here." Batman says and they leave out the zeta tubes.

"Just like old times huh?" Red Arrow says to Dick. "Yeah…just like old times." He reply and goes to get his uniform.

…Watchtower

"What did you want to talk about?" Batman says as soon as they arrive. "I'm leaving."

"Good you should take a time out I'll get Captain Marvel to substitute you in Metropolis." Batman says. "No I don't mean that, I mean I'm going to Apokolips to get Conner." Superman says to him.

"Apokolips is 57 Galaxies away; even you couldn't make that trip." Batman says to him. "I have to try." Superman looks at him "He may not be my son, but he is thing have to a brother."

"Good Luck. Don't worry about Metropolis." Batman walks away knowing that there would be nothing he could do to stop him.

….Apokolips

The rats where going to eat him alive if he didn't do something soon. He wanted to sleep but they didn't let him even if he crawled up in a ball they would bit his ears.

Desaad came in, it didn't bother the rats. "Here" Desaad throws him a knife. "You don't have to suffer these little beasts anymore. All you have to do is kill them." He says standing by the door.

"I don't kill." That's all he says while his eyes looked at the Knife wanting to use it against him. "Would you rather they kill you?" He shakes his head **no,** he didn't want to die, he hadn't even lived yet.

"Then listen to me carefully in this world is kill or be killed. If you want to die the death of a thousand little bites that is your decision to make, but if you consider your life more important than a rats then you must kill them." He leaves locking the door.

He picks up the knife he should use it to kill himself stop the misery. He picks up the collar to make room for the knife on his neck, coraid artery. He would die in seconds, no more pain and Desaad was gone so before they find him try to resurrect him again the rats would have already eaten him.

He closes his eyes cutting a little.

Dick "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!"

Wally "Cool souvineir."

Kaldur "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, "What would Superman do?"

Artemis "Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

Zatanna "I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me."

Megan "I love you Conner."

He had to survive; he grabbed the knife and killed the rats all of the rat's blood on his hands he was shaking.

Desaad standing outside the door smiled.

**Ta and Da.**

**That was LONG! **

**R & R! **


	5. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Sorry there isn't all that much torture in this one but there is sex so yay.**

**Happy V-day everybody! 3**

**Corny? I'm a chick get over it.**

'**mind link'**

"_**Trivia question"**_

**Valentine's Day **

Flashback, After the New Year

"Anyway, it's been a good year and when this Team was formed, all of you revealed your secret ID to one another. Bats would not let me do that. But I know that I can trust you guys with my life **and **my secret ID, I want you guys to meet Dick Grayson." Robin pulls off his glasses, revealing his bright blue eyes.

"Dick Grayson!? As in Bruce Wayne son? As in the multibillionaire?" Artemis says as she realized that he goes to her school and had actually gone to this 14th birthday party.

"I love your eyes, there are like the sky." Zatanna says as she looks at him with dreamily eyes.

"I already knew." Wally says to them.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dick Grayson." Kaldur says as he extends a hand to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too," Dick says to him shaking his hand.

"What do you mean? You guys have known each other of at least three or more years. Dick was always there, but you never knew it." Conner says to them not really understanding what Kaldur was doing pretending he didn't know Dick/Robin.

"I don't know about that, I've meet Dick Grayson at school and he is nothing like Robin. Dick is a stuck up brat with and a nerd." Artemis says smirking at him.

"Thanks Arty, and I have to tell you just love the short skirt on you." Dick says smiling at her. Don't mess with Dick Grayson.

"Shut it brat!" she yells at him.

"You were a short skirt to school?" Wally says smiling as a whole bunch of sex fantasies ran through his head.

"No I don't. Dick is just being a dick." Artemis says crossing her arms smiling at her pun.

"I have pictures." Dick says as he gets his phone out and shows him the pictures he had taken during school.

"Damn it Dick when you take them!?" Artemis yells as everybody got around and started looking at them.

"You look hot babe. Killer legs. You should ditch the green jeans and start wearing green skirts" Wally says which makes her blush and get more angry.

"Wow and here I thought you didn't have the legs for a skirt, way to prove me wrong." Zatanna says as she looks at the pictures.

"You look nice." Kaldur says to her politely.

"You should wear skirts more often." Megan says to her.

"I don't think that a good idea, what if she gets into a fight she wouldn't be able to because of her skirt will keep rising up." Conner says to Megan.

"Well she doesn't have to fight in it she can just wear it like Megan does, right?" Raquel says as she thinks about what Conner said.

"Yeah that's true." Conner replies.

"HEY! I am standing right here!" Artemis yells feeling like they were paying more attention to the pictures then her "I'm a tom boy get over it ok?" she tells them. They laugh at her and continue to look at the pictures as Dick flips through them in his phone. Conner sees Artemis go sit on the couch with her arms crossed angrily.

He walks towards her and sits down, "Come to make fun of me?" she asks not looking at him.

He shakes his head then takes out his phone out of his back pocket, "You know how Superman and I have been trying to get to know each other?" she nods still not looking at him, he flips through his photos until he finds the one he was looking for "Well he said that I needed better clothes for my secret Identity." He shows the picture to her.

She looks at it; he was dressed in a plain blue plaid shirt with blue jeans, brown cowboy boots over his jeans and….glasses! Artemis had to do a double take to make sure she saw it right.

"Just don't tell anyone alright?" he tells her.

"HEY guys look at Conner!" She yells at the guys who are still looking at her in a skirt she waving his phone get more attention.

"Artemis!" he jumps her to get his phone back but she jumps off the couch first landing behind it and everybody crowd her. While he lied on the couch wish he never showed her the picture.

"OH MY GOD!" Wally yells while laughing.

"This is awesome." Dick says laughing with Wally.

"It's not that bad." Megan says trying to no make her boyfriend feel bad.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Kaldur asks Conner, knowing he would never wear something like that.

"It's part of my Secret ID while I'm with Superman's secret Id." He mutters.

"It is a cruel and unusual punishment." Zatanna says to him.

"He still looks really hot though." Raquel says smiling

"Oh yeah totally" Zatanna, Artemis and Megan say together while standing next to each other. Conner blushes.

The boys look at the picture again not seeing it. Then look at the girls who are smiling and looking down at Conner still lying face down on the couch.

"I don't see it," Wally says out loud.

"Well yeah you'd be gay if you did." Artemis says to him.

"Can I have my phone back now…please?" Conner says getting up on the couch on his knees looking at them, the girls looking at him still smiling; glasses or not he was hot either way.

"Hang on I'm trying to send it to my phone." Dick tells him while clicking on his phone.

"What?" Conner asks alarmed.

"OH send it to me too!" Wally says smiling taking out his own phone.

"Oh me too!" Megan says getting her phone out.

"Megan!" Conner yells surprised looking at his girlfriend. Why was she doing this to him?

"Never mind." She says sadly and putting her phone away.

"Give me my phone back!" he jumps off the couch and Dick quickly throws the phone to Wally "Run Wally!" he yells at him and he runs away as soon as Conner jumps off the couch "WALLY!" Conner yells and runs after him.

"Almost done." He says stopping and clicking a couple for things, Conner tries to jump him but he dodges him "One more second and….DONE!" he throws it to him and he looks at his phone 'Message send'.

The others come out, Dick looking at his phone smiling the picture already on his phone he could just crush it and everything would disappear but knowing him he probably already saved it.

"I hate you guys." He says pouting.

Wally goes up to him and hugs him, then Dick then Raquel, Megan, Zatanna, Kaldur looks at them smiling Artemis hugs him and kisses his check then says "Thank you, you made me feel so much better." She says to him.

"You're welcome." He mumbles not hugging anyone back.

**End of Flashback**

…**.Watchtower 7 months since Conner's kidnapping **

Batman walked into a room that was mostly empty except for the giant machine in the center. If you were to look closely you would see that in the machine was Clark Kent, not Superman he wasn't wearing the tights, cape, or the nice hair. Just Clark Kent, a very pale Clark Kent.

He had gone off into space to save his little brother he had just gotten into 32 galaxies when he started to loose….everything, it was a red sun he had tried to fly around it but he couldn't so he tried to push past it but couldn't. So he went back to Earth before his powers completely went away, and clash landed on Earth.

Batman found him in Africa that same day and took him up to the watchtower he knew something like this was going to happen so he had prepared in advance he made a machine that gave off the save type of radiation as the sun. It wasn't easy put he had done it.

This was 3 days ago and he still hadn't woken up, Batman was starting to wonder if his powers where ever going to come back, or maybe he had brain damage form the crash.

He could keep speculating but all he knew was that Superman was an idiot for trying to go to Apokolips alone.

…**8 months since Conner's kidnapping**

**Metropolis **

'Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and Welcome to Movie Trivia!' Robin says to the team in the mind link as he hides behind a beam on the ceiling. 'Warehouse is clear. Come on guys, who's up first?' he says exited.

'I will take Action for 100, Mr. Gilbert.' Kid Flash says as he hides on top of a giant metal create with the shadows covering him. 'BTW, East side is clear.'

'Who says "_Daddy now there are only five of them_." ' Robin ask.

'Lucy McClane- Die Hard.' Artemis says as she lies down on top of a metal create on her stomach 'West side clear.'

'Which one?' Robin asks.

'Live Free , Part 4.' she says simply.

'I love that you know that.' Kid says to her. Kid Flash smiles at his girlfriend's knowledge of action movies.

'I will take Romance for 500.' Miss Martian says as she positions the bioship in camouflage mode right at the center of the Loading docks 'Center is clear.' She says.

'I got this one Robin,' Zatanna says as she hides behind a bush. 'Go for it Zee.' he says. 'Who says _"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while"_, Northwest entrance is cleared no cars coming in, it's dead out here.'

'The Princess Bride-Westley says it.' Miss Martian says.

'That movie is pretty good. Northeast exist is clear, like Zatanna said it's dead out here.' Rocket says as she sits on a tree branch and lends against the trunk of it.

'It's clear down here. I'll take Action for 300, Robin' Kuldur says as he swims by the loading docks.

'What movie star says "_We are going to need a bigger boat."_ 'Robin says smiling.

'Roy Scheider, Jaws. Thanks for that.' Kuldur says rolling his eyes.

'You know you love me.' Robin says

'I have movement.' Kid Flash says suddenly. 'He's headed towards you Artemis.'

'I got him; he's dressed as a guard.' She says grabbing her bow, backing way and hiding under the shadows getting on one knee ready to fire if he is not really a guard just dressed as one.

'Can you get me a name?' Robin says checking out the guard's schedule with his computer on his writs.

She pulls the bow down quietly and grabs her binoculars. 'He's name is, James McHale.' She puts it down and grabs her bow again ready to strike.

'I do have a James McHale.' Robin says Artemis puts down her bow. 'Let's make sure.' She picks up her bow again 'Miss M can you send in Robin's visual of him to Artemis to see if it's really him?'Kauldur says like the leader he is.

'Right away Aqualad.' She presses her two fingers on the side of her head and sends in the visual of James McHale. 'That's not him.' Artemis says right away. 'Do I take the shot?' she asks her leader. 'No. Follow him see where he's going. There might be meeting somewhere else.' He says to her. 'Got it.' She puts away her bow and stats to follow him.

'Movement, in the parking lot guys.' Zatanna says as she churches down so she can't be seen. 'They are heading into the warehouse. Do I follow?'

'Go for it Zatanna, you too Kid go.' Aqualad says as he gets out of the water and starts to run to them him being on the south side it was going to take some time. 'Miss Martian cover the water and the air. I'll be with you guys soon.' she turns around he and waits in the air above the water. 'Be careful guys.' She says to them.

'Looks like the party's just beginning.' Robin says as he sees people entering the warehouse. 'Whoa there are 50 guys here with Apokolipian weapons and only 3 seem to be the leaders.'

'Can you tell what they are saying?' Aqualad says to him while jumping on creates quietly.

'Let's celebrate the start of a new friendship.' Robin says as he uses his binoculars to read lips. 'With this shipment our new partnership will be secured. They are bring in the shipment, it's a create they are opening to see the product.'

'Check the number; we need to know who authorized it.' Aqualad said as he continues to jump quietly.

Outside the warehouse Zatanna walked around looking for a way in without making a fuss then sees a window open and smiles. "Etativel" she whispers levitates herself to the window and flies in grabs the beam 'I'm in.' she says sitting down and waiting for further instructions.

'Almost there, Artemis, Kid Flash where are you? 'Aqualad asks them.

'I'm with Artemis right now.' Kid says as puts his arms around her waist.

'We found a way in. Do you want us to wait for you?' Artemis asks as she pulls her bow up in the air but waits until she hears his answer to take the shot.

'Go, I'll find my own way in.' she shoots her arrow up with rope. 'Hold tight,' she says to Kid Flash 'You don't have to tell him twice.' They go up.

'Guys the create, it has kids in it, 8 maybe 7 years old about 2 dozen.' Robin says.

'We have to take them down.' Zatanna says angrily.

'We are almost there, hold for us and we'll take them by surprise.' Artemis says as she grabs hold of the window and opens it.

'Did you get the number? Who made the shipment happen?' Aqualad

'I'll join you.' Rocket says jumping off the tree.

'No I need you to cover Zatanna's entrance, stall the cars somehow in case somebody tries to escape.' Aqualad says to her.

'Wait no we'll need her to protect the kids with her force bubble.' Zatanna says to him.

'Right, Zatanna you go stall the cars, Rocket go to the warehouse.' Aqualad says changing his orders.

'Guys I think they spotted me.' Robin says as he gets up from where he was hiding on the beam standing up to jump.

'What makes you think that?' Kid Flash asks as they are pulled up inside the window and to a beam.

'Cause they are currently aiming their guns at me.' Robin tells him.

'Get out of there.' Aqualad says then hears gunfire. 'Robin?'

'Busy call back later.' He says as he jumps off the beam jumping to another dodging the flying discs.

"Etaerc Nibor snoisulli!" Zatanna says making several illusions of Robin confusing the bad guys to shoot them and not the real one.

Robin lands and stars kicking, doing flips, punching and shooting robinrangs at the guns to make them drop them. Then Kid Flash runs up and starts taking down the bad guys with him. Artemis stays up in the beam and was taking shots up there. Zatanna had left as soon as she put the spell on Robin and Rocket had now appeared.

"Rocket the kids, go!" Robin yells at her "I'm on it." She yells and goes to the create where the kids where, some were outside some were inside, the bad guys had been examining them like slaves. "Come on kids come here." they stood still "I'm going to protect you so you don't need to go back inside." She told them sweetly but they didn't move. 'Guys I don't think they understand me.' She says to them on the link. One of them ran away. "Hey no come back here!" Rocket yells to him.

"No stay. I'll go get him." Kid flash says as he runs off to get him.

"Alright kids go go go." Rocket says and pushes them outside the create into a nice bunch then uses her power to make a force bubble to protect them. A guy points a flying disc weapon at her and she gasps then he is shot down and with an arrow. 'I got your back Rocket.' Artemis says to her, she smiles up at her.

Aqualad arrived and he took down the bad guys with his water bearers, Zatanna comes back already finished with sabotaging the cars. They fight together side by side, with Miss Martian covering all the angles in the sky with the bioship. They had forgotten about Kid Flash.

The boy that ran away was been held with an actual gun to his head. "I know what you're thinking. "I'm fast enough? Every inch of me wants to rush in and save the day. But can I stop him before he pulls the trigger?" " The man says smiling at Kid Flash looking who was looking horrified. "Let's find out." The man says, Kid Flashes eyes widen and all in slow motion he runs as fast as he can then he hears it the trigger, pushing the man away he landing on the wall hard and he passed out from the impact.

Kid Flash looked down at the boy about 8 years, old torn clothes, dried tears in his eyes he had been scared, blood coming out of his temples.

He lands on his knees gently putting his hands on his stomach to feel any kind of breathing… he doesn't

Then puts his head where the boy's heart should be beating…. it wasn't.

He was too late, again.

He starts to cry picking the boy up holding him tight.

He had failed… again.

The team had been preoccupied by the bad guys who were now all on the floor in pain from the heavy beat down they just had from a bunch of teenagers.

"Alright let's call the local cops. Send them off to jail." Robin says standing happy that they had just beaten them and nobody got injured, except them that is. He looks around and sees Artemis looking worried. "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"Have you guys seen Kid?" she asks them, they all look at each other.

"He went after that boy." Rocket finally said.

'Kid Flash, where are you?' Aqualad said through the mind link, no response.

'What's wrong? What's happening?' Miss Martian says in a panic.

'Wally where are you? Megan did something-?' Artemis says worried that he might be hurt or worse.

'No he's here I can feel his mind, he's just not answering.' M'gaan says to her calm her down a little.

'Miss Martian, come pick us up. Everybody else spilt up and go find Kid.' Kaldur says to them all.

After some looking he was found. 'Guys I found him!' Zatanna says smiling. "We were worried about you Kid what happen?" she asks his back turned to her she couldn't see the dead boy in his arms. "Are you hurt?" she asks when he doesn't answer her. She stays still, too afraid to ask anything else for some reason.

"Wally, you scared the crap out of me. You're not allowed to do that." Artemis says to him angry/happy. Walking towards him, Robin stops her by grabbing her shoulder. "What?" he shakes his head asking her to stay where she was he looked back to Rocket, Aqualad, and Zatanna they nodded. They stayed and he alone walks towards Kid Flash. He kneed down to him he didn't have his goggles or face mask on. Robin put his hand on his back.

"I screwed up, again." He says still crying holding the boy tight. "Wally let him go." He says softly pulling the boy out of his arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Wally just keeps saying as he slowly lets go. Robin pulls the boy down to the ground then hugs Wally and whisper "It's not your fault, Wally, you didn't pull the trigger."

Artemis walks over and getting on her knees and hugs Wally from behind putting her arms around his stomach and her forehead on back. Aqualad walked over and put his hand on Wally's shoulder looking at the dead boy he was only 8. Zatanna and Rocket didn't know what to do or say.

They just waited and waited and waited until the cops came and took the bad guys away along with the dead boy's body. The ride to the Mount was quiet they had told M'gann what happen and she said had nothing to them except 'I'm Sorry'.

When they finally arrived Batman was waiting for them, so was Black Canary they didn't want to talk so they walked past them, went to shower, got dressed into their civilian clothes. Kaldur was asked to be seen by Batman so he left to see them while the others watched a movie while they eat. Nobody said a word.

Batman saw Kaldur enter the room and he motioned for Kaldur to sit in the green chair and he did. "You did good out there today, if you hadn't more innocent children would have been hurt." Kaldur just nods. Batman stands up and gives him a USB Kaldur grabs it, he looks up at him.

"It's a list of new recruits." Batman tells him. "Talk to the team, I want two new recruit for missions." Eyes slightly wide Kaldur just nods. "I have to go, I will not be giving you any new missions until you pick the two new recruits." Kaldur nods again and Batman leaves.

After the initial shock was over Kaldur gets up and walks out the door. 'The team is going to be angry.' 'Why would we be angry?' Raquel asked which made him flinch he hadn't noticed they were in his head. 'What did he say Kaldur?' Dick asked. 'Was he disappointed?' Wally asked. 'No, but we should talk in the briefing room' he says while already in the room and plugging in the USB in the computer's network and accessing the new recruits profiles.

The team walked in. "What is all of this?" Zatanna asked pointing to the profiles in the computer.

"We need to pick two new recruits or Batman will not give us be on anymore mission."

All at the same time.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Raquel yells angry

"That's a joke right?" M'gann says

"This is my fault. Maybe I should just quit the team." Wally says depressed about the unidentified dead boy.

"Batman is nuts and Wally you can't quit the team, we are a family." Artemis says holding on to his hand.

"Nuts? No he is insane, how does he expect us to have two new recruits when we probably don't even know them, let alone trust them to have our backs on the field." Dick says about his mentor and father figure, he just couldn't believe that Bruce would even ask that of them especially after what had just happen.

"We can't let this happen, Batman might deploy us on mission but this is our team, our lives on the line every time we take a mission." Zatanna says to them.

Kaldur said nothing just waited until they were done yelling and get back to the profiles. Artemis was right they were a family you couldn't just introduce a new member to a family especially not this family without a couple of question like 'Where did they come from?' 'What are powers like?' 'Are they part of a secret anit-hero movement' and most important 'Can we trust them with our lives?'

…**Apokolips**

Superboy was being dragged into a long in length but small width doorway made of glass surrounded by metal. He was struggling he was sick and tired of being held hostage he was going to fight, if the league or his family weren't going to save him he was going to save himself even if it killed him.

It reminded him of his pod back in Cadmus which freaked him out even more. He kept struggling even got a couple of hits on the guards. Then he was throw in the long box and then closed. As the window came down he started to panic even more but it wasn't made out of glass because his fist weren't making a dent and neither where his kicks. Superboy screamed. He hated this!

"There there boy," Desaad says slowly as he looks at him smiling holding a remote in his hand. Superboy was claustrophobic who knew?

"Get me out of here!" he yells at Desaad as he pounds his fits on the window.

"Swear your-"

"FUCK YOU!" he yells as he kicks the window.

"Are you angry? Tell me how angry are you?" Desaad asks as he presses a button in the control and the already small room becomes smaller.

"NO stop!" he yells panicking as he pushes the walls trying to make them stop moving so close.

"Oh you yell like a little princess." He says taunting him he stops the walls from moving.

Superboy closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath calming himself a little "Fuck…you." He says slowly as he opens his eyes full of anger.

Desaad moves closer and looks into his eyes. "I love your eyes. Can't wait to see them turn into murderous rage." He says smiling and presses the button again making the room smaller. Superboy's eyes still Desaad not moving an inch as his moving room became smaller. A staring contest to who was the alpha dog, he'd done it a couple of time with Wolf for fun but this wasn't for fun. Desaad turns around this makes Superboy smirk.

He hadn't really noticed how small the room was now he was crunching down his back was being bent in a way he really wasn't used to. So he tries to do something really stupid push the metal walls up, he was sweating and Desaad laughs, "You stupid boy! You can't escape even if you could there is an army of trained warriors to kill and you don't even have your powers." He says as he continues to laugh at Superboy. "You are Superman's clone? Ha you don't even have his powers. You pathetic child!"

"Sir Desaad, Lord Darkseid wishes to speak with you." A guard says as he walks in the room.

"Well it looks like we'll have to continue this later." he pushes another button closing the window now being covered by metal like curtains.

"Don't you dare leave me in here! Desaad! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Superboy yells at the sudden darkness.

…**.**

"Is the boy ready?" Darkseid asks on his throne and Desaad who was kneeling down.

"No, but I am making process. Just recently he threatened to kill me." Desaad says smiling at him.

"We need the boy ready, he will be the leader of my new army." He tells him, "You better not be taking it easy on him."

"Of course not my Lord, he is very stubborn." Desaad says to him standing up. "Even with the collar, he doesn't seem afraid, most of the time."

"Well make him afraid." Darkseid says to him impatiently.

"Of course my Lord." He bows and leaves the room going back to where Superboy was in the small room the guards guarding the room.

"Leave him in the room, do not let out no matter what." Desaad says they nod and he leaves smirking. He was going to break the Hybrid he had to even if it took longer than any other person he had broken which was a long list.

**…Mount Justice**

They had decided to put the new recruits aside for now. They were currently watching tv in the living room. Angry, depressed, and hurt. Kaldur then remembered something about the mission, the shipment who had authorized it.

"Dick did you find out who authorized the shipment?" He asks him out of nowhere, Dick looks at him he had completely forgotten about it.

He shakes his head then goes on his computer that was lying on the table, "Ok I got a name, he sounds familiar. 'Bruno Mannheim' Do you guys know him?" He asks.

They shake their heads, no.

"Wait isn't he the guy that Conner took down with the 'Forever people' the ones that tried to take Sphere away with them." Megan says to them his name Conner sounding strain she hadn't wanted to say his name nobody had.

"Hang on let me cross reference it." He continued to type somemore.

"Wait I remember that, it was after the whole training simulation right?" Artemis says to them.

Raquel and Zatanna completely lost on the whole conversation.

"Ok what the hell are you guys talking about?" Raquel finally asks.

"Right you guys hadn't joined the team by that time." Artemis says to them.

"Lucky." Wally mutters to them as he crosses his arms. Raquel and Zatanna look at Wally a little surprised by his attitude.

"It went a little bad." Kaldur explains.

"A little!? Artemis died, Megan took over the simulation and we thought it was all real. Then you died, then Superboy died then me and Dick blew ourselves up trying to stop the alien invasion" Wally says franticly as he explains everything that happen on that horrible day "Which wasn't even **real**!". He yells.

That was still a sore subject. "Wow, no offence but I'm glad that I wasn't part of that team experience." Raquel says to them.

"Come on Wally that was also the day you realized your feelings for me." Artemis says as she puts her arm on his knee smiling a little to him. He just nods and grabs her hand tightly smiling back.

"Ok I got them, Intergang ran by Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim. Hey guys it says here that they have Apokolipian weapons." Dick explains to the team.

"Apokolipian? As in Apokolips? As in Boom Tubes?" Zatanna asks just to make sure she got the connection right.

"Yes, I wonder if this was one of Batman leads." Kaldur says as he tries to remember everything Conner had told them about the 'Forever people' about them being New Gods.

"It wasn't." Dick says putting the computer back on the table.

"What? Why? Wait did he tell you about his leads?" Artemis curious as to if Batman actually told Dick something.

"No I hacked into his computer and saw the list of leads. This Intergang wasn't even on the list." Dick tells her.

"We should confront him about it." Zatanna says to them.

"Why so he can lie to us or say that he did look into it and it was no good then get made a Dick for hacking his computer, or -" Wally says to her but is interrupted by her.

"Ok I get it," She says to stop him from talking anymore "so we look into it without him knowing or the Justice League."

"Don't forget we need two new members." Raquel says reminds them.

"And I'm going to need a time out." Wally says they look at him surprised. "Just a week or two I'll help you guys pick the new member but I don't think I'm ready for field yet." He tells them truthfully.

They nod in understanding and Kaldur says "We understand Wally, take all the time you need." He tells him. "About the new members-" Kaldur gets cut off by Dick.

"Yeah we might have overreacted a little." He says "Since Conner is gone for now, we could use some extra muscle, and Kaldur I know you're sick and tired of being on the water then having to race over to the land and leaving the water exposed."

"Yes I am," Kaldur says softly "I was looking at the recruits and there is an Atlantean available."

"Great!" Raquel says happy to have one member out of the way. "Now we need someone with super strength. Did you see anybody like that?"

"A few, we should go look at them again." Kaldur said to them.

They all stand up from the couches and turn off the tv as they head for the briefing room. Megan stayed sitting while the other left.

Artemis came back. "M'gann?" she looks up at her Artemis didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking. "We are not going to replace Conner," she says sitting back down next to her grabbing her hand "he's irreplaceable, besides we have the Intergang lead to the Boom Tubes." She says smiling at her. "We are going to find him, and bring him back."

Megan nods and gets up with her. "I miss him." She tells her Artemis, she hugs her and then says "I miss him too."

…**Superboy's POV**

He's gonna leave me in here I know he is, it's so tight. I try to move but it actually hurts. Don't think about it think about something else. Like what? What should I think about? Dick? Kaldur? Zatanna? Wally? Artemis?

Megan. Yeah think about Megan her skin her eyes her hair her…everything. I smile I miss her does she miss me? Do they miss me? Does Kal? Or are they happy I'm not around anymore? No don't think like that. Their looking for me, there probably looking for a way to save me, they'll get me out of this hell hole. They wouldn't give up, and neither will I!

Megan, what should I remember, so many good times with her. That day what was it? In the shower that was fun...no. Her birthday?...no my birthday?...no not that one, man I wasn't even around for my birthday whoa that means that I'm 1, ok whatever what was that day, Wally he forgot it Artemis was pissed, Dick he gave Zatanna flowers. Valentine's day! I didn't know it was a big thing she got me a black leather jacket so I just made her a card that said "My Heart Belongs To You Today & Always" Happy Valentine's Day! Love Conner" shaped like a heart and a red tulip flower. It made her happy, so happy we spent the other half of the day in bed.

**End of Pov**

…**Flashback**

She leaned up to meet Conner in a kiss, and Conner immediately ran his tongue along Megan's bottom lip. Megan obliged, and opened his mouth for Conner's tongue to enter. He loved to be dominated like this. He loved to be dominated by Conner like this.

Megan ran her hands under Conner's shirt, and felt the firm muscles there, earning a moan from Conner. Megan tweaked a nipple, and Conner let out a little gasp. Megan pulled back, and reached for the bottom of Conner's shirt. She pulled it off in one swift movement, and let it drop to the floor. Megan leaned down, and trailed tongue across Conner's chest, until he got to Conner's left nipple. He sucked on it until it was erect, and proceeded to do the same to the other nipple.

While she was doing this he took his boots and socks off His back arched when Megan had continued trailing her tongue down Conner's body, and when she dipped it into Conner's belly button. Conner grabs her chin and pulled her back up. Face to face with her again he leaned in for another kiss.

While Megan began to undo his belt, button and then zipper, boxers letting them fall to the floor when they were completely undone. He stepped out of them and he pushes Megan to her bed smiling at her and kisses her, he pulls away which confuses her.

"Your clothes, take them off." He tells her, she smiles and phases out of them in seconds. He smiles, he loved it when she did that. He licks his lips then leaned down to give her nipples the same treatment that she had given to him. Megan ran her hand Conner's pure black hair while moaning with pleasure she was getting from the sucking on her nipples. Conner continued to licks his way down Megan's body.

Then stops he picks her up putting her right at the center of the bed. And then lies on top of her again kissing her body. They wanted to forget about the foreplay and fuck right there and then. But they both knew that the sex was ten times better with they had done foreplay, so they contained it and carried on.

Megan kissed Conner fully, her arms around his neck and grinding herself against his groin. Conner was starting to throb, and it felt so good that it was beginning to hurt.

"Shit…Megan…"Conner breathed into the kiss.

Megan drew back, and with the help of her telekinesis she pushes him back, his head to the foot of the bed. She sat up for a minute and surveyed the boy beneath her; naked and flushed. He smiles he knew what she was going to do. Megan licked the under-length of his arousal, making him jerk a little wanting more. Megan slowly took him entirely in his mouth, making him groan. She reached under his erection and gently fondled his balls. Making Conner grip the bed sheets, she licked, sucked and roughly trailed her teeth along the top of his erection, which he liked.

"Megan, please…"Conner mumbled, wanting her to go faster, so she did she also had an idea that he was going to hate. Without warning, she pushed a finger inside his hole.

"Megan!" he yelled, he sits slightly up "You know I don't like that!" he says looking down at her angry.

'Please it's Valentine's day.' She says in the mind link not wanting to take her finger or mouth out of him.

"No!" he yells at her.

'You can do it to me from behind.' She says still not moving an inch.

He think about that for a while and sighs, 'Deal but just one time, no more ok?' he says to her in defeat and lies back down.

He lays back down she wiggles her finger. Conner breath hitched he seemed to freeze for a while, and then he bit his lip. Conner forced himself to calm down; after all it wasn't _that_ bad. A little pain when Megan first entered, but it wasn't exactly hurting now; it was just a little uncomfortable. Ignoring the strange new presence he focused on her mouth on his cock instead.

She took this as a good sign and drew her finger almost fully out before pushing back in again, only this time with the help of her shape-shifting power she went in a bit further. She inserted a second finger and this time it did hurt and he let out a little pained moan and griped the sheets harder as she hit his prostate. She rubbed the slit on his cock with her tongue, hoping to drive Conner over the edge. Conner cried out, as he felt himself being brought to the brink of orgasm.

He cried out and spilled into her mouth, she swallowed her mouthful and pulled back her finger out of him and smiled at him. He pulled himself up and looked at her face then kisses her tongue dancing with hers. He was getting hard again. Who knew Kryptonian Hybrids had amazing stamina like that?

"I was really hoping that wouldn't tire you out completely," Megan said.

He smiles and says "The thing with your fingers? Never again, ok?" he tells her, and she rolls her eyes and nods.

"Ready?" he asks her she nods happily. "From behind, right?" asking just in case she had forgotten their deal. She nods again turning around on all fours, accidently turning white. He smiles at that.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and wrapped his left arm around her, resting his hand on her breast. Then slowly kisses her back as he pushes his cock into Megan. Her head went back as she felt him fill her and she wiggled when she felt that Conner was fully inside her, trying to get him to more.

"Patience, babe, you took your time remember?" Conner said, kissing along Megan's shoulders, and rubbing one of her nipples. She didn't listen and pulled her hips forward so that he would slid out of her halfway.

Conner tutted, but pushed himself back into her anyway, starting up a steady rhythm that was driving them both crazy. Conner let his hands drift down to her hips and pushes his fingers inside her as he began moving them around her Megan was moaning and groaning in pleasure as he went inside her moving his finger in and out and hitting her sweat spot over and over.

Megan moaning as pleasure overwhelmed her she wasn't going to last much longer, she never lasted long compared to him. He started to feel that she was close.

"Fuck, Conner!" she shouted his name as she came, his hand wet with her orgasm.

Conner tried to thrust as much as he could within Megan's tight ass, but he too felt relief wash over him as he came into Megan. Breathing hard, they both sank to the bed. He pulled out of her slowly as to not hurt her. Then rolled to his side of the bed smiling. Megan leaned back into Conner's arms, head on his chest and smiled slightly as she felt Conner kiss her head.

"Wanna go again?" He asks her. She looks up at him seeing if he was joking or not, he wasn't and she laughs.

"Alright, but his time not from behind." Megan says to him smiling.

"I can live with that." Conner says and kisses her on the lips, ready for another round.

**Don't judge me ok its Valentine's Day 14 so whatever **

**Sex scene, better than the last? Review **


	6. Broken

**In case you're lost… **

'**Mind link' **

"_**Trivia question"**_

**A new Team is being assembled.**

**Thanks for the Reviews and views. **

**Broken**

Flashback

"What if they don't like me." Conner asks sitting on the truck of Clark Kent. He was driving in a dirt road passing some corn fields.

Clark just shook his head. "They'll love you."

"You didn't." Conner mumbled looking out the window.

"That was different, you know that." Clark says sadly.

They were in Smallville, Clark thought it was time for his little brother to meet his parent. His Earth parents he had already met his biological parents when they went to the Fortress of Solitude. Clark taught him Kryptonese which Conner surprisingly picked up rather fast, faster than he did when he started to learn. He also gave him his Kryptonian name Kon-El. But today was all about Jonathan and Martha Kent.

"We're here." Clark says to him smiling.

He parked him truck and got off and started walking to the front door then stopped and looked back, Conner was still in the truck he went back and tapped the window a little to get his attention. Then waved for him to come out, he sighs and gets out.

"It smells weird." Conner says as soon as he steps out the truck.

"It's called fresh air." Clark says and starts walking back to the front door and Conner follows. He could hear people talking inside the house with his super hearing it was making him nervous. "Jesus Conner, I can hear your heart beat, just relax, it'll be fine." Clark says to him as he puts a hand on his shoulder and he opens the door.

"Pa, Ma I'm home!" he yells "I've brought somebody you have to meet." He says as he walks into the house into the living room. He turns around to see Conner standing on the outside of the door. He quickly waves for him to come inside. He takes a step that's it, Clark pulls him all the way inside the living room.

His parents walk in smiling at their son then shock as soon as they see…his twin?

"Hi." That's all he says smiling his sweet smile that was practical begging to be accepted by them.

"This is Conner, I told you about him, Superboy." Clark says not really understanding why they looked so shocked, he _had_ told them about him.

Conner knew it they weren't going to like him, just like Superman/Clark didn't like him. Now what? Clark just throws him away, and it's back to being ignored by him? Great, just fucking great!

"Conner!" they yell and smile goes to hug him.

"This is great I have another boy do help me do my chores." Pa says jokily.

"Oh Jonathan that horrible," she says hitting him softly.

"Oh I was just kidding Martha, but I am getting old wouldn't mind another helping hand," Pa says smiling. "You need to change that shirt little boy."

He looks down at his S shirt, "Why? Everybody wears them at school."

"Trust us we have been doing this of a long time, I'll go get a shirt from Clark's old clothes they should fit you." Jonathan says "Clark turn on the tv the game should be on soon." Then leaves to go upstairs and get the shirt.

"I'll get you boys some popcorn and chips." Martha says and leaves to the kitchen.

"Alright pa, thanks ma." he turns on the tv and sits on the couch, "Come on Conner sit, you know what football is right?" He asks his little brother.

Conner sits down, "You use your feet to score a goal right?" Conner says answering him.

Clark shakes his head, "No that soccer football, what we are going to watch is American football you say 'touchdown' instead of goal, it's like rugby, less dangerous." Clark explains.

"Oh you mean the one with the ball that doesn't even look like a ball?"

"Yes." He prayed to God that Conner liked football, there were a lot A LOT of things they didn't have in common. 'Please let football not be another thing he doesn't like' he thought to himself.

Pa comes back with the shirt in hand and hands it over to Conner. Conner took off his shirt right there and then putting on the red and white plaid shirt.

Clark was surprised another thing they didn't have in common, Clark would never take his shirt off in front of strangers, sure the strangers where technically family still they just meet 5 minutes ago.

"Next time try using the bathroom to change." He says to him.

"Why?" Conner says button up his shirt.

Clark looks at his father wanting to help Conner understand that you don't just take off your shirt in public but Pa was shaking his head, and turns back to Conner, "Never mind."

Conner sits back down and soon Martha came back with popcorn, chips, and sodas they watched the game, Clark super speeding out of the room to get more food. They yelled at the tv when there was something they didn't like that happen or cheered when something good happen. All around it was a good game, Conner liked football it was fun to see people beating each other up for fun and just fun no life or death decisions, like on missions.

By the end of the night Conner was calling them ma and pa they even got them to stay the night. Clark slept on the floor of his room and Conner on the bed. It was weird for Conner sleeping on Superman's bed and room, and it was quite not the cave quite but dead silence even with his super hearing he couldn't hear anything for miles and most importantly M'gann wasn't by his side. He had gotten used to her warm body against his, cuddly, her mind in his and the sex. They had sex at least once a night, Wally called them rabbits, they didn't care it made them close.

"Can't sleep?" Clark asks him.

"No." Conner says to him looking at the ceiling.

Clark debates to ask what he had wanted to ask weeks ago, "How are you and M'gann?" he asks him hesitantly.

"Were fine," he says to him simply then thinks about, "Why?" he asks curiously.

"I was just…I mean…did you guys? I don't wanna…" Clark says stammering.

Conner smiles Super-freakin-man was having trouble saying the word sex. This was the best night of his life…ok second best to making love with M'gann still second best was good. That night was awesome.

"We made love, it was amazing. Never felt anything like it." He bit his tongue hoping it wasn't too much information.

He was quite, Clark didn't say anything which made Conner nervous was he mad? Upset? Disappointed? All of the above?

"Well say something, you started the conversation remember?" Conner says a little angry.

"Why didn't you wait like I told you to?" Clark asks him actually wanting to know the answer.

"I love her, we didn't want to wait," he tells him. They stay quite again and then adds "Dick says I might have authority issues so when you said we shouldn't, we did."

Clark smiles at this, he was right he did have authority issues, and anger issues, might even have father issues…poor kid.

"I'm glad you and M'gann are together, you make a cute couple." It was Conner's turn to smile until "Did you guys use protection?"

"No, Martian's and Kyrptoninas can't…I mean we didn't think that it would be necessary." Conner says no really know how to respond to that question.

"Are you sure?" Clark was only 28 too young to be a grandfat-uncle.

"J'onn told us it was impossible, 100 percent impossible for us to even have children. "He tells him. Conner could actually feel Clark's nothing's impossible lecture coming he was worse than Batman sometimes "he also said that her Martian and my Kryptonian/human biology are completely incompatible."

"Oh… sorry." Clark says he didn't know how much he loved M'gann but if it was anything like how he loved Lois, he knew he could never have children with her, must hurt him. "Really I am sorry Conner."

"It's ok, I love her that's all that matters." He tells him shifting is body to sleep more comfortable.

"We should go to sleep, pa will have us doing chores by 6." He tells him changing the subject, also moving to his side.

"That's ok I usually wake up before that time." he says not worrying about the chores.

"Good night Conner" Clark closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

"Night Clark." It took a while but Conner finally went to sleep.

**End of Flashback**

… **1 year 3 months since Conner's kidnapping**

In the Star City loading docks

'Ladies, Gentlemen, Atlanteans and Demi-goodess Welcome to another fun filled of "Guess the TV show!" _Which show allows contestants to choose from silver cases to try and win a cash prize of $1,000,000?_'Nightwing says over the mind link as he crawls out of the ventilations system and hides behind a door a small wooden create. 'You know crawling through vents used to be a lot easier when I was Robin for some reason. Warehouse looks cleared but I think I should go up to get a better view.'

'_Deal or No Deal'_ Zatanna says answering his question as she. 'And it wasn't easier, you were just smaller.' Zatanna says to him smirking as she enters the computer room locking the door and turns on the computers looking at the surveillance cameras 'But I'm not complaining.'

Which makes him smile and he says 'Thanks Zee, you get 100 points.'

'I got one. _Which show is about five guys owning their own tattoo shop, bring art to the Florida beaches?_ And Zee is right you should lay off the burgers.' She says as she climes on top of a crane and positions herself comfortably then taking out her binoculars.

'She did not say I was fat. I'm just muscular that happen when you work out a lot.' Nightwing snaps at her.

Artemis rolls her eyes 'Whatever you say pretty boy. All clear on the east side.'

'Miami Ink?' Aqualad says in the mind link as he hides on top of a metal create. 'West side is cleared.'

'Is that a question or an answer?' Artemis asks him.

'Miami Ink definitely Miami Ink. You always but it on and I hate that show.' Rocket says to her as she lands on a ship and takes cover on a small wooden create, 'The ship has body guards all over the place, Miss Martian we're going have to switch I don't think I can get in without being seen.' She says as she jumps off the ship and flies to where the bioship is.

'Understood, putting the bioship on standby. ' Miss Martian says.

"Wait want about me?" Wonder girl asks out loud as Miss M exist the ship in camouflage mode and also in Camouflage mode.

'You stay in the bioship Nightwing might need you later' she tells her seriously then turns into her unserious voice. 'Ok my turn, _A Show about a teenage girl living in California with a special power?_ 'She asks the team as she density shifts though the ship. 'I am inside the ship.'

Rocket goes inside the bioship taking command on the controls. 'I have no idea.' Wonder girl says bored. 'Oops did you guys hear me?' not actually meaning to say it in her head, she was still getting used to the mind link.

'Yes.' They all answer her.

'Sorry' she quickly apologizes.

'Sabrina the teenage witch.' Artemis says answering the tv show question.

'Nope' Miss M says 'Try again.' She says as she walks through walls in the ship looking for the boom tube device.

'That's so Raven. Sabrina lives in Massachusetts not California.' Nightwing says correcting her answering to the tv show question.

'Correct!' Miss Martian says as she goes through a wall, let's as guard go by her and goes back out and then continues to walk quietly inside the ship.

'You guys are weird.' Lagoon boy says as he swims past a ship. 'I have another ship, the Marina.' He says in the mind link.

'Spell it out for me.' Zatanna says as she pulls up the ship arrivals in the computer.

'M-A-R-I-N-A' Lagoon boys spells it out for her.

She types in the name and waits for it to load. 'Can somebody tell me how I got stuck in computer duty?' she asks while waiting for the computer to do its thing.

'You asked for it.' Wonder girl says bored out of her mind in the ink.

'Really? I don't remember, Nightwing did you talk me into in?' she asks her ex-boyfriend.

'What of course not. Why would I-' Nightwing tries to defend himself but failures.

'You did don't you! I hate you!' Zatanna says as she types some more in the computer when it didn't find the ship she was looking for.

'Don't hate you don't want to put that out in the universe.' Rocket says while she sees Wonder girl rubbing her temples on her head. She was getting annoyed from all the talking and she now had a migraine.

'I have one _Which TV show has the main characters Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross? _Bet you guys can't get that one.' Lagoon boy says smiling swimming by the ship 'Marina'.

'Friends' they all say except for Wonder girl who covers her ears.

'Ok enough! With the talking! It hurts ok!' Wonder girl say angry.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, sooner or later." Rocket tells her out loud.

'Artemis how's Wally doing?' Zatanna says ignoring Wonder girl's outburst and asks about her friend whom they haven't seen in a while.

'He's fine-ish he's gotten in his head that he needs to be faster. So he's been in his uncle's lab a lot now.' Artemis says trying not to out Flashes real name 'I'm worried about him. I don't think it's healthy and even his uncle doesn't know the consequences of what he's doing. Actually I don't think he even knows what Wally is talking about half the time.' She says while she keeping her eyes on the ground with the binoculars.

'We should all go out sometime.' Miss M says to her. 'I heard about a new buffet place and I'm sure Wally would like that.' Then smiles at what she found.

'Yeah ok that'd be awesome' Artemis says to her smiling.

'Guys I found something. It think it's Ugly's boom tube device.' Miss M says as she decamouflage and grabs the control.

'Boom tube device?' Wonder girl asks 'Wait I thought we were here to stop a weapons deal?' they hadn't told her or Lagoon boy the real reason why they were there incase Batman asked they wouldn't be blamed along with them. Man Batman would be pissed.

'Long story.' Nightwing tells her. 'Get out of their Miss M and we'll meet at the rendezvous point.' He says and gets off the beam and goes back in the vent.

'Yes we are done! Thank God I was starting to get a cramp. I don't think my leg has healed very well.' Artemis says as she climb down the crane.

'You should go to a doctor. The shipment was authorized by a Joe James.' Zatanna says referring to the Marina.

'Doesn't matter, get out of their and meet at the rendezvous point.' Nightwing says to her as he starts walking out the warehouse building.

'Got it.' She says turning off the computers and leaving out the door.

'Doesn't matter?' Lagoon boy wonders. 'It's obviously an alias of some kind. We should look inside the ship just in case there weapons inside.' Not understanding that they had been lied to.

'La'gaan there are no weapons we'll explain everything later.' Miss Martian tells him honestly as she hides behind a door density shifting with the boom tube remote in her hand tries to get out of their.

'Guys the Justice league is here.' Rocket says as she sees Wonder Woman and Superman who was obviously using his infrared or x-ray vision as he was waving at the two girls in the camouflage bioshiop. Wonder girl waved back happy to see her mentor.

"Aqualad." Aquaman says strictly.

'I've been caught.' He says in the mind link. "My king."

"Artemis?" Green Arrow asks as he sees her walking.

'Busted' she says in the mind link then turns around and says "Hi" and waves, he looks at her crossing his arms and rising an eyebrow.

'Crap.' Nightwing says as jumps up on a building then sees Batman glaring at him. 'Double crap.'

'Uncle J'onn?' Miss M asks as she feels another mind in her's.

'M'gann what are you doing here?' he asks her nicely.

'Me? Nothing, nothing at all' she says walks down the corridor trying not to be seen by the guards. 'What are you doing here?' she asks changing the subject.

'Intergang is doing a weapons deal here so Green Arrow invited us to help him.' He explains.

'Intergang? Wow that's dangerous' she says to him trying not to sound too interested.

'Yes they are, so why are you inside their ship.' He asks her as he appears in front of her which scares her.

"Hey There are Martians in the Ship sound off the alarm!" a guard yells.

They turn around too late and flying discs come out and hit them.

'Megan are you ok?' Nightwing says in the mind link. No response. "The mind link is down," he tells Batman, "Your lecture will have to wait." He presses his com link in his ear and jumps off the building and starts running back to the loading docks "Everybody, the mind link is down forget the rendezvous point, Miss Martian might be in trouble." He hadn't noticed the batplane until a rope was thrown at him, he grabs the handle at the end and they take off to the ship.

Rocket and Wonder girl were already on the ship fighting the guards and so where Superman and Wonder Women. Nightwing jumps to the ship does a roll and kicks a guard.

"Where's M'gann?!" he yells to Rocket.

"Don't know, haven't gotten a chance to go down stairs yet!" Rocket yells back.

Aqualad lands next to Nightwing, "Go I'll cover you." He says to him.

He nods and leaves to go inside the ship.

"No Nightwing, get back here. Nightwing!" Batman yells and goes after him.

"M'gann! Where are you!" he screamed through the hallways, beating up the guards in the process.

Then Batman grabs him and slams him against the wall. "What are you doing here?!" a guard comes rushing in and Batman simply kicks him in the head to letting Nightwing get up. "I asked you a question." He says angrily.

"I'm here to get M'gann. What are you doing here?" Nightwing says not really answering his question and pushing him off him. "Excuse me I have a teammate to rescue." He says and walks to the hallway.

"Nightwing,"

"Save the lecture for later." A door opens and a guard steps outside Nightwing simply punches him and he falls down, and then starts to run again.

After a lot of searching he finds M'gann in trapped in the discs electrocuting both her and Martian Manhunter. They were screaming in pain. He actives his escrima sticks to cancel out the discs and throws them directly at them, they stop.

He runs to her "M'gann!" he lands on his knees picking her up. "Are you ok?" he shakes her "M'gann, wake up." He says desperately.

"She will be fine." Manhunter says to him, shaking and getting up with the help of Batman, who had followed Nightwing in.

He clicks on the com link and says "I got M'gann." He sees Batman glaring at him "We'll let the Justice League handle the rest. Fall Back, I repeat Fall Back. "He says then carries her bride style and walks out the door.

They leave on the bioship without Wonder girl and Lagoon boy, Wonder woman had told them to say put. Not understanding what the hell was happening, they did as they were told.

…**.Apokolips **

Desaad had Superboy back on chains; naked. For him it was a lot more fun to have him like this. The device that looked like a small taser, he had made himself. It was causing him so much unimaginable pain it was what it was built for, to bring pain to his captives. He loved to hear him scream. Desaad had an idea.

Then it stops, the pain was gone. Superboy opens his eyes slowly and looks at around, Desaad was walking out the room. He saw him talking to the guards he didn't know what they were saying. The guards nodded and Desaad left but the two guards came inside closing the door.

Pulling him off the chains, 'Guess Desaad is done with me for the day.' Superboy thought to himself.

He tried to get up off his knees and they pushed him back down. He looked up at them they were taking off their armor and clothes. Superboy backed away from them.

"What are you doing?" he asks them scared to get the answer.

"You're a little slow, aren't you boy?" The guard chuckled as he walked towards him and took Superboy by the arm and brought him close and slammed him against the wall. The guard wedged his knee between Superboy's and allowed his right hip to rest between Superboy's thighs. The guard laid his hands upon Superboy's strong shoulders as he leaned in and captured his mouth in a rough kiss.

Superboy pushed and struggled but he couldn't get free. The other guard was planting small kisses and delicately slipping his tongue in to Superboy's skin. The guard gave a small grunt and broke the kiss when Superboy bit his tongue for trying to open his mouth. There was a sudden slap sound as the back of guard's hand connected with Superboy's cheek.

"You'll pay for that." He says angrily.

The other guard pulls Superboy to the ground on his knees.

"Let's get this over with." He says dully.

"Me first." The guard says pushing the other one away.

He quickly enters Superboy's hole which makes him scream in pain.

"You have one tight little ass don't you?" he says as he thrust in and out fast making Superboy scream harder and louder. His nails were digging into the concrete of the floor breaking them making them bleed. His throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming he had been doing it was coming out raspy but he couldn't help it, it hurt so much everything hurt.

The guard didn't do much except keep thrusting in and out tearing at his hole like an animal. This was his first time like this, he hadn't let M'gann do anything like this to him. When he sees her again he would apologize for ever saying he liked taking her from behind.

Worse part was that he was hard. His cock was actually hard, why? He wasn't enjoying it that's for sure it hurt like that device Desaad had worse actually. He doesn't understand especially when he climaxes and his cum in all over the floor.

The guard pulls out of him when he reaches his own climax which too hours after, his own cock bloody from taking Superboy's ass like a fuck toy. He gets up wipes the blood from his cock with a rag on the table and starts to put his armor on.

The other guard Superboy had forgot about him, he pulls him on his back. Superboy closes his eyes shut not wanted to see what was going to happen next. Leaning down and kissing Conner on the lips and he whispered "I won't be as rough."

Superboy didn't know what was worse the other guard or this one. He just closed his eyes waiting for it to pass. Sliding down Superboy's collar trying to avoid the inhibitor collar until his chest. He followed the path his hands were going until he reached Superboy's right nipple. He circled it with his tongue, while his left hand made its way to the left nipple to tease it as well.

Superboy bit his lower lip in order to avoid a louder moan. "You ready?" the guard, asks and when Superboy doesn't answer he strokes his cock to get his attention which it does. He opens his eyes wide open and looks at him. "I asked if you were ready," Superboy nods. The guard lifts himself up and positions himself steadily at Superboy's wet and bleeding entrance. Superboy took some deep breathes and braced himself for what to come. The guard gently penetrated him and watched the boy as he did.

He locked bit his tongue to suppress the moan. The guard then pulled out a little just to push himself back in. It hurt badly when he slid in and out again, especially since he was already hurt. Though he did it really slow, for which Superboy was unbelievably grateful, it couldn't stop the pain at all. So he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, his hands making a fist to avoid touching him.

The guard lifted Superboy's legs one of them to wrap around his waist and the other one over his shoulder, the guard rested his body down pressing against Superboy's.

"Oh FUCK!" he yelled as he complete filled him. The guard stopped in motion and stroked Superboy's hair and he noticed the small trails of tears on Superboy's cheeks.

He lowered his head right to his ear to whisper "I'm sorry, it'll feel better soon." pressed a gentle kiss on Superboy's lips. He stroked his hard cock while slowly moving in and out of his butthole hitting his sweet spot.

"Nngh- M-more…" He begged and got what he wanted. Thrusting in and out the guard was grunting every time and Superboy was moaning.

"I'm gonna-" Superboy started but the guard interrupted

"It's ok, so I'm I, together ok?" Superboy just nodded and they came together.

When they climaxed, the guard stayed on top of him a little longer before he slid out and got up to put his armor while the other one who was still their got Superboy up and put him back on the chains.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Did you think Desaad was finished with you?" The guard said that had made him bleed. "Idiot" they left.

He closed his eyes and pulled his head up and screamed "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! Kal! M'gann! Dick! Wally! Artemis! Zatanna! Kaldur…please… ANYBODY!...help."

Desaad comes inside "Ready for another round?" he asks.

"Please stop" he begs.

"Will you swear your loyalty to Lord Darkseid." He asks as he takes out his torture device.

"No" he cries then screams when the device hits his chest.

…**..Mount Justice **

"I told you to say away from all of this, to not interfere with the search for Superboy." Batman tells the team. "Is it really that hard to listen to what I tell you to do?"

Nightwing, Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket were standing in a horizontal line being yelled at by Batman. Miss Martian had been badly hurt and was in the infirmary. The two newbies weren't there. Batman had told Aquaman and Wonder Woman to talk to them, get their side of the stories he doubted they even knew what had happen, Batman knew exactly whose idea it was, Nightwing not that the rest of the team would ever let him take the fall for it.

"He's our teammate." Artemis says to him looking straight at him.

"You guys are the ones that always want to take everything on saying 'They are Justice League, we will deal with it.' Remember Red Tornado when we thought he was the mole. You dealt with it alright." Nightwing tell him. "Superboy is in _our_ team, we will deal with it."

"It not that simple Nightwing, Intergang is a dangerous criminal organization." Batman continued.

"We know that." Nightwing says stepping towards him, "We also know that Intergang is in league with Apokolips." He expected Batman to be surprised but he wasn't, "You knew, didn't you? Did you even look into it?" he ask extremely upset.

"Yes I did, there was nothing to suggest they could take us to Apokolips." Batman explained.

"Really not even Ugly's Boom Tube device?" Nightwing asks not believing him.

"That Boom tube device is only capable to jump small locations not universes." Superman tells him walking in the room, and then looks at the rest of the team. "I know you miss him so do I, but you-we have to except the fact there might not be anything we can do to save him." it was quite, "Batman says it is too dangerous and so does the League, you _will not_ go anywhere near Intergang anymore." He says strictly and then his eyes soften "I'm sorry that you didn't trust us to handle Conner's abduction. You're not the only ones who loved him." He leaves through the zeta tube.

It was one thing for Batman to be angry with them it was another thing for Superman to be disappointed in them

"For once do as you are told." Batman says as he follows Superman out.

"Are we-?" Zatanna starts.

"No. We don't give up." Nightwing said to turning to them.

"But you heard Superman, the boom tube is only good for small locations." Rocket says to him.

"Then we get the device and make Ugly built a better one." Artemis says to them joining Nightwing's mission.

"What if he doesn't know how?" Aqualad asks him.

"I don't know yet." Nightwing says, they look depressed "But I'll come up with something." He says trying to cheer his team up. "Maybe revisit some old leads." He tells them, which perks them up a bit. "We will get him back. That was the promise I made when I first became leader of this team, and I will keep it." They nod knowing that Batman and Superman were right, they were not bring Conner back. They had all failed their baby brother.

…**.Apokolips**

**1 year 6 months since Conner's kidnapping**

Desaad had decided it was the time to see if Superboy had any fight left in him. If the dog had some bite to go with his bark. Desaad was an idiot if he thought Superboy was going to surrender after he beat the bastard that he had in front of him Desaad was mistaken. Desaad had taken everything from him, his pride, his hope, his anger but there was one thing he still had his stubbornness.

The…thing that was in front of him had a lot of hair on his head, judging from his clothes he had a thing for green. Green shots, green boots, green gloves, and green body armor. He was tall and big which meant he had to be fast. He also had weapon that looked like a giant metal club. His name was Kalibak he was Darkseid's son and one of his elites.

Superboy on the other hand had a shield, no powers, sword, no powers, and a chest body armor that looked like it belonged in the medieval times, no powers. He really missed his powers and at this very moment this super strength.

Kalibak rushed him 'Fast! Think fast, be fast.' Superboy thinks to himself.

He dodges the tackle and Kalibak lands on the ground, Superboy had a sword he could use it stab him but what if he accidently killed him?

He had hesitated which Kalibak took advantage of this and swinged his metal club to hitting Superboy knocking the wind out of him and his sword he lands on in back in the ground in pain. Kalibak takes his club and is about to hit Superboy again when he uses his shield to block the attack hitting the instead of him. Kalibak does it again and again. Until Superboy swings his leg on Kalibak feet falling down.

Superboy gets up and grabs his sword and runs away. "Hey! He is trying to kill me!" he yells to Desaad and Granny who are up in the box seats watching the fight happily.

"That would be the point!" Granny yells back. "Did you not know that Lord Darkseid is done being patient with you?!" she lied, they were testing him, testing his stubbornness, and his will to survive.

This made Superboy stop and look up at them. He was going to die? He hears a scream behind him and reacts quickly he jumps up behind him and swings his leg under his feet again like Black Canary taught him. Landing on his back Kalibak quickly grabs his throat crushing the collar that keeps his powers in check.

"You stupid brat. Did you really think you could beat me?" Kalibak taunts him. "I am Darkseid's first born son, his second-in-command! No one can beat me especially not a pathetic Hybrid like you. I'm going to kill you, and eat you for breakfast." He says to him laughing.

Superboy smirks then with all his strength he puts up a fist which makes Kalibak laugh even more then punches him right in the face. Backing off he lets go and Superboy can breathe again.

"Now you made me angry!" Kalibak yells then points his club at him and a purple ray comes out and hits Superboy screaming in agony for what seems like hours then it stops he lands on the ground in pain smoke coming from him. He was going to die for a long time that was exactly what he wanted. Really to die without living, without making a difference, having a birthday party, no more apple pie at ma's and pa's house, no more music, no more Wolf, no more Megan, no more family.

NO MORE!

Superboy was done waiting around to be saved, he had to survive. He had tried to keep his hopes up, that they were going to come save him. Desaad had told him "In this world is kill or be killed." He was right. Kalibak was going to kill him and he was just going to let him?

**NO**

Superboy gets up hurt bleeding grabbing the sword leaning on it so he could get up. He'd never really held one before. He'd seen it in the movies other than that he'd never even seen one but he was a quick learner.

All he cared about was his own survival.

ANGER! Superboy swing his sword hitting Kalibak's club, he was smaller he needed to use that to his advantage somehow. He quickly jumped back; he raised his sword over his head and jumped on top the giant club swinging the sword down he cuts Kalibak's arm off, then does a back flip landing on his feet. Kalibak's arm on the ground along with his metal club he screamed in pain grabbing his shoulder where his arm should be blood coming out like a waterfall.

"What's the matter, Kalibak?" Superboy says lifted his head and stared straight into Kalibak's eyes. His eyes were wild blue and malevolent. He flashes a sick, cocky grin at him "I thought you were going to kill me and then eat me, remember?"

"Shut up! I'll kill you where you stand!" Kalibak raised his club with his other hand running with it then swung it forward making contact.

"Ha that finished him." Kalibak says smiling.

"Guess again, fool!" Superboy had his arm up blocking the attack, he was bleeding at it hurt like hell, but he had to do that he need Kalibak in front of him to swing the sword stabbing him. Kalibak eyes widen as he felt it hit his stomach. He pulled the sword out and kicked him full force. Kalibak let go of his club as he got down grabbing his stomach.

"Look at ya. You're pathetic." Smiling, Superboy walked over to Kalibak, who was kneeling in a puddle of his own blood. "And you're supposed to be Darkseid'd elite no wonder he's worried."

Kalibak got up breathing heavily, Superboy looked up and Kalibak raised his arm/fist as soon as he punched Superboy moved away and with a swift move the sword went in his chest. His eyes widen as he looked down Superboy throws the body aside Kalibak was still alive.

"You brat do you have any idea who I am?" he says coughing up blood on the ground struggling to breath with the sword still inside him.

"Darkseid's son." He says with venom and pulls out the sword and looks up at Desaad and Granny Goodness who were smiling then he grabs the handle with both hands and swings it down this time chopping his head off, blood splattered on his face. He smiles it felt good really good then walks towards the box seat where Desaad and Granny looked down at the fight.

"Sign me up! I swear my loyalty to Darkseid!" Looking up Superboy yells loud and clear.

Finally he was broken! "Guards!" Granny yells they rush in. "Get this boy a good shower then take him to his new room." They bow and leave. "I'll introduce him to the children. They've wanted to meet their leader." Granny Goodness says to Desaad happily. "He'll also need a new name."

Superboy? Not anymore.

**Now the real fun starts.**

**R&R**


	7. Replaced

**Alright so I was rewatching 'Young Justice Image' and I had the greatest idea EVER! Read to find out what it is.**

**Flashback**

J'onn, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Batman was on monitor duty at the watchtower, was pretty boring Batman had fallen asleep on the monitor but it's not like they would actually complain about it, a few robberies here and there.

**Recognized Superman 01**

"Hey Tornado, J'onn!" Superman says as he walks in. J'onn puts his index finger on his lips for him to be quite. They didn't want to wake up Batman.

"Sorry." Superman whispers

"Hello Superman, is there a reason why you are here?" Red Tornado asks in him in his monotone voice.

Looking at the computer monitors to see if there was anything dangerous that would require his help. "No, just…I and Kon were supposed to hang out today but he cancelled to be with M'gaan. Which I can't really understand, I mean there together every day." He whispers.

"Perhaps it is because they have not had sex in while." J'onn says casually, Superman looks at him shocked, that's_ his_ niece he's talking.

"Yes that is understandable, young males have an intense sex drive to insure the survival of the species." Red Tornado says to them.

"Ok you guys are talking about my baby brother," he says in a serious tone.

"Yes" they say together

"Please don't." Superman says with a weak smile.

"Puritanical sexual values have been shown to encourage secretive and even deviant behavior." Red Tornado explains.

"Please stop talking." He tells them.

**Recognized Green Arrow 08**

"Hey guys how's monitor duty is treating ya?" they turn around to hush him like J'onn did with Superman. He asks as he walks in then sees Superman "What ya doing here Supes? Did you have a thing with Kon? Oh wait let me guess…he cancelled to be with his girlfriend." Green arrow whispered as he saw batman sleeping.

"Yes he did," he says as if he didn't care.

"Well haven't _you_ adopted a zen attitude over Kon's sex life?" Green Arrow whispers as he sits on a chair looking at Batman wondering if he really was asleep.

"Yes well I realized that I was being a little overprotective of Kon _love life._" Superman whispers avoiding saying the word sex. Green arrow looks at him 'yeah a little overprotective.' "But up until recently I've come to the realization that I don't need to call him every day or asking Batman on his process. I've come to the conclusion that like a bird Kon needs freedom to fly so I'm letting him fly, that my friends is called acceptance." He says and sits down on a chair next to Green Arrow putting his hands behind his head, relaxed.

"Wouldn't acceptance be letting him go and seeing where he goes and being ok with it?" Batman says as he heard Superman little speech and he takes off his cowl and rubs his eyes.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be ok with it." Superman says quickly he looks at Batman. "I don't want to see where he goes. What other birds of prey are out there or what other nests are-"

"So is that acceptance or denial?" Batman says as he puts his cowl back on and types things on the computer.

"Well it was acceptance a few minutes ago until you started applying you logic." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Riggghhhttt let's just hope that this time M'gann doesn't shape shift into Dinah." Green arrow says smiling.

"What? Wait, what did you just say?" Superman asks not knowing what was happening, what did Dinah have to do with Kon, she was his teacher that's all.

"What Batman didn't tell you? Apparently it's a game, Martians shape shift into other people for fun." Superman looks at him shocked. Green Arrow says to him pointing to Batman. "Here on Earth, pretty sure it's just kinky." Green arrow continues.

"Don't drag me into this." Batman says to him trying to stop teenager from having sex was impossible.

"Here let me show you." Batman looks at him glaring as he tries to get the controls for the computer. "Do you mind?" he asks Batman who pushes his chair out of the way.

"I thought Dinah erased the videos." Red Tornado says to him.

"Don't tell her I have it." He says quickly

It was Black Canary and Superboy training fighting, she kicked, he blocked, after a couple of more hits he 'fails' Black Canary says "You almost had me that time Conner," she held out her hand and picks him up "You deserve a reward." She kisses him hand running on his hair and he kisses her back moaning hands on her waist.

"What!" Superman yells he stands up from his chair still looking at the video.

"Keep watching. This is my favorite part." Green arrow says as soon as they stop kissing and Black Canary is no longer Black Canary but M'gann then she laughs and he smiles and the video stops, Green chuckles. "Oh you should have seen Dinah's face she was so pissed." Batman shakes his head in disapproval.

"Do they do this a lot?" Superman asks afraid to get the answer.

They all shrug. Superman clicks on his com link to get Kon on his com. They glare at him, "What I wasn't about to call him." he says as he crosses his arms and looks at the video of him and M'gann smiling at each other.

….Mount Justice

"haha M'gann stop," Conner says trying to stop himself from laughing while M'gann/not M'gann saddles him naked his cock inside her .

"You know you like it." She says to him smiling then leaning down to kiss him, she had shape shifted into Diana, Wonder Woman except she was a teenager.

"M'gann, I want you." He says seriously stopping the kiss.

She shapes shifts again but this time into Dinah, he laughs again and she kisses him. Tongues hitting each other, Conner thanked god that Superman didn't know they did this, it was funny for them, but like Black Canary had told M'gann it was hurtful to other people/humans, that hadn't stopped them they just did it in secret where there were no cameras like their bedroom.

They pull apart "I missed you" he says to her smiling up at her. They hadn't been going on to many missions together and Superman had wanted to know everything he did.

"I missed you more." She says as she moves her body slightly to get pleasure from him, closes her eyes and moans, he looks at her still as Dinah it was funny but weird seeing his teacher with that facial expression.

"Where is Superman?" she asks out of nowhere still moving slowly.

"Told him I hadn't seen you in a while and that I wanted to be with you." He tells her moaning a little as she moved. Talking while having sex? That was new but they liked to try out new things.

"Was he upset?" she asks as she takes up speed against him.

"Always." He answeres her quickly. "Oh god, M'gann!" he yells out unexpectedly when she moves faster.

She smiles and presses her hands on his chest. "Conner, oh Conner," she moans out his name as she moves faster on top of him. M'gann pulls herself up before driving down again, a little bit faster this time bringing more pleasure for herself, Conner yells out her name again, she loved being on top.

"Conner," M'gann groans as she leans forward and closes her mouth over Conner's, their tongues immediately coming together. She pulls back slightly, turning into Artemis, Conner laughs if Wally knew he'd kill him. She looks at him "God, you're beautiful," she whispers knowing he can hear her.

"M'gann," Conner moans as he squirms beneath her, needing release. "I need..." he stutters, unable to find the words as the only thing registering in his mind is pure unadulterated pleasure. Conner groans as he arches his chest up. "What are you doing?" he demands, his brow creasing from the lack of movement with M'gann's body.

"Not yet," M'gann whispers into his ear. "I don't want you to cum yet." She says as she runs her hands through his body rubbing his nipples and touching his abs.

All Conner can do is lay there under his lover and let her take him over and over again, taking him to the brink of ecstasy and then leaving him there at the very edge, refusing to tip him over into climax. It's pleasurable, yet torturous at the same time.

"I can't..." Conner pants as he thrushes his head from side to side, the pressure in his groin becoming too much. He throws his head back on a scream as M'gann continues to abuse him. "I can't take it anymore!"

Their bodies moving up and down become more frantic, appearing near release himself. "Just a little bit longer." She tells him.

He grabs her waist to make her go faster but she uses her Telekinesis to push them down. "OH GOD M'gann! Go faster." He begs as his arms are now pinned down on the bed.

Conner can do nothing but grip the bed sheets beneath him tightly as M'gann continues to move over him, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside herself. He can hear her scream his name. All sense of time is gone it was fantastic. Nothing matters but this coil of pleasure, she was growing tighter and tighter, placing his mind in a deep, thick haze of bliss.

Conner arches his back violently as his thrusts his hips into M'gann's , releasing his milky white essence inside her with a scream and so does she.

"Did you enjoy that?" She says seductively, still on top.

"I always… enjoy that." He pants "Artemis" then chuckles she laughs at him.

"I love you Conner." She says as she lies down her head down on top of his chest.

"I love you too M'gann." He tells her.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just being with each other, Conner running his hand on her back.

"We should sleep together." She says to him.

Conner was confused, didn't they just sleep together? M'gann felt him confused so she looks up at him. "Move in, sleep in the same bed."

"Oh ok, you mean I move my stuff in here." She nods "Ok. That would be a lot easier." He says.

"Ok," she gets up and shape shifts into herself with clothes.

"Now?" he asks her getting up from the bed.

"Yeah now. Come on." She opens the door and he sighs and gets up puts on his boxers. They get it done in minutes. They go back to bed and her head on his chest, he had an arm around her and the other one behind his head. After a couple of minutes M'gann thinks of something.

"Are you going to tell Superman?" she looks up at him.

"I don't think he'd like it, so no." he looks down at her, looking a little sad. "I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later."Closing his eyes and snuggling closer to M'gann, she smiled and pushed herself up to his neck and kisses him. "Sleep." M'gann whispered sleepily in his ear.

**End Of Flashback**

…**1 year 9 Month since Conner's Kidnapping**

In the jungle

"Monkeys, why is it that every time we see each other you try to do something evil with monkeys? Huh Grodd? " Nightwing asks as he takes out his electric Escrima sticks from his back.

Grodd growls and runs towards Nightwing, Nightwing smirks and as soon as he gets near him he jumps up on Grodds gorilla shoulders jumps down behind him and uses his sticks electrocuting him. Grodd turns around with force and knocks him to the ground.

"Now!" he yells.

Batgirl came out with throwing batarangs which injured him, Artemis with her arrows shooting out nets and Wolf who tacked him down then jumped out of the way and Wonder girl came flying down feet first and landing on Grodd stomach. He groans and passed out.

"Nice one Wonder girl." Batgirl says to her smiling.

"Girl power ra ra." Lagoon boy says as he extends a hand to Nightwing which he takes and pulls up. He then goes up to the guerrilla and puts on the inhibitor collar on him then ties up his hands and feet so he wouldn't escape.

"Don't be a jerk Lagoon boy; at least you weren't the bait this time." Wonder girl says as she flies down now with a baby monkey in her arms with his arms around her neck, scared.

"It was just a joke." Batgirl, Wonder girl, and Artemis glare at him. "Honest, just a joke." He tells them.

Batgirl goes up to the monkey and pets him. "It's cute awwww… the poor thing is scared to death,"

"Can we keep him?" Wonder girl says with hopefully.

"No!" Nightwing, and Artemis they say strongly against the idea. They look at them surprised they yelled at him. "He'll probably miss his mom," Nightwing says as he walks to them and pets the monkey.

Artemis without thinking says "I hate monkeys."

"What? Since when?" Batgirl asks looking at her confused.

"No not me…Someone I-we used to know." She started to walk into the jungle then says "Come one lets go. Sphere is probably worried about us."

"Give the baby back; don't want the mother getting mad." Nightwing says.

"Who hates monkeys?" Wonder girl asks no one in particular.

"Superboy," he says to her and follows Artemis into the jungle.

"Who's Superboy?" Batgirl, Wonder girl and Lagoon boy ask him.

"An old friend." He says and disappears into the jungle.

Wonder girl sighs "Bye baby monkey. I'll miss you."

They find its mother which was not an easy task but when they did the monkey was very happy and they went called the other to pick them up via Super-cycle and left a happy family of monkeys.

…**Meanwhile**

**Central City**

'Miss Martian have you switched places with Whisper A'Daire?' Aqualad asks as he sits inside the bioship with Zatanna and Rocket.

'I'm in position.' She says as she shapes shifts into Whisper A'Daire. 'Also I was able to download some memories from her. I think I'll be alright.' She says as she and the new Robin puts Whisper in a closet. 'Stay here' she tells Robin.

"Are you serious?" he says angrily out loud in a whisper so nobody else would hear.

'Make sure she doesn't escape, if she does the whole covert part of this mission is blown.' She tells him she walks out the door and locks it from the outside. 'And use the mind link, I know your still not used to it but trust me it comes in handy.' She says as she walks down the hallway of a bank.

'Fine whatever, I'll keep her tied up and gaged. Hurry up, Supergirl is probably having more fun than me.' he says in the mind link while he gags Whisper and makes sure she doesn't have anything to break out of the birdrope (batrope?whatever)

'Trust me I am not having more fun than you.' She says as she sits in the air hand under her chin. 'I am soooo bored!' she screams into the mind link.

'Alright Supergirl how about a game?' Kid Flash says as he sits behind some bushes outside the Bank that Intergang was trying to steal.

'I like games, will I understand it, Human board games are somewhat easy for me. Kal has tried to help me understand it's not about winning it's about having fun.'

'No this is more of a trivial game.'

'Oh please dear god no. I have enough of those things with Nightwing I don't want to play' Robin says rudely.

Kid Flash rolls his eyes, 'This is a science trivial game, doubt your understand it.'

'Oh science boy to the rescue,' Robin says as he curiously looks at the air duct that was above him then looks at Whisper completely pass out.

'Alright Supergirl how about a multiple choice question, "_Which particle is NOT found in the nucleus of an atom?" A. Proton _ Go ahead ans-'

'Electrons I was training to be a scientist. Please don't patronize me Kid Flash.' Supergirl says a little angry for treating her as a child.

'Sorry about that how about a hard one? No multiple choices this time. "_What do we call the process of a solid changing to a liquid?" _Go for it.' Kid Flash says as he duck when somebody passes by.

'Boiling' Robin shouts in respond, sitting down on the floor.

'I believe it's called Melting' Supergirl says smiling at Robin even though he wasn't there.

'Shut it brainiacs!' he yells into the mind link. 'M'gann are you done yet? I hate Central City.'

'Hang on you guys I'm talking to Ugly right now, I need more time. There are a lot of people here, if I get caught I don't think I'll be able to escape.'

'Oh really?' Robin says curiosity.

'Don't you dare Robin.' Zatanna says in the link as she sits in the bioship with Aqualad and Rocket.

'What I'm not doing anything.' He says as he climbs up the ventilator shaft that he had already opened. He pulls out the computer on his writs like Nightwing had when he was Robin and looks at the building's blueprints.

'You do realize we have a tracking device on you right?' Rocket says as she sees Robin's red dot moving on the bioships screen. She also sees green for Miss Martian, blue for Aqualad, orange for Kid Flash, purple for Zatanna, black for Rocket and yellow Supergirl.

'It's fine Miss Martian might need your help, Robin I'll guide you. Go left.' Aqualad says to him.

Robin looks at the blueprints in his computer then looks around. He had been going the wrong way? He goes right instead of left.

'Robin what are you doing? I said left not right.' Aqualad says to him.

'I think I might be lost.' he says crawling in the vents looking at the blueprints.

'Then turn back around.' Rocket says to him.

'Right or left?' he asks them.

Zatanna looks at Aqualad "Go the both of you." He tells them he opens a hole in the bioship Rocket grabs Zatanna and they fly off. 'Right' he tells Robin.

'Guys I see Ugly,' Miss Martian says 'I don't think I'll be able to get his memories and the boom tube.'

'Why not wrong?' Kid Flash asks.

'Something wrong? Is it my turn to help?' Supergirl asks still in the sky hiding behind some clouds.

'Well, I'm pretty sure that the lackies will see me get the boom tube, and Ugly will notice if somebody is in his mind and alarm the lackies. I don't think we thought this through.' She says worried.

'Don't worry I got the boom tube device in sight.' Robin says looking down at the vent into the vault.

'What? Robin where are you.' Aqualad says as he looks at the blueprints looking at the red dot that was indicated where he was. He was in the vault section. 'Robin don't you dare-'

'I got it!' Robin opens the screen door and jumps down.

'Robin don't!' Rocket yells.

To late Robin had already jumped down grabbed the boom tube device, started to fight the lackies.

'Aqualad do I-?' Supergirl asks not sure what to do.

'Go! You too Kid.' Aqualad says to them.

Kid Flash runs to the building, not wanting any property damage, this was his city after all, he vibrates his body fast enough to pass through the wall and the lackies see him he runs and starts to fight. Supergirl flies down to and breaks down the door. Rocket and Zatanna arrive as well.

"Thanks beautiful." He says sarcastically, she broke the banks door his uncle was gonna be mad she smiles then flies in, lackies already at the door they take them down.

"Go, well cover!" Rocket yells to Kid Flash and Supergirl.

"Are you sure?" Supergirl says using her heat vision to destroy an apokoliptic gun.

"GO!" Zatanna yells out to them.

They run, fly to the vault room and see Robin and Miss Martian no longer Whisper fighting.

"Kid Flash the device!" Miss Martian yells out.

Kid Flash looks around he doesn't see it…. anywhere.

There was a flash and a boom then a red portal opens.

'I got Ugly!' Supergirl yells out in her mind as she flies towards him to stopping him from escape.

'NO!' Aqualad yells inside her mind. She automatically stops, he goes inside it and closes the boom tube.

They fight the left over lackies Aqualad joins them soon after and win-ish. The cops come right after they thank the team for calling them and stopping the robbery.

"Let's go home." Aqualad says to them, they go to the bioship and soon are at the cave.

…**Mount Justice**

Mount Justice had become full of members Aqualad, Nightwing, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Wolf, Zatanna, Rocket, Lagoon boy, Wonder girl, Batgirl, new Robin and their newest addition Supergirl.

The team had gotten new members. They had been pissed off at Batman for even suggesting new recruits. Then they thought about it, other young heroes who were being repressed by their mentors, wanting more than the shadow of their partner or wanting friends.

Like:

Lagoon boy La'gaan, he was one who Kaldur had thought of for being one of the two that had been on the team when Batman told them to choose.

Wonder girl, Cassie Sandsmark Wonder Women didn't even let her out of his sight during their patrolling. She put her through so many tests and trained her as an Amazon warrior. Her real mother was worse. She was also the other one they had chosen to be on the team when Batman gave them the ultimatum

Batgirl, Barbara Gordon Batman didn't even acknowledge her at all. Robin now Nightwing was the one who had suggested her to the team a while back. They had gladly accepted her with open arms.

Robin, Jason Todd after Dick said goodbye to his Robin uniform Batman need a replacement the new Robin stepped in. Light-hearted, brash, great sense of humor he is also cold full of anger and rage but channeled into something productive like a bad guys face, excellent fighter.

Supergirl, Kara-Zor-El Superman's cousin and last survivor of Krypton's Argo City, after she crash landed about 3 months ago Superman opened his arms to her, happy to have a new family member. She trained with the Amazons for a while to control her powers. She was being suffocated by Superman and she practically begged to be on the team as soon as she heard about it.

"You guys should have been there, Grodd was all "I'm turning everybody into monkeys so that I can be the smartest monkey!" and we were all like "Not while were around." And then he was all "Curse you brats!" it was so awesome! We totally beat him up!" Wonder girl said happy to the rest of the team.

"You forgot the part where he mind controlled you into knocking me out!" Lagoon boy says angry glaring at her.

"Did I forget to say that I was sorry?" Wonder girl says sheepily.

"Whoa whoa whoa! He mind controlled you to hit him?" Robin asks if he heard it correctly. Wonder girl and La'gaan nod their head. "I would have loved to see that. Please tell me there was a camera somewhere." He says to them smiling.

"There is nothing funny about being mind controlled into hitting your teammates." Supergirl says like the cousin of Superman.

"Your right it wouldn't have been funny, it would have been hilarious!" he laughs.

"She's right Robin, La'gaan could have been seriously hurt. What would you have done if it was you and not him?" Nightwing asks him.

"Duh I would have beaten her up." Robin says to him. Wonder girl glares at him; Robin paid no attention to her.

Nightwing sighs how could Batman have replaced him with this little brat? He would admit he had potential, potential into turning into a psychopath. His angry issues did remind him of someone.

"How was your mission Boy Wonder?" Batgirl asks him changing the subject.

"It was awesome; we stopped Intergang from robbing the money from the bank, easy as taking candy from a baby." Robin brags.

"Which I'm sure you've done." Wonder girl says to him.

"Well yeah but it wasn't easy, the mom ran after me after I took it from the kid." Robin tells them.

They say quite for a while looking at him they didn't know if he was being sarcastic or truthful.

"There is something wrong with you dude." Batgirl says to him.

"Alright, everybody shower and change, that will be all for today." Aqualad says to the team.

They leave talking about their own missions.

Aqualad, Nightwing, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket stayed behind to do the paper work.

Kaldur had promised Dick that he'd be leader when he was ready when he was ready he asked Kaldur him he would be his second in command. Kaldur accepted and now they share the responsibilities of the team.

"Alright who wants pizza?"M'gann asks

"Me Me Me!" Wally screams and yells and jumps.

"Jesus Wally any louder and you'll blow my eardrum." Artemis says as she grabs her ear.

"Sorry babe." He says and kisses her check "I'm just hungry." He pulls away and looks at her.

She grabs his uniform and kisses him on the lips he kisses her harder, she put her arms around his neck he on her waist, he then sucked her bottom lips into his mouth and let his tongue glide over it. Suddenly she was kissing back furiously, their open mouths clashing and colliding, his tongue sliding over hers. He swallowed her helpless moan.

"Alright you guys stay here and do _that_ we'll do the paper work." Dick says to them. They continue to kiss not paying any attention.

"Isn't it amazing?" Rocket asks them still looking at the couple.

They look at her wondering confused , except for Zatanna who is looking at the couple now groping each other's ass.

"That after all this time we are still not used to them kissing?" Zatanna says not sure what she means.

"Yes." Rocket says surprised that she actually got what she asked.

They all "Oohh yeah." They looked at the couple for a while wondering if they were going to come out for air, they didn't so they went to the living room/kitchen to eat and do their paper work.

Intergang a criminal organization led by Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim. They also have Apokoliptan weapons and devices. Robin had said they were there to stop them from stealing a bank; it was true to a point. They had been keeping tabs on Intergang because of their connection to Apokolips and most importantly their Boom Tubes.

Batman had told them to stay away from them. They didn't listen. Then the Justice League told them to say away from them. They were currently not listening to them.

Ugly had gone into hiding and only rarely came out; Miss Martian was supposed to have extract the information from him. Which is what they were talking about right now.

"Robin got in the way?" Dick asks sitting on the couch.

"Yes, he thought M'gann was in trouble so he went ahead." Kaldur explained as he sat on the couch. "I had sent him the wrong way, but I believe he already knew I was lieing."Artemis and Wally walk in, Wally went to the kitchen side of the room to help Megan and Zatanna with the food. Artemis sat with Raquel, Dick and Kaldur. "Supergirl was about to catch Ugly but I stopped her. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"No you did the right thing stopping her, if Ugly gets caught we wouldn't be able to get him. The Justice League would keep him under lock and key. Did you get anything?" Dick asks Megan angrily, not at her but at the situation. She shakes her head and continues to put the pizza in the oven. "Damn it!" he slams his fits into the coffee table.

"Don't worry he'll come out." Zatanna says to calm him down putting a hand on his shoulder.

"When!" Dick snaps at her she backs away. "Last time we confronted him he hid for 6 months! This was our chance to finally get information on the Boom Tubes and everything about Apokolips!"

"Then I guess you shouldn't have sent Robin with us." Raquel says as she walks to him in the living room.

Dick gets up and glares at her "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Yes, like you keep saying, this was our only chance. You're our Leader and yet you weren't even there." She says glaring back.

"Kaldur has more field experience being a leader than I do." He says to her logically and angrily.

"Yes he does so when he told you to not to send in Robin with us you should have listened." Raquel continued to accuse him.

"He was getting suspicions." He tells her.

"Then you should have told us now he will be even more suspicions because of this disaster of a mission!" she yells at him.

"Pizza is ready!" Megan yells happily to cool them down.

…..

Aqualad had told them to shower they didn't. They hid until Artemis and Wally were done kissing in the briefing room and ran to the computer.

"I don't understand why we are doing this." Cassie says to them.

"Because they are keeping secrets from us and we don't like secrets." Jason tells her as he types in the computer. "What are we looking for again?"

"This was your idea remember?" Barbara tells him as she joins him typing on the computer.

"What if we get caught? Maybe we should leave it alone." La'gann says to them.

"Don't chicken out on us now, fishboy. Kara you're the look out, call if the come by the hallway." She nods and walks to the doorway connecting the kitchen to the briefing room. "Besides I need to know why Aqualad tried sending me through the wrong ventilator system. How I am support to trust someone like that." Jason says to them as he types what he's looking for.

"La'gann is right we should not question our superiors." Kara says to turning to them.

"Fine then leave," Jason tells her harshly then turns to her "it's not like Aqualad told you to stand down when you were about to knock Ugly down."

She thinks about it, it was kinda weird like he didn't want Ugly getting caught. "You should search Intergang information." She says as she changes her mind.

"Thank you Miss Super. Here I was looking into **secret agendas**." Jason says sarcastically as he continues to type on the computer.

"Hey I found Superboy." Barbara says to them as she pulls up the information. It caught Kara's attention and leaving her look out post to look at the profile picture.

"Superboy 'I hate monkeys.' that Superboy?" Cassie asks her.

"What? What's happening and why do you know something I don't?" Jason says weirded out that Wonder girl knew something he didn't.

"Superboy aka Conner Kent Kryptonian name Kon-El. The clone of Superman his abilities are Super strength, super speed, Infrared vision and super hearing.' That's it." Barbara says to them as she reads off the abilities.

"That's it? Superman has more powers than that." Jason says "That's some clone." He says not impressed.

"I don't understand why Artemis and Nightwing are so…weird about it." La'gann asks them.

"Because he was a founding member." Barbara continued as she read the profile.

"Why haven't we heard about this guy?" Jason asks angry he was the Batman's god damn protégé why was he kept out of the loop.

"Well he's major hottie." Cassie says as she looks at the profile picture biting her bottom lip.

"I don't think he's hotness has anything to do with this Cassie." Barbara says smiling at her. "It says here 'Current statues Unknown'."

"What does that mean?" Jason asks.

"Did you know about him Kara?" La'gann asks her, she being Super and all that she must have known about him.

She shakes her head. "I'm sure the team and my cousin have a good reason to keep it a secret. We should confront them." Kara says, but she keeps thinking why Kal would keep something like this from her. He knows how important family is to her, even if he was just a clone.

"Why?! So they can lie to us some more?" Jason asks angrily.

"You really don't like being lied to do you?" Cassie says as she takes notice to his behavior.

"And we don't like being spied on." Dick says as he enters the briefing room from the hall.

"Something you'd like to ask us?" Zatanna says sweetly.

They were quiet not know what to say or do, Jason glares at Kara the look out.

"Sorry." she tells him quickly.

"Why did you guys lie to us?" Cassie blurted out.

"We didn't lie… not exactly." Wally says hesitantly.

"Wally," Dick says to stop him from talking. "It's for your own good, if you knew the truth you'd be in trouble not just with your mentor but with the whole Justice League." This shocks them, what where they doing to make the League angry with them? "Just don't tell them what happen with Intergang ok?" they nod hesitantly.

"What are we supposed to do? Lie to our mentors?" La'gann asks not wanting to lie to his king.

"Not lie, just don't mention the mission we went on." Kauldur says understanding how La'gann feels.

"You honestly expect me to lie… to _Batman_?" Jason asks.

"The less you know the better." Dick tells him.

"What about Superboy?" Kara asks them, "What happen to him? Where is he? Why hasn't Kal even mentioned him?"

"You should ask Superman that." M'gann says to her and walks away.

"I should get going, I promised Queen Mera I'd be in her class today." Kaldur says to them and goes to the zeta tubes.

"We have to go too," Artemis says, "I have a test and so do you." She tells Wally.

"Nah it's just Chemistry, I do Chem in my sleep." He says as they walk to the zeta tubes. "Can I sleep over?" Wally asks her.

"You've seen my bed it's only big enough for one person." She says to him.

"That would be the point." He says to her.

She rolls her eyes and smiles "How about this we sleep over **your** house and you get me my books from home."

"Deal." He says as he holds her hand.

"Zatanna?" she asks her.

"I'll talk to her." She says already knowing what she was going to ask, if she could talk to M'gann. Artemis said thanks and Zatanna leaves to M'ganns room. Every time somebody even mentioned Conner she got depressed.

"Wait for me!" Raquel yells after them "I have to go too." She says to them.

"Hop on," Wally says as he punches the coordinates to his house.

Barbara and Jason walk to Dick as he watches his friends leave and waves goodbye. "So are you really not going to tell us?" she asks him. He looks at them and nods.

"Not even me? I am an awesome secret keeper." Barbara says to him.

"Sorry Babs, its best if you don't know, like I said the League would be angry."

"So what! It's not like you haven't pissed them off before." Jason says no understanding why he wouldn't just tell them what they were up to.

"This is different; they told us not to dig into it anymore twice already, I don't think they'd be as forgiving a third time." Dick says then looks at them, they were still on their costumes "Come on lets go shower before you leave."

"Yeah alright, I stink anyway. You stink like monkey."Jason says making fun of him.

"You stink like monkey." Dick tells him.

"That doesn't even make sense. You're starting to lose your sense of humor." They start to walk Jason turns around Barbara not following. "You coming?" he asks her.

"Yeah just a minute." She says, he shrugs and follows Dick to the showers.

Kara was still looking at the picture of Superboy/ Kon, 'That's a good name' she thought to herself. Cassie was looking at him wondering if he was a good kisser. Barbara looks at Kara and then has an idea. She goes back to the computer and types in a bunch of buttons and a screen comes on with pictures.

"What did you just do." Kara asks her.

"I typed in pictures of Superboy." She says and the pictures came on the full screen.

"That is one gorgeous boy." Cassie says looking at the picture of just him smiling.

"He's not that great." La'gann says crossing his arms.

"He looks just like Kal when he was young." Kara says to them, Cassie, Barbara and La'gann look at her. "From the pictures I've seen of him when he was a teenager." They nod in understanding.

Barbara fillips through the pictures.

FLIPS The original team Kaldur, Dick with sunglasses, Megan white skin, and Conner all of them smiling at the camera at the beach with their bathing suits on but no Wally or Artemis.

FLIPS Everybody with birthday hats on, in the background a banner that said **Happy Birthday Wally! **

FLIPS It was Superboy and Superman. Superboy crossing his arms serious face, Superman arms crossed smiling.

Kara glares at the pictures Kal knew him, why hadn't he told her about him. She didn't understand, he was always truthful with her…right?

FLIPS Everybody in civilian clothes, Conner smiling, Wally on his shoulder having trouble holding Dick who was on his shoulder and M'gaan floating grabbing Dick's hands as for him not to fall and Artemis kissing Conner right cheek Raquel the left and Zatanna petting Wolf and Sphere on her other side of her, Roy back to back with Kaldur both smiling.

"They look happy" Cassie says to them.

FLIPS Conner sitting down on the grass, Megan sitting in between his legs wearing a cheerleader outfit, his arms around her both looking at each other smiling.

La'gann looks depressed, she was taken.

"Well looks like he's taken," Barbara says to Cassie, they were obviously a couple.

"Aw man, no fair." She says looking at the picture, pouting.

There was a video Barbara pressed play.

**Flashback-ish**

"Is it on video Wally?" Dick says without sunglasses looking at the camera.

"I thought we were taking a picture." Roy says as he puts an arm around Artemis both in civilian clothes.

"Yeah Roy's right come on guys picture no videos." She says as Wally does a close up on her and Roy.

"Here they are the, former protégé of Green Arrow Speedy AKA Red Arrow and new protégé of Green Arrow Artemis!" he turns the camera on himself "Aren't they adorable?"

"Wally!" they both yell at him glaring at him, he laughs.

"And who do we have here! Why it's the boy wonder! ROBIN!" the camera turns to Dick who waves. "The Dark Knights protégé and loveable Sidekick." Dick glares at the sidekick part. "Partner I meant partner." He says quickly. "Moving on."

"Rocket _partner_ and protégé of Icon." She waves at the camera. "Tell us how your love life is?" She glares at him "I will put you in a force bubble you will never come out of." She says shoving the camera away.

"Ok then never mind." He walks and stops at Zatanna. "ZEE!" she turns around and she sighs "I thought we were taking a picture." She tells him. "We are just doing some introductions first" he says "This is the beautiful magician, currently girlfriend of Robin. Yeah she's awesome" she smiles at the camera "HI…who I'm saying hi to?" "Anybody who watches it." Wally tells her. "HI everybody!"

"Kaldur our fearless leader Aqualad!" he waves at the camera. "Say something inspirational Kaldur." He thinks for a moment and says "A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down." He says smiling.

"Dude…I think I'm gonna cry." Wally says rubbing his eyes.

"Miss Martian aka M'gann isn't she a lovely… um Martian? She hot ok. Say hi M'gann" Wally says as he gets the camera and to see from her legs up to her face slowly. She waves at the camera.

"HEY I'm missing our baby brother!" Wally yells.

"I told you already don't call me that." he turns the camera around to see Conner petting Wolf, and Wolf licking him. "Look it's the boy and his wolf aww how cute." Conner looks up at him and smiles. "Superboy aka Conner some girls think his dreamy others-"

"Nope he's just HOT!" Artemis yells out, Wally turns around glaring to see her chuckling and Roy smiling, his arm still around her.

"Ok I have a question for our girl Martian, does it bother you that girls are always around **your** superboy?" he asks her as Conner walks to her, the camera follows him.

"Of course not, I know Conner, I trust him." she answers Wally, Conner gets behind her and his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. She turns slightly and kisses him on the lips.

They all "AWW!"

"What about you Conner do you like being a man candy?" he says as he zooms in on the couple.

"I don't know what that is." He says to him.

"Hey Reddy! Take the picture for us will you." Robin says as Red Tornado walks in.

Wally turns the camera to himself, "Well there you have it, the entire team. Friends forever, Family for life." He turns it off.

**End of Flashback-ish**

"I have to go." Kara says all of sudden as she walks to the zeta tubes.

"Gonna go see Superman." It was a statement not a question. Kara nods and leaves

**Recognized Supergirl 14**

…**.with M'gann and Zatanna**

Zatanna knocks on the door she doesn't answer 'M'gann please, I know you're there.' She says in her mind no respond hoping she'd hear. "M'gann open the door, I don't want to do this." She says out loud for her to hear. "Ok you leave me no choice, Nepo eht rood." The door opens. M'gann was crying on her bed, facing away from the door. She never has any control over her feeling when it comes to Conner.

"Megan?" Zatanna lies down with her, hugging her from behind an arm around her waist. M'gann grabs her hand and continues to cry. "I'm sorry, I miss him too." She says to her. "We'll find him, he'll come back to us."

She shakes her head. "No, I can't do this anymore" she stands up and turns around to see her. "He's never coming back." Zatanna tries to stop her from talking "NO! Conner is gone, he's never coming back."

"M'gann don't-" Zatanna tries again to stop her.

"What Dick is doing, it's not good. Conner's been gone for two years now, we have to accept the fact that he is _never_ coming back." She says whipping her tears away. "Darkseid probably killed him when he took Conner." She says camly. "Go Zatanna. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She leaves she was going to have to talk with Dick.

M'gann looks around her room, Conner's things were still in **her** room. There were pictures of Conner and her, the team, Superman poster on the wall, Clark, Conner, Pa and Ma Kent on the farm smiling, Superman shaking hands with Lex Luthor both smiling she never understood why he framed it, neither did he. She opens the closet, she didn't wear human clothes, her clothes are organic but Conner's things were still there, S t-shirt, jeans, boots, cowboy boots and flannel shirts. She uses her telekinesis to move his things out opens the door to his old room and starts to put things where they belonged.

La'gann walks by and sees her. "What are you doing?" he asks her. "Are you moving your stuff?"

"No, I'm moving on. I hope Nightwing understands." She says putting Conner's shirts in the closet.

"Those are Superboy's things aren't they?" he asks.

She turns around trying to not lose concentration and nods.

"Want some help?" he asks her smiling.

"Yeah, go to my room and get his shoes for me."

He nods goes to her room and gets his boots and puts them in the closet. After a couple of minutes they were done.

M'gann looks at him, "Thank you La'gann."

"You're welcome," she goes back to her room. "Hey wait," she turns to him. "Umm, you wanna go to Atlantics with me? We can see the coral, you like that stuff right? "

"Yeah I'd love to. In the zeta tubes or bioship?" she asks as they walk down the hallway. "Zeta tubes, the bioship need some rest." He says to her as are near the tubes. They go inside and leave.

…**Superman and Supergirl**

**Kent farm**

Supergirl had super dresses as into Kara Kent, jeans, pink t-shirt and cowboy boots, the innocent farm girl, cousin of innocent Clark Kent from Kansas, Smallville. She opens the door and yells out. "Pa Ma! Clark you in here? I need to talk with you." She looks around the house then super speeds, and finds them in the barn. Clark fixing something, Pa helping. "Where's Ma?" she asks them.

"Went into town, were gonna have lasagna for dinner." Pa says to her.

"That's great I love lasagna," she says smiling and sitting on some hay.

"How was your mission?" He asks her as he picks up a pile of wood.

"It was good, stopped a robbery." She says to them casually.

"That's great Kara, I'm glad you and the team are becoming fast friends." Clark says to her smiling.

"Yes we are, it is a lot of fun." She tells him smiling. "Clark, were is Kon?" She says getting out the pleasantries.

They both stopped what they were doing, and look at her then look at each other.

"He's… Kon …Kara I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him." Clark says to her not knowing what to say.

"Is he ok?" Kara asked concerned.

"Kara, he's gone." Clark says and continues to work, Pa looks at him worried "He's never coming back."

"Why? What happen," Clark didn't say anything just continued to work. "Pa? What happen to Kon?"

"I'm sorry honey, but if you remember there was an invasion a monster named Darkseid, he took him." Pa says rubbing her shoulder.

"That's it?" she asks it was too simply, she was expecting an actual explanation not just whatever Pa had just said.

"I'm sorry you never meet him, he was a good boy." He says to her and then gets back to work.

…**Wally and Artemis**

**Central City**

They were on his bed already in their sleeping clothes. She was wearing a way too big jersey shirt with his boxers and he was wearing sweat pants no shirt. She was reading on her stomach at the foot of the bed. He was against the headboard reading rubbing her calf where there was a scar. He had cleaned his room about 5 minutes after they arrived, so it was clean no clothes laying on the bed or floor everything was actually clean, except for the smell, but she was used to it by now.

His parents where ok with it, she had slept over before. They had decided they better know what they are doing in the house better than them getting a motel room or something. It's not like they didn't trust them it's that they didn't trust their teenage hormones.

Artemis had called her mom and told her that Wally was stopping by to pick up some of her things like her school uniform, and books then they talked about the mission against Grodd, she left out the bad details like them being mind controlled to kill each other by him and said 'Good night, see you tomorrow'.

"You want anything to eat?" he asks her closing his books, getting bored.

"No I'm good." She says to him still reading.

He sighs then smiles he puts his books on the floor and starts to run his hand on her back and pushes her blonde hair out of the way and kisses her on the back of her neck.

"Wally don't." she says seriously.

"Come on, I'm bored and you're here so it's not like I can get any work done. I am easily distracted." He says running his hand on her back and kissing her now on the crock of her neck.

"Wally I'm serious." She says pulling away from him.

He knew what to do to help her relax, putting his hand under her shirt and slightly massaging her back. Closing her eyes she moans out his name.

He smiles and kisses her neck again with his other hand pushing her books to the floor there was a thud and he kisses her gently on the lips.

"Damn it Wally, I have an exam." He smiles at her innocently, and she shakes her head and smiles back. "Alright whatever, I'll study after."

"Yes!" he yells out.

She rolls her eyes and rolls her on her back gets on top of her saddling her and kisses her. Using his hands he pulls up her shirt and she lets him take her shirt off, she wasn't wearing a bra so he stops kissing her lips and instead kisses her breast, she runs her hands on his hair playing with it.

"How are you Wally?" she asks him. He looks up confused, "Your new powers, are you ok?" she says to him.

He smiles, "I'm awesome really, I can keep up with Uncle Barry now and I'm pretty sure that I can run around the world 6 times without getting tired. I say 6 cause that's how many I ran yesterday." He says.

"That's great Wally." She says to him.

He looks at her, there was something in her voice "But?" he asks her.

"But…you should take it easy." She says to him.

"Artemis, we've talked about this already." He tells her.

"No you talked about it, I told you to take it easy and you haven't. You have been back for 5 months and you've been on more missions than me. Not to mention fighting crime here with Flash."

"Artemis don't." He gets off her, he was getting angry with her.

"I'm your girlfriend I'm allowed to be worried." She tells him looking at him, she caresses his check. "Do you still blame yourself for Conner?"

"You realize you've ruined the mood right?" he says to her. "Yes, ok. But that's why I made myself faster so that it won't happen again. I promised myself that I would never lose anyone. Not the way we lost Conner or that boy."

"It wasn't your fault." She says to him.

"I know, I just…Its stupid." He says to her, turning away from her.

"You sound like a chick." She says lying down on her stomach looking up at him smiling.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He says to her, she raises an eyebrow smirking. "I know it's not my fault but I can't help but wonder if we're ever going to see him again. I know Dick is trying his best but his best isn't good enough." She was about to say something "But it doesn't matter, because the last couple of month, with me in the lab I missed you Arty more than I thought possible." He says to her smiling. "Now I really do sound like a chick."

She laughs she gets up and kisses him pressing her breast against his chest he moans. "I think you just brought the mood back." she says smiling. He nods.

She pushes him back kissing him. Her hands where trying to get rid of his sweatpants and boxers as fast as possible without breaking the kiss, without moving further apart than necessary. He pushes them off with his feet. He rolls her.

"No fair." She pouts

"I love you Artemis." He says out of nowhere.

"I love you too Wally."

He pulls the boxers she was wearing off and kisses her flat stomach.

"Wally? What are you-?" she asks not knowing what exactly he was doing.

"And you say I'm impatient." He tells her kissing her breast and sucking her nipples, she moans.

She looks down at her. Her scars, when they fought Darkseid she was injured badly. She fell from a 30 some foot fall when he knocked down Sphere. Her back was full of scars she was lucky she didn't end up paralyzed. On her head there where scars, in her scalp were bumps were the stiches had been lucky she wasn't brain dead.

But right now him staring at her, looking down at her, she was perfect.

With that Wally kissed her hard on the lips. Artemis instantly opened her mouth, inviting Wally's tongue in. Wally accepted and slipped in tongue past the girls perfect lips. She wrapped her legs around Wally's waist and her arms around his neck.

Artemis moaned again as she felt his hand rub her right nipple. Wally couldn't help but grin as he pulled away from Artemis's lips and started to plant kisses down her neck and on to her chest.

"Do you still have condoms?" she asks Wally.

"I'm not an idiot." He says as he goes to his nightstand and pulls out a condom and starts to put it on she watches.

"Ready?" she asks looking at him.

"Yeah" he says as he positions himself to go inside her. In one swift move he went inside her she moaned. She was trying not to yell his parents might here.

Green eyes meet gray eyes and they smiled at each other. He pulls closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He trusts in and out she moans and he starts to grunt. He did everything in his power not to use his speed. Until finally they climax, nice and sweet. They pant on each other, he kisses her neck and she bits his ear.

"Hey!" he yells out, she laughs. "That hurt." he gets off of her and rubs his ear. She goes to grab her books. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What? I have an Exam." She says to him.

"Fine, but I'm going to sleep." He pulls the blankets and tries to sleep. She looks at him and smiles. She puts the books down and cuddles with him.

…**..Zatanna and Dick**

It took a while but she finally got the courage to knock on his door. He opens it. He had changed out of his costume, only his boxers. "Hey Zee, what's up?"

She doesn't go in. "I talked with M'gann, she's upset."

"About Conner? She's always upset about him." he says leaning on the doorframe.

"She's giving up." She says to him.

"She's always saying that, she just needs a break from missions. I'll talk with her tomorrow about it." he says almost closing the door.

"I saw her moving his stuff out of her room." She says stopping the door from closing. He looks at her. "She says its Conner isn't coming back, that he's probably dead." He leaves "Where are you going? Dick!" she follows him. He ends up in her room and knocks over and over and over.

"M'gann open the door! We need to talk, look I'm sorry the mission went badly today but we can't give up. Not yet…M'gann!" he pounds on the door for her to open it.

"Need some help?" Zatanna asks. He turns around to see her and steps out of the way. "Nepo eht rood." The door opens.

He steps inside and looks around. Zatanna was right she had moved Conner's things out, even the pictures with him and her. He went to the closet it was empty. He should be crying but it was time, he want to say it to the team that they were going to stop looking for Conner but M'gann had beat him to the punch.

"You can talk to her, your good at making people do what you want." She tells him, it sounded like an insult because it was.

He turns to her and shakes his head then walks out the room and opens Conner's old room. Everything was there, his pictures, his poster, he opens the closet his clothes. He smiles when he sees the flannel shirts, Dick had made fun of him whenever he put them on, Conner would say 'It's not like I like them ok.' He did, like them.

"It'll be fine, right Dick?" she had made her nervous.

"No, it won't." he sits down on the bed. "I'm sorry Zatanna, but I can't keep doing this. M'gann's right Conner is gone. We have to accept it and move on…I'll talk to the team tomorrow and tell them."

"YOU CAN'T!" she yells at him he looks up, she was crying. "You can't give up…Conner is waiting for us and he…you just can't."

He goes up to her and hugs her. "I'm sorry but I have nothing left to give. Conner is gone and we have to move on. It's part of life when somebody dies you grief and then move one."

"He's not dead." She cries into his chest she was shaking he realized she wasn't going to stop anytime soon so he picks her up bride style and takes her to his room lies her down on the bed gets the blanket and covers them with it. He pulls Zatanna closer to him and holds her still crying. She falls asleep crying and he doesn't even realized he goes to sleep.

…**..Somewhere in a planet with a red sun**

**POV**

Granny Goodness thought it was good for me to spend my training in a palace were I couldn't uses my powers. This is me Superboy…not really. Granny said I need a new name but then send me here so… I have no name. If Kal knew what I've done to stay alive…I don't want to think about that. My friends they would understand I know they will.

I'm sitting down looking around at everything rocks, trees, land, look up at the sky every couple of seconds griping my sword in case something attacks me. It's not fun not being indestructible making sure that today isn't my last day. I'm covered in blood some is mine a lot of it isn't mine. It's the animals I've killed to survive. They looked like animals anyway.

**They are what drive me. **

My friends they must be looking for me, Granny said that time here was distorted she said that it might be a day here but only a couple of hours in Apokolips. I've been here for 635 days, I've kept count. Wonder how many days is that on Earth. I've been living in a cave killing animals for food, I hope they were animals and not an actual race of aliens, they attacked me first.

**What makes me continue. **

Killing…fun? No, it's not. There is blood on my hands from killing Kalibak. Kal would say "You didn't have to kill him, there is _always_ another way." I don't think Batman would even look at me. Black Canary I hope she'd be ok with it.

**I don't fight out of rage. **

I fight for survival. It's amazing what you can do when you have no choice, when you have to kill to survive, its rule number one, when you're out in a planet with no allies. I remember being angry all the time. For stupid things, I'd lash out now I can barely get angry, I'm always thinking ahead making sure that what I do doesn't get me killed.

**I fight for them. For my home.**

People of Earth, aliens always call them primitive it's ironic because they are the once that are trying to kill them. They have flaws, like my dad…Luthor. He kidnapped me once saying that he wasn't evil that he was just trying to help understand the human race that the Justice League wasn't good, that they were destroying Earth, especially Superman. He said he could cure Cancer and famine and every disease in a single afternoon but he didn't because of Superman. He has a huge ego, weird thing is I kinda understood him. There not all bad the Kent's are the greatest people you will ever meet. They are so…human. Not Dick or Artemis kind of human but human in the sense that they care about people and try to help the best way they can. They wouldn't be too happy with me either if they found out what I did. What they don't know won't hurt them.

**For my family. **

Kal explained to me that the Red sun takes the powers from us, Kyrptonians. That Krypton was actual a red sun planet and that it had an intense gravity pull that's why on Earth the gravity is so low that we get powers and it all comes from the yellow sun. Kryptonite was part of Krypton, "Its ashes." he said. I also met my kinda-sorta-parents Lara and Jor-El. They were beautiful and so was Krypton.

**For my team. **

I miss them and I know they miss me. I can't wait to see them again. Wally carefree, impulsive, funny or at least he thinks so, freakishly good in chemistry. Dick with his whelmed, aster, traught, turb, his laugh, and his ability to make anything look easy. Kaldur natural ability to take command, he's like a big brother, he's responsible. I have no idea how Dick, Wally and he get along. Artemis strong, athletic, tom-boyish, and competitive she's awesome. Wonder if she and Wally are still together. Zatanna strong, powerful, hate magic but she's nice. Wonder if she and Dick are still together. I hope they can all forgive me someday. Then again I don't have to tell them…that would be best.

**For her, M'gaan.**

I look up at the sun and hope she knows that I love her and that no matter what I'm fight for her that I'll do anything to be back with her. Be with her, in her mind, in her body, hug her, kiss her tell her I love you. I'll have to tell her what I've done I can't lie to her she's the love of my life.

Kal told me that "You don't lie to the people we work with."

I asked "What if you have a really good reason."

He said with a very serious tone serious like Batman "Only if you're absolutely sure they'll never find out, because if they do… in our line of work… they'll _never_ trust you again."

….

Is that... Boom tube? A woman with red hair comes out and a green body suit. Still holding my sword I walk to her.

"Hey pup. I'm Knockout. Did you have fun?" she asks me smiling looking at me like she's about to jump me.

"Yeah most fun I've had in my life." I tell her holding my sword. If she where to attack me I don't know if I'd survive.

"Good now come on Lord Darkseid is waiting for you."

I look back at the planet it was beautiful and if I hadn't almost died about 50 times I would actually miss it. I walk to the boom tube. I can tell I'm close, I've thought everything through I've had the time. I will go back to Earth I will go back to my family and I will go back to **her**.

**Love me love me, say that you, love me love me, say that you need me, need me. **

**Arthrus note: I know I have been putting a lot of sex with Conner and Megan because I want you guys to understand how hard it's going to be for him to see her with La'gann. **


	8. Experiment

**Thanks for the reviews my peeps.**

**Experiment **

…**Apokolips**

**Flashback…**

They were asleep in there room, in their bed. Megan was looking at Conner who was laid on his side facing her using his arm as a pillow since his was somewhere on the floor and was too lazy to go get it. The sheets were covering half his body waist down, his hair was a complete mess.

"Are you watching me sleep?" he asks his eyes still closed.

"Maybe. Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?" she says smiling.

He opens his eyes and her smile widens "I love your eyes." She blunts out.

"I love you" he says to her.

She lends in kissing him, he just puckers up, kissing her back. He then had an idea. He grabs her putting his body on top of her.

'Conner' she moans in their mind not wanting to break the kiss.

'Sorry, did that hurt?' he says in his mind, moving suck her neck causing her to moan loudly.

'No it feels really good.' She says to him, he smiles.

He kisses shoulder then goes down to her breast, slowly licked her nipples sucking biting while she plays with his hair. As the sheets go down with him the lower he gets and kisses her stomach, then licking her navel. He pushes her legs apart and kisses the inside of her thigh then placed his tongue inside her pussy, she grips his hair harder and every time he plunged his tongue into Megan, she moaned and got wetter and hotter. He inserted two fingers into her and was licking her at the same time.

"Oh god," she yells a little louder than she meant too, she grabbed a fistful Conner's hair tighter as her toes curl. "Fucking right there Conner."

There was a knock at the door, he automatically stops.

"NO!" she yells out not hearing the knock.

Another knock "You guys ok?" it was Superman.

"We're fine." Megan yells out blushing covering her face with her pillow. Conner licked his lips and giggled.

"Uh, Conner, can I talk with you for a minute?" Superman asks a little awkward.

"A little busy, give me…10 minutes?" he asks kissing her thigh for her to calm down. She was extremely embarrassed.

"Alright." He leaves, blushing. 'Why do they have to have sex first thing in the morning? It was 5 am for God's sake!' he asks himself. He heard Megan and Conner laughing, he shakes his head he should leave but he really needs to talk with Conner.

Conner had pulled the pillow off her and kisses her. "You should go." She said still blushing.

He shakes his head "I got 10 minutes to rock your world babe." He says smiling then goes down on her again.

"Wait, wait, Superman is outside waiting for you." She says pulling herself up and grabs his chin for him to face her. "Plus, I don't want him to hear." She says blushing more.

"Music?" he asks. She nods and uses her telekinesis to put music on her I pod player. It was a Katy Perry song. He quickly shakes his head, "Hard rock, don't want him to hear remember." She uses her telekinesis again Enrique Iglesias - I Like It "You have weird taste in music."

"Less than 10 minutes, rock my world Superboy." She says kissing him then lying back down. He goes back down on her sticking his tongue in her pussy. As the song rocks on, he licks her hard he only had less than 10 minutes to make her cum. Conner made slurping noises while he tongue fucked her.

"Oh my god," Megan shrieked. "Shit Conner, more, more please, just like that." After a couple more licks she screamed again. "OH god Conner! Fuck me please! I want you inside me Conner NOW!" He pulled her up and got her on top his cock and pushed inside her. "Oh…my god!" she pauses "I like this." She said smiling he kisses her she kisses him back, she wraps her legs around his waist and started going up and down.

He pulled back from the kiss he hadn't expected her to move so quickly. "OH fuck." He grunts and moans as she moves on him not letting him lay down on his back. It was getting uncomfortable for him so he pushes her down on her back and began plowing into her hard. Every time he thrusted, she got louder and louder, her toes were curled Megan had her feet on his ass cheeks and was running her hands all down his muscular body.

"Oh... fuck... yes," she cried. Megan was barely able to get dialogue out she was in so much pleasure. "Shit... oh god fuck me... harder Conner! FUCK," He hit her G-spot she gasped "DO IT AGAIN, BUT HARDER!" she said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Whatever you want baby." He kisses her quickly and hit her again and again annihilating her G-spot.

"CONNER!" she screamed and yelled out his name

"MEGAN!" he yelled out, finally they both cum.

Superman definitely heard that since the music had been over a long time ago.

Conner didn't want to move, he didn't want to take himself from inside Megan's body either, he felt the relaxing of Megan's muscles around him and beneath him. He laid his head next to hers on the pillow. Megan's legs slipped from their lock around his waist and her fingers now raking light circles over the wet skin of his back, affectionately sex with her was probably the only thing that made him sweat. Megan's head shifted and Conner could feel the feather light kiss placed against the side of his neck.

"Superman." She said out of nowhere.

"Superboy." He said correcting her a little angry.

"No…he's waiting for you remember?" she said.

"Oh crap," he gets up and out from her and goes to take a shower. She stretches and pulls the sheets up and covers herself up and goes back to sleep, she didn't even feel Conner leave the room.

…With Superman and Superboy

He wasn't dressed as Superman he was dresses as Clark Kent it had been more than 10 minutes but when he heard them he had decided to leave go home and get his clothes stay there for a while until he was sure they had finish.

Conner was in his black boxers brief looking around the cave nobody was around, "HEY!" Clark yells out flying in.

Conner looks at him weird "Why are you dresses like that?" he asks.

"I thought it would be best if I went home," he says flying down in front of him, slightly blushing.

"I have a sex life, get over it." He says bluntly, crossing his arms. He was sick and tired of Clark's comments about sex and his high moral standards of respecting it. He had tried to ask him about it but he was such a prude. He had gotten more information about sex out of Dick, Wally, Pa and Ma for god's sakes.

"That's not what I came to talk to you about." Clark says taking off his glasses putting in his pocket on his chest.

"It's not?" Conner said raising an eyebrow, caught off guard. What was he doing here at 5 am in morning?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clark says a little disappointed.

Conner was confused, he had no idea what Clark was talking about usually he was pretty straight forward with him, and he didn't have any secrets…unless. No way had he figured it out! Then again he did have microscopic vision he could probably read his DNA.

'OH god he knows! He's going to reject me again. Calm down don't get ahead of yourself, don't say anything.' He thinks to himself, "What are you talking about?" he asks causally.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and M'gann?" Conner looked confused. "That you two are living in the same room now?"

'OH THANK GOD!' he yelled in his head dancing a little. "Didn't want you to freak out." He says to Clark like it was old new.

"I know that I'm a little old fashion-"

"A little?" Conner interrupts.

"But I still want to be part of your life." Clark continues ignoring him. "Being the last to know isn't fun. Talk to me if you need anything, or if you move in with your girlfriend."

"Alright, I promise to tell you if I get engaged." he says smirking.

"Funny, really funny." He says shaking his head. "You're not are you?" sounding a little panic.

Conner smiles, "No."

"Good, I mean not good just um" he says stammering. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He says changing the subject.

"No." he says simply.

"You sure?" he asks seriously.

'He does know. Ok just tell him.' He thinks to himself. "Well there's something I want to tell you and it's not easy for me." He says slowly.

"Whatever it is Kon I'm here for you." Clark says encouraging him.

"Yeah, well, after you hear this…" Conner looks away from him.

"Try me." Clark says smiling.

"Through the last couple of months you've trusted me, with everything. Even though I know you're still not completely comfortable with me…and I just want to say…thanks." He says to him. 'I'm such a wuss. Just tell him!' Clark smiles at him he was about to say something "Also…" Clark looks at him waiting for him to finish. "Um well," 'Oh god I'm I breathing?' "I…. I'm" 'Yeah I'm not breathing take a breath,' he talks to himself. He takes a breath closes his eyes "I have Lex Luthor's human DNA."

"Thank you for tell me." Clark says to him smiling.

Conner looks up at him shocked. "You knew?"

"Batman told me weeks ago. I was waiting for you to tell him." Clark says honestly.

"Oh well…what now?" he asks Clark not knowing what to say.

"I know you have school so you wanna have dinner after you get out?" Clark says. Conner just nods. "Alright well, I have to go to work." He says flying off then turns around. "I'll pick you up at 4." Conner waves goodbye.

He sighs and goes back to his room, he sees Megan sleeping on her side peacefully. He goes and lies down with her, puts his arm around her waist and kisses her neck and puts his head down he wasn't going to back to sleep he just wanted to be with her.

"I love you." He says out loud kissing the back of her head. She didn't hear she was asleep. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Conner's hands and fingers were running along Megan's bare arms and he felt the goose bumps under his fingertips, he heard Megan mumble his name, then kissing her shoulder. She turns around in her sleep and presses her hand on his chest and her leg wraps around his. He smiles and kisses her head. "I love you." He says again. He looks at the clock and watches it tick until it was 7 when Megan would wake up.

…**End of Flashback**

**Apokolips**

"So when are we meeting this leader of ours?" Absorb says so Granny would hear as they (Seer, Hellraiser, and Havoc) walk down some hallways in the castle of Darkseid.

"Who the fuck knows, Granny said soon that was months ago." Hellraiser said walking with him.

"I think I should be the leader." Seer said walking in front of them.

"Of course you do you'd make a great leader." Havoc said to him, he turns around and smiles at her. "That being said Hell and Ab would probably disobey every command." She said to him smirking.

"Sarcastic people are insecure." He tells her.

"Without a question doctor Freud." Havoc says to him walking past him and going up to Granny. "When are we meeting him?"

"Now." She says opening a door.

They all crowed the door looking into the room. There were a lot of people inside walking around, scientist and a tube filled with green water in the middle there was a boy inside he was naked. He had an oxygen mask on.

"My my, what a boy." Hellraiser said walking past Granny in licking her lips and then biting them.

"Yes he is, an amazing boy." Granny said "We had expected him to have the powers of a full Kryptonian after we suppressed his human DNA but it has become a challenge. So we decide to enhance it instead including his Kryptonian DNA."

"Quick question, what's a Kryptonian?" Absorb asks as he stands by Hellraiser looking at the boy.

"A dominant species of the planet Krypton. The cellular structure of Kryptonians allows for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels. When exposed to a young yellow star like Earth's Sun, which is much smaller than their own sun and with a vastly higher energy output, their bodies are able to absorb and process so much energy that it eventually manifests as vast superhuman powers such as flight, superhuman strength, x-ray vision, superhuman speed, invulnerability, heat vision, and superhuman hearing. Nearly all Kryptonians were killed when the planet exploded but the infant Kal-El was sent to Earth and the humans on Earth used his DNA to replicate this boy." A scientist out of nowhere explained.

Absorb looked at Seer not understanding "He's a clone from Superman." He said simply.

"OH why couldn't you just have said that?" Absorb asked the scientist as he walked away.

"So he's our leader?" Seer asked not impressed.

"Yes, he is." Granny says.

"What's his name?" Hellraiser asked touching the glass tube.

"He does not have one." Granny said "Lord Darkseid said he would name him after his trail."

"Soooo, why is he in there?" Absorb asked pointing to the tube.

"Making sure he's the perfect leader." she said.

"That sounds ominous." Absorb says looking curiously at the boy.

"You know what ominous means?" Seer asks him.

"Yes I do. I'm not an idiot." Absorb said sticking his tongue out.

"Do you have to keep looking at him like that?" Havoc asks Hellraiser.

"Yeah I do, he's gorgeous." She says with a sigh and smiles at him Havoc just rolls her eyes.

"Wait I kinda sorta met Superman, he's literally a boy scout. What makes you think _the clone_ will do what you want him to?" Seer asked Granny.

"That is what the trails are for, to test his loyalty and the extent of his new powers." She told him.

"When can he come out and play?" Hellraiser asks looking at her hoping it'd be soon.

"We need to make sure he's ready." Granny said

"He'll be ready in 5 days." A scientist said to her. "We will keep you up dated."

"Thank you, let's go children." says Granny to them.

They follow her out Hellraiser looks at them and back at the boy.

"I'll see you soon baby." She kisses the tube's glass and leaves.

"So can we-" Absorb starts but Granny opens another door with the same tubes but 4 of them this time. "Oh, question answered."

"Go ahead children." She says and they step inside the room and the scientist go up to them start taking off their clothes. Lowering the glasses and turning into just platforms.

Hellraiser looks at the boys. "Well aren't we well-toned." Seer rolls his eyes and Absorb covers himself, she laughs at him.

They go inside the platforms and the doctors give them an oxygen mask glass goes up.

"OK I changed my mind, I don't want to do this." Absorb said leaning against the glass panic.

"It will be alright Absorb, you'll be asleep through the whole process." Granny says calming him down. "You won't feel a thing."

"Wuss." Hellraiser says, the water starts to fill up.

"I hate you." Absorb said sleepily as the oxygen mask started to put his to sleep.

…**.Metropolis **

"Did you hear?" Batman asks Superman as he sneaks behind him.

"Hear what?" Superman said as he keeps his eyes on his city he was used to Batman sneaking up on him.

"The Team decide it was time to close the case on Superboy." Batman says, Superman says nothing for a long time. "I thought I was the quiet one?"

"What I'm I suppose to say? For me, Superboy was gone a long time ago." He says crossing his arms.

"Or you've simply replaced him with Supergirl." Batman says to him walking to the ledge.

"Don't you dare, I would never …Kara is family she's my cousin." He says looking at him angrily.

"So what was Conner?" Batman asks.

"He was…" Superman didn't know, he had only actually known him for about 3 months plus the 6 months that he was with the team on missions but he didn't know him not really. Yet he still kept the birthday present he had wanted to give him before Darkseid got him.

"So how is Kara?" Batman asks changing the subject.

"She's adjusting." He said following his more than happy to avoid the subject. "I at least had grew up in the yellow sun, she's…we'll…"

"Adjusting?" Batman finished his sentence.

"Yeah" he says smiling.

They hear police siren, they both look down. Batman looks at Superman not moving, just floating in the air.

"Your not-?" Batman starts.

"It's just a regular police chase." He says.

"You take things _way_ to lightly." Batman says.

"You have to let the police do their jobs. If I were to just jump in they would say I was doing their jobs for them." Superman explains.

"We are doing their jobs for them." Batman replies.

"Only to stop the real bad guys, not a police chase in a common robbery." Superman says trying to help Batman to understand. "I'll jump in if things get too bad." He says still looking down at his city. "And as for Conner, he was my little brother and I loved him like one."

Their coms links buzzed.

"This is Superman"

"This is Batman"

They looked at each other.

"Wonder Woman needs me" Superman says

"Green Arrow needs me" Batman says.

They go the opposite directions.

…**.at a strip club**

The perks of being a superhero is having secret identities and fake IDs whenever you want…just don't let Batman catch you. Nobody was around it was a weekday after all. Wally and Dick were getting lap dances, Wally enjoying his Dick…not so much.

"Excuse him sweet heart he's been in a bad mood lately." Wally tells the red headed striper that was grinding Dick's lap.

"Aren't we all?" Roy says as he walks in seeing them, "Hey honey, how about a lap dance?" he asks a stripper showing her money. "Sure honey." She says walking with him to the couch he sits down and puts his arms behind his head.

"You guys have to relax, this is why we are here." Wally says to them.

"Are you sure Artemis is ok with this?" Roy asks Wally knowing the girl archer isn't as forgiving as his ex-assassin.

"Yeah of coarse…when she asks what we did tonight say that we got dinner at Wing stop." Wally says to them, Artemis was not going to be ok with it.

"Got it." Roy says laughing.

They finish the lap dance and then go sit in the front stage and sit on the chairs, order couple of drinks, they did need this. Dick had been way too uptight about everything lately. He needed to relax. Dick turned to Wally who was looking at the striper girl dancing smiling.

"What?" Wally noticed him looking at him.

"How you doing Wally?"

"Oh No, I went through this with Artemis already I don't need it from my best bud too." Wally complained.

"Some once said to me 'It's what best buds are for.'" Dick says smirking

"Well who ever said that is an idiot." Roy says leaning back on the chair and drinking his scotch.

"Shut it red. I'm fine, I swear, I'm at my prime not to mention I can finally keep up with Barry." Wally said drinking his beer. "Now stop staring at me cause there are beautiful girls dancing in front of us right now. Unless you're into that kinda of thing since Zatanna dumped you."

"Well I am more into red heads." Dick says to him smiling.

"Not in your life former boy wonder." Wally says tuning to the striper.

"And Zatanna didn't dump me, it was a mutual thing." Dick said to him.

"Yeah right…I got that from all of the yelling and screaming in the cave." They were quite for a while enjoying the view from the dancing girls.

"Why did you guys break up?" Roy asks as he puts money on the girls G-string.

"Stupid story." He said drinking his beer.

"I'm sure it was you're fault…tell us anyways." Wally says drinking his beer.

"I screwed up ok, first with Conner, then with Bruce, and Zatanna."

"And here I thought you didn't dwell." Roy said drinking again.

Wally puts a 5 on the girls G-string, he sighed. "Conner wasn't your fault, Bruce is crazy and Zatanna is awesome so what if you screw up. Roy has screwed up more times than I can count."

"Thanks Wally, I appreciate that." Roy says sarcastically drinks his scotch.

"When I left, Bruce said he was proud. That I was becoming the man he knew I already I was." Dick said.

"Well that was _nice_ of him." Roy says not knowing Batman could _do_ nice.

"Zatanna said was angry at me, she said that I didn't let anyone in, that I was cold just like Bruce."

"Dick I'm sorry." Wally said. "But you're not cold, you've had it hard. With the team and everything that's happen. What you said the other day, you are right we need to move on, we need to put the past behind us."

Dick put a 5 dollar bill on the girls G-string and flashed her his smiled she smiles coyly back. "Your right, I'll talk to Zatanna tomorrow maybe there's a chance we can get back together. I mean it's not like she's going anywhere right."

"Um actually…" They turn to Roy "It's that time of year again. You when the _bosses_ decide to get new _employers_." Still look at him not sure what he was getting at. "I'm not supposed to say anything."

"About what Roy?" Dick asks impatiently.

"Zatanna agreed to be part of well… the _company_."

"She's leave the team?" Wally yells Dick was speechless she was leaving the team. Why hadn't she told him?

"Yeah she and Raquel. I'm sorry, I didn't vote for them if it makes you feel any better, too young to be in the company." Roy continued, last time they had made a big deal about not letting kids in the League and now they were excepting Zatanna 16 years old and Rocket 17 years old both were too young Roy was at least 18 when he joined.

"Dick you ok?" Wally asks him worried.

"Fine, like you said put the past behind. No need to dwell on it." Dick said as he finished his beer took a breath. He stopped a girl "Can I have another one?" She nods and starts to walk.

Wally grabs her writs lightly "And keep them coming, he just found out his girlfriend is leaving the country."

"Oh sorry honey." She gives him a kiss on the check "I'll bring you something stronger."

"Alright! We'll get you nice and drunk." Wally says to him rubbing his hair.

"Yeah, I promise I won't drink as much." Roy says, Wally and Dick look at him 'yeah right'. "Whatever."

"Good now let's enjoy the view!" Wally yells as new striper comes on stage dressed as none other than a magician they look at Dick sadly. The girl comes back and gives him his drink she was about to say what it was but Dick just swallowed it whole. He made a sour face "More." She looks at the two boys they nod.

"Ok." She says takes the glass and brings more.

…**Apokolips**

They come out of the tube.

Havoc's short red hair complete wet she shakes it a little letting the water drip off it. The doctors handed her a towel she dried her hair then her body. They hand her pink body suit she puts it on it felt different somehow, she rubs her left hand were the omega tattoo was; they give her, her white boots and she puts them on.

Absorb walks outside, Granny was right he didn't feel a thing. He stretches a little and yawns. The doctors give him a towel and he dried his red hair first then his body. Then they give him his clothes, purple long sleeve shirt with his right one cut off seeing his omega tattoo on his shoulder, his blue jeans and blue boots. "Do you guys feel any different?" He asks them as he puts them on.

"Not at all." Hellraiser said as she grabs the towel the doctor gives her and dries her brown hair. "Thank you." She tells the doctor who gives her her clothes, orange crop top shirt with elbow sleeves showing off her stomach and her omega tattoo on her small of her back, orange jeans just below her knees and her yellow boots.

"Me neither." Seer said rubbing his neck where his omega tattoo was, then shakes his blonde hair and grabs the towel, he dries himself "How long where we in there?" he asks the doctors as he grabs his silver muscle shirt, dark loose green jeans and silver boots.

"Eight days." He says to them.

"Wait our leader is he-? Where is he?" Hellraiser asks happy, they had said 5 days for him.

"He is in the arena he has, I believe passes 3 trails already." The doctor says, she smiles and runs out.

"Hey wait for us!" Absorb said putting his boot and running after her.

Seer looks at Havoc, "What?" she says rudely

"You really don't feel any different?" he asks her again, she walks away not answering his questions.

"Take that as a yes." He says and follows her.

…**The arena**

There were about 8 dead bodies on the arena's floor, some torn apart others twisted, others burned beyond reorganization. He was standing still as the other warrior rushed him he was not moving what was he doing he was going to get hit. He grabs the fist at the last second, the pressure of the force was felt and Hellraiser eyes widen. He smirks crushing his fist in his hand the warrior gets on his knees groaning. He lets it go he picks up his leg and kicks him on the side of his head, he flies off and crashes he was dead.

The others had shown up as well. Hellraiser was smiling he was everything she thought he was. Seer was a little shocked he had met the big blue scout he had no idea that the clone would be so ruthless. Absorb was exited they finally had a leader and he was awesome! Havoc was smiling he was really strong, she liked that.

He was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a black/red tight shirt showing off his muscles everywhere, fingerless red gloves.

"He's beautiful." Hellraiser said with dreamily eyes.

"Yeah." Havoc said speechless for the first time ever.

"Yeah sure if you're into that kinda of thing." Absorb said siting looking around "Were Seer go?"

"Who cares?" Hellraiser said leaning on the bars.

"So what's his name?" Seer asks he had walked over to Granny Goodness.

She looks down and points. He looks down seeing what she was seeing, Lord Darkseid walking towards him, the leader. He signals for them to come over. Hellraiser and Havoc couldn't keep their eyes off of him.

"Children, met your leader." He looks at them, "This is Havoc," she waves happily. "Absorb," he nods smiling up at him. "Hellraiser," she smiles at him and waves "Seer." He glares at him. "This is your leader, his name is Reaper. Get to know each other better." He leaves just as he came, he looked up and nodded at Granny Goodness.

She smiles. "FIGHT!" she yells.

Seer bolts up and swings his leg Reaper leans forward dogging the flying kick, Reaper swings his leg up to kick him but Seer lends on it and pushes himself away. Hellraiser throws him a fireball he covers his head with his arms waiting for it to hurt, it doesn't, and he looks at her then at himself unharmed.

He looks back at her "Is that the best you can do?" he talks for the first time.

"You just got a lot less hot." She says angrily. She gets two fireballs in each hand and throws them at him. He doesn't bother to dodge, it didn't hurt.

He runs up to her and grabs her neck then pauses, "I'm I suppose to kill you?"

He fells himself get pulled away, and flies off. "Didn't your mother teach you to treat a lady better than this?"

He lands on the ground hard, "I don't have a mother." He says then gets up, super speeds to her and punches her in the stomach. She groans and grabs her stomach in pain, then lands on her knees.

Absorb grabs him from behind and starts to glow. "What the hell are you doing?" Reaper asks him.

"I have no idea." Absorb says still grabbing him.

Reaper throws his head back and the both grunt in pain. Absorb grabs his head in pain and so does Reaper. "What the hell are you made out off?!" Reaper yelled.

"Could ask you the same thing!" he yelled back "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Me?" Reaper shakes it off "Let's try that again shall we?" He super speeds again Absorb blocked some of the punches. Reaper flies behind him and knees him in the back of his head twice, he goes up Absorb turns around then Reaper does a flip in the air his foot making contact with his jaw.

Absorb backs away and grabs it in pain. Reaper lands his back turned to him. Absorb, Hellraiser, Seer and Havoc join him and run towards him. He turns kneel down and press his hand against the ground blue like-lightning jolts them all back landing on the ground in pain.

He walks towards them ready to kill them. "That's enough." He hears Granny Goodness say, he turns to her and glares. "Don't look at me like that, they are your soldiers."

"They are useless; they know nothing about working as a team or how to make strategies. You said you trained them." Reaper said, he was expecting a real fight not a 5 minute fight.

"I've trained them to fight like soldiers when they knew next to nothing about it. You will teach them to be a team, you are their commander and leader." She pauses as they start to get up slowly. "You will be so much more if you succeed."

"You keep saying that." He sees them getting up really for round two. "At least they have stamina."

"Good luck," she walks away "Don't kill them" she leaves.

Reaper sighs "Alright, you guys don't work together very well. So let me make this clear, you will not beat me unless you work together. Do you understand?" All four were pissed off they attacked at random. He dodges all of their attacks.

Then files up "You're angry I understand but we are not going to get anywhere if you don't listen to me." he says calmly.

Havoc flies up using her telekinesis and punches him he lands on the ground making a small crater. She looks at her fist, she wasn't hurt.

"How did you do that?" Hellraiser asks she and Havoc had been training together since they had gotten here and she had never seen her do that before.

"I don't know." She flies down next to them, they all look at her she smiles "But I liked it."

"Looks like it wasn't a big waste of time after all, being inside those tubes." Absorb says to them.

They all turn to look at Reaper getting up, he was bleeding from his lip. He wipes it off with his black glove. "Good you hurt me, now do it as a team."

They smile at him "This is going to be fun." Hellraiser said.

…**Atlantics **

**3 years since Conner's Kidnapping **

M'gann was shifted into a mermaid tail swimming away in the sea in a panic all of sudden somebody tackles her, she screams there was a laugh.

"Caught you," he continues to laugh "Did you really think you could out swim me?" the boy asks.

"Maybe?" she says kissing him, he kisses her back. She pulls back "I love you La'gann." She says to him smiling.

"I love you too, M'gann." He says kissing her.

"La'ann! M'gann!" Kaldur yells out in a panic, they turn to him smiling then frown when they see his face. "It's Robin."

"What? What happen? Is he ok?" M'gann swims towards him.

He shakes his head "He's gone…he died."

"Is Nightwing-?" La'ann starts.

"Let's go Kaldur." She swims towards him, and they leave and La'gann stays still, he never liked Robin always calling him fishboy that didn't mean he wanted him dead.

…..

M'gann, Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel, Artemis, Wally, and Roy were outside Dick's room in the cave waiting for him to come out. They had been knocking for the past half hour and he hadn't come out. M'gann asked if she could read his mind they said no they should wait until he came out.

Finally he comes out, he looks around "I'm fine," he says to them smiling "I swear, the kid was a pain anyways."

Zatanna goes and hugs him he laughs a little "I'm fine I swear." M'gann starts to cry, and Wally hugs her. "M'gann don't cry, I'm fine." Dick says to her she cries more. Dick looks down at Zatanna she had started to cry as well "Don't cry, I'm fine." He feels water coming down his checks and he wipes it off. Roy goes up to him and puts his hand on the back of his neck, Dick turns to him "I'm fine." He's voice shaking Roy grabs him and presses him on his own neck "He's gone, the Joker he-" Dick stammers and starts to cry on Roy's neck, while he hugs him and Zatanna. Artemis starts to cry a little and Kaldur goes to hug she shakes her head to stop him he hugs her, she starts to cry more then she wanted. Raquel starts to cry Wally sees her and pulls her into the hug with M'gann, tears coming down his own face.

"He's gone Jason is gone." Dick says crying.


	9. Survival

**Survival**

**3 years 6 months**

Coming out of a boom tube in front of a crystal castle.

"We got a backup plan?" Seer asks Reaper. His gray shirt with a green leather jacket, gray gloves, his four knifes on his legs two on each with his loose green jeans and his two swords on his back also his gray steel toe boots.

"Yes. Kill everyone in sight." Reaper replies. His black jeans, red combat boots, red/black shirt, his red gloves and a sword on his back coming straight down his back.

"I like it!" Absorb says smiling. His blue jeans, blue boots, and purple long sleeve shirt with his right one cut off a sword on his waist.

"Yeah can we switch and make that the main?" Hellraiser asks to him. Her tight orange crop top showing off her stomach with long sleeves, orange short shorts and her yellow boots, with a sword on her back unlike Reapers hers was diagonally.

"Back up plans, sometimes they're so good you want everything else to fail." Havoc says smiling. Pink body suit, white boots just above her knees and a sword on her waist.

"No," he walks inside a castle like crystal palace "Hello we need to talk to your King." Soldiers with purple skin and gold body armor came "Please?" Weapons came out.

'Plan B?' Seer asks in the mind link.

'Yup.' Reaper says to them. 'Wait for my signal.' He raises his hands in defense and walks to them. "I don't like guns pointed at me." he puts his hands down and blue like lighting shouts out and destroys them. (Tactical telekinesis)

They attack, shocked at the weapons being destroyed the guards freeze for a while ending the fight rather quickly.

"We are getting good at this." Absorb said putting his hand on a guard's neck and then starts to glow black.

"Well we do have 4 other planets under our belts, Jayd (Jade) will be number 5." Hellraiser says to him watching the guard get old and then turning to nothing but bones then dust. "It's creep when you do that." She tells him turning away.

"Oh it's creepy when I do this? But when you charcoaled a body to ashes you're not creeped out by yourself?" he says standing up.

"Hey I'm killing somebody not stealing there life energy or whatever." She rolls her eyes at him.

"It's how I keep strong, and make sure you guys have a healer on the group." He says looking around, ignoring her eye roll.

"Where do you think the King is Reaper?" Havoc asks him looking around seeing the doors and exits; more guards were bound to come out.

"Seer, where is he?" Reaper asks him.

"Sorry I didn't get anything off these losers before we killed them." Seer says looking down at the already dead guards. "Besides I can't read the dead because well… their dead."

"Yes I am well aware how your powers work." He says smiling and putting his hand on the ground floor glowing blue and closing his eyes.

"Are you doing that Tactical telekinesis thing to see everything?" Absorb asks looking down at him.

"What do you think genius?" Havoc asks his.

"Do you guys think that Green lantern in going to show?" Hellraiser asks them.

"What's a Green lantern?" Absorb asks.

"I hope so they say she's a badass." Seer says to her ignoring Absorb.

"They says she was the next in line to be Queen of this world before she became a Lantern, I would love to be a Queen." Havoc says to them.

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Absorb asks them, they nod. "That's mean."

"There are guards coming out of the North, and East the King is in the West, I'll go and talk to him about our proposition, you guys deal with the guards." Reaper says getting up "I'll keep the mind link open, don't die." He walks away.

"How very inspirational of you Reaper. I'm going go knit it on a pillow...a very depressive pillow." Havoc says to him smiling.

"I was talking to Absorb, if he dies there is no way I'm bring you guys back all damage looking, Darkseid would kill me." Reaper says as he waves good bye.

"He loves me more." Absorb says smiling at them, they glare.

"Don't make us kill you and make it look like an accident." Hellraiser says to him.

"Charming as ever." He says and they pull out their swords prepared to fight the incoming guards.

…The King and Reaper

The king had purple skin, wearing his gold body armor, it had four wings ready to battle.

"I've come as an ally not an enemy." Reaper says in a calm voice.

"I have no allies with the likes of you child." The King says.

"I've come as an Ambassador from the planet Apokolips. Lord Darkseid wishes to speak with you as an ally not as your enemy. He sees the Golden Dragon as an incredible army, this planet Jayd (Jade) would make an excellent new partnership." Reaper says to him calmly.

"Darkseid?!" he laughs at him. "I would never ally myself with the likes of him!" The King yells out.

"Reconsider?" Reaper asks him.

"NEVER!" The King yells out.

He takes out a sword from his waist and swings it at Reaper he jumps up and behind him lands and takes out his sword from his back, the King swings again he jumps over it and swings his sword he almost cut his head off. The King backs away and pulls is sword its ships into two sticks with a rope in the middle connecting them then blades come out of the sticks, chain-sickles.

Reaper grunts, the King throws them at Reaper. He dodges them using his sword as a shield. The King runs up to him with grabbing the handles of the two chain-sickles and Reaper again uses his sword as a shield but only with one of them, the other one breaks on contact, tearing his shirt.

The King backs away shocked that his weapon just shattered. "What are you?" the King asks.

Reaper looks at his shirt then walks towards him "Pissed off." he says angrily. He blue lighting out and hovers the King in midair.

"WAIT!" the King yells out in a panic. "I'll join you, I'll join Darkseid. I swear!" Reaper starts to close his hand, breaking his armor shattering it on the floor. He drops the King hard. "Please, I'll do anything." He says crawling away from him.

Reaper walks to him then grabs his neck picking him up. "Sorry, too late." A sick crack was heard. He puts him over his shoulder and starts to walk back to his comrades.

'I got the King.' He says in the mind link.

'Alive?' Seer asks shocked.

'No, I accidently snapped his neck.' Reaper says to him.

'Accidently?' Hellraiser asked 'Sure it happens.' She says smiling.

'We got the guards, and don't worry we didn't kill that many of them.' Havoc says to him using her telekinesis to swing a guard away from her.

'I'm headed your way now.' Reaper says to them.

'Alright then, guess we're done.' Absorb says punching a guard out.

'What are the chances of the Lantern showing up?' Hellraiser asks them kicking a guard.

'Na where good.' Seer says to them.

"ENOUGH!" Reaper yells out using his super voice stopping the fighting. He throws the King down, "Your King is dead." They look down at their king hoping he would wake up. "In the name of Darkseid!" Reaper yells out "Bow down!"

They look at each other, "I said BOW DOWN!" using his super voice again they flinch and get down on their knees. Reaper picks up the King again and walks outside the castle soldiers with the same golden body armor running up the stairs to help protect their King that was no longer alive.

Reaper throws the body again on the floor, "Your King is dead, now bow down in the name of Darkseid!" the others come out.

"Darkseid!" Seer yells out.

"Darkseid!" Havoc yells out.

"Darkseid!" Hellraiser yells out.

"Darkseid!" Absorb yells out.

All the solider all of the guards start yelling out "Darkseid!"

A green light knocked Reaper off his feet and back inside the castle.

"Go check on him." Hellraiser said to them turning into a human torch and flying up to the Green Lantern.

'I'm fine.' He flew at past her at super speed 'Make sure the people don't get any ideas.'

'Aye aye captain.' Havoc said flying up "Alright nobody moves a muscle." She says to them.

'I don't think you should kill her, I mean that's like a federal crime or something right?' Seer says to him

'I'll be gentle.' He smirks.

He punches her she dodges he swings his leg hitting her.

"You are not welcome here." She says making her ring glow green. "I am Laira of the Green Lantern Corps and this is my space sector." She was wearing green body armor green boots up her thighs showing little purple skin, green gloves, red long hair up in a green ponytail and with the Green Lantern symbol on her chest. **(Don't know who she is look her up under **_**Laira green lantern**_**)**

"The King is dead Jayd belongs to Lord Darkseid now. You cannot interfere as a Green Lantern your rules are clear." Reaper says to her.

"I was born here, this is my planet." She explains. "If you will not leave on your own I will make you leave!" she yells out.

"You can try." he says smiling, she blasts him again with her ring. Reaper blocks it with his arms he flies up avoiding the blast.

'Need back up?' Havoc asks him in the mind link.

'I'm good.' He replies pulling out his sword and swinging it she does a fly flip behind him he swings his sword again cutting little of her hair. She flies down to the ground he follows she built two green swords and starts swinging them around at him.

He blocks every attack he grabs her throat and throws her against a building breaking it. She quickly recovers and shots another green blast he jumps up putting his sword away in midair holds both his hands together almost crushing her if she hadn't moved away.

He turns back around seeing her do some amazing flips. He takes out his sword and she makes a green bo-staff, he uses his super speed to get to her slightly shocked she barely blocks his attack. He attacks and she dodges, she attacks he dodges this goes on for a while until she gets a shot at his jaw breaking her staff only slightly hurting Reaper. He grabs her broken bo-staff and swings it away with her crashing into another building.

"What are you?" she asks him.

"I'm the Reaper." He says walking towards her." Give up now!" he yells out.

She makes a chain-sickle swinging it in one place over her head Reaper prepares for the attack putting his sword in front of him griping it with both hands. She throws the chain around it wrapping around his sword and brings it towards her then tossing it far far away. He grunts in annoyance and calmly puts up his fits.

She growls angry nothing fazed him, files up makes green bows and arrows they stings him while he was distracted with that she got near him and started to fight with him hand-hand combat. It was a mix of boxing and gymnastics he followed her lead on the attacks dodging and blocking everything she threw at him.

Meanwhile

'Are they gonna-?' Absorb started but was interrupted with a guard yelled out "ATTACK!"

'Great a revolt didn't see that coming.' Seer says sarcastically he says pulling out his swords.

'Sarcasm? Form you?' Havoc says shocked. 'It's such an unattractive quality Seer.' She says sarcastically throwing away trying not to kill them only if necessary.

'You are so funny.' Absorb said she glares at him. 'Really you are, I meant it as a complement not at all sarcastic I swear.' He says absorbing the ground, crystal floor without even touching it.

'How'd you do that?' Hellraiser asks him.

'Because I'm awesome!' he says smiling jumping in the group of soldiers stared kicking ass.

'Got any predictions on the future Seer?' Hellraiser asks him, using fireballs to keep them away no to kill them.

'Yeah…It's not good.' Seer says kicking a guard away from him.

'What?!' they all yell in their mind including Reaper.

'What are you talking about? I have the Green Lantern, I'll just knock her out and throw her into space.' He says walking towards Laira on the ground bleeding, while Reaper didn't even have a scratch, his clothes however where torn apart, on the left side of his chest was a tattoo of the omega symbol.

Laira coughs up blood and tries to get up, unsuccessful. She looks up at him, she takes a deep breath and pulls her ring up, and a shining bright light is lighted in the sky with a shape of a green lantern.

Reaper looks up 'That's not good.'

'What is?' Absorb says then does a double take up on the sky. 'Oh crap,' he says in his mind then out loud. "OH crap"

'We are so screwed.' Hellraiser says looking up.

'Shit, crap, fuck, so many words so little time.' Havoc says.

'Seer can we take them?' Reaper asks looking up and seeing hundreds of Green Lanterns coming at them.

'Sure if you want Havoc die.' Seer says to him.

'What? I don't want to die, I mean I know everybody dies but not here I have things I want to do. You know I'm a virgin?' she says in a panic flying up and meeting everybody up on the steps of the castle.

"You can't take all of us at one." Laira says to him, stopping her green glow and panting heavily.

"If you think this battle is over, you are sadly mistaken." Reaper glares at her. "The battle only just begun." his eyes start to glow red but before his heat vision was released he was thrown aside by a…golf club?

"You alright Laira?" the Lantern asks her trying to get her up.

"I'm fine but the boy…he is strong adversary." She says getting up.

"Reeaally?" he says smiling, "Mind if I take a crack at him?" she shakes her head slightly smiling.

Reaper gets up and feels something on his lip he wipes it, blood? He looks back at the Green Lantern ready to kill. Then his eyes widen, he knew him that Lantern he belonged to Earth.

"Oh god." He whispers.

"Superboy?" The Lantern says looking at him shocked.

'Strategic retreat. NOW!' Reaper says flying at super speed. Green Lantern tries to follow him.

"Superboy!" he yells out.

'Are you sure?' Havoc asks 'I was being sarcastic before. I'm ok with dying' he had already arrived at the front of the castle.

"Yes, now open the boom tube." He says looking up at the sky, he was coming.

Seer opens up the boom tube they walk in it and the Green Lantern following… almost… there then it closes.

"Damn it!" he yells out stopping himself from flying into a wall, he had been so close. Hal Jordon, member of the Justice League, member of the Green Lantern Corps. "Superboy, you're alive." He whispers to himself looking at the spot where the boom tube had disappeared.

**Gotham City**

Batman was beating the crap out of some poor bastards who had decided to rob a convince store. One of them got out a gun and pulled the trigger, it made no contact the guy froze and Batman rushed him punching him in the jaw there was a sick crack.

"Come out!" Batman yelled.

Superman comes out with the bullet in his hand, "You should be care-"

"What do you want Superman?" Batman says harshly picking up the robbers bag full of money.

He looks around "I think you broke his jaw." He says pointing to the man he had just knocked out.

"Is that why you're here? To lecture me?" he says putting the money on the counter of the cashier and starting to walk way.

"Bruce you know why I'm here." He says to him using his real name.

"No **Clark** I don't." he says turning to him glaring he didn't like it when he used his real name especially out in the open.

"Robin….Jason is gone, but you can't keep it bottled up, I wasn't your fault." Turns back around to walk way. "When I lost Conner-"

"Don't you dare compare them!" Batman yelled out turning back around "I loved Jason as a son. You didn't even acknowledge Conner as family until it was too late. I was proud of Jason, you only belittle Conner. So don't think to imagine how I feel!"

Superman looked at him with no emotions and walked out the door and flew away, Batman saw him fly off, and he grabbed his Batgrapnel gun and swing off.

Unknown to them both a 13 year old boy named Timothy Drake had overheard everything behind the counter. Coming to the conclusion rather quickly Batman/Bruce Robin/Jason….Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd! He smiled at himself he had been trying to find out who Batman was for months now and he finally knew. He had heard what happen to Jason Todd, Bruce's adoptive son an explosion in Sarajevo and seeing what Batman had done to the robbers he was clearly angry about it or depressed either way there was a _job_ opening.

…**.Apokolips**

"Let me be clear my Lord, I failed you." Reaper, Seer, Absorb, Hellraiser and Havoc were on their knees bowing down to Darkseid in the throne room.

"This is a first Reaper." he pauses "Have you learned from your mistake?" he asks.

"Yes my Lord, show no mercy, even for a Green Lantern." He says his head still down.

"Alright then, you may leave." He says casually.

"Yes my Lord." They all say and stand up walk towards the double doors and leave.

"Holy crap!" Havoc is the first to talk when they were sure that Darkseid couldn't hear. "Can't believe he just let us go like that?" shocked at Darkseid's leniency.

"First thing for everything." Absorb says shocked. "But hey were headed for Earth next that should be fun."

"Lucky he didn't kill us." Seer says to them shocked as well.

"Let's not make it a habit ok." Hellraiser says to them looking at Reaper. "Are you ok?" she asks him. He had been quiet the whole way, something was obviously bothering him.

They all stop and look at him. "I'm fine," he looks at them still concerned "Really I'm fine. Just a bit angry we didn't get the planet for Lord Darkseid that all."

"How very loyal of you." Hellraiser said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am." He says simply and starts to walk. "Let's go shower, you guys look like crap."

"You are so good with words, tell me more tell me more." Havoc says to him following.

"I resent that, you didn't just fight hundreds of guards with very sharp weapons." Absorb says to him. "PLUS you're invulnerable. Why do you even bother with the sword, you have so many cool moves."

"I don't like rely on my powers." Reaper says opening a door steam coming out of it, they walk in.

"Why not?" Havoc asks him doing a double take looking at him starting to take off his already ripped off clothes, Hellraiser already staring at him, his perfect…muscular…well-toned body.

"They are too unpredictable." Reaper says ignoring Havoc and Hellraiser staring at him like they hadn't eaten for months and he was a piece of meat.

"Unpredictable? How are they unpredictable?" Seer asks, taking off his weapons first putting them down gently then tossing away his clothes.

"I can't use them in the red sun." he says walking to the hot springs that regenerate any kind of trauma and bring back the dead.

"We already know that, that doesn't mean there unpredictable. Seer's powers are unpredictable, ironic since he's supposed to see the future." Absorb says quickly taking off his clothes and following Reaper inside it.

"I can see the future whenever I want. "He says his clothes already taken off and joining them. Absorb looks at him as if he were lying. "Just sometimes… it's a bit… cloudy."

Hellraiser and Havoc look at each other they hadn't been paying any attention to them. They take off their clothes and join the boys in the hot springs.

"I'm sure that's it." Absorb says sarcastically.

"Ab sarcasm is Havoc's thing, we do not need another person with as a defence mechanism like that." Reaper says rubbing his shoulders.

Havoc laughs at him sticking out her tongue at him, "Reaper is the leader, Seer is the quiet, serious guy, Hellraiser is the slut," she says pointing to her as she gets behind Reaper and tries to give him a massage but ended up just rubbing his shoulders, Hell just sticks her tongue out at her. "What are you again?" she points to him getting close to him.

He glares at her and puts his hand on her throat glowing black "Extremely powerful." She starts to get pale he lets her go, he swims away from her.

"Jerk." She says rubbing her neck.

"I don't need fighting between my soldiers." Reaper says to them closing his eyes letting Hell rub him.

"She started it." Ab says to him taken a deep breath and ducking down in the water.

"Lovers quarrel." Hell says to Reaper and she kisses his check putting her chin on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his torso, pressing her boobs on his back. He looks at her smiles then splashes some water to her face, she giggles and splashes water to him.

Havoc glares at them, "There not having sex." Seer says to her as he swims to her. She looks at him "Honest."

"Why not? She's his type, tall, skinny, sexy." She told him looking at the splashing water at him and him at her.

"You have bigger boobs." He says to her smiling and looking at them then up to her face.

She rolls her eyes "Whatever...thanks" she says smiling.

"Besides he wants his **love** back." He tells her splashing water on his face.

"Love?" she asks him raising an eyebrow.

"Megan. He thinks she's waiting for him back on Earth." Seer tells her smiling.

"She's not?" she asks him, he shakes his head no. "Well she's an idiot." She says looking back at the two splashing water stopping.

"I have a question!" Ab yells out after coming up for air. They ignore him he however continues to talk, "Who's your human donor?"

Reaper stops splashing water and looks at him. "Who are you talking to?" he asks ignoring Hell splashing water at him.

"You, the scientist guys told us that Superman was your Kryptonian donor but they never told us who your human donor was. Who is she?"

"Not she, he. You guys come from Earth right?" he asks them, they nod. "Then you must know Lex Luthor?" they nod again. "It was him, he's my human donor."

"Seriously?" Seer asks him shocked he nods.

"Does that mean their gay?" Absorb blurts out.

"Does that mean you're like super rich?" Hellraiser asks him smiling.

"Yes, no and no." He tells them answering there questions.

"You have two dads? How very progressive." Havoc says to him.

"Is that why you have telepathic powers? Is he a meta human like us?" Seer asks him.

"No he's not." He tells her, splashing water on his hair.

"Then how are you a telepath?" he asks.

"I'm what the people who made me call a genomorph, most genomorphs have telepathic powers so when they put me in the tank they manifested themselves." He explains.

"Alright well….come on lets go eat, I'm starving!" Ab says coming out of the water and walking out. Servants already ready with towels and their new clothes. They dry themselves off and put on their clothes.

"Let's go!" Absorb yells happily.

They leave out the doors and go the dinner table. It was a buffet table anything and everything any teenager would want for dinner. Because that's what they were teenagers, Havoc 18, Absorb 19, Hellraiser 19 and Seer the oldest not technically a teenager 20, Reaper…he was 4 also not a teenager but looks like a 16 year old not a day older.

They chow down, eating anything they could get their hands on, killing does that makes you hungry as hell, and when you fight you burn a lot of calories making you hungrier.

…**.Atlantis**

Orin had invited J'onn and M'gann to dinner, La'gann and Kaldur were more than happy to be guests as well. They talked about random things nothing important just fun things.

When they were done eating M'gann and La'gann swam away to be together, get some privacy. Kaldur asked J'onn if he wanted to experience the underwater adventure and he said yes and they took off, looking at the beautiful corals, different type of fishes, buildings.

Then after a couple of hours they get beeped in their coms. For Orin, Kaldur, J'onn, and M'gann to meet them at the Watchtower.

…**Gotham city**

"Hey." Nightwing called out to Batman, as he climes on thee building's roof. "**Warm** night."

"Yes. **Unseasonably **so." He says as he looks in his binoculars."This time of year it makes them careless **comfort** makes them careless." as he stands at the edge of the building.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that we're making small talk about the **weather**…or the fact that you could turn it on a **dime** into **crime-fighting**." Nightwing says as he walks to him on top of the building.

"What are you doing here? **Checking up** on me?" Batman asks him.

"That's **exactly **what I'm doing here, in light of recent events." Nighwing says referring to him breaking a guy's jaw.

"I'm patrolling. If you **want **to stay…I **won't **stop you." Batman says as he takes out his Batgrapple gun getting ready to swing.

"The **warmth **is whelming." Nightwing says to him smiling talking out his grapple gun and shooting up.

"**Unseasonably **so." Batman says jumping off the edge.

"Good **god**, he made a **joke**." Nightwing says following him.

"Be quiet." Batman tells him.

"Yes, sir." Nightwing says smiling then a buzz on his ear. "Oh my spidey sense are tingling." They land on a building and he clicks his com on his ear. "Nightwing, what's up?"

Batman's com starts to buzz as well. "Batman." They look at each other and wondering what was happening. "I'm on patrol I can't-…do you need…fine I'll be there."

"Weird conversation about having to met Green Lantern on the Watchtower?" Nightwing asks. Batman nods. Batman was about to jump off the building "Wait…I wanted to talk to you…about Robin."

"Later, it's an emergency meeting." Batman jumps off the building.

"Yeah…isn't it always." Nightwing follows.

…**Central city**

"Yeah I know mom told you to talk to me about moving in with her." Kid Flash says running at super speed.

"NO she didn't I swear." Flash says to him running besides him. Kid Flash looks at him raising eyebrow. "Yeah ok she told me to talk to you." Flash says to him. "She's just worried."

Kid runs up to Trickster and hits him hard on in the jaw, knocking him out cold. "I don't need my **mother** telling what I should and shouldn't do and I also don't need my **partner** telling-"

"I'm sorry ok," Flash says quickly. "She told me to just make sure you knew what you were getting into." Flash says to him.

"Were moving in together not getting married." Kid says looking at Flash.

"I know I don't get it either," he ran off and got a rope. "I like Artemis and I'm glad you guys are together." Flash says tying the rope on Trickster, still knocked out Kid Flash's got a nasty right hook.

"Kid Flash here." He says when his com device started buzzing. Flash looks up at him then hears the cops coming.

"Flash here." He says when his com starts buzzing. Then signals for to Kid for them to get going they start to run.

"Watchtower?" Kid Flash asks.

"Yeah, emergency meeting." Flash says to him.

…**Star city**

"Well look at us being a nice in this family reunion." Green arrow says as he punches out a robber in the middle of the street.

"Yeah its been a while Artemis." Red arrow says as he takes out his arrow and shots out a net to a robber running away.

"Busy moving out of my mom's house." Armies says kicking a guy in the balls the punching him in the jaw knocking him down on the concrete.

"You really are moving in with KF?" Red asks her.

"Yeah, why is everybody so surprised." She says and sees a robber getting away she gets her bow and a lasso arrow around his feet. "We've been going out for 3 years and counting not to mentions we are going to the same college."

"If its money you need he's got extra." Red says pointing to Green.

"HEY!" Green yells out slightly offended.

"Besides you haven't seen KF in his worst." He says to her.

"Oh come on!" they hear the sirens and they start walking away. "We know **everything** about each other."

"OH!" Green says shocked.

"That's something you do not want to hear from your girlfriend sister." Red says covering one ear with his hand while the one had his bow.

She laughs "You guys are a bunch of prudes."

"OH really?" Red asks a little angry "Guess what me and your sister did last night? I'll tell you-"

"LA LA LA LA not listening!" She says to him covering her ears.

Green laughs then a buzzing on his ear "Hello…yeah ok I'll be there yeah they're right here." He says referring to Artemis and Red. "Yeah I'll tell them." He says "Guys we need to go to the watchtower, Green Lantern needs us."

…**Metropolis**

Supergirl is fighting Banshee in midair then crashes in to the middle of a baseball field. A baseball player goes to the create looking down dirt covering up everything. She files away grabs an empty bus and crashes it straight on top of her knocking her out.

"GOAL!" she yells out pumping her fist. "Or whatever they say in baseball."

"Hey, Supergirl!" somebody yells out.

She turns around smiling then a soda cup is thrown at her, soaked in coke she makes a disgusted face and shaking her cape.

"Why'd you haveta crash here?! You ruined our game!" the man yelled out angry. "I paid 600 bucks for these seats!"

"Superman wouldn't trashed the field like that!" a kid yelled out pointing his foam finger at her.

"The game was a tie! A TIE!" the same guy yells out. "What are we gonna do now? The Daily Planet is right! We don't need heroes like you!"

"The Daily Planet?" she whispers to herself.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" the man yells. She flies off almost in tears."HEY ain'tcha gonna glean this up?!"

She super speeds into getting a newspaper and quickly reads it. She yells out "KAL!" while in midair.

"Hey? You do realize I can hear you even if you whisper right?" Superman says as he stands next to her.

"I'm angry." She says then shows him the newspaper. "How could you let them **run** something like this, **Kal**? How could you let this…this **woman** talk about me like this?"

He looks at the paper sadly. "Kara she-"

"Do you think she's **right**?" she says in the verge of tears.

"What?" he asks slightly surprised.

She opens the paper. "Is she **right**? Am I "a tarted-up teenager in a **short skirt and** **cape** with something to **prove**"? Am I "not worthy of the Legacy of Superman"?" she asks him looking at him.

"You're **more** than worthy." He says smiling.

"Really?" she says to him happy.

"Yes." He says getting the paper and burning it with his heat vision.

She smiles back at him she looks at the direction of the sun setting "The city is really pretty in the sunset."

"Yes it is." He says looking at the sun going down. They are quite for a while.

"Cat Grant is a total bitch." Supergirl says to him still looking at the sun.

"Yes she is." He says looking at the sun. He touches his com on his ear "Superman here….yeah" he looks at Supergirl who was smiling at the sun. "She's here with me…are you sure? Ok." She looks at him still smiling "Wanna come see the Watchtower?"

"YES!" she yells out exited then looks at herself ."I need a quick shower first."

…**Watchtower**

As soon as he was done in the planet Jayd he left for Earth, he had to tell them, tell the League, and tell the team that Superboy was alive. Hal arrived at the watchtower hours later he called in an emergency meeting of the league and member of the team.

Not everybody in the League was there a couple of them were missing somebody had to be watching the Earth. Instead Nightwing, Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Supergirl sat on the empty chairs sitting next to their mentors on the giant board looking room. Supergirl exited looking around the room using her x-ray vision to look around the giant tower Superman next to her.

"Why are we here Hal?" Batman asks Nightwing sitting next him.

"Yeah, why all the drama?" Green arrow asks Artemis and Red sitting next to him.

"Not that we don't appreciate being here, by the way I haven't slept in 3 days so make this quick." Flash says to him Kid smiling at him.

"This isn't going to take long is it? I left La'gann and I told him I wasn't going to be long." M'gann said.

"I'm sure Hal will be quick." Orin says to her.

Hal nods "Right, ok well I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to show you." He pulls up his ring and like a movie on TV a fight between two people one was a Green Lantern and the other one was…

"Superboy!" Superman yells out Kara looks at him and back at the 'TV' everybody's eyes glued to it.

Superboy was fight Laira from earlier he had a sword clashing with her green one then she grabbed his sword and threw it away he put up his fists she attacks. He was beating her, she could barely get a hit he had gotten extremely good at hand to hand combat.

"What are you?" she asks him.

"I'm the Reaper." He says walking towards her. "Give up now!" he yells out.

They could tell he was holding back, he grabs her neck and pushes her down to the ground making a crater, she spits up blood.

He picks her up and lets her go and punches her in the stomach throwing her to a building making some dents. She falls to the floor and looks up and him walking to her, she uses her power rings blast he takes it walking to her like it was nothing she stops to take a breath and looks at him his shirt destroyed and on his left side of his chest was a tattoo of the omega symbol Darkseids's symbol. She tried to get up but failed she takes out her ring again and puts it up on the sky.

"You can't take all of us at one." Laira says to him, stopping her green glow and panting heavily.

"If you think this battle is over, you are sadly mistaken." Reaper glares at her. "The battle only just begun." his eyes start to glow red.

"Oh God no please." Superman whispers to himself. But before his heat vision was released he was thrown aside by a golf club. Superman sighed in relief, he didn't kill her. It stops. Supergirl had no words, she never knew someone could be so heartless.

"What is he doing?" Nightwing asks not sure if he had actually said it out loud.

"Her name is Laira, she is from that planet," shows a picture of the planet with his ring "Jayd, it was in constant war until she became a Green Lantern and stopped it. They were afraid that the war would come back so they made an army known as the Golden Dragon. They are elites the best of the best in the whole sector." Hal takes a breath this next part was going to be difficult. "Laira told me that he works for Darkseid and that he was there to offer up a partnership. I asked around apparently they made partnerships with 4 other planets. Darkseid is expanding his empire."

They were all shocked up until a couple of minutes they thought he was dead. "You guys ok?" Hal asks most of them there had fought besides Superboy, trusted him with their lives…now he was a whole different person…Reaper.

"Are…Is he…" M'gann had no idea what she wanted to ask, she had missed him for so long that she didn't know what to do.

"When did this happen?" Batman asks the only calm on in the group.

"Couple of hours ago, I came here as soon as my job was done." Hal says to him.

He shakes his head "No, it's not him."

"Superman-" Batman starts.

"IT NOT HIM!" Superman yells.

"Clark!" Batman yells out to him to calm down.

He sits down next to Kara his hand on his forehead shaking his head, Kara puts a hand on his shoulder for some kind of comfort. "This can't be real." He whispers to himself.

"There were four other kids with him." Hal continues he pulls up his ring again and shows them "I asked around this is Hellraiser, Seer, Havoc and Absorb. Superboy is there leader."

"But he didn't kill anybody…right?" Artemis asks not really wanting to know the answer.

"He killed Kentor Omota the King and Laira's father." Hal says to them, "He's killed more than just him, on the planet Leshin there was a revolt and Darkseid ordered them to exterminate the planet as an example and they did. They killed innocent, people not even with the resistance men, women…children. They were ruthless."

"Oh god Conner what have you done?" M'gann asks him as if he was in the room.

"He goes by the name Reaper now?" Batman asks.

"It's Darkseid he manipulates and exploits your weakness." Superman says to them.

"The Green Lanterns of Oa decided a long time ago to never confront Darkseid but if he were to expand his empire they will be forced to take action." Hal says to them.

"What does that mean?" Aqualad asks.

"We'll be forced to arrest him for his crimes." He says.

"Hal please, you can't." Superman says looking at him like a lost boy.

"We'll stop him, before that happens." Batman says. "Where is he heading for next?"

"Not sure," they look at him. "Save to assume they will come here at some point."

"Then we will be on alert." Batman says to them getting up and leaving.

**...Apokolips**

After eating they headed for the arena and trained for hours. It was weird they had only been training together for 6 months yet they knew each other's moves before they even made them. They were like dancing dodging every move they made on each other. But they all knew if they were in a real fight, kill or be killed fight Reaper would beat them all hands down. They knew him but he knew them more. After training they went to shower again this time in the showers not the hot springs. Then go to bed.

"Good night." Seer says to them and goes inside his room.

"Night." Havoc says and goes into her room.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Absorb yells out and goes to his room.

"Sweet dreams." Hellraiser says to them but really more to Reaper.

"Sweet dreams Hell." He says to her since she was the only one left.

**Reapers POV**

I go inside my room and take a deep breath. Crap! Crap! Crap! That was the Green Lantern from Earth, he probably already told the League and the team. I should have just gone with him, yeah right so Darkseid would come and kill me? No I need a new strategy. I start to take off my clothes and lay down on my bed. Ok well they will…someone's here.

I get up and look around using my infrared vision, "What are you doing here?" I ask her annoyed. She walks out of the shadows and looks at me, she's naked it but doesn't affect me at all. I roll my eyes and lie back down. "What do you want Knockout? I'm not in the mood, for your fantasies about me." she's always trying to have sex with me I have no idea why. She's worse than Hell and Havoc combined that's for sure.

"Oh you know me pup," I feel her crawling on top of my bed then getting on top of me. She kisses my chest, my tattoo "It's so sexy." She says to me. I hate it I hate it more than anything, stupid tattoo it's like a brand that I belong to him, Darkseid, like I'm an animal or something.

"Get off." I tell her "I'm not in the mood." I've never had sex with her, never fooled around with her, never kissed her back but she is very persistent. I miss M'gann, she was way better at kissing than she is. She continues to kiss me "I want to be alone." I tell her I'm losing patience. She touches my cock last straw I grab her hand squeezing it tight then her neck, chocking her and make her look at me "I said I want to be alone." I tell her slowly so that she can understand that I'm serious.

She grabs my wrist and squeezes it. If I didn't have super strength that would hurt and if I was younger she could take me, but not now, not even on her best day could she beat me.

"Do I make myself clear?" I ask her she looks at me, she wasn't angry, upset or sad she was wondering what I would look like on top of her yelling her name in pleasure.

"Never going to happen." I tell her throwing her out of my bed.

She rubs her neck and looks at me. "We'll just see about that won't we, pup." She gets up and walks out.

Finally alone! I lie back down and close my eyes. I never wanted them to know what I've done. I don't enjoy it, I did it to survive. I'll make them understand that. They'll come with me Hell, Seer, Ab and Havoc I know they will, they don't like Darkseid scared sure who isn't, they hate Granny and the Furies, they especially hate this world, Apokolips fitting name.

…I smile a real smile I'm going home.

I've never been so happy in my entire life.

**Review**


	10. Earth

**Enjoy the last episode of Young justice. It is ok to cry, I will.**

**Earth**

**Flashback **

**1 year 10 months (after Replaced) **

"**There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under the heavens: **

Everybody was wearing black. The spring weather making it hot but that didn't matter. They were in Smallville on a cemetery Conner Kent's funeral. The pastor's toneless voice as he read Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 from the bible. They had made a cover story of how he died in a car crash, they couldn't give him a hero's funeral because nobody knew who he was, and that was the covert part of being in the team. Also to many questions that Superman couldn't answer….didn't want to answer.

**A time to be born and a time to die, a time to tear down and a time to build,**

Conner would hate it, all the attention. People from Happy Harbor High School came, some didn't actually know him but being a football star quarterback that's what you get. Mal Duncan, Karen Beecher and Marvin White plus the whole football team was there wearing there football jerseys symbolic in some way. Clark had been the one who talked him into it said it would help control his strength, make new friends, it had.

**A time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance, **

Wendy was holding Megan as she cried on her siting down. Barbara holding Dick's hand Zatanna holding the other one as they sat on the chairs sitting next to the girls' calm tears running down his face, Zatanna wiping her tears away. Kaldur's eyes closed, fists clenched, the nails digging into his palms tearing bloody crescent moons.

**A time to keep and a time to throw away, a time to tear and a time to mend,**

Roy, Wally and Artemis stood resolutely holding hands seemingly like statues her face was set and you could see no emotion there. She hadn't wanted to be there Wally and Roy had made her, dragged her, they had been worried about her ever since Dick had told them they were giving up on the search for finding Conner. They didn't understand why they had to give up they had been so close to finding him.

**A time to search and a time to give up, a time to be silent and a time to speak, **

At a corner was Jonathan and Martha Kent were sitting next to Clark, Martha was openly crying while Jonathan holding her Linda Kent (Supergirl) sitting next to them she hadn't meet him she couldn't cry. Lois Lane of the Daily Planet and friend of Clark was standing behind him hand on a shoulder and Jimmy Olsen standing beside her. A black-clad figure standing far away from them Bruce Wayne he didn't have to be there but he wanted to Alfred stood next to the car waiting for the funeral to end.

**A time to love and a time to hate, a time for war and a time for peace."**

"Would anybody like to say a few words?" the pastor asks. Nobody said anything "Family?" Clark looked at his mother still crying and he shook his head. "Alright." He gave the signal to lower the empty casket. As it went down Megan cried harder, as they stared to shovel dirt in the grave people started to go up to the Kent's saying-

"I am so sorry for you loss." Or "Conner will always be in my thoughts and prayers."

"Conner was an amazing football player and a good friend." Mal Duncan said to them hugging Martha and Jonathan.

"We will miss Conner." Karen said to them hugging and kissing them both on the check.

"I am so sorry about Conner. He was a good friend, and I will miss him very much." Wendy says hugging Clark, Martha and Jonathan.

"He was a hell of a guy." Marvin says smiling then leaving. He whispered to himself. "Can't believe I just said that."

And they leave until nobody was left, chairs gone, some of the flowers were gone as well but the team sitting or lying down on the ground next the disturbed dirt. They were quiet looking up at the sky. The headstone that said, 'In Loving Memory of Conner Kent Rest In Peace March 21, 1997-April 10, 2011'

"I can't believe this." Artemis says breaking the silence. "That stupid poem the priest was saying about times or whatever every pray isn't going to make up for the fact that the only thing that we have left is a hole in our lives were Conner used to be." She stands up "And a rock with a birthday date carved into it that is **completely** wrong." They all smile, she turns to walk away but Wally grabs her wrist and looks up at her, she looks down and sigh then sits back down sulking, he kisses her forehead.

"What do we do?" Zatanna asks as she closes her eyes puts her head on Kaldur's stomach looking up at the sky.

"Let's just sit here for a little while longer." Megan says to them as she puts down her head on Dick's chest and closes her eyes.

"Yeah, let's do that…its quiet here…it's finally quiet." Dick says to them.

**End Flashback **

…**Mount Justice**

**3 years 9 months**

The new Robin was in the holographic memorial to fallen Member Jason Todd Robin, Aquagirl Tula and Superboy Conner Kent. He never met any of them but it reminded him that he wasn't indestructible.

"Hey. What are you doing down here?" Nightwing asks as he walks down the stairs.

"Nothing, just…nothing." Robin says to him.

"Riiiggghhhtt." Nightwing says standing next to him looking up at Jason/Robin then turned to see Superboy/Conner.

Robin turned up to see Nightwing but saw his face, he'd never actually seen him sad before. He looks at what he's looking at "What was he like?" he asks.

"He loved cars and **girls** and getting into fights… Neapolitan ice-cream and the color green but most of all he loved the thrill of being Robin." Dick tells him thinking he was asking about Jason.

"I was talking about Superboy." Robin says to him smiling.

"Oh…be more specific then." Nightwing says looking back at Robin.

"Got it…so what is Superboy like." He asks.

"He was kinda a hothead, and stubborn he was always trying to impress Superman but he was family we were all family back then… wait 'is?' you just said is…Batman told you huh?" Nightwing said to him. Nobody was supposed to that Superboy wasn't dead.

"No he didn't I hacked his computer." Robin said shaking his head.

"OH he'll love that." Nightwing chuckled.

"I learned it from you." Robin says pointing to him.

"Please don't tell him that." Nightwing says to him.

"So what are you going to do?" Robin asks. Nightwing looks at confused. "About Superboy, he's working for the bad guys now." He says to him "You love him I can tell by the way you look at the hologram."

"Batman says you're going to be a great detective one day I say you already are." Nightwing says. "And yes I do love him like a brother, and honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do when or if he comes to Earth."

"What if he hasn't?" Robin says to him. Nightwing looks at him confused again. "Gone bad, I've seen the profile he has Superman's DNA plus Lex Luthor I'm sure he'd find a way to survive and come home to his family."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Nightwing asks him.

"It's a possibility." Robin says to him.

"Nightwing, Robin we need you in the briefing room." Artemis's voice was heard on the speakers.

"We'll talk later." Nightwing says to him as he walks to exit the memorial Robin following him.

…**Apokolips**

"So anyways I ask her if she wants to go back to my room and she laughs like really laughs. She is really a bitch, I hate her." Absorb says to them as he does chin ups, they are train in the arena like always.

"Or you love her." Hellraiser said punching a punching bag.

"Or I love her." he says as he pushes himself up.

"Are you guys talking about Knockout?" Reaper asks them as he puts on an inhibitor collar.

"Yeah" they both say as they continue to workout.

"She keeps coming on to me." he says. "She's worse than you and Havoc combined."

"Worse? I love you." Hellraiser says to him looking at him.

"You don't know anything about me." Reaper says to her as he jumps and starts do chin ups pulling himself up easily.

"You hate Darkseid, hate him more than us." She goes up to him puts her hands on his waist and he jumps down looking at her she whisper into his ear. "And you're going to turn on him." she smiles at him. He looks at her "I'm nothing like Knockout. I really do care about you." She kisses him on the lips then turns back to punching the bag.

Absorb elbows him on the stomach "She likes you." He teases.

"Shut up." Reaper says then jumps back up and continue to do the chin ups.

Absorb jumps back up as well "Race ya." He says and pulls himself up.

"Reaper!" Havoc yells as she and Seer walk towards them. "The Furies are picking on me again." She whines like a child.

"Kill them." He says as he pulls himself up.

"But but if I do that Daddy and Mommy wouldn't like me anymore." She says pouting and crossing her arms.

"Ok I'll kill them for you." Reaper says smirking.

"Yes!" she hugs him, him being in the middle of a pull up loses his grip and fall down with her. "I love you!" she says as to him on the floor. Hellraiser crosses her arms and glares at them.

"Ok well get off of me so I can kick their butts." Reaper says getting up.

She gets up and Reaper takes a sword that was on the ground and walks up to the Furies.

"Hey girly girls." He says as he walks up to them.

They glare at him while Knockout smirks and goes up to him.

"What's up you fine piece of bacon?" she says smiling at him.

"Do guys mind if Havoc joins the fun?" he asks them.

"Yes we do, it's our time slot deal with it." Gilotina says to him

"Come girls we're all part of the same team here." Reaper says to them, smiling.

"Go got hell." Stompa says to him and rushing him, he looks at her, jumps up behind her. Stompa turns around to punch him he gets down and sweeps his leg under hers and she falls down. He puts the sword on her neck.

"Enough children!" Granny Goodness yells out walking to them. "Play nice." She says to them. She motions for the others come. Reaper steps away from Stompa she gets up angry."I have a very nice surprise for you." The all look at her. "We will go to Earth, all of us. Isn't that exciting?" The all smile at her including Reaper.

…**Batcave**

Alfred brings in tray of food to the Batcave when he hears a vroom and looks back to see the batmobile coming to a stop. "Back so soon, Master Bruce?" He asks.

"I checked out the woman, Grayle Hudson." Batman says stepping out of the car.

"Anything useful?" Alfred asks looking at him as he walks towards him.

"She honestly didn't know a thing." He says and takes the tray from him, Alfred slightly shocked but Batman walks away before he can say anything. "In fact, she got hysterical when I told her, her dead boyfriend was back. However unlikely, I have to consider that we may be dealing with a copycat…" He looks at the food "Alfred whose meal is this?"

"Not a big peanut butter and jelly fan, huh?" Nightwing says as he turns the computer chair around. Batman looks at him. "Hello Bruce." He stands up "Been a while." He walks up to him and looks at him Batman looks at him back quiet. Batman slams the tray down almost knocking down the milk. " 'Hi Dick how've you been? How's everything with the team?' " Nightwing says pretending to have a conversation with him.

"I know how you're doing-the clashes with Doctor Light, the new Nightwing costume, Batgirl." Batman says sitting down in the computer chair.

"So you do care." Nightwing says leaning on the computer counter.

"You've got a handle on things." He says typing on the computer. "I'm proud of you." Batman says as he stops typing and looking up at him.

"OH…um…thanks." Nightwing stammers then smiles at him. "And the costume is now 20 pounds of Kevlar now."

"Why are you here Dick?" Batman goes back to being his usual self and typing on the computer.

"I just wanted to tell you that Tim knows about Superboy." He looks up at Nightwing, he puts up his hands in defense "I didn't tell him, honest. He hacked your computer." Nightwing says pointing to it.

"I wonder where he got that from." Batman says sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Barbara is better at computers then I am." Nightwing says smiling. "At least he's learning, right?"

"Right…I have something for you." He gets up from his chair and goes to get an envelope, he pulls back his cowl Dick follows and takes off his mask. Bruce then gives the papers to Dick. "I had the document you're holding drafted up." Dick raises an eyebrow then opens the envelope. "It's just a…formality. A gesture." Dick reads the papers he had turned 18 a while back he didn't need this. "Symbolic." Dick looks up at him face to face with Bruce. "You don't have to sign it. If you think it's…frivolous, or disrespectful to the memory of your parents, I'll understand. It doesn't really change anything. It's just the only way I…" Bruce turns back to face the computer "The only way I could think of to convey that…that…" he stammers a bit.

"I get it." Dick says as he puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder, Bruce turning to him. "And I love you too." He looks at him smiling "Got a pen?"

"There's one thing I need you to **promise** me." he says as he takes out a pen and hands it over to him. Then starts' walking to Jason's Robin uniform as Dick starts to sign the documents then looks up at Bruce.

"Nothing's gonna **happen** to me, Bruce." Dick says to him. "I was trained by **Batman**, remember? I'm not going **anywhere**." He walks up to him looking at the glass with the Robin costume. "Listen to me. I know this must feel like such a huge **risk** to you, but the unsafe part is already **over**. You've been living with the danger for **years** now. Me and Alfred and Barbara and Tim…you already have people you couldn't stand to lose. You already have a legacy, Bruce." He smiles up at Bruce and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You already have a **family**." Bruce smiles back at him.

**...**

**Short I know, but review.**


	11. Plan

**Young Justice is over horrible the way it ended! Also just when Darkseid was about to appear! Man did I cry when Wally died. Thank god for Fanfiction! **

**Plan**

…**Apokolips**

"I'm telling you, you can't just challenge them into a fight they will destroy you." Reaper tells the Furies. They were in a meeting room a table all of them, plus the Furies. It was up to them to come up with a strategic battle plan to conquer Earth, it wasn't going well.

"A full on attack will be affective." Gilotina says to him.

"I know them, they have strategy plans for everything." Reaper says to her.

"We have battle space ships." Lashina says.

"They have the Watchtower." Reaper says to her.

"You said it wasn't armed." Gilotina says to him.

"I haven't exactly been getting updates on what they are doing." Reaper tells her getting pissed off. "Which is why we need to send in scouts, they can get information on everything we need."

"Let me guess, your volunteering?" Lashina asks him.

"Do you know what the passwords are? How to hack into the Watchtower? Who's the weak link?" Reaper asks her.

"So you want to take all the glory for yourself?" Stompa asks him "Over my dead body!" she yells getting up and so does Reaper standing tall but the giant woman was at least 3ft taller. She looks down at him smirks Reaper narrows his eyes.

"We are never going to agree on anything." Hellraiser says smacking her head on the table.

"How about we talk about the things we do agree on?" Reaper asks. "Unless of course you want me to beat the crap out of you."

"You little bastard!" she yells out.

Stompa grabs hold of his red shirt pulls him up he puts his arms up knocking her hands off him then grabs her head pulls it down and knees her twice before she twists picking him and slamming him into a wall three times breaking the concrete wall.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Absorb, Hell, and Havoc yell out, Seer rolls his eyes and the Female Furies looked bored.

Stompa goes in the broken wall, Reaper on the floor she tries to kick him but he rolls his legs under her losing her balance she falls down. Reaper gets on top of her saddling her, his hands on her neck eyes glowing red.

"Don't make me kill you." Reaper tells her squeezing her.

"We kill the League." Seer says loud and clear.

"Yes." Lashina says to him agreeing with him.

"No." Reaper says as the same time. They all turn to him, confused, he turns to them gets up and walks back into the room, no more glowing red eyes. "Lord Darkseid wants the best army on Earth, **they **are the best army. We need the League alive." Stompa growls and gets off the floor. He turns back to Stompa lazily. "And unless Lord Darkseid tells us otherwise, nobody dies."

"I hate this." Lashina says to them and stand up. "You seem to be the expert on this. Do whatever the hell you want." She leaves followed by Mad Harriet and Stompa glaring at Reaper as she leaves.

"If Lord Darkseid disapproves of your plan, we're going with mine." Gilotina says as she leaves.

They were all alone Absorb, Seer, Havoc, Hellraiser and Reaper…

"Something on your mind?" Reaper asks Knockout who hadn't moved to leave.

"Can I come with you?" she asks.

"NO!" Havoc and Hell yell out.

"No." Reaper says to her "Sorry but I need somebody who can follow orders no questions ask." He looks at her. "Can you do that?" he asks her honestly.

"Of course." She says smiling.

"I have super hearing which means I can hear your heart beating, a normal human heart rate is 15 seconds when you lie your heart rate increases." He looks at her and raises an eyebrow "And your heart rate just increased."

She gets up and leaves all of the Furies were gone.

"Sooo…we're gonna warn the League right?" Absorb whispers to Reaper.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be prepared for what's coming their way." Reaper says to him sitting back down on his chair.

"Are you sure they'll believe us?" Seer asks him.

"Yeah, they'll believe us." Reaper says to him.

"OH my god!" Havoc yelled out "We are going to meet the Justice League." She says existed. "Wonder Woman! Superman! OH and Batman I've have had the biggest crush on him since I was like five."

"Or get beat up by them if they don't believe us." Seer says to her.

"Why are you being like this?" Hell asks him. "Did you see the future, is it bad? Do I die? I'm I wearing a good suit? You know what cremate me that would be best." She says getting off topic.

"There is nothing set in stone." Seer says to them ignoring Hell's other questions. "But in one of them we are fighting the League, in the other we fight besides the League and in another one Darkseid kills us all." He explains.

"You make my head hurt." Absorb says to him grabbing his head in pain.

"OH and throw me into the sun!" Hell says random they all look at her confused. "When I die, instead of cremating me just throw me into the Sun." she says smiling "But Reaper you'll have to do it since well you're the only one that can go into space without dying."

"Go it." Reaper says to her "Throw you into the Sun when you die and don't worry I'll make your really dead before I even take you out of the atmosphere."

"Thank you." She says smiling getting up and hugs him.

"OK well I have to go tell Darkseid what our plan is." He gets up but Hell doesn't let go. He puts his hands around her waist and looks over her shoulder. "Don't forget, to pack your things ok?" he tells the others and pulls away from Hell.

…**Mount Justice**

"What's wrong?" La'gann asks Megan as he puts his arm around her waist pressing himself on her.

"Nothing." She says to him closing her eyes.

"That's convincing." He says to her.

They were in her bed after a good mission but Megan was in bad mood and she wouldn't tell La'gaan what was wrong. She couldn't tell him what was wrong, after they found out that Superboy was working with Darkseid Batman told them not to tell anybody else.

"It's nothing I swear I'm just in a bad mood I guess." She says to him.

He kisses her on her neck "Ok, if you says so." He puts his head down and goes to sleep after a couple of minutes.

Megan couldn't stop thinking about Superboy…Conner she had given him that name. He had called himself Reaper he had killed the King of that planet he had also conquered 4 other planets. She couldn't stop thinking she needs to stop thinking…she gets up and leaves the room and walks to the kitchen.

"Hey M." Wally says as she walks inside.

He and Dick where playing Halo it was very addicting. Artemis laying down on the other couch looking at the tv while listening to music on her IPod.

"What are you guys doing up so late?" She asks them

"Can't stop thinking about Conner." Wally says to her.

"Dick?" she asks he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, just thinking about something Tim said." Dick says looking at the tv putting pause, then turns to her. "He said that Conner was thinking about a way out, as if he was trying to find a way to double crossing Darkseid. That he was just doing it to survive."

Megan smiles "That's great news!" she says happily. "That means he's not really a bad guy."

"And then I told him that Conner wouldn't kill innocent people just to save himself." Wally says to her crushing her fantasy.

"Wally-"Dick starts.

"He's right," They both turn to her surprised. "Conner the Conner I know would never hurt innocent people."

"But Megan they probable did horrible things to him he probably didn't have a choice." Dick says to her.

"You just never got to see Conner like I did back then." She says sitting down with Artemis who hadn't said a word.

"Naked?" Wally asks smirking.

"No you jerk." She snaps at him glaring. "He could be really sensitive. In a way you guys never got to see." She turns to Artemis was she even listening. "What do you think?"

"I think we'll find out when come he comes." She says taking out her headphones. "So we should stop worrying until we have to." She says looking up at them.

"OK how about we try to go to sleep huh babe?" Wally asks her and getting up. She nods and gets up. "Wanna go home? Or sleep here?"

"Here." She says to him grabbing his hand and walking to their room.

Megan watches Dick and he presses play and starts to press the buttons in the Xbox control. She moves to sit with him and puts her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a while then Megan had to ask him something.

"How are things with you and Barbara?" she asks.

"Nah were just friends that's all."

"You mean she wants a relationship and you're not really for a commitment." She says smiling.

"Hate that you know me so well." He pouts.

"You know Wally calls you a dog right?" she asks.

"I thought it was whore?" He asks her.

"I had sex with La'gann and was thinking about Conner." She says to him, he presses pause and looks at her shocked.

"Ok you win." He says to her. "You're the bigger whore." He says to her still shocked. "Do you love him?"

"Yes I love him I've loved him since I first saw him. All of his anger issues and Superman issues and brooding all of it I love him." She says to him.

"I was talking about La'gaan." He says to her.

"I'm gonna have to break up with him." She says to him "He doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him. He deserves to be with somebody who loves him."

"Yeah he does." He sighs "What about Conner are you going to get back with him?" he asks her.

"I don't think it'd a good idea but I mean if he wants to then yeah but- I don't know."

"This is why I don't like having long term relationships." He says to her pressing play and continues to play.

"It's not fair I had just gotten over him and now it like a rush of emotions just burst out." She says. "And when I'm with La'gaan all I keep thinking is 'That's not how Conner used to do it.' 'Conner does that better'."

Dick covers his ears dropping the control. "AHH! Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Artemis or Zatanna" Dick asks getting uncomfortable.

"Will you just listen to me." she says getting annoyed at him.

"I really rather not." He says not really interested in listening to her sex life.

"Dick-" Megan whines.

"Alright alright…" he grabs the control and puts it on pause then sits Indian style facing her. "Talk to Doctor Grayson." She turns to him, smiling.

"I don't want to break up with La'gaan-"

"I thought you said you didn't love him." Dick interrupts.

"Listen, is that so hard to do?" she asks.

"Sorry, continue." He says to her.

"I don't want to break up with La'gaan but I do love Conner. It's just…he's not my Conner, not the one that the one I used to know, the one that I loved because he was incredible and now…he's so…different…so…he's killed people. How can I get past that?" she asks Dick opens his mouth to talk. She looks at him and he closes his mouth.

"I do love La'gaan and maybe Conner is good or maybe he's bad but he's not here and La'gaan is." She smiles "I love La'gaan." She says confidently. "Thanks Dick." She kisses his forehead and leaves.

"You're welcome." He says as she leaves. "Let's never do that again."

…**Apokolips**

"Are you sure about this?" Darkseid asks as he sits in his throne looking down at Reaper.

"Yes my Lord this is the best plan of action." Reaper says as he kneels down looking at the floor. "I will plant a virus in the watchtower and once you enter the space sector you will have complete control over it. We can imprison the Justice League in their own home and you can have your army. Once that is done we can start gathering the Metahumans on Earth and you can add them as well." He finishes, Darkseid was quiet for a while. "Do you wish for another plan my Lord?"

"No it will do." Darkseid says finally. "How much time will you need?"

"24 hours." Reaper says to him.

"I will give you 5. Go." He says to him.

"As you wish my Lord." Reaper says and gets up and leaves. The others already waiting for him outside the door weapons ready…just in case. "We have 5 hours. Let's make the most of it."

The go outside the castle and open up a boom tube go through it and end up in a forest. The look around not exactly sure where they ended up, Reaper forgot to tell them that part.


	12. Home

**Review! Review! Review! Please I need to feel like you guys are reading it and liking it.**

**Home**

…**Happy Harbor **

"I'll put the timer." Seer says as he looks at his watch and puts in 5 hours.

"Soooo where are we?" Absorb asks as he looks around nothing but trees.

"Yeah I thought we're going to be inside the Watchtower." Hellraiser says to them.

"With the Justice League!" Havoc yells out happy. She looks at Reaper smiles as he looking at the giant mountain.

"Hi home." He says and starts walking into the forest and then at caves entrancing. He looks around confused this was usually the part were the door would open and the computer would say Superboy B 04.

"What's wrong, Reaper?" Havoc asks.

"The doors were supposed to open. And don't call me Reaper, its Superboy now." Superboy says touching the grass using his TTK powers and closing his eyes looking for the door, it was their so why wasn't it opening for him. "Absorb open the door."

"Ok." He gets down and touches the grass just like Superboy. "Oh hey there **is** a door, I thought you were just going nuts annnnnddd OPEN SESAME!" he says as the door opens down and they walk in. "I turned off the security codes too don't want anybody to panic." Absorb says to them as he walks inside the cave.

"You know your powers make you look smart but really you're not are you?" Havoc asks him.

"Not really I just ask it to open and it does." Absorb says truthfully.

"We are going to meet the Justice League." Hell says happily.

"The League is probably too busy doing their save the world one person at a time thing we're meeting with…Superboy's family." Seer says as he avoids saying Reaper. They enter the briefing room.

"Stay here." Superboy says as he walks to a hallway. They look at each other and shrug.

Hellraiser sits down on the floor and pouts "So we're not going to meet the Justice League?"

Havoc goes to her and sits down next to her. "Cheer up, I heard from a very reliable source that Superboy's Martian love is with somebody else." She says smiling. "Do you know what this means?"

"He's going to sad." Hellraiser says to her feeling sorry for him.

"NO you ding-dong we can move in on him." Havoc says to her and Hell smiles.

"Yeah, screw Martian girl." Hellraiser says as she high fives Havoc.

"Girls are the evil." Seer says as he looks at the girls smiling at Superboy's misery.

"You said a mouthful bro." Absorb says nodding.

"Don't call me bro." Seer says looking up at him annoyed and walking away from him.

"I thought we're bonding?" Absorb says to him.

"You thought wrong." Seer says back.

…

"Nothing's changed." Superboy says as he walks in the hallway full of rooms.

The rooms had symbols on them like the lightning bolt for Kid Flash and the green arrow for Artemis good to see them in the same door they were still together. His S shield, Aqualads backwards V, red arrows red arrow a W that was different so was the purple bat.

"New recruits I guess." He says as he walks past it.

He looks back at the doors, when as he sees 'R' in Robin's room, but Robin's room was next to Aqualad why it next to the W? He walks back to where he knew Robin's room was and the symbol was now a blue bird.

"Weird." He whispers to himself.

He turns around and sees his 'S' shield more weird his room was next to Artemis and Wally's not in front of Robin's…

"Wait." He walks back to his room and it wouldn't open so he uses his TTK power and goes inside his room… **his old room** he had moved in with Megan a long time ago why was all his stuff in his old room? He walks to the X with a backwards V at the door and is shocked and opens it with his TTK and looks inside, there was nothing of him in it. No CDs, no clothes, not even a damn picture. He hears a crash at the briefing room and sighs.

He walks to the briefing room thinking that they were probably fighting with each other Absorb probably called Hell fat or something. What he sees is Batman, the blue bird, the batgirl, and Robin he looked really different. They were fighting Seer, Havoc, Hellraiser and Absorb they were obviously holding back if they wanted to Havoc would have snapped all of their necks with her telekinesis already.

Then he sees the blue bird hit Absorb with an Eskirma stick and Absorb gets pissed and grabs hold of his neck and it starts to glow black. Superboy super speeds and punches Absorb right in the jaw he turns around and grabs blue bird before he falls down to the floor.

"You ok?" Superboy asks making sure he wasn't dead. "He didn't mean it I swear."

"Conner?" he asks him.

"Yeah?" Superboy says as he gets up on his own feet. "How do you know my real name?"

"It's me Nightwing." Superboy looks more confused. "Robin." Superboy now looked shocked.

"Dick?" he says looking over at him. "Whoa did you have a grow spurt!"

Nightwing smiles and hugs him. "Please tell me you're not really evil."

Superboy hugs him back and shakes his head "No I not. Actually came to give you some information."

"Aww." Hellraiser says as he looks over at the two boys hugging Batgirl sweeps her legs under Hells and she falls down.

"Don't move a muscle." She says as she puts out a Taser amid right at her.

"Is it wrong that I'm having a sexual fantasy about them together?" Hell asks her looking over at Nightwing and Superboy. Batgirl glares at her but she doesn't take her eyes off her.

Seer dodges Batman punches and kicks then finally punches him Batman grabs his writ and looks at it.

"You're good. But if you need brass knuckles you're not good enough." Batman says to him.

"Says the guy wearing Kevlar body armor." Seer says to him smirking he kicks Batman in the stomach and blackflips away already knowing what was going to happen in a couple of seconds.

Robin hits Havoc in the stomach with his bow staff and she grunts. "Alright that enough." She says and puts her hand up using her telekinesis to lift the Batfamily up, except for Nightwing who was still hugging Superboy and makes sure they don't take out anymore toys paralyzing them in midair.

"Aw man, that hurt." Ab says getting up from the floor rubbing his jaw. "What'd you do that for?" he asks Superboy. Hell sticks her tongue out at Batgirl and gets up.

Superboy looks around and pulls away from Nightwing, Nightwing finally sees that his family was in trouble.

"Hey!" Nightwing yells out.

"It's ok there with me." Superboy says to him. "Put them down." Superboy tells Havoc. She looks over at him and puts her hand down. They land on their feet.

"Wow. Are you guys like part cat or something?" Havoc asks. They glare at her.

"So wait…you're their leader?" Nightwing asks shocked. Superboy…the boy who was always jumping to action before planning was the leader?

"Yup." Superboy says to him.

"With them?" Nightwing asks pointing at them.

"Yup." Superboy says again.

"What rational person on gave you that kind of authority?" Nightwing ask him smiling.

Superboy looks at him and Nightwing still smiling at him.

"I like your other costume better." Superboy says to him.

"That actually hurt." Nightwing says touching his blue bird symbol, Superboy chuckles. "Guys Superboy is back." Nightwing says to them. They all look at the boy standing next to him. They didn't look shocked, maybe a little surprised that he hadn't aged but that was it.

"Hi." He waves at them. "Sorry about them." He says pointing to Seer, Havoc, Absorb and Hellraiser who were standing next to each other.

Superboy looks at the new Robin then back at Nightwing. "New Robin?"

"Yeah, don't let his size fool you. He's freakishly smart and he's good with the bo staff." Nightwing says to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it…Former Boy Wonder." Superboy says smiling at Robin then looks back at Nightwing.

"Superman you need to get over to Mount Justice right now." Batman says as he clicks his com in his ear. "Superboy is back."

"I'll call everybody else." Nightwing says as he gets on the computer and starts calling out Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad and Miss Martian. "They had mission but they finished already so they wanted to rest, but I'll get them back."

"What about Wolf and Sphere?"

"There with umm…" Nightwing says not remembering were exactly they were.

"Wonder girl." Robin says to him. "Mission in China. They should be back soon."

Superman was there in seconds and looks over at Superboy he was wearing different clothes but it was him. He was looking at Nightwing in the computer call his friends out. "Kon?" Superman asks not sure if he'd hear him come in.

Superboy turns around and smiles "Hey Kal, I'm home."

Kal goes up to him picks him up in a hug squeezing Superboy not to tight that he'd crush him but just enough so that he wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out. Kon chuckles a little and tries to hug him back.

"AWW." Hell, Ab, and Havoc tease as they see him get hugged by a way bigger version of himself, even Seer smiles.

"How did you get in here?" Robin asks them as he walks to them.

"I can control technology." Absorb says to him still looking at the Superfamily.

"It's not that he's smart enough to understand it he just told it open and it did." Havoc says looking up at him smirking.

"Why must you belittle me?" Ab asks looking down at her.

"You know what belittle means?" Seer asks looking at him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know what belittle means!" Absorb says angry.

"Now, now, children let's watch the Superfamily reunite." Hell says to them as they all turn back to them still hugging.

"Kal you left me in mid conversation." Supergirl says as she files in.

"And the plot thickens." Hellriaier says as she Superman let go of his brother clone and turns to see her.

"Who is this this blonde girl in a short skirt? Another clone? A robot maybe?" Havoc says narrating.

"Damn she's hot." Absorb says looking at her.

"That's Supergirl, Superman's cousin." Robin says to them.

"Shhh no spoilers boy in tights." Havoc says to him.

"Cousin really?" Absorb asks him.

"SHHH." Hell says to her more forceful than Havoc.

"Robin." Batman says to him, and he gets the massage. 'Stay away from the new kids.' And starts walking to him and stands next to Batgirl and him.

"This is my cousin Kara, Kara this is Kon." Kal says introducing them.

"Nice to finally met you." She says and she hugs him. Kon a little shocked at first hugs her back.

"WALLY!" Artemis yells out as she is superspeeded with Wally. "Warn me next time. What is the-?" she looks at Superboy still being hugged by Kara. "OH MY GOD!" she yells out. Batgirl, Supergirl and Robin where shocked they had never seen her so happy before.

"CONNER!" Wally yells out frozen in place.

Kara pulls away from him and he hugs Artemis and Wally at the same time, unlike Nightwing they were in there civilian clothes.

"You're here you're really here." Artemis says to him hugging him back.

"We all thought you were dead." Wally says hugging him back.

"You thought I was dead?" Superboy asks.

"Yeah, we even have a memorial of you downstairs and even had a funeral. Then we saw you in that planet that you tried to take over." Wally says to him. "Then we were worried you were evil. But you're not!" Wally pulls away. "You're not are you?" Wally asks him.

"No." Superboy says to him and Wally hugs him back.

"Can't believe it your back you're really back!" Nightwing says and hugs Superboy from behind.

"It is so weird that you're bigger than me." Superboy says trying to look up at him.

"But you haven't changed at all." Nightwing says to him.

"Perks of being a clone." Superboy says to him. "You're not going to believe the amount of power I have now."

"Hello did you forget about us or something." Hell calls out.

"Oh yeah I did actually." Superboy says to her. They all pull away from each other.

"Hi I'm Havoc. Your friendly neighborhood telekinetic." She says waving.

"I'm Hellraiser. Your friendly neighborhood pyro-girl." She says smiling.

"I'm next! Hi I'm Absorb your friendly neighborhood…" he paused "Man I have a sucky power." He whines.

"He can absorb anything he wants." Superboy finishes. "The quiet guy is Seer."

"Your friendly neighborhood physic." Absorb says happily Seer looks up at him and glares. "Sorry." He says quickly.

"How much time do we have left?" Superboy asks him.

"4 Hours and 23 minutes." Seer says looking at his watch.

"Alright, I have information on Darkseid's army." Superboy says taking out a flash drive and giving it to Nightwing.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asks taking it.

"Wait you're not staying?" Wally asks.

"No, sorry. I'll buy you as much time as I can but once Darkseid says its time its time." Superboy says to him.

"So you're leaving?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can only stay for-" Superboy says.

"4 Hours and 22 minutes." Seer finishes his sentence.

"Yeah what he said."

"Why?" Robin asks Superboy looks at the new Robin confused. "Why did Darkseid say you could even come?" Superboy didn't want to answer him because he knew they would get the wrong idea.

"Lord Darkseid assigned us to be the scouts. It was actually Re-Superboy's idea." Havoc says to him caching herself from calling him Reaper.

"Yeah we're supposed to be implanting a virus in your Watchtower so that when the invasion begins Darkseid can have full control of it." Absorb says to them.

"The virus would keep you guys interested in it and all of you would be inside so you'd be imprisoned inside it." Seer says to them.

"And then take you home to Apokolips before you try to escape so that we'd have home turf. After a little brainwashing you'd be part of Darkseid's army" Hell finishes.

"Pretty cool plan huh?" Absorb asks them. "Granny Goodness, the Female furies **and** Lord Darkseid all wanted a full on attack but Superboy convinced them **all** that you'd be ready for it so he came up with this instead."

The all look at him "We're weren't going to do it." Superboy tells them he could tell they were worried. "We came to warn you about it. The information, it has a machine that detects boom tubes so that you're ready, there is also stuff about the battleships how they work, the weak points stuff like that."

"But hopefully we'll join you by then and have no problem with the mountain of soldiers." Hell says to them.

"Yeah we can kill them for you and live happily ever after. The End!" Absorb says smiling. They all look/glare at him. "What did I say?" he asks.

"They don't kill." Superboy says to him.

They laugh, really laugh, grabbing their stomachs, crying, not being able to breath-type of laughing. Hell, Absorb, Havoc even Seer all laugh.

"Oh god you're not joking." Hell says as she stops laughing and looks at Superboy he shakes his head. The others still were laughing. "Guys he's serious." She says as she shoves them they stop laughing at look at him.

"But it's want we're good at." Absorb says to him a little sad.

"It's war." Havoc says to him. "People die in wars."

"They don't kill?" Seer asks. "Ever?" He asks not believing it. "Not even the bad guys?"

"No we don't." Superman answers him serious.

"Excuse them." Superboy says standing in front of them and looking at the League/Team. "They've been raised by Granny Goodness. There a little bit psychotic."

"That not what the voices in my head say." Havoc says to him.

"See what I mean." Superboy says to them.

"Wait a minute!" Havoc yells out "You promised we could kill the furies." They all look at Superboy.

"No I didn't." Superboy says shaking his head turning to them.

"Ok fine you didn't **but** you implied it." Havoc says to him.

"I might have done that." Superboy says slowly.

"This sucks!" Hell yells out. "You know my power. How the hell I'm I suppose to not kill with my power?" She asks him.

"You? What about me? I snap people's neck for a living? What I'm supposed to do just snap arms and legs?- that could work." She says thinking about it. "Never mind I'm good."

"There see, problem solved." Superboy says.

"UM problem not solved!" Hell says to him. "I BURN things what I'm I supposed to do?!"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Superboy says to her.

"Ab Seer you're with me right?" Hell asks them.

He looks at her then thinks of something totally different. "OH crap I stole your life force!" he says then turns to Nightwing "Sorry. I should give it back to you." He says to him.

"He's talking to you." Superboy says as he walks to him.

"Oh. My what?" Nightwing asks not understanding anything.

Absorb walks to him. "Life force it's like your energy but not energy energy it's the energy that makes you live." He tries to explain. "Here." He says as he extends his hand out.

Nightwing looks at it then back at Absorb then back at the hand. Superboy grabs Nightwing's hand and puts it on top of Absorb. Absorb puts his other hand on tops and it starts to glow white.

"Really I'm sorry about it, but you did hit me kinda hard with that stick of yours and we weren't even doing anything wrong." Absorb says to him still holding his hand still glowing white.

"That's why I felt dizzy? And feel weird now." Nightwing asks him.

"Yeah Superboy saved you any more time and I'd have turned you into dust…literally." Absorb says smiling.

"There's a full download on their powers in the flash drive." Superboy says to him.

"Oh good." Nightwing says to him then turns back to Absorb. "I feel better, can I have my hand back?"

"No, your rib is broken. I'm healing it." He says now the glowing turning orange.

"What? Ow." Nightiwng asks then feels a tug on his stomach or his rib apparently.

"Done." Absorb says happy taking his hands off Nightwings. "See I can be the healer of the group." He says turning to Hell.

"I hate you. I hate you all." She says crossing her arms.

"Come on Hell. I know you can figure something out." Superboy says to her.

"No I'm mad at you." She says.

"Are you mad at me?" Havoc asks.

"Yes." She says turn away from her.

"Are you mad at me?" Absorb says to her as she walks to her.

"Yes." She says looking down at the floor to looking at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Seer asks.

"That depends do you want to kill people like me?" she asks looking at him.

"Yes." Seer says smiling.

"Seer." Superboy warns.

"No." Seer says rolling his eyes.

"You're a dictator." Hell says to him.

"A very hot dictator." Havoc says they all looks at her. "I said that out loud didn't I? I need to stop doing that."

"Yes, he's very cool. We get it!" Hells says angry. "Can we latest kill the Furies?"

"No. Are we seriously still having this conversation?" Superboy asks to him.

"We are having this conversation because **you **forgot to tell us." She snaps at him.

"Fine I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you would react." Superboy says to her getting annoyed.

"Careful Hell he has that I'll kill you look." Absorb whispers to her.

"Nobody dies until I say so." Superboy tells them.

"People die all the time they aren't going to wait for you." Hell says to him smiling.

"Cute." Superboy says to her.

"I thought so." Hell pouts. "Fine, no killing."

"Thank you." He says. "Where is Aqualad?" He asks.

**Aqualad B02**

"WOAH!" Absorb yells out. "Seer you're out of a job." Seer glares at him then punches him in the arm. "Ow got it, I'll shut up now." he says as he rubs on his arm.

"Superboy?" he asks not really sure it was him.

"Hey Kaldur." Superboy says smiling.

Kaldur walked fast to him and so did Conner then the hug.

"It's good to see you again." Kaldur says to him.

"You too Kaldur."

"THE TEAM IS BACK!" Wally yells out and hugs them both. Nightwing hugs them and so does Artemis.

**Miss Martian B05**

They all tense up and Superboy turns to see the zeta tube. They hadn't told Superboy about Megan and La'gann and they were all thinking the same thing 'aw crap'.

"I got this weird alert to come here, but it was all fuzzy." She says as she walks in looking at her phone. "What-" she sees Superboy smiling. "Conner." She whispers.

He wasn't trying to be rude or anything but he pushes his team away and superspeeds to kiss Megan right on the lips and before they could stop him or say anything it was too late. After the initial shock she kisses him back opening her mouth for his tongue, it was like a muscle reflex. Hellraiser and Havoc couldn't help but look away. Absorb was smirking, it was good to see Superboy that happy. Seer already knew what was going to happen next and it sucked.

**Lagoon boy B18**

"Neptune's beard!" La'gann yells out. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Megan tensed to the kiss and tries to push Superboy away. He pulls away and looks at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asks her. She looks at La'gann and pushes Conner away completely.

"I'm so sorry La'gann." She says trying to calm him down. "It's not what it looked like I swear."

"Why is that chum kiss you M'gann?!" He yells out at her angry. "I'm your boyfriend!"

"What?" Superboy asks shocked.

"Awwwkkkkwwwaaard." Havoc says to everybody, Hell elbows her in the stomach. "Sorry I had to." She says slightly embarrassed.

"You were right." He turns around to look at Seer.

"This is one of the times that I wish I wasn't." He says to him.

Superboy looks back at Megan and La'gann she was trying to calm him down. Nightwing puts a hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.

"You should get started on the information I gave you there is a lot of it." Superboy says to him shaking off the shock.

"Were on it." Batgirl says to him and walks to Nightwing and he gives her the flash drive. "Come on Robin." She says to him and they zeta out to the Batcave.

"Conner-" Nightwing starts.

"You could have told me Dick." He says to him not angry not sad not nothing.

"I'm sorry." Nightwing says to him.

He looked back at Megan and La'gann. He wanted to bury himself in the ground and never come out, he was sad but he didn't look it. Rule number 1 never show emotions especially in the battlefield it shows weakness. He would usually mask his sadness with angry but he couldn't do that not here not with them looking at him. He would go out and challenge some wanna be soldier of Darkseid and kill him with his bare hands, anger is a powerful motivator for that kind of thing. But he couldn't do that, not here. He couldn't do a lot of things here.

He looks back as his new team, they knew what he was feeling and they didn't even have to mind link. They knew each other they had only been together for about 8 months and they knew how each other fought, how they thought, and how they felt.

Superboy looks back at La'gann who had calmed down and he turned/glared at Superboy and Megan looks at him sadly.

"So I gotta ask umm… what with the hair?" Conner asks noticing her short hair. Megan looks at him and she touches her hair.

"I thought I might be a good look." She says to him.

He looks at Superman, he wanted to look at Supergirl but…damn he shouldn't have looked at Superman.

"Kon we need to talk." Superman says to him.

Really shouldn't have looked at him. He already knew what he was going to 'talk about'.

"I didn't have a choice." Kon says to him.

"Kon, but all those people-" Superman starts.

"We didn't have a choice." Kon repeats himself not wanting to look at him but he had to. He wasn't ashamed of what he did, he did it to survive and if they had a problem with it…

"Conner you killed a lot of people. You enslaved them for Darkseid." Megan butts in.

He glares at her. "What can I say I need a break from all the constant torture." As soon as he says it he regrets it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I'm just-"

Hellraiser raises her hand. "Guilty, about killing people?" she suggests.

Absorb raises his hand. "Upset, that there not happy to see you as you thought they'd be?"

Seer raises his hand. "Sad, that they thought you were dead?"

Havoc raises her hand high. "Angry, over the fact that your girlfriend is having sex with a fish?"

"What would it take for you guys to go away?" Superboy asks not looking at them.

"FOOD!" they all say at the same time.

"Kitchen is that way." He says as he points to the way to the kitchen.

Hell and Havoc kiss him, one on each check. "We love you." They say at the same time. Then walk away. Absorb looks at him.

"Don't you kiss me." Superboy warns him Absorb smiles and puckers his lips an air kiss and walks away.

"We have 3 hours and 50 minutes." Seer says to him.

"Thanks." Superboy says to him.

"Hope they have marshmallows." Hell says as she walks past them.

"Careful Hell you might get **fat**." Absorb says to her.

"Oh God don't start." Havoc says annoyed Seer covers his ears and shakes his head.

"I don't care." Hell says confidently going in the hallway.

"Oh rrreeeaallly?" Absorb says smiling. "How about this-You're a big fat fatty of a fat girl."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she yells out in the kitchen. "Oh cheese-puffs." She says calmly.

"There not usually like this." He says to them. "They don't like to be cooped up." He says to them. They look at him they felt sorry for him because he had been tortured. "I'm fine, I was tortured a long time ago."

Batman looks at him and walks up to him. "You mean to tell us that he used you, **humiliated** you, **brainwashed** you, wound you up like a **tin soldier** and turned you loose on everything you believed in, and your just…fine?"

"I got over it." Superboy says looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Good." Batman says to him. "I'm going to go help, Batgirl and Robin with the information." He tells everybody else.

"Good." Superboy mimics him and Batman looks at him then leaves in the zeta tubes.

**Batman 02**

"I think you scared him." Nightwing says to him.

"I scare a lot of people." Superboy says to him smiling.

"Good joke." Wally says to him.

"It really wasn't." he says to him. "You and Artemis are still together?" he says slightly shocked.

"Almost five years." Artemis says to him.

"What about you and Zatanna? Where is she anyways?" He asks Nightwing.

"She's in the 8th dimension or something, in training." Nightwing answers. "We were over a long time ago."

"Oh sorry."

**Wondergirl B21**

**Sphere C01**

**Wolf C02**

Wolf jump off the zeta tubes. His super smell he could tell Superboy was back and he tackles Superboy down licking him.

"Missed you too boy." Superboy says to him as he continues to lick him patting him. Sphere starts beeping like crazy and he laughs pats her with his other hand still on the floor being pinned down by Wolf. "Missed you too girl."

"That's Superboy?" Wondergirl asks.

"The one, the only." Wally says to her.

Superboy hugs Wolf wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses his head. "Alright boy that's enough." He says to him as to get up.

"Wow." Wondergirl says as he gets up she could see all of his muscles with the red and black shirt he was wearing. "Hi I'm Wondergirl." She says to him and extends her hand out.

"New requite right?" she shakes her head. "Hi, Superboy." He says to her and shakes her hand. "Wow, nice grip." He says to her impressed.

"Super strength." She says to him.

"Nice, Wonder Woman's protégé right?" Superboy asks.

"Yeah." She says to him smiling.

Superboy her looks and smiles then at the handshake then back at her. "You can let go now."

"OH sorry." She says letting him go and then backing away from him embarrassed.

"Kon I know you have to leave but we can protect you." Superman says to him.

"No." he shakes his head. "You'll have at most 3 days you need to prepare yourselves. Prepare the people." He says to him.

"Kon I'm not letting you go." Superman says to him.

"You don't have a choice." Superboy says. "Come on Wolf I have some people I like you to meet." He says as he pets the white wolf, then starts walking. Everybody backed away from Superboy as Superman walked towards him.

"HEY!" Superman yells at him and grabs his arm turns him around. "It is my job to protect you and you can hate me as much as you want but I will keep doing that as long as I am here." Superman says forcefully to him looking straight at him.

"Then why didn't you protect me when Darkseid took me?" Superboy asks softly. "Why didn't you protect me when I killed **innocent** people just to survive? Why didn't you protect me from **that**?" he shoves Superman away from him and walks to the kitchen followed by Wolf and Sphere.

"He's changed." Wally says.

"Yeah that's what happens when you get tortured." Nightwing says to them.

**...**

Superboy lays down in the couch the others eating junk food.

"Guys this is Wolf and Sphere." Superboy says to them.

"Anybody else is seeing a giant white wolf and a giant metal ball?" Havoc asks.

"Yeah." They all say.

"Oh good." Havoc says walking to the wolf and patting him. Superboy lays down on the couch and sighs. "Trouble in paradise?" Havoc asks with a goofy voice still patting Wolf.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Superboy ignores her. "That they would just open their arms for me, forgive what I've done."

"You did it to survive, to stop the torture." Absorb says to him like it was nothing. They had already had this conversation, it was getting boring.

"They don't care." Superboy says to him. "I should have known they wouldn't care."

"I thought I was the physic." Seer says to him.

Hell walks up to him and sits on the coffee table. "Chip?" she asks with a bag of hot fires. He sits up and grabs a couple. "If they don't care, then neither should you." She says to him as he eats. "Besides after all of this is over you can go to your real family and it will be like nothing happen."

"This is my real family." Superboy says to her.

"What do you mean?" Absorb asks confused. "Don't you have a mom or a dad?"

"You mean Superman and Lex Luthor?" he asks him. "There not exactly father of the year material."

"No I mean… you're a clone but well…" Absorb was having trouble phrase it. "Ok how long were you a superhero before Darkseid took you?" he finally says.

"Since the day I was born." Superboy says to him eating a hot fry.

"That is sooo sweet." Havoc says teasing him wrapping her arms around Wolf hugging him.

"Shut up." He says annoyed. "What are you going to do?" He asks Hell eating a fry. She looks at him confused. "I'll be here where will you be?"

"I don't know." She says to him. "To be honest I don't remember anything." She eats a hot fry.

"It's part of the brainwashing." Seer says to her and sits down on the other couch. "It happen to all of us. Except for him." he says pointing to Superboy.

"It did, my brain healed itself then I started to remember everything, slowly but I remembered." Superboy says to them.

"Awesome! That's why I don't remember my real name." Absorb says to them as he finished making his sandwich and then sits down next to Seer and turns on the tv.

"You don't remember your real name?" Havoc asks sitting down next to him with a soda and Doritos.

"Do you?" Absorb asks looking at her.

"Yes it's um…oh I forgot it." she says not really caring.

"Wanna figure them out?" Superboy says as he gets an idea. They look at him and nod. "Come on." He gets up from the couch and walks back to the briefing room they all follow him.

When the get there only Nightwing was there on the computer.

"Hey." Superboy calls out. "I scary everybody off?" he asks him.

"There was an emergency." He looks at him. "I don't care what they say I trust you."

"Thanks Dick sorry Nightwing." He says to him. "Can I ask you a favor?" Nightwing nods. "They don't remember who they are can you run their fingerprints."

"Yeah sure come over here." He motions for them to come and they walk up to him. He touches the screen on the computer and a small screen comes on. "Put your hand here."

"Me first." Hell says smiling and puts her hand on the small screen and it scans her fingerprints. He types and a picture comes up, it was her, she was little 12-13. "Alexis Mendoza." She says looking at her name.

"You were born in Buenos Aries, Argentina." Nightwing says to him.

"What about my parents?" she asks.

He scrolls down and reads. "Sorry. They died so did your brother."

"I had a brother?" she asks him.

"Eric." He says to her.

"Oh." It was she said. "What did they do?" she asks him.

"Your Dad was a diplomat your mom a housewife." Nightwing says to her as he puts up a family picture of her, her dad, her mom and Eric who looked older than her.

"How did they die?" she asks him looking at the picture.

He looks at her. "In a fire."

She looks at him. "Did I kill them?" she asks him.

"You weren't in the house when it happened, it says that you were at a friend's house." Nightwing says to her.

"No, I killed them." She says confidently and walks back to the kitchen.

"I'm next." Absorb says to him and puts his hand on the screen. Nightwing types on the computer and his mug shot picture comes up. "Whoa I'm a badass." Absorb says as he sees his mug shot he was smiling.

"Your name is Trinity Ray. You were raised in Gotham City." Nightwing says to him.

"Awesome." He says.

"You have a girl's name." Havoc says to him chuckling.

"Shut up." He says to her. "How old I'm I?" he asks Nightwing.

"Um you are…19." Nightwing says to him.

"What about my parents?"

Nightwing types some more and then reads and shakes his head. "Sorry, you dad died in a shootout and your mom overdosed. You were in foster care until you were reported missing. I'm guessing that's when Darkseid took you."

"Oh…ok well thanks…umm I'm going to go check on Hell make sure she doesn't eat all of the food." Ab says and leaves.

"My turn." Havoc says smiling and puts her hand on the small screen. Nightwing types and her picture comes up. "I hope it wasn't a screwed up as there's were." She says.

"Ok your name is Meredith O'Malley." He says to her.

"Cool I'm Irish." She says smiling.

"What, red hair, green eyes weren't proof enough?" Superboy asks her.

"Shut up." She says to him. "OH old I'm I?"

"18, your mom is in Europe night now she is a real estate agent. Your dad died a while back, cancer." Nightwing says to her, showing a family picture of them.

"To bad I don't remember him." she says. "Your turn." She says to Seer.

"No thanks. I'm good with just being Seer." He says to her.

"Ok well, I'm going to go check on them. They probably already eat the pantry." Superboy says to them.

"I'll go with you." Havoc says to him. "Thanks Nightwing." She says to him follows Superboy to the kitchen.

Nightwing looks at Seer and Seer looks at him then puts his hand on the screen it reads his fingerprints. And Nightwing types then an 'Access Denied comes up.'

"What does that mean?" Seer asks.

"It means that you were working with the government. Hang on." Nightwing says to him and starts hacking the database he shakes his head. "This is going to take a while."

"That's ok. I can wait." Seer says looking at the screen.

"Good, we can talk about your powers." Nightwing says to him Seer looks at him. "Batman send me the download on them and I don't really understand your powers. Havoc has telekinesis, Hellraiser can control and make fire, Absorb can absorb anything but you-. "

"My brain is wired differently." Seer explains. "That's why I can see the future, and that's why I can pick things up rather quickly."

"That's pretty cool." Nightwing says to him still hacking.

"It also makes me a rational person, most people don't like that." Seer says to him.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Nightwing asks.

"Emotions can make people unpredictable and loyal to others. But I'm rational which means I'm transparent. I don't care about ideology or the people that give me orders. It's me or them." Seer says to him. "You may choice torture to protect a greater cause but I will always talk to safe myself…always. It's a simple pragmatism that Superboy understands about me."

"Then why should we trust you?" Nightwing asks him.

"I can see the future." He says simply. "I already know who wins that being said I don't know how they win."

"And Superboy he-" Nightwing says.

"He was called the Reaper for a reason." Seer says ignoring his question. "He was more ruthless then anyone. But when he got his memories back from the brainwashing he changed...not by much but he changed." Seer says to him. "Then Darkseid ordered us to come here and he changed even more." He turns to Nightwing. "He let you people turn him soft."

Nightwing looks at him coldly. "I'm done." He says to him then looks at the screen. "You were in witness protection with your aunt Melody. You saw a serial killer kill your parents so you testified but he threatened to kill you so they put you it." Nightwing says as he read quickly so that he can already leave. "Your name, your real name in Kyle Burton, you're 20 years old."

"Thanks and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Seer says to him.

"Are you?" Nightwing questions him not believe him.

"Not really." Seer says as he walks to the kitchen.

Nightwing rubs his head and sighs. "Reaper." He whispers to himself. He shakes his head.

Superboy walks inside and sees Seer.

"2 Hours and 45 minutes." Seer says to him then walks to the kitchen. Superboy nods and looks at Nightwing and sees him typing on the computer.

"Everything ok?" Superboy asks him.

"Yeah just…" he looks at Superboy.

"What?" Superboy asks. "Go on say it." Encouraging him to say what he already knew what he was going to ask.

"What are you going to do when you come back?" Nightwing asks him. That's not what he thought.

"Oh well…I was hoping to get my old job back." Superboy says to him. "Who do I have to talk to about that? Is there like human resources for that kind of thing?" Superboy asks.

"No." Nightwing chuckles. "I'm the team leader so all I have to do is reprogram the zeta tubes for your name and you're good."

"Good. Besides all my stuff is here." Superboy says to him. "So… how long have Megan and fish boy been together?"

"About 2 years." Nightwing says to him.

"Oh so it's not new…do you know if they've had sex?" he says bluntly.

"Yeah they have." Nightwing says to him not wanting to answer that question. "What about you and the two girls."

"What about them?" Superboy asks.

"They obviously like you." Nightwing says looking at him.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the same." Superboy sighs. "Want me to help you decipher this thing?" he asks pointing to the computer screen.

"Yeah that be great." Nightwing says to him.

…

After about an hour Nightwing told him to go and take a break so he went to his room and sat on his bed and looked around his room. Everything was there his CD's, pictures, clothes civilian and S shits and everything was clean. He looked at the picture with Superman and Lex, Lex had given money to a charity and Superman was there to congratulate him, it was completely clean even Batman checked it out. After the picture had been taken Superman went up to space and screamed.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Megan walks in.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." He looks at her. She sits down on the bed next to him and he moves away from her to the corner of the bed and looks at the floor. They were quiet for a while. "So you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah." She says to him. They stay quiet again. "You and the two girls are you-?"

"Havoc and Hell? No, were not I mean I kinda thought that…well I mean you and I…I mean well." He stammers.

"You thought we'd be together." She says to him.

"Yeah kinda." He says to her. "Why are you here?" he asks her.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." She answers him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Superboy says stubbornly.

"I love you Conner-" Megan says to him.

"I love you too." Superboy blurts out looking at her desperately.

"But…" he looks back down at the floor. "You hurt a lot of people."

"I didn't mean to… I mean I did my best to not kill them when Darkseid ordered me to." Superboy says to her looking at her.

"You were tortured." She says to him.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"2 years…I think it was really disorienting. Then I spent some time on a Red Sun planet…that was really bad and then they put me in a tank for a couple of months that how I got the new powers. And then I started to train with them that was hard but I got control of them after a while." He summaries what happen to him in Apokolips.

She doesn't say a word she gets up from the bed and stands in front of him, he looks up at her she lends down and kisses him, it was a simple pucker up kiss he wanted more. Conner grabs her waist and pulls her close and strokes the curve of her back with one hand. She sits down his legs in between hers, she shudders against him and arches closer, arms winding themselves around his neck and pulling his soft black hair. His tongue darts over her lips and she grants him entrance and Conner tastes her.

'God I missed you.' He says as he enters her mind.

She pulls apart and she looks at him surprised, he smiles.

'New power, you like it?' he asks her in her mind.

She kisses him again and pushes her tongue inside his mouth.

'I love your new power.' She says to him in his head. He smiles into the kiss.

She slides her hands under his red shirt and fells his abs and muscles he growls as she runs her hands over his skin.

'That feels so good.' He tells her in her mind.

She pulls on his shirt and he picks up his and over his head and she pulls his shirt off, breaking the kiss for a slight second then she kisses him again and he falls back on the bed with her to follow.

'Clothes.' He tells her in her mind and she phases out of them. She kisses his jaw, check, and sucks on his earlobe while unbuttoning his pants she playfully bites his ear and she tries to remove his pants Conner raised him bottom half as Megan pulled his jeans and underwear down and her telekinesis did the rest pulling them all the way down. She immediately felt his cock already wanting her.

He runs his hands on her back making she moans in his ear and he grins. She looks at him and he looks at her both smiling like crazy.

"I missed you." He says to her.

She sits back up and sees his left omega tattoo and her smile fades. He looks up at her, confused. She touches his chest running her fingers on the tattoo.

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

"Omega symbol, it belongs to Darkseid." Megan says to him.

He grabs her hand and kisses it. "It hurt…a lot." He says to her. She gets off him and phase on her clothes. "Megan?"

"I can't I'm sorry, I thought I could but-" she says to him getting off the bed.

"No, you can't leave me." he says to her crawling off the bed and looking at her.

"I'm sure that when all of this is over we might be together but not now." She says to him looking at him.

"I won't leave, I'll stay here." Conner says desperately.

"That's not part of your plan-" Megan says to him, trying not to cry.

"I don't care," he hugs her. "don't leave me. You're the reason I kept fighting. You Dick, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, even Zatanna but it was you, you were the main reason. I wanted to come home to you." He tells her, not letting her go from his grip.

"No, you need to do this." Megan says to him. "Conner, let go." She says taking back her tears.

"No! I'm not going to let you go with that tuna boy." He says to her.

"Conner let go." She says with more force.

"NO I love you!" he yells out.

She phases out of his grip. "I'm sorry." She says and phases out the door.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, but what he really wanted to do is…kill. He quickly puts on his clothes walks out the door and into the briefing room. Superman, Supergirl, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Miss. Martian, Hell, Seer, Absorb, and Havoc. All around the place and talking.

"And then he goes "Sorry to late." It was fantansitc." Abosrb says as he describes what happened to King Kentor. "And then he sna-oh hey Superboy. Whats up?" Absorb ask him. **(Chapter Survival)**

He looks at M'gann and back at them. "We're leaving." He says to them.

"We have…45 more mintues." Hell says picking up Seers watch.

"We are leaving. Do you have a problem with that?" he says forcefully.

"No." she says slightly scared.

He motions for them to move. And they start walking.

"Nice meeting you guys. Hopefully we'll get to know each other better after all of this." Hell says to them.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you Superman." Havoc says happy she got to meet at least one Leaguer. He smiles at her.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Hell says and runs back and in front of Nightwing. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks him.

"No." he says to her she quickly kisses before he can react she pulls a way.

"BYE!" She runs back to the others. Superboy watches her running away.

"Kon," Superman says to him as he puts his hand on his shoulder Superboy turns to him. "I'm sorry about all of this. You shouldn't be the one to do all of it, carry this kind of burden."

"I'm fine, I mean it's what we do right? Being Super, Kryptonian?" He looks up at him smiling. "We tend to survive our planet being destroyed and kryptonite poisoning and Luthor takeovers we can survive anything." He hugs Superman, the small boy was nothing compared to the bigger man and Superman hugs him back.

Superboy pulls back and looks at Supergirl. "I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other."

She smiles. "Me too. When all of this is over maybe we can meet up and talk?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." He says to her.

Wolf goes up to him ears down and whimper "Its ok boy, I'll be gone for 3 days." He pats him and wraps his arms around his neck. "I promise, I'll come back and we can play anything you want." Sphere beeps next to him. Superboy pats her. "And we will also go on as many drives as you like." He tells her. He kisses Wolf on the top of his head and Wolf licks him and he pulls away smiling at him.

Kid Flash, Artemis, Nightwing, and Aqualad all run up to him and hug him.

"We'll miss you Conner." Kid Flash says to him.

"Yeah and come back safe." Artemis says to him.

"Don't risk your life. If you think something is wrong come back." Nightwing says to him.

"You are **always** welcome home, brother." Aqualad says to him.

"Thank you, all of you." He says to them and they pull away. He waves good bye and walks outside. Hell, Absorb, Havoc, and Seer waiting for him. He nods at them and Seer opens a boom tube and Superboy turns around his team waving good bye Wolf howling he smiles and waves again.

Then enters the Boom tube…

**...Apokolips**

"Home sweet hell." Havoc says as she sees it.

"I miss Earth." Absorb says to them.

"I miss Nightwing." Hellraiser says smiling.

"I miss the quiet." Seer says looking around, screams could be heard.

They look at Super-Reaper.

"I need a fight." He says and flies to the arena.

They look at each other and shrug.

…**Earth**

"Alright Team, we have 3 days to prepare for the invasion." Nightwing says to the team, new old, all of them. "Superboy gave us great Intel but it is up to us to make sure that we are in top shape. " He looks around. "The League is handling the press it is up to us to make sure that we can do as much as possible by supporting the League in anything we can. When the invasion comes we will each have a job, but for now we need to read this Intel everybody grab a screen and start reading." He says as he types in the computer and pulls up several screens.

They all gather around and start to read.

…

**Ok so I leave this question to you.**

**SuperMartian?**

**SuperHell?**

**SuperHavoc? **

…**no guy-guy sorry.**

**REVIEW! I leave it in your hands. **

**Read my story 'Happy Birthday' please its only 6 chapters.**


	13. Second Thoughts

**Second thoughts**

…**Apokolips**

Reaper was in the arena had been since they came back from Earth, the others sat on the bleachers waiting for him to finish his fights. At least he wasn't killing any of them. The blood however was everywhere, his shirt, jeans, boots and his face. They hadn't even gone to see Darkseid about how the mission went. That was going to make him angry.

"HEY!" Hell yelled out and stood up. Reaper turns to her. "We have to inform Darkseid about our-" he turns around and grabs a soldiers arm then twists it around and it snaps, bone showing, blood spilled out. She looks away. "I hate it when he does that."

He shoves the solider away. "Alright, let's go." He starts walking leaving bloody footprints, and dripping blood from his own body.

"He scares me." Absorb says to them.

"He scares us all." Havoc says to him.

…**inside the castle**

"Before anything. What happen to you?" Havoc asks.

"What do you mean?" Reaper asks, the blood no longer dipping, now dry but was now inside his clothes sticking to his skin.

"Well out of all of us, you'd be happy to be on Earth, you obviously weren't, so what happen?" Havoc tells him.

"I realized that I've changed and not for the better." Reaper says to them and walks in through the double doors.

"This is not going to end well." Absorb says to them as he follows Reaper into the throne room.

They all enter and see Darkseid sitting on his giant throne. Most people would call him a giant monster, but when he sits on his throne he's a Leader, a dictator. They kneel before him.

"Where have you been?" Darkseid asks them.

"I was training my Lord." Reaper says to him.

"Training? Why?" Darkseid asks somewhat confused he was already perfect.

"…The mission was a success, no interruptions when I put in the virus inside the watchtower. We made sure that the league would eventually find it and they didn't see us go in or out." Reaper says to him ignoring his question.

"Good, Granny is there something you want?" Darkseid says as she walks inside.

"I was about to ask Reaper why he has abusing my soldiers." Granny says as she walks and stands in front of Reaper.

"I'm sorry Granny I won't happen again." Reaper says still kneeling.

"I know what's bothering you." She says to him, he looks up at her confused, **not shocked** confused.

"You are worried about Superman. It is to be expected he is family." She motions for him to stand, he does. "But don't worry soon he will be at your side." She puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "And so will everybody else and you will lead them all as Commander." He smiles at her she hugs him he freezes for a moment then hugs her back.

Granny Goodness the closes thing he has ever had to a mother…How fucked up was that?

"Now go shower, you have blood all over you, and none of it is yours I suspect." She says to him and pulls away from him, he shakes his head no, it was definitely not his.

"Come on let's go." He tells the others and they starts to go, "My Lord, may I ask a question?"

"Of course. What is it?" Darkseid says to him.

"When will we invade Earth?" Reaper asks.

"Five days that is how long the other armies at my disposal will take to get ready." Darkseid says, referring to the armies Reaper and the others took over for him.

"Thank you my Lord, I'll make sure that **we** are ready as well." Reaper says slightly bowing.

"Make sure that the Furies are ready as well Reaper, you'll be the one commanding them from now on." Darkseid says to him.

"Thank you my Lord." he says smiling up at him.

"You may leave."

They leave and Reaper keeps smiling, the others notice.

"Careful Reaper you ego is showing." Havoc says to him.

"What? It's an honor or whatever." He says not smiling anymore.

"Yeah right, look at me I'm the new commander of the Furies." Absorb teases him.

"You've been acting weird what's wrong?" Hellraiser asks him.

"Even weirder is how the future has changed." Seer says to them.

Now they get worried.

"What?" Hell asks.

"That happens a lot doesn't it?" Absorb asks.

"Yeah, but not like this." Seer says slightly glaring at Reaper.

"Do we have anything to worry about?" Havoc asks him.

"I don't know, do we Reaper?" Seer asks him.

"No." He tells him. "Now I have to shower, I have blood in place you do not want to have blood in."

"Reaper?" Hellraiser says to him worried. "Superboy are you alright?" she whispers.

"**Don't** **call me that.**" He says to her with deadly force. "Look at the bright side," he says to her in a better tone. "I can do whatever I want to the Furies now, any ideas?" he asks them smiling.

"I got a couple." Havoc says to him smiling.

"Good, tell me about them later. I'm gonna go shower." Reaper says to her.

"Can I join you?" Havoc asks jokily.

"Sure, if you don't mind the blood." He says to her.

"Wha-?" she says shocked.

He smiles at her and turns to walk away.

"Anybody else thinking the same thing?" Absorb says.

"If you guys are thinking about joining him, then this is a seriously weird conversation." Havoc says to them and starts walking to him.

Seer grabs her arm. "He is not himself." He tells her.

"Geez Seer relax the hard part is just about to begin." Havoc says to him.

"The Martian bitch probably did something to him, I'll burn her to hell next time I see her." Hell says to him extremely angry that he didn't ask her.

"He wants a little payback, and I'm happy to give it to him." Havoc says to Seer and takes her arm back.

"Make sure that he's not having second thoughts." Seer says to her.

"Why would **he** have second thoughts?" Absorb says worried.

"I don't know." Seer says to him and starts walking away.

"We should be worried that Seer is worried right?" Absorb says to them.

"I'm not." Havoc says and walks away, going to Reapers room.

"I am." Hell says angry.

"You're just pissed that Reaper didn't ask you." Absorb says to her.

"Shut up." She says even angrier.

**...**

He was in his bathroom taking off his shirt the blood had soaking into his shirt and was now stuck to his skin, pain in the pain to take it off. He took off his bloody boots, socks, and his pants the blood was on his legs, then his boxers came off.

"Blood in places you do not want to get blood in?" Havoc says as she looks at him. "You weren't kidding."

He turns around smiling, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Mmm," she says looking at his bloody body, more his cock than anything. "Why would I do that?" she asks.

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

"Enjoying the view." She says smiling.

"You've seen me naked before." He says to her slightly confused.

"It's not the same." She says taking her pink shirt showing her white bra.

"Ok," he turns on the hot water and turns back to her, the rest of her clothes is already gone and he smiles. "Excited?" She walks to him.

"You have no idea." She kisses him, he kiss her back.

He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance she gratefully accepted and he started to explore her mouth with his tongue. He pulls her close to him and ran his hands up her side causing her to shiver as she ran her hand through his dry blood hair while the other one was on his bloody chest. They broke apart panting and Reaper put his forehead against Havoc.

First time kissing another girl, well a girl that wasn't transformed into another girl, did that count?

"Wow." Was all Havoc could say.

"Water will get cold, come on." He says to her and gets in the water turning red as it hit his body.

"Ok." She gets in the water.

"The blood doesn't bother you, does it." Reaper says to her more of a statement then a question.

"Not really." She said rubbing her fingers on his chest taking the blood off she turns around and sees the body soap and the sponge she gets them and pours the soap on the sponge then turns back around. He had his eyes closed. "Hey," he opens them. "Should I be worried about you?" She rubs the sponge on him.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Do you really want me here or-"

He kiss her, "I want you here." He tells her.

"Good, we are about to have some real fun." She says to him smiling, she kiss him. "After I take the blood off." She says to him. She starts scrubbing him and taking the blood off.

"Thanks you." He says to her.

After she final scrubs him off all the blood on his chest, legs, arms, face, and hair he grabs her and kisses her. He was really hard and she really wanted him. Havoc's hand wandered between Reaper's thighs and as she grabbed his cock, Reaper let out a low moan in the kiss.

"Already?" he asks her.

"I'm very horny." She says to him.

"Ok." He kisses her again.

He has no trouble lifting her up and she wraps her legs around his waist still kissing her, she shakes her head.

"Bedroom." She says to him. He looks up at her confused. "Please." She begs and he sighs, he puts her down she gets out of the shower and he turns off the water. He starts walking out the bathroom and into his bedroom she was under the sheets and he looks at her. "What are you doing?" she asks him. "You do realize you have a very hot girl in your bed right?" he smiles at her. "And she's naked." She smiles at him.

He walks to the bed then crawls on the bed to her, she bites her lip. He brushes his lips on her neck, kisses her neck, licking her neck, sucking her neck.

"You're very good at that." She says to him.

"Kissing?" He asks kissing her color bone.

"Making me feel good." She says to him.

"Oh you have no idea how I good I can make you feel." He says to her slowly pulling on the sheets kisses her boobs, kisses her nipples making sure not to bit her, the could leave permanent damage.

Reaper kissed her lips and slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her sensitive spot slowly. Havoc leaned forward, moaning in pleasure. He positioned himself and pulls her close her legs around his waist and he slid inside Havoc.

"Oh god." She says slightly in pain.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Reaper asks as he kisses her neck.

"Keep going." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck and takes a handful of his hair.

He moved slowly inside her, taking the time to build the pleasure. Reaper was holding her with one arm around her torso and another on her hips, while Havoc moans is pleasure.

"Faster." She says to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Faster!" She yells out to him.

"Ok." He says smiling.

He pulls her closes to, and he moves his hips faster.

"Faster." She says forcefully.

"I can't go any faster, I could hurt to." He says to her panting, trying his hardest to do hurt her.

"Fine, then **I'll** go faster." She says her legs no longer around his waist and she pushes him down saddling him.

He bites his lip, "Now, it's your turn to move **faster.**" He says to her.

Havoc complied, pulling out half-way and moving back in slowly. Once he was fully sheathed again, Reaper bit his lip harder and whimpered, "F-faster…"

The red girl smirked, pulling out till only a little still resided he was still inside her, and then slammed back in. Bring both immediate satisfaction, Reaper cried out in pleasure- his back arching.

"Reaper!" she cried out closing her eyes, and repeats the motion, groaning in pleasure. Beads of sweat began building up on her forehead and chest, running down her pale skin.

Reaper threaded his hands in the sheets, grabbing fistfuls and gasping for breath-Haovc's name on his lips.

"God…Reaper…" she moaned, she was really hot and bothered. She began to angle her hips, searching for her own sweet spot, but couldn't find it.

Reaper noticed this. "Need some help?" he asks smiling.

"Shut up." She chuckles she tries again but it hurt more than give any pleasure also made things rrreeaally awkward.

"Don't worry, I got it." he puts his arm around her waist and flips them over. One of her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hey I could have done it." she says pouting.

"I'm sure." He says smiling.

"I'm serious, it hasn't been that long." Havoc says getting angry.

"Will you shut up, I'm losing my hard on." Reaper says to her.

"Fine." She says slightly angry. "Fuck me." She teases.

"As you wish." He says kissing her on the lips then thrusts.

"Nn! Reaper_, _there! Ahh... again!" She cried, back arching as far as her muscles would allow. He trusted again and again making her yell with pleasure. "More!" she begs. More sweat rolled off her and he licks it off her neck. "I'm close," she pulls him close to her and kisses him. "Say my name." she tells him.

"Havoc." He smiles and licks her neck.

"Idiot, my real name." she smiles at him.

"Umm," he thinks of her real name not remembering it.

"Meredith." She reminds him.

"Conner." He tells her, he bits her lip. Then speeds up his pace and the force of his thrusts.

"Conner, more-fuck me." she begs.

"Meredith." He says her name, thrusting in and out.

"Meredith!" He yells out.

"Conner!" She yells at the same time.

And they climax, he makes sure not to fall on her and props his elbows up.

"You are good." She breaths out.

"I used to last longer." He says getting out of her and rolls away and lays down next to her.

"It's been a while." She says to him.

"I can make it up to you." He says to her.

"Oh really?" she questions him not believing him.

"Here." He turns her around, on her back.

"I don't take it up the ass." She says to him.

"Don't be a smartass." He says to her, and kisses her back.

"That does feel good." She says to him.

He massages her, kisses her, and licks her, paying attention to every inch of her back. Then back around to face him.

"Damn your good." She says to him.

"I lied." He tells her, face to face with her. She looks at him, confused.

"I don't under-"

"We can stay here, I mean it's not that bad."

This alarms her she sits up and so does he. "What?"

"Granny, and the Furies and all the armies we can stay here and-"

"And what? Live happily ever after?" she asks no believing what she was hearing.

"I'm just saying." He says trying to help her understand.

"What you're saying is suicide." She says angrily. "Seer was right, you are having second thoughts."

"Stop it."

"Because of her, Megan?" she says saying her name with venom, he glares at her. "What? Did she break up with you? Did she say she didn't want you anymore?"

"Stop." He warns her.

"Did she say you were a murder and that she didn't want anything to do with you?"

"Stop." He puts his hand around her neck. She looks at him, he looks at her. Then pulls away from her. "Sorry."

"What now?" she asks him, "You're our leader, what do you want us to do?"

He shakes his head. "The will never except us, not the league, not the team." He looks at her. "We **are** murders and they will never trust us."

She puts her hand on his check. "They don't have to, we can stick together, and we can trust each other, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, we can." He says smiling. Then they kiss, their lips together, their tongues playing with each other's, then they pull away.

"That was a great massage by the way." She says stretching.

"I'm very good at many thinks." He says to her smiling.

"Oh…ready for round two?" she asks.

"Ready when you are."

"Mmm how about another massage?"

"What about me?" he asks.

"I'll give you oral later." He laughs at her and tackles her down kissing her shoulders, running his hands around her sides and she let him take control. "No more second thoughts?"

"It was a good fantasy." He says to her.

"You are so screwed up." She says to him.

…

**AND THE WINNDER IS!**

**SuperHavoc!**

**I'm kidding it was a tie between SuperHavoc and SuperHell soooo yeah….**

**Truth be told I'll probably change my mind later…not to sound like a bitch but its mine go make your own.**


	14. Captured

**Happy Easter!…For those who celebrate it, if you don't….Have a Good Day!**

**Ok so the "Day's" is count down to the invasion. 5 Day's until it's all-out war. **

**Captured**

…**Day 2**

"What does this all mean?" Darkseid asks looking at the screen that was in front of him, making sure that what he thinks it all means is what he thinks it is.

"It means my Lord that the Justice League has found the virus and they Watchtower of there is no longer in our control." Granny Goodness says bowing down. "That my Lord is next to impossible."

"I knew it is, what is the other option?" Darkseid asks slightly angry.

"That Reaper and the others never implanted the virus…my Lord." She says scared of what he would do to her.

"Bring me Reaper, and take the others to Dessad." He says to her and walks away. His favorite solider had betrayed him.

"Right away my Lord." She says slightly shaking and stands up then looks at the guards "You heard him go get Reaper and the others."

They leave scared as well.

"The poor kids, and I was just starting to love them." Granny says sadly.

…

They were all at the dinner table talking and eating then the guards walked in. Reaper looks at them and they kneel down.

"Reaper, sir. Lord Darkseid wishes to speak with you." One of the guards says.

"About what?" Reaper asks taking a bit of his chicken leg.

"Don't know, sir. He said it was urgent." The guard says to him.

"Alright, let's go." He puts the chicken down and whips his face and hands.

"No, sir." The guard says then stands up. "Just you."

"Ok, umm, I'll be right back. Don't eat all the food." He says pointing to Hell and standing up.

"What I would never- Yeah I would." Hell says then keeps eating.

They walk Reaper to the throne room when he notices that they **are walking him to the throne room** they never do that. Something was wrong.

'Something's wrong.' He tells the others through the mind link.

'What do you mean?' Absorb asks still eating.

'The guards are escorting me to the throne room.' Reaper says to them.

'They never do that.' Hell says to him.

'Which is why I'm saying that something is very wrong.' Reaper says still walking with the guards. 'Seer what do you see?' he asks him.

Seer closes his eyes and concentrates 'Something bad is going to happen.' He says, 'We have to leave now, they know.'

'What?!' They all yell out.

'Guards are coming this way. Reaper what do we do?' Seer asks standing up and opening a window.

'Go, get a Mother box I'll meet you at the arena.' Superboy says to them all.

Absorb grabs Havoc's shoulder and absorbs her telekinesis a little and flies off, Hell flies off after him, and Havoc uses her telekinesis on Seer and they fly off.

'I have a Mother box in my pocket, we can leave right now.' Seer says to him and they quickly land on the arena that was unoccupied.

'I'm with Darkseid right now, they are going to put an inhibitor collar on me.' Superboy says as he casually walks in the throne room like nothing was happening and kneels down. "You wanted to see me my Lord." He says to him.

'Oh god, we'll come get you and-'Havoc starts but Superboy wouldn't have that.

'Don't you dare!' he yells out at her. 'If you come and get me then this whole thing was for nothing. Go, don't forget the mission. Save Earth, help the Justice League and **do not kill.**' He tells them.

Seer opens the boom tube and they all start to enter it.

'Don't let them break you.' Hell says to him as she starts to walk inside.

'It took them 2 years last time, I can last a lot longer than that now.' He says to her smiling inside his head. 'So don't forget about me ok?' he asks them.

'Never.' Havoc says and walks inside.

"You've betrayed me." Darkseid says to him.

He gets up and the guards surround him, and he looks around. "Took you long enough, I thought I was gonna have to get a sign or something." Superboy says sarcastically.

"We could have all been a family." Granny Goodness says sadly.

"I'd rather die but-" he motions to ever guard around him. "Considering the circumstances, I'm guessing that has already been decided for me."

"Why? Kill you?" Granny asks acting confused. "No, we are going to make you one of us." She says.

Dessad walks in. "How are you boy? I'm missed you."

"Torture? You disappoint me Darkseid." Superboy says.

"Dessad you have 3 days." Darkseid tells him.

"Yes my Lord." Dessad says bowing.

"3 **days**? You couldn't break me in 2 **years** what makes you so sure that you can in 3 **days**?"

The guards come closer with inhibitor collars and Superboy tenses up.

"Don't do anything stupid." Granny warns him.

Superboy smiles and super speeds and punches every guard in the room then gets hit with an omega beam, he crashes into a wall.

"This is the part where you beg for mercy." Gilotina says smiling with her two swords out.

"I don't beg for mercy." Superboy says to her getting up looking at the 5 Female Furies.

"Good, I don't give it." she says and they attacks him.

…**Inside Mount Justice**

They were prepared everybody was armed and extremely dangerous. As soon as they walked out of the boom tube they raised their hands to see that they weren't armed. The team was surprised they weren't expected for another day…where was Superboy?

"What happen?" Nightwing asks and when the boom tube closes and he doesn't come out.

"There was a complication." Seer says to him.

"What kind of complication?" Aqualad asks him.

"The really good kind." Havoc says sarcastically Hell, Absorb, and Seer glare at her. "Don't look at me like that!" she yells out. "Darkseid found out that we didn't implant the virus, **how** you might ask? Maybe we should ask Superboy oh wait we can't! Because he stayed behind so that we could tell you guys that we got caught." She says smiling like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help him." Absorb says to the team, Superboy's family. "But we'd all be dead if he hadn't told us to go."

"We shouldn't have left him!" Havoc yells at them angry. "We left him, alone, scared, and powerless. Not to mention with Dessad," she turns to the team. "That's the guy that likes to torture people for fun, it's his hobby and he is **really** good at it."

"He'll be fine, he's Superboy, he'll be fine." Nightwing tells himself more than them.

"No he wouldn't!" Havoc yells at him then turns to the team. "So, hands up if you want to go rescue-?" she gets hit in the head by Seer and he grabs her before she falls.

"He'll be here tomorrow I think." Seer tells them.

Absorb picks her up bride style. "She'll be up in a couple of hours, where can I put her?" he asks Nightwing.

"Batgirl, can you show him the rooms?" Nightwing asks her, she nods and motions for him to come.

"Superboy, you said he's going to come tomorrow, is he ok?" Kid Flash asks Seers.

"He's fine, it's a little bit cloudy." Seer says to KF.

"Meaning?" Artemis, Aqualad, Nightwing, and Kid Flash ask at the same time.

"It's always cloudy when he sees things about Superboy." Hell says to them.

"Yeah it like he can choose his own destiny." Seer tries to explain.

"People can choose their own destiny." KF says to him.

"It's cute that you think that." Seer says to him.

Hell yawns, "I'm tired, it's like midnight in Apokolips. What time is it here?" she asks cracking her neck.

"Four in the afternoon." Artemis says to her.

"Holy crap, I'm going to bed." Hellraiser says and starts walking to the hallway. "Oh by the way, Darkseid is bringing his armies that we took over for him." Then walks into the hallway that Absorb and Batgirl we through.

"What?" Wonder girl asks.

"Three days, that's how long until they get here." Seer says to her when Hell left and didn't answer her question. "You should prepare yourselves." Seer says to them all.

"We are prepared. Batman made the machine that detects Boom tubes and-" Nightwing tells him.

"That's not what I meant." Seer says to him. "Superboy might not be Superboy. He might be Reaper, we'll have to be careful that he isn't going to double cross us."

"You can't be serious." Artemis says to him, shocked.

"Yeah! He survived being tortured for what 3 **years** we can go get him during the invasion." Kid Flash says making somewhat of a plan.

"I'm pretty sure that Dessad has come up with better tools to break him with." Seer says to him. "And if I know Darkseid, and I do, he'll want **him** to kill **us** and **you**." They look at him shocked. After everything that's happen, they were still going to have to fight Superboy after all. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." He tells them and leaves.

"What do we do?" Kid Flash asks Nightwing.

"I say we go to Apokolips and get Superboy back." Artemis says.

"No, he'll be here tomorrow." Nightwing says to them.

"But what if-" Kid Flash says.

"No, Nightwing is right. Superboy will be fine." Aqualad stands beside his friend.

…**Apokolips **

They grabbed him after he had killed a lot of guards and warriors and he almost even killed the Furies then Darkseid had stepped in and used his omega beams and stopped him, putting an inhibitor collar on his neck. Then they took him to Dessad where he was right now, chains on his wrists dangling from the celling naked.

"Good, you're awake." Dessad says after splashing freezing water in his face.

Superboy looks around. "Haven't we been here before?" he asks Dessad. He was already bruised, bleeding from the attacks before. "So what is it first? Knives… Fire… Electroshock therapy?" he asks as he sees Dessad grabbing a red metal rod stick, he'd never seen it before. "What is that?" Superboy asks him.

"A gift." Dessad says as he looks at lovingly.

"What's it for?" Superboy asks, it didn't look like it could cause damage at all. Dessad presses a button and Superboy gets electrocuted, he screams briefly. "Electroshock therapy it is. You know we hardly hang out Dessad, can I tell you a story?" he asks after the shock was over. Dessad doesn't answer but shocks him again, he holds the scream inside.

"Ok ok if you insist." Superboy takes a breath. "Once upon a time there was a boy who refused to grow up." He gets shocked he holds his scream. "His name was Peter Pan and together with Tinker Bell and the Lost boys umm…I forget their names… Bashful, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy and Happy yeah that's their names." He gets shocked, he holds his jaw down tight trying not to scream.

"You are being very talkative." Dessad says to him. "You didn't used to be."

"Peter Pan lived in Never Land it's in the third start to the right, and then they fly off straight on till morning…wait I missed a part oh yeah Wendy John and Michael." Dessad shocks him for a long while then stops. "Umm where was I oh yeah. They leave their parents to go to NeverLand with Tinker Bell's pixie dust. All they had to do is think happy thoughts and they would get lifted in the airAAHH!" he gets shocked again and this time he screams a little then bites his lip to stop.

He pants, groans and grunts.

"And there were pirates… and Captain Hook… and a crocodile that eat the hand of the Captain and…" he gets shocked he says slightly delusional. "Mermaids that eat people!" He yells at him during the shock then it stops. "Can you believe it mermaids." He gets shocked again, he coughs up blood.

"That one hurt." Superboy says to him in pain. "That's pretty what that is?" he asks him, looking at a red metal rod that Dessad had in his hand.

"It is called an Agiel," he says showing it to him. "The Agiel is in fact a weapon very powerful to magic uses." He says to Superboy as he swallows hard.

"Magic?" Superboy asks.

"After some research on you I decide to go and find it." Dessad starts to explains, if Superboy was scared he didn't show it. "I found it on Earth, then I asked a friend to put a specific spell on it, just for you. What kind of spell you might ask." Dessad says as if he was reading his mind. "It has the suffering of every soul you ever killed and tortured." He says smiling coming closer with it. "By my count is that is a lot. With its touch the pain will be more than anything you have ever felt in the past."

Superboy grabs the chains on his writs preparing himself for the pain. "This Agiel can't hurt anyone but you." He says standing in front of Superboy letting him take a closer look. "Ready for your new training to begin?" he asks Superboy.

The worst part was they weren't coming back, Hellraiser, Havoc, Seer, and Absorb they would convince Nightwing and the others that there was no way to save him until the invasion was over, or during the invasion they could seek in and save him. Seer had the Mother box to get it they were going to have to pry if off his dead hands.

**No one was coming to save him.**

Superboy spits on him saliva and blood mixed on Dessad's face. Dessad whips it off with his red robe sleeve and looks at Superboy he was angry and ready for anything.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Dessad says smiling. He touches Superboy with the Agiel on his stomach and Superboy throws his head back and screams like he's never screamed before.

**...Gotham City**

**Night time**

After they woke up Seer, Havoc, Hellraiser and Absorb were restless, they wanted to fight and it was midnight so Batgirl and Robin took Hellraiser and Seer to Gotham City.

Crime never sleeps.

They were currently chasing down 3 robbers that Batman told them to go and arrest. They were running in the alleys, Hellraiser and Batgirl running on the ground and Robin with Seer on the roof tops. A robber turns around and pulls out his gun and shoot at Hell and Batgirl. They get out of the way and hid behind some trash cans. Hellraiser turns up her body heat slight steam comes out of her and runs to the robber the robber shoots at her but they melt off her and she tackles him down, then punches him in the face.

Batgirl jumps over her drops a pair of batcuffs at her and continues to runs after the other two. Hellraiser grabs them and then turns the robber around grabs the robber's right hand and his left leg and cuffs them together and stands up.

"What the hell bitch!" the robber yells at him unhappy about the position he was in.

"What was that?" Hellraiser says as she crosses her arms turning off the body heat. "You want me to call the Batman? Good idea." She says smiling and clicking her com and calling Batman.

Batgirl threw a bola at him and the rope caches his feet and he falls hitting his head, he turns around and tries to undo the rope then sees Batgirl running/jumping straight for him while he shoots her several times she dodges them all then kicks the gun away then hand cuffs him. She looks up and sees the robber going up a fire escape.

He thinks he is in the clear and takes a breath.

"Hey," Robin says looking at him with birdarangs in his hand. "What's up?" he asks looking at him.

The robber sighs. "This sucks." He drops his gun and puts his hands up. Robin gives Seer the batcuffs and he goes to hand cuff the robber.

"Nice job." Batman says to them as he arrives on the roof.

Robin smiles "Thanks." He says to him.

They call the cops and they get taken to jail.

"Alright! Who wants pizza?" Hellraiser asks.

"I do!" Batgirl says happy.

"Cool let's heat to the **Batcave** and eat." Hell says to her.

"**Or**, you can go to Mount Justice and eat there." Batman says calling the Batcar.

"You have issues you know that?" Hellraiser says to him.

"It's ok Hell, I know where it is." Seer says to him. Batman glares at him. "What?"

"Don't make him angry." Robin whisper to Seer.

"Sorry." Seer says to him.

"Go, job is done." Batman says as he gets in the Batcar. "I'll call you if I need anything." And he leaves.

…**Mount Justice**

"So what are we watching?" Hell asks sitting down on the couch.

"Animal planet." Robin answers.

"Why?" Hell asks.

"Because I'm not in the mood to see people." Robin answers.

"Alright I'm heading home for the day." Batgirl says who was now dressed in civilian clothes.

"He's a little weird, isn't he?" Hell asks about Robin. Batgirl looks at her confused. "Right, look who I'm asking." Hell says and they turn back to look at the tv.

…**Star City**

**Night time**

While the others were in Gotham Absorb and Havoc were in Star City with Artemis and Red Arrow. They were in a protection detail around an apartment complex they were protecting a reporter, Bernell Jones.

North-Absorb

East-Havoc

West-Artemis

South-Red Arrow

"Hey Havoc can I ask you a question?" Absorb asks on as he clicks on the com in his ear.

"What's up." She asks, wearing a black shirt and black pants…pink and white aren't exactly steak out clothes. Batman had put in stealth mode in her suite.

"Did you and Superboy really have sex?"

Artemis moves to remove her com but remember that she's in a steak out so she just concentrates on looking through the binoculars. Red arrow pretends he didn't hear a thing and hopes that they remember that he and Artemis can hear them.

"Yeah we did, it was…Earth shattering and 7 wonders of the world and all that crap put together it was freaking incredible." Havoc says in the com, smiling remembering it in her head and getting goosebumps just by that.

Red arrow starts to really listen to their conversation, Artemis blushes.

"Really that good?" Ab asks her. "Wait how many guys have you had sex with?"

"Counting him Eight." She answers honestly. "And trust me none of the other soldier in Apokolips had his kind of stamina."

"Whoa, so what did he do?" Ab asks intrigued, maybe he could pick up some pointers.

"He did this thing with his hands, I had an orgasm just by massages I swear." Havoc says trying to explain the massages he gave her.

Red arrow turned slightly pink, and Artemis covers her eyes as if that would actually help.

"Really?" Ab asks not believing her.

"Yes! Thank god for multiple orgasms." Havoc says to him.

"Ok you guys realize we can hear everything you're saying right?" Artemis says slightly angry.

"Yeah. So?" they say at the same time.

"Oh well that just-" Artemis says to them somewhat disgusted.

"I see movement." Red says as he interrupts the conversation. "It's Deadshot." He says to them.

"Who name's themselves Deadshot?" Absorb questions.

"Says Absorb." Red arrow teases, as he swings to where Deadshot is.

"I didn't name myself, Granny did." Absorb says to him. "But your right I should change my name." he says as he jumps off the roof tops.

"How about, Transform." Artemis says as she swings like Arrow.

"Or Energy." Arrow says to him.

"Transform Energy." Absorb says as he keeps jumping. "I like that."

"Nah too long." Havoc says to him. "How about…Suck Up." She says smiling.

"Your hilarious." Ab says as he lands on the building Deadshot was in. "Oh crap! He has a bazooka." He runs to tackle the guy down too late. Deadshot elbows Ab in the face and he backs away grabbing his nose. "Dude! Who elbows the nose?!" Ab says holding his bloody nose, healing it himself.

Arrow and Artemis show up and use their arrows on him and takes out his guns and starts shoots at the arrows, breaking them apart and then he shoots Artemis in the arm bullet go in, not out. He turns around to fight hand to hand with Arrow. He punches him in the stomach then is about to shoot him in the head when Ab who had absorbed the metal on the air vent punches him out cold.

Artemis hold her left shoulder stopping some of the bleeding and Arrow goes to her.

"You ok?" he asks her taking her hand away and putting pressure himself.

"I got shot in the arm." She says as she lets him take over. "No I'm not ok!" Artemis yells to him, stupid question.

"How about Swallow." Havoc asks smiling using her telekinesis to hold the giant bullet in place."Every watch out! Swallow is coming!" she teases.

"Forget it." he yells out angry grabbing Deadshot putting him over his shoulder. "I'm sticking with Absorb." He says.

Havoc chuckles and uses her telekinesis to make it go up and then go BOOM away from any building, or civilian.

"Help us down." Absorb says to her, she glares at him. "Please." He smiles sweetly at her.

"Ok." She uses her telekinesis to put everybody down. The cops had heard the BOOM and were already arriving as soon as they go landed.

Absorb gives Deadshot to the cop and they leave to a hidden zeta tube.

"How about…Devour?" She asks Absorb.

"That sounds like a girl's name." Absorb says to her as Red listens to them when Artemis goes in, still hurt.

"Yeah it kinda does."Havoc says to him.

"Will you shut up!?" Red yells at them. "Artemis could have been killed."

"Chill Red." Havoc says to him and walks inside an old phone booth. "She didn't."

"Yeah dude, I can heal people remember." Absorb says to him. Havoc leaves and Red arrow continues to glare. "I know you care about her and I'm sorry she got hurt. We're kinda new at this whole working as a team thing, I mean yeah me Superboy, Havoc, Hell and Seer are a team but we always took care of ourselves you know?"

"Yeah I do." He no longer glares at him. "Can you really heal her?" he asks him.

"Yeah I can." Absorb says to him.

"Then get going." Arrow says to him.

"You're not coming?" he asks Arrow.

"I have some stuff to do." Arrow says walking away then turns back around. "Oh and by the way, Devour does sound like a girl's name." he says to him smiling.

"I knew it!" Ab says as he gets in the booth. "Thanks!" he yells out and leaves.

…**Mount Justice**

"Well get healing." Artemis says to him as she sits on a bed. He gets a surgical pack and puts on white gloves and walks to her, he opens it on a small metal table and takes out a pair of tweezers and she looks at him confused. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Taking the bullet out." Absorb says to her and comes close with the tweezers. She slaps his hand away. "Ow what?" he asks.

"I thought you could heal." She asks looking at him.

"Yeah, but if I heal you right now, and seeing at it's not a through and through bullet it would stay inside." Absorb explains.

"Oh yeah that makes sense." She says looking away at him slightly embarrassed.

"Yes it does." He goes to again with the tweezers but stops. "May I?" he asks her. She nods and looks away he goes with the tweezers again but stops. "Do you want me to numb you up first?" he asks her.

"Nah, I'm used to it." she says and with her other free hand grabs the sheets ready for pain.

He puts in the tweezers inside her bullet hole and starts moving it around feeling for the bullet. She grunts in pain.

"Oh by the way, I should have probably told you this before we started...I have no idea what I'm doing." Absorb says jokily.

"What!?" she yells at him forgetting about the pain.

"I got it." he pulls out the bullet and puts in the small table with all of the other stuff. She looks at him shocked , he gets some gauze from the small table and whips the blood out around the bullet hole then takes off his gloves and whips one off with and alcohol wipe then puts it over her wound it starts glowing orange.

"I can't believe you did that." She says to him. "You had me really worried." She says to him.

"Don't be a baby. I was just trying to make you feel better." He says to her.

She rolls her eyes. "Thanks, I guess." She says.

"You're welcome." He says smiling. "Done." He says takes the tray and throws it away. "Can we order food or is that against the rules?"

"We have frozen pizza in the fridge but you'll have to put it in the oven." She says to him touching her used to be bullet wound, not even a scar.

"I'm ok with that." He looks at her. "Does it hurt?" he asks when he sees her touching it. "Because if it does it means I didn't heal it all the way." He explains too her.

"No, it's perfect." She says smiling at him. "Can you heal old wounds?" she asks getting up and taking off her bloody shirt uniform reviling her green sports bra.

"Yeah, but it takes time, I can also heal scars." He says pointing to one on her back.

"I'm ok…" she then looks at him. "Maybe later." She tells him changing her mind.

He kisses her check sweetly, she looks at him shocked and he smiles and walks away.

"I have a boyfriend!" she yells at him not sure what he meant by the kiss.

"Call me when you dump him!" he yells back smiling.

…**Day 3**

**Apokolips**

Reaper was in his room putting on his red shirt and black pants he was perfectly fine, no bruises, no blood, and no cuts anywhere in his body. There was a knock in his room, "Come in." he says as he starts to put on his boots.

"Hi." Knockout says as she walks in, he looks up at her. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." She says looking at him.

"I'm fine." Reaper smiles up at her, she was taller than him especially with her high heels boots on.

"You poor boy," she caresses his face. "Granny Goodness send me here for you."

"I don't understand." Reaper says as he looks at her confused.

"Silly boy." She makes him stand up and pulls off his shirt then kisses him on the lips, her tongue running down his lip asking for an entrance he lets her in. "Do you like it?" she asks after she breaks the kiss.

He smiles up at her, he puts his arms around her waist and finds the zipper on her green suits and pulls it down. She smiles at him and lets him take it off she looks down and unbuttons his zipper and his black pants fall off, then pulls down his boxers and he pulls down her one piece body suite.

"Nice." she says looking at his cock.

"Not so bad yourself." He says referring to large breast in front of him, licking one of her nipples, then tip toes to her neck licking it. "Close your eyes." He whispers and she obeys with a smirk.

He guides her to his bed and lays her down on the bed kisses her lips then kisses/licks her each breast and then her belly, then moves his hands along her curves making her shiver. He was by her side kissing her neck, his hand trailing in her inner thigh and just rubbing her.

"Wow, you are really good at that?" she says to him.

"Pain and pleasure go hand in hand." He whispers to her sucking on her earlobe.

"I prefer pain." Knockout says to him as she grabs him hard and gets on top of him kissing him, biting him violently.

"Ok, whatever you say." he say to her smiling. He grabs her and rolls her so that he's on top and immediately thrusts himself inside her.

She screams out "Harder!" and he does.

He quickens his speed instead of going harder like she had asked for, she moans, cries and shrieks with pleasure as Reaper pounds into her over and over again. She embedded her nails into Reaper's back as the pleasure intensified clenching her muscles around him. He was losing control of his thrusting harder than before.

Knockout pulled him closer and screamed in pure pleasure as the climaxed. His body shuddered as he spilled his semen inside her and he callapses besides her.

She looks over at him and kisses him deeply. "You can go harder next time." She says to him.

He smirks. "How about right now?" he asks her licking his lips.

"Ok." She smiles at him.

…

**Scale of 1-10. **

**How much do you love (10) or hate (1) me right now? Review!**


	15. Reaper

**Reaper**

**Day 4**

…**Apokolips**

After all night sex with Knockout, they had curled up together. Reaper slept against her large breast while she holds him in palace, their legs tangled with each other. Bruises from the bit marks, red scratches, and hickies on each of their bodies the rough sex was incredible.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Reaper yelled, snuggling closer to her.

The door opens and a guard goes inside.

"It's time Reaper." The guard says to him.

Reaper turns to him and gets up. "Thanks. I'll be right there."

He goes to his restroom and the guard leaves. After he showers he gets dressed, his black shirt and dark red pants with his black boots. Then he puts on red fingerless gloves, then puts on a dark red jacket and leaves Knockout passed out in his bed.

He goes to the throne room and kneels down before Darkseid. "My Lord, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Darkseid asks him, sitting on his throne like a king.

"Yes my Lord. I will not let you down." Reaper says still bowing.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Gilotina asks looking at him.

"Don't forget the Leagues weakness." Reaper says to her, the Furies look at him slightly confused. "Compassion…they still care about me when the moment comes, they wouldn't be able to finish me off, and that's when I'll kill them." and he looks back down to the ground. "And as for my former comrades, they don't stand a chance against me."

"Good, Granny." He says to him and calls out for her.

"Ok, kid this is the mother box, take care of it." she says handing him it to him. "And this is the virus you failed to put in the watchtower." She says and gives him the flash drive. "And make sure you kill the little brats."

"Yes ma'am." Reaper says to her. She motions for him to stand and he does, she hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I am so glad you've return to our family Reaper. Make us proud." She says to him. He nods and opens a boom tube then steps inside.

…**Mount Justice**

The machine that detects boob tubes alerted everybody to it and they stood around the boom tube ready to fight, for the second time. Nightwing, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Wonder girl, Robin, Supergirl and Lagoon boy.

"Whoa… sorry I think I have the wrong address." Reaper says smiling holding up his hands.

"Superboy!" They yell out.

"Oh thank God you're happy to see me." Reaper says to them. "The welcoming committee had me a little worried." They go up to him and hug him, Nightwing, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, even Miss Martian. They were all happy to see him, and he hugs them all back as much as he was being squeezed.

"Can't breathe." He says to them. They let him go and Supergirl rushes to hug him, he hugs her back.

"Ok, I missed you too…um Kara." He says slightly forgetting her name.

"I missed you too, Kon." She says smiling.

"Hey…not that I didn't miss you but where are the others?" Reaper asks them.

"They are outside, playing with Wolf I'll call them on their coms." Nightwing says and moves his hand to the com in his ear.

He shoves Supergirl away. "No." He gabs his hand, Nightwing looks at him strangely. "I want to surprise them."

Nightwing smiles. "Ok."

"Oh, I have more information for you." Reaper says to him, and gives him the flash drive with the virus. "It's stuff about the other armies ships." And starts walking to the outside door.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Reaper asks them.

"Holy crap!" Havoc yells out first.

"Shit!" Hell yells out.

"How the fuck did you get out?" Absorb yells out.

Seer looks at him not showing any emotions, they start walking to him and Reaper smiles at them. Then all of sudden Seer pushes Havoc out of the way of Reapers heat vision.

"What the FUCK!" Havoc yells out and gets up.

The others freeze and look at Reaper shocked.

"Hate to say I told you so but…I told you so!" Seer says to them and runs away into the forest. They follow him into it, fighting face to face with him would be next to impossible.

"Don't make it harder than it has to be!" Reaper yells out.

"What do we do?" Hell whispers to him as they stop running.

"Call for back up." Seer whispers back and presses the com on his ear.

"Nope, can't let you do that." Reaper he grabs hold of Seers arm and before he can break it Havoc flies him off with her telekinesis.

"You ok?" she asks him.

"No, I think he broke my ulna." Seer says looking at his arm.

"Run." Absorb says as he absorbs a tree trunk wood and runs.

"Wait for us, jerk!" Hell yells out and starts running after him.

Reaper lands hard on the ground and Seer jumps up to a tree branch, but Hell and Havoc got caught in the blast.

"Ouch." Havoc says as she gets up and dusts herself off. Reaper runs to her and she stops him with her telekinesis. "Oh crap, Absorb grab him!"

"What's wrong?" Seer asks jumping off the branch and looking at her struggling to keep him in place.

"I don't know, it's like he's struggling to break free." Havoc says to him.

"I got him." Absorb says to them and puts his hand on his Reaper's neck. Reaper grabs his hand and twists his writs, Absorb screams, and then Reaper kicks him in the stomach, breaking his wood on his body.

Seer takes out a knife and stabs him in the arterial artery around his neck, then pulls it off making him bleed…a lot. Reaper puts his hand around the cut and kneels down bleeding.

"How the hell did you-?" Hell asks him.

Seer shows him the knife with a green blade. "Green Kryptonite, made it myself." He says to her.

"You are one scary bastard." Havoc says to him.

"Absorb-" Hell says to him.

"Yeah, yeah, Absorb do this Absorb do that. Man I need a vacation." He says getting up and walking to Reaper. He tries again, putting his nonbroken hand on top of his head but Reaper grabs it and twists his writs breaking it, Absorb screams again. "FUCK!" and Reaper kicks him in the head.

Hell jumps up and kicks fire out of her feet hitting Reaper and he backs off and they run to the cave.

"What do we do?" Havoc asks.

"We kill him before he kills us." Seer says to them. "Seer to Nightwing." He clicks on his com. "Reaper is attacking us, we need back up."

"Got it we're on our way." Nightwing responds, he drops the flash drive and crushes it with his boot. "Looks like we're going to have to fight Superboy after all." He tells them.

"We'll go with you." Wonder girl says to him.

"No, call for the League." Nightwing says to her and starts running with KF, Artemis, Aqualad and Miss Martian.

"We can help." Supergirl says to him.

"NO!" he yells out.

"But Dick!-" Robin yells out.

"I mean it Tim STAY HERE!" Nightwing says to him.

Absorb had healed himself and Hellraiser turned into a human torch, Havoc was floating in midair, and Seer had his Kryptonite knife out. Reaper was standing in front of them the forest behind him. Hell looked down at Ab and he nodded they both threw fire blasts at him and he uses his TTK powers to contain the blasts separates them with this hands and throws them back.

Seer jumped out of the way Havoc used a force bubble to protect herself Ab and Hell took the blast not harming them but Hell was shocked with she sees Reaper flying to her and is about to throw a hotter blast but he grabs her hands and twist her fingers breaking each one she screams and he head butts her, then lets her go and kicks her down to the ground.

"Stay together!" Nightwing yells out as he sees Hell crash down.

"What do we do?" KF asks him.

"Don't think about what your about to do, just do it." Havoc says to them. "He can read minds, remember?" she explains.

"Right." Nightwing says. "Do not think." He looks up at Reaper and he uses his heat vision and they jump away.

He flies to Havoc and kicks her in the head she tries to block it using her telekinesis but it goes through and she crashes into a tree.

"Damn it why doesn't that work!?" she yells out angry that her power wasn't working on him.

"I'm using my TTK, to disrupt your power." He says to her as he walks to her. "Bet you didn't know I could do that." He says smiling.

"No I didn't, thanks for explaining." She says to him then picks up rocks around her and throws them at him. It doesn't hurt him but it was a good distraction, for Ab and Hell to burn him from behind but he side flips away from the blast and it hits Havoc instead she puts her hand up in defense then her telekinesis barrier too late it burns her hands and she screams.

He stand in the middle and looks around, Nightwing with his Escrima sticks, Artemis with her bow and arrows, Kid flash ready to run, Aqualad with two swords, and Megan floating in midair with rocks around her.

"What did we tell you!?" Havoc yells out. "Don't think! Attack!" she picks up a tree and throws it at him.

Reaper grabs it and throws it at his friends they jump out of the way again, breaking formation.

Ab and Hell go to him and start throwing fire punches at him. He dodges them all using flips and starts using super speed to put them back to back then he jumps up and kicks Ab in the head, but he blocks it with his arm. Then Reaper jumps down, Hell and Ab continue to throw fire blast at him and he super speeds again and grabs Ab's arm's breaks them he screams. Hell throws fire at him he super speeds behind her and grabs her arms pulls him behind her and they dislocate she scream and kneels down.

"Kid, your good at not think, don't think just use your instinct." Nightwing says to him.

"OK, yeah got it." KF runs to Reaper rushes him using his shoulder to him knocking down just when he was about to snap Ab and Hells neck. He grabs his shoulder in pain, "Crap I dislocated!" he yells out. "Bad instincts " he says to himself.

Reaper gets up and Aqualad jumps in front of him using his swords, he dodges them with the help of his super speed then grabs him by the throat and picks him up.

"You can't win." Reaper tells him.

Aqualad makes a sword is strikes him but he grabs his arm with his other hand and crushes it, Aqualad screams. Artemis shoots out explosives arrows at him and he drops Aqualad, Kid Flash grabs him with his one good arm.

"You ok?" KF ask him.

"I'll be fine." Aqualad says to him holding his arm on his chest.

"Stop it." Reaper tells Nightwing who was fighting him with his escrima sticks and Reaper dodges them. Nightwing ducks and an explosive arrow hits Reaper, he shakes it off and uses his heat vision on the bow burning to ashes.

He super speeds to her she grabs an arrow from her quiver and gets ready to use it, he ducks grabs her kneecap and breaks it out of place, she screams.

"Superboy!" Nightwing yells out.

Reaper turns around just in time to see his escrima stick get thrown at him and he grabs it in midair and it explodes he loses his balance a little and Nightwing attacks him with the other one and he keeps hitting him annoying Reaper. In one swift move Reaper ducks down puts his hands on Nightwing rib cage and puts pressure on them, Nightwing screams breaking about 6 ribs.

With Nightwing on the ground he walks to Havoc, she looks up at him and tries to use her telekinesis on him but it doesn't work and she was tries again this time making him slow down a little but her nose starts to bleed she loses her grip on him. He grabs her head and slams it against the ground she screams blood poured out of her head. He and he does it again and she passes out. He walks away from her she'd be dead in a couple of minutes.

Ab and Hell were panting as they watched him almost kill Havoc, his eyes glowing red then he feels a rope around him. Wonder Woman wraps him around with her gold lasso he looks up at her and she pulls at it bringing him up and away from the cave and the kids. She spins him around and let's go and he flies off across the forest.

"Wonder Woman!" Nightwing calls out in pain.

"It's alright! Take care of them!" She yells out and flies into the forest.

Nightwing looks around and sees Absorb struggling as he ignores the pain around his arms and heal Havoc instead, Hellraiser besides him in pain trying to scream, Artemis sitting on the grass and pops KF's shoulder back in, Aqualad standing beside them holding his arm on his chest…he looks around.

"Where's Seer?" Nightwing asks arm around his torso, then he sits down slowly and could help but pass out from the pain or internal bleeding whichever.

…

He unties the lasso on his body and notices that they are at the beach. Captain Marvel, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern (Hal).

He stands in the sand. "I do not want to fight you."

"All evidence to the contrary." Aquaman says to him as he stands on the ocean water.

"I came for my comrades I was order to bring them back to Apokolips." Reaper says to him.

"Superboy, please-" Superman starts.

"My name is Reaper, remember that." He says to him.

"How can you do this?" Wonder woman asks him. "You were on our side not too long ago."

"Lord Darkseid is my master and I will obey him until my dying day." Reaper says to her. "Now say out of my way." Reaper starts to fly off but Captain Marvel knocks him back down, with a punch. "Who knew you'd throw the first punch, huh? Billy." He says spitting out blood from his mouth.

"You can't beat me, I'm made of magic." Captain says to him.

Reaper takes off his dark red jacket. "I'm a better fighter." He says as he puts up his fist.

"Should we help him?" GL asks.

"Let's hope we don't have to." Wonder woman answers.

Reaper was right he wasn't a good fighter, he tended to rely on his speed, strength, and powers not his fighting abilities.

They start to fight, Reaper was keeping Cap on his toes by not letting him use his speed or super strength. Reaper on the other hand was kicking him, punching him, making his own knuckles bleed from the punches. When finally Cap gets behind him and puts his arms around him in a lock.

"That's enough, ok?" Captain Marvel says to him panting. "You're done."

Reaper smiles and puts his hand around his balls gripping them tight and Captain Marvel grunts in pain and loosens the grip on the lock. Reaper elbows him in the face then punches him, kicks him in the stomach and finally roundhouse kick to the head.

"Magic, my ass." He tells Cap who is now passed out. "Ok." He looks back at the League. "Enough of this one at a time crap," he smiles "I'll take you all bitches."

"Kid sure has a mouth on him." GL says, Reaper growls then is in front of him grabbing his hand with the ring twisting his writs breaking it getting the ring and throwing it up into the sky, passing the atmosphere and into space. Reaper let's Hal go and he fall into the ocean.

"Asshole." He says to him.

Wonder woman and Superman start to fight him side by side but he lets himself fall to the ocean water and sees Aquaman swimming with GL in his arms then uses his heat vision underwater but Aquaman dodges it in time and swims faster to shore.

On the shore Aquaman puts GL next to Captain Marvel and Reaper comes up as if he was walking on water and smiles at Aquaman. He looks up at Superman and Wonder Woman and motions for them to stop.

Reaper looks up. "You're an idiot if you think you can beat me."

"They say with age you must follow your children but we have a pretty insolent child here." Aquaman says as he walks on the ocean water.

Reaper growls angry that he called him a child. "Bring it on…King."

Aquaman brings up water up in the air and throws it at Reaper dodges it with a flip Reaper puts his hand on the water using his TTK he brings it up throwing it at Aquaman. It doesn't affect him but he is surprised he could use the water like that.

Reaper hits him again with a water blast but this time harder than the last and it does knock him off balance a little. Aquaman pulls up water around him and it circles him and he guides it directly at Reaper who tries to block it with his arms.

Reaper brings up water and throws it diagonally at Aquaman, he doesn't dodge it thinking it wouldn't hurt him but it does cutting his shoulder like a blade and bleeds. Aquaman ignoring the pain brings up a wave from behind Reaper and he quickly flies up.

Reaper stands in midair and uses heat vision on his, Aquaman puts up a water barrier around him blocking the fire. Reaper flies down and punches the water barrier and Aquaman grabs his arm and pulls him underwater he puts him in a lock, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his head pulling him down to the water deep and deep underwater.

Reaper was having trouble breathing he couldn't concentrate on his TTK powers so he panics hits Aquaman using the back of his head but before he can swim away, Reaper turns around and uses heat vision this time it does it hit him hard. He swims fast to him and punches him out of the water.

Reaper flies up and while in midair he kicks Aquaman right on the side of his shoulder and he hears a crack and he crashes on the sands shore, Reaper panting, and dripping wet floats midair. He turns around Wonder Woman punches him on his jaw almost dislocating it, he ignores the pain and kicks her she blocks it and he falls back to the shore.

He takes a quick look up at Superman on the air not wanting to fight him and he smirks. Wonder woman rushes him and he does several backflips and lands **hard **right on top of Captain Marvel who was starting to wake and hit his stomach, groans spitting out blood and passes out again.

Wonder woman tries to kick him away but he just flies off and she throws her lasso at him grabbing his ankle and pulls him down then when he was close to her he punches him in the face and he gets knocked down around the sand.

He gets up and dusts off the sand. "Thanks for that, really not like I already had sand inside my pants." He tells her. "How about we end this, so I can go back and do as I was ordered to do."

Wonder woman walks to him and stands in front of him. "Couldn't agree more." She says to him. "Let's end this."

Reaper blocks a punch from her grabs her arm and twist it, she yells. She kicks him in the face busting his lip. She punches him again two times then and he bleeds more.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with warrior born!" she yells out as she grabs his head and hits it against her knee, breaking his nose, then kicks him in the head hitting the water.

"No Wonder Woman." He pants and whips blood and sand off his chin then stands up. "You don't pick a fight with a living weapon!" he yells angry.

Reaper super speeds she tries to punch him but he grabs her wrists and breaks it she yells. She fights through the pain and punch him again. He ducks down and swings his leg she loses her balance, he kicks her in the head knocking her out. He looks at her on the ground. Even passed out she was beautiful.

He was bleeding, from his head, lip, nose and he felt busies around his jaw, eye, and cheeks.

"Super Speed." He says to her. "You should remember that." He looks up at the sky and Superman flies down softly landing on the sand.

"You're not going to kill them?" He asks.

"I'm not here for them, I'm here for-" Reaper says and walks to Superman.

"Hell, Havoc, Absorb and Seer." Superman finishes his sentence. "But you are going to kill them right?"

"Yeah, Lord Darkseid ordered me to." Reaper says to him.

"Since when do you follow orders?" Superman asks.

Reaper smirks. He rushes Superman and punches him sending him flying into the sky. He uses heat vision to hurt him more and then appears besides him and kicks him back to the shore making a crater in the sand.

"Are we done? Cause I have things to do." Reaper asks.

Superman gets up and shakes the sand off. "I don't understand why you are doing this? You don't follow orders you make it a point that you do whatever you want whenever you want."

"People change." Was all Reaper said to him.

"No!" Superman yells out. "Darkseid did something to you. Since the day I met you, you wanted people to know that you weren't just a clone of Superman and that you were your own person. That you were more than the weapon Lex Luthor made you into."

"Are you finished?" Reaper asks bored. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he asks Superman. "You met me for 10 seconds before you made your opinion of me." He says slightly angry. "That I was nothing! That I meant nothing to you!" he points his index finger at him. "That I was a burden!" Reaper yells out angry. He superspeeds in front of him and punches him, Superman grabbed the punch then uses heat vision hitting Reaper's chest, tearing his shirt and he lands on the ocean.

"Conner I will not fight you!" Superman yells out, if they were to fight the whole beach, the forest, maybe even the cave or even the city could end up getting destroyed.

Reaper super speeds again punches him in the stomach, Superman grabs it moaning Reaper then grabs his head and slams it against his own knee. Superman yells in pain. He grabs Superman's arm and spins him around and then let's go using his heat vision on him Superman rolls around the sand and crashes into some trees.

Reaper flies to him, and then looks down at him on the ground bleeding. "You're not even trying." He teases.

Superman super speeds gets up and punches Reaper, he was shocked and not ready for it. He gets punched and knocked down to the sand. Superman was about to kick him down when he rolls away and flies off to the sky Superman follows Reaper turns around about to use heat vision but Superman claps his hands together the force of it sending him flying away then he flies behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Superboy stop this!" Superman yells out.

"Why? I'm never gonna be good enough for you!" Reaper yells out angry. Then throws his head back hitting Superman and he lets him go. Reaper punches him down to the sand then lands **hard **on his stomach, Superman yells. He jumps away.

Superman struggles to get up and coughs up blood. "Conner…I know you and I did get off the wrong track…but I thought we were past that…I thought…I'm your brother and I love you." He gets up holding his stomach.

"Love me?" Reaper says shocked. "I wanted to be **like** you and wanted to **be** you." He says to him. "And you treated me like **trash!" **he screams out.

"No." Superman shakes his head. "Pa, Ma, the team, even the League we care about you why else would we be doing this?"

"You took your anger out on me, because I'm part Luthor." Reaper continues. "Didn't matter what I did, you were never going to accept me." He looks at him. "But Lord Darkseid does and so does Granny, they love me." He takes up a fighting stands. "And I won't let you take that away from me!"

"Ezeerf Yobrepus" Superboy Freeze right when he was about to hit Superman.

"Thank you Zatanna." Superman says to her.

She walks to him and sees that he's bleeding. "Wow, he really hasn't changed." Zatanna says as she looks at Reaper.

"What now?" Superman asks.

"Take him to the cave." She says to him.

"Will he be alright?" Superman asks picking him up.

"I sense magic in him. I'll be able to undo it once I get a feel for it." Zatanna says and starts walking to Captain Marvel and moves him a little.

"Ow, what hit me?" he asks then looks at her. "Hey Zee, when did you get here?" he asks smiling.

"A couple of seconds ago." She walks to GL and crunches down puts a hand on his chest and moves him. "Wake up, Hal wake up!" she yells at him.

"Ah, don't yell, I have a headache." He tells her and rubs his head. She gets up and goes to see Aquaman was already getting up.

"You ok?" she asks him.

"Ouch my hand!" Hal yells out. "Where is my ring?" he asks and it flies towards him.

"Diana? Are you ok?" she asks her waking her up.

"I am alright." She says getting up with Zatanna's help.

"Let's go to the cave." Superman says to them.

They fly up and leave.

…**Mount Justice**

Absorb had manage to heal everybody, it took a long while and he got tired but everybody was healed except for him who need a long sleep.

"What do we do?" Superman asks Zatanna. Zatanna had her hands on his chest with eyes closed sitting down on a chair.

"You can stand back, I have to unfreeze him if I want the spell to work." She says as she waves her hand over Reaper and he begins to glow yellow and he brinks in confusion. Reaper tries to move but was on the table strapped down with an inhibitor collar on him in the middle of the briefing room. He turns his head to look around.

"Zatanna?" Reaper asks her. "You got hot." He says smiling.

"Thanks." She says then puts her hands over his chest. "Dnuodnu Lleps." Zatanna says as (Spell unbound)

Black smoke starts coming out of his entire body and he groans in pain but after a while it all goes back in.

"What happen?" Nightwing asks her.

"It's too powerful for me." She tells him. "But I've felt this kind of magic before…Klarion the Lord of Chaos." She tells them all.

"That's how Darkseid turned him against us." Superman says to them.

"**Lord** Darkseid showed me the error of my ways." Reaper says to him, and Superman looks at him. "I was a fool to ever want to be like you." He says in disgust as he looks at Superman.

"We may have to except the fact that the Superboy we know is gone forever." Zatanna tells them as she walks to off her chair.

"What?" Nightwing says not believe what she just said.

"I wouldn't accept that." Superman says to her. "There has to be a way to undo whatever Darkseid did to him." Superman says to her.

"I can send a message to Doctor Fate, but I don't know if he'll be here in time." She says to him. "I'm sorry." She tells Nightwing more than anyone else in the room and begins to walk to her old room to send the message.

"I'll kill him and put him out of his misery." Seer says to them and starts walking to him with the kryptonite knife. Batman stops him and Reaper smiles Seer glares at Batman.

"Where did you get this?" Batman asks him.

"I made it." Seer says to him. "I know what I have to do." He pulls his hand back. "And if none of you have the stomach for it…well I do." Seer says.

"We don't kill." Superman says, not in range of the kryptonite, not being affected by it.

"Look at him!" Havoc yells at him. "Do you think he'd have the same mercy for you?" she asks him.

"There has to be a way. Doctor Fate-" Superman says to her.

"Doctor Fate? It could take days for him to get here." Hell says to him. "We're in the middle of a war. One day that's what left until Darkseid comes."

"They will come for him." Absorb says to him. "And not just a couple of solider a lot of them, and they **will** kill us to get to him."

"Hey Meredith." Reaper says using Havoc's real name she turns around to look at him. "I had sex with Knockout and she was **way** better than you." He says smiling. She was shocked then raisers her fist to punch him. "Ouch that hurt." He says not meaning it. She tries to punch him again but Wonder Woman stops her and picks her up she struggles then breaks free.

"I'm fine." She says to her, and walks away, not looking back.

"I'm sure you'd be better at it Hell." Reaper says to her. She looks back at him. "What? No witty remark." He asks her.

Hell smiles at him. "Yes I would be, but I don't do it with **animals**." She says to him.

"Oh come on, I'm gonna be tied down for the next couple of hours. We can get creative." Reaper says to her.

"In your dreams." Hell says to him.

He chuckles. "If I become violent, you can restrain me by force." Reaper says to her.

"I'd rather just kill you." She says and leaves to her room trying to forget about ever knowing Superboy.

"Superboy-" Absorb starts.

"You can't win." Reaper tells them ignoring Ab then smiles. "You don't even know the rules of the game."

"We should rest," Seer says to him as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "Tomorrow will be a hard day ahead of us." Seer says to Ab. "We can't fight the warriors if we're too tired to fight." Ab nods and they start to walk away.

"You're so pathetic Seer." Reaper says to him and Seer freezes "One day, that's how long it took for them and there self-righteous egos to weaken you." Reaper says to him smiling. "You couldn't even kill me, back when you were hiding in the forest waiting for a clean shot." Seer turns around and looks at him. "Yeah I saw you and I even gave you the opportunity to take the shot. But you didn't." Seer shakes his head and starts walking again, they go to their rooms and sleep.

**Black Canary 13**

"Hey!" Reaper yells out twisting his head a bit to see her walk in. "I missed you." He says to her.

"I missed you too Superboy." Black Canary says as she runs her fingers on his bangs.

"It's Reaper." He says smiling up at her.

"I heard about that, it's a very scary name." Canary says to him.

"Marry me." Reaper blurts out to her.

"Call me when your 18." She says to him smiling. "Nice tattoo." She says to him touching it.

"Thanks, it hurt like hell." Reaper says to her.

"He seems alright." She says as she walks to Superman and Wonder Woman. "You guys made it sound like he was homicidal."

"I told you, I'm here for the brats not you." Reaper says to them.

"The Brats?" Canary asks.

"Absorb, Seer, Hell and Havoc." Megan says to her.

"Hey, M'gann remember the time that you dressed up like Canary." Reaper says to her, Megan looked at the ground.

"I remember that. I got mad at you two for it." Canary tells them, not understanding what he was getting at.

"No not that time, guess she never told you guys huh?" Reaper says smiling looking at them. "She used to get dressed as Diana, Artemis, Dinah and one time she got dressed as Wally that was weird." They were confused, was he saying what they thought he was saying. "During sex. You thought right."

They looked at Megan shocked.

"It's obviously not true he's just trying to-" Artemis starts then sees how guilty Megan looked. "It's not true… right?" she asks her.

"I'm sorry." She says to everybody. "I'll be in my room." She leaves.

"Oh come on!" Reaper yells out. "I liked it!" he yells out. "She so sensitive." He says to the others still in the room.

"We should put duct tape on his mouth." Kid Flash says to them.

"I love duct tape!" Reaper yells out exited. "I love how it tapes, I love how the sound it makes. I love saying it! Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape." he says happy

"Will you shut up?!" Artemis yells at him.

"Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape." Reaper whispers.

"I don't understand, he tried to kill us moments ago and now-" Aqualad starts.

"I wasn't trying to kill you." Reaper interrupts. "If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead." He says to them all. "You got in my way."

"Of killing the others." Nightwing says to him the second time he's heard it.

"Yeah." Reaper says. "Hey can you guys get me a pillow?" they look at him. "I need sleep."

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Nightwing asks.

"Like Seer said, you can't fight if you're too tired." Wonder Woman says to him. "Go we can say with Superboy."

"Reaper." Hey reminds her.

"Are you sure?" Aqualad asks her.

"We can take turns on watching him." Superman says joining Wonder Woman.

"Good night… sleep tight… don't let the bed bugs bite." Reaper sings as they leave.

Nightwing comes back with a pillow and puts it under his head. "Good night."

"Good night." Reaper says.

It's quiet….

"I have to pee." Reaper tells Superman.

"We can put a catheter in." Green Lantern says to him.

"You know what? I'm ok I can hold it." Reaper says smiling.

"You should get going." Superman tells GL.

"No, I'm fine." He says drinking coffee.

"Right. Go Hal, I can take care of him." Superman says smiling.

"Ok fine, but only because I'm tired." GL says giving him the cup. "And because he's asleep." He points to Reaper slightly snoring.

**Green Lantern 05**

Superman sighs and looks over at his brother sleeping peacefully. He runs his hand on his head and kisses his forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back." Superman whispers. Reaper groans then shivers slightly. "I'll be right back." He whispers, he leaves him alone in the briefing room to go get a blanket.

Reaper opens his eyes he moves his tongue around his mouth and he takes out a tiny blade, picks his head up a little and he spits the blade on his hand and puts his head back down and closes his eyes, while his hand undoes the cuff.

CLICK

He smiles and quickly undoes the other one and the one on his feet. He grabs a knife he had hidden on his belt buckle and moves to the rooms. He sees the rooms marked Seer, Absorb, Hellraiser, and Havoc and he opens a door.

Superman goes back to the briefing room with a blanket and drops it when he sees that Reaper was no longer there. He scans the whole cave for him and sees him in a room he super speeds but was too late.

"NO!" he screams loud enough to wake the whole cave.

"What happen?!" almost everybody yells out running to the scream.

"What's wrong?!" they say as they run across the hallway.

"OH MY GOD!" Artemis yells out once she sees the blood coves her eyes and runs back out with Wally holding her.

"NO!" Hellraiser yells out, running in the room.

"What did you?" Seer asks him looking at him.

"YOU SICK bastard look what you did!" Absorb yells at him, trying to heal her slid throat.

"What have you done?" Nightwing asks, shocked, scared, and horrified.

"HAVOC! Wake up!" Hell yells as she starts to cry.

"Please wake up." Absorb whispers as he continues to heal her.

"She's dead." Superman says to them. "I can't hear her heart beat."

They look at Reaper holding the bloody knife in his hand. "One down three to go." He smiles.

…

**Don't hate me ok, someone had to die, it was the luck of the draw.**

**Fights scene good? Bad? Needs more detail? Review.**


	16. Magic

**Still in day 4 I just thought it might be more dramatic to cut the last chapter like that.**

**Magic**

**Day 4**

**Mount Justice**

Superman had strapped him down again, he x-rayed him to make sure he didn't have any more weapons in him. He did, a knife in his boot and another one on the inside of his pants on his leg. They called members of the League to tell them what happen Wonder Woman was the only one to show up.

"I can't believe you actually killed her." Hell says to him.

"I can't believe were still talking about it." Reaper says. "She's dead, get over it."

Absorb walks in. "It's done."

"Did you eat her up Ab?" he asks him, he glares at him. "She would've liked that." He says smiling. "And don't worry Hell, I'll throw you into the Sun like I promised." He looks at Seer and Absorb. "Any requests?" he asks them.

"I'm sure we can make some sort of deal." Seer says to him.

"I'll talk to Lord Darkseid for you." Reaper says smiling.

Absorb looks at him and smirks. "There is no way I'm dying without a fight."

"Stop it!" Hell yells at them. "We can't just let him kill us one by one."

"Got any other ideas?" Absorb asks her.

"We can kill him first." Seer suggests.

"Superboy wouldn't have wanted that." Nightwing overhears as he walks in with Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wolf, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Supergirl.

"Superboy would want us to live." Hell says to him.

"Don't forget, Doctor Fate can still try to reverse this somehow." Zatanna says to them.

"And how do you think he'll take that?" Hell asks her pointing to Reaper. "Do you think he'll be happy about the fact he killed Havoc?"

"Nope he definitely will not." Reaper says to them talking in the third person. "Actually now that I think about it I don't think he'll be able to recover."

Wolf starts growling, soon after a portal opens, and Doctor Fate walks in.

"Specking of the devil." Kid Flash says as he casually walks in and puts his hands on Reaper.

"Try not to move." Doctor Fate says to him.

"Okey Dokey" Reaper says smiling up at him.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis ascenditsuper caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci suaevocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem deo." Doctor Fate says the spell.

Reaper screams, black smoke starts coming out of his body like it did before but a lot more of it. Reaper struggles as the smoke comes out of him, and continues to scream. Then it all goes back inside. Reaper pants heavily and shakes.

"Please don't do that again." Reaper says tears coming down the side of his face.

"This could take a while." Doctor Fate says.

"A while, what a day?" Superman asks him. "A week? A month? A year?"

"10." Fate says to him not taking his eyes off Reaper.

"10 years?!" Superman yells out.

"Minutes." Fate says to him. He puts his hands on Reaper chest he was still panting. "An Agile." He says out loud.

"Are you sure?" Zatanna asks surprised. Doctor fate simply nods.

"What's an ag-whatever?" Kid Flash asks her.

"It's a weapon that powerful sorcerers use." Zatanna says to him. "But it shouldn't have this kind of power, the agile is only useful when trying to attack someone. It doesn't torture them like this." Zatanna tries to explain.

"It was cursed by the Cat boy." Reaper says to her as Fate continues to touch him.

"Yes I can feel that, Klarion the Witch boy is responsible for this." Fate says to him. "He cursed you with all of the people souls you tortured and killed."

"Yeah! That's what Dessad said, or something like it, can't remember I was being tortured." Reaper says smiling at him. "Man your smart."

"He tortured about hundreds if not thousands of people." Absorb says to him.

"He's killed even more." Seer says to them.

"Did he touch you with it?" Fate asks.

"Yeah." Reaper answers.

"Where?" Fate asks.

"Right there." He says trying to point with his hand tied down.

"Here?" Fate asks putting his hand on his chest.

"Lower." Reaper says to him, his hand goes lower. "Lower… lower… no you passed it little bit up. There!" Doctor Fate stops his hand in the middle of his stomach. "It hurt a lot I think I died." Reaper says to him.

"I can only imagine the kind of pain you have suffered at the hands of that agile, child." Doctor Fate says to him actually feeling sorry for him.

"I can try to show you." Reaper smirks up at him.

"We'll he remember?" Megan asks out of nowhere, as she pats Wolf in the head trying to calm him down.

"Remember? Yes, he'll remember." Doctor Fate says.

"What exactly are you doing?" Aqualad asks him.

"I first tried to extract the curse away from him." Doctor Fate says to him.

"I did that too, but it was a lot less affective." Zatanna says to them.

"You do not possess the powers of a Lord of Order." Doctor Fate explains. "Now I will unbind the curse from within him."

"I don't know what that means." Kid Flash says honestly.

"It means that he's going to tear open his soul." Zatanna tries to explain.

"Is that safe?" Superman asks.

"No, but the spell is quite strong and we are in a hurry." Doctor Fate says to him.

"Could it kill him?" Supergirl asks slightly panicked.

"Yes." Fate says simply.

"I'm ok with that." Seer says to them.

"Me too." Hell says smiling.

"Me three." Absorb says happy.

"I love you guys." Reaper says to them. "HEY! Do you remember the time that we went to that planet and Lord Darkseid ordered us to kill everybody because they had started a revolution?"

"What's your point Reaper?" Hell asks confused as to why he was bringing that up at a time like this.

"OH the part where I used my super hearing to listen if anybody else was still alive and I found 2 a woman and a baby." He says to them. "What happen to them?"

"Oh god, please don't." Absorb says knowing what he was getting at.

"Oh yeah!" Reaper says happy. "I killed them. The mom she screamed and yelled and shouted and begged but I snapped the baby's neck, and she was very quiet she didn't make a peep when I killed her." he says smiling. "Do you remember that?"

"Yeah I do." Absorb says disgusted.

"I had nightmare for days." Hell says to him.

"Vaguely." Seer says honestly.

"I didn't, have nightmares." Reaper says to them. "I thought about letting them go, but if I had then Lord Darkseid would have realized that I let them go and killed me." He pauses. "My life is more important than theirs so I killed them."

"So that's it, you just wanted to brag?" Hell asks him angry.

"Yeah…also I wanted to see the face of Superman when I told him." he looks at Superman. "Yeah that's the one. Disappointment mixed with disgusted and sadness." He says smiling at Superman. "Are you proud of your baby brother?"

"You're not." Superman says to him Reaper looked at him confused. "Superboy would never hurt anybody, he'd never kill. You're Reaper, and I'll do anything to get Superboy back."

Reaper smirks, then laughs. "Superboy is long gone. You should have rescued him when you had the chance."

"I don't believe that." Superman says to him.

"You keep treating me like the child you once knew, but the truth is that that child died on Apokolips and he's never coming back." Reaper says to him.

"This will be painful." Fate says to him.

"That's alright, I've probably felt worse. Don't mind the screams." Reaper says to him.

"Regna terrae, Domino' qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo." Doctor Fate starts and the black smoke coming out of his body, Reaper starts to moan and groan suppressing his scream. "Deus caeli, Deus terrae, humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae deceptione et nequitia, omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine." A lot more black smoke starts to come out Reaper screams, and starts get tears in his eyes. "Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis. Humiliare sub potenti manu!" Fate finishes, Reaper screams even louder and the black smoke pours out of him then it disappears into nothing.

Kon takes a deep breath and passes out. Superman runs up to him and touches his face, whipping off the tears. As soon as Superman moved so did Wolf, he went up to his master and moved his hand with his nose.

"He will be in pain for a while." Doctor Fate says, he looks around and opens a portal. "I am needed somewhere else. Excuse me."

"Fate." Superman calls out to him, Fate turns around. "Thank you."

"The boy has a hard life ahead of him." Fate says and leaves through the portal.

Supergirl walks up the table and starts to untie him from the table. She moves to remove the collar but stops.

"Should I take it off?" she asks him.

"Yeah," Superman says to her, she takes it off. Superman puts his forehead on top of his. "I'm here Kon…big brother is right here." He whispers at him.

"So is big cousin." Supergirl says smiling and touching his hand looking at Kon.

Superman smiles at her . "I'm going to the Fortress to pick something up." She looks up at him. "Can you take care of him? I'll only be gone for a little while." He says to her.

"I can take care of him." she says smiling, Wolf growls and she smiles down at him and pets him. "**We'll** take care of him."

Superman left, but the others didn't they wanted to be there when he woke up. For what? They knew who he was now, **what **he was-a murder, a mass murder, a child murder.

"Honestly, I don't think I can trust him anymore." Kid Flash says what they all had in mind.

"Honestly, neither can I." Aqualad says to them.

"Well see when he wakes up." Nightwing says trying to keep some kind of hope.

"Yeah, people change. Let's see how much he's changed before we make assumptions." Artemis says to them, agreeing with Nightwing.

They turn to M'gann. She was looking at Kon, Supergirl and Wolf. Supergirl running her finger in his hair, Wolf licking the side of his face trying to wake him up.

"M'gann? Are you listening?" Artemis asks her, she turns to her she had obviously not been listening. "Are you ok?" she asks her.

"Yeah, just…no… I hope he's ok." She says looking back at him.

After a while Superman did come back, but Kon was still asleep. As soon as Superman came he went to the rooms section of the cave he had a present in his hands, the others paid no attention they were more interested in the boy who had tried to kill them.

…

"Kal? What I'm I doing here? Why does my head hurt?" he asks getting up and grabbing his head. "Oh God, why I'm I so hungry?!" He groans grabbing his stomach.

Superman grabs him and hugs him. "You're back. Thank Rao, Kon I've missed you."

"Yes, I'm here, you're here, the team is here and they are looking at us…this is getting awkward." He says to Superman.

"Sorry." He pulls away smiling. "I'm glad your back."

"You keep saying that." Kon says confused. "What happen?" he asks.

"You killed Havoc." Seer blurts out.

"That's not funny." Superboy gets off the table.

"You killed her." Hell says to him. "Slide her throat so deep she didn't even scream."

"What?...no I didn't." Kon looks around and notices that they were looking at him and they were scared. "What I-?" he grabs his head, flashes start to come, his head started to hurt more. "No, no, no, Stop she's not dead. She's not." he says over and over.

"You killed her." Seer says again.

"And you almost succeed into killing **us** and you're '**Family'**." Absorb says to him.

"STOP IT!" Superboy yelled and pushes him against the cave's wall causing it to shake, chocking Ab. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he shouts at him. Superman tries to pull him off, but he punches him away. "It's not true, say it's not true. It's some sick joke." Superboy says franticly, Absorb just takes it not moving an inch, staring at him coldly.

"Do you remember?" Hell asks him coldly not moving from her spot. "Do you remember how you smiled afterwards, with her blood still on your hands. 'One down three to go.' That's what you said."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Superboy yells out, stomping his foot down causing a termer around the cave and a somewhat large dent on the floor.

"Superboy stop!" Superman pulls him away hugging him from behind. "You have to calm down. Ok." He whispers into his ear.

"No, no, no, I can't! I can't! " Superboy says crying and pushing Superman away he grabs his head shaking he lands on his knees. He takes a breath. "I CAN'T!" he slams his fist down, making a large crater around him causing another termer he was about to do it again.

"Stop." Supergirl calmly, she had super speed to hold his hands/fists then kneel down. "You're going to be ok."

"Everything is going to be ok." Superman says kneeling down and hugging him again. Superboy leaned against him crying Supergirl hugged him as well he cried even more. Wolf lay down on the broken floor as the SuperFamily had a moment.

Superboy continued to cry after minutes.

"Here." Superman says to him handing him a thumb size vial. Kon looked at it and looked back at Superman. "It's to help you relax, I made it myself. I take for when bad things happen." Kon looks back at him.

He wipes some of his own tears, takes the vial and he looks at it. Supergirl whips some of the left over tears on his face. Kon takes a breath he opens the vial and chugs it, he makes a sour face and pauses. Wolf raises his head and Kon pets him, he wags his tail.

Superman pulls him up and both Supergirl and Wolf stood. "You'll fall asleep soon. Come on let's get you to your room." He says to him.

It was too late, he was already feeling the effects of the sleeping vial. He was getting dizzy and couldn't stand straight.

"Maybe you should have lowered the dosage." Supergirl says.

"Yeah, I should have done that." Superman says, how stupid you can get, he's younger, less weight, **and **a hybrid. He scolded himself.

They took him to his room Superman wanted to stay but Batman called him on his com that a giant teddy bear was attacking so he had to leave again but Supergirl stayed she sat on his bed and watched him sleep. Wolf joined him on the bed sleeping besides him like a good dog/wolf.

The others were glad that he had that kind of reaction, he went a little hysterical that meant he cared. Hell, Absorb, and Seer on the other hand hadn't even cried.

"Well… were gonna go." Absorb says to them and walks to the zeta tubes.

"Yeah, drown our sorrows in a bottle of tequila or something." Hell says follows Ab.

"I prefer vodka." Seer says to her and follows them.

"You're leaving to get drunk?" Nightwing asks shocked.

"HEY!" Hell yells at him. "My best friend just died."

"Yeah man, have a little compassion." Absorb says to him.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss the war for anything." Seer says to him.

They leave.

"I'm hungry." Kid Flash says.

"Wally!" Artemis says to him.

"Come on let go an eat something or you know, sleep or watch tv." He says trying to lighten the mood.

"That's a good idea. I'm gonna go shower." Nightwing says taking off his gloves and starting to leave.

"I can go and make something to eat." Megan says to Wally starts walking to the kitchen.

"YES! I would love that." He says happy and follows her.

"You should try to cook yourself Wally." Artemis says to him, following them.

"When I cook, everything gets burned." Wally says as to her.

"Maybe you should try microwaves." Zatanna says to him.

"I hate microwaves food always taste weird." Wally says.

"You're so picky." Zatanna says to him.

"Not in bed." Artemis says smiling.

Zatanna laughs and so does Megan.

"Whoa whoa whoa! How did this get about that?" Wally asks.

They laugh even more.

**…Hell Absorb and Seer**

They were getting drunk happy drunk, they were in a bar the bartender didn't want to give them any alcohol so they beat him up and in the way the people that were getting drunk thought they get tough and so they beat them up as well.

They laughed as they told stories about Havoc and her sarcastic remarks. They had fun and they drank and drank and then they drank some more.

**...**

**Read next chapter.**


	17. Nighttime

**Nighttime **

**Day 4**

**...Kon's Dream**

He was on a planet there were dead people everywhere, blood was everywhere including his hands he looks at them.

"But why?" A voice asks him. "Millions of people… now they are all gone. I didn't want this I didn't want to hurt anyone." Was that his voice?

"These people had to die." Kon tells the voice.

"If you believe that they why are you crying?" His own voice says.

He wipes the tears away, blood now on his face.

"You hate it. People you killed haunt you. You can't sleep because every life you ended took you further from what you wanted to be." He shows up in front of him, wearing his S shirt jeans and boots.

"Stop!" Kon yells out.

"You only started because you wanted to survive. You played the part of a reaper to survive to go back home someday and be with the people you love."

**...Kon's POV**

I wake up and the first thing I see is white fur, Wolf. I pet him and hug him he wakes up and licks my face. My best friend in the whole world I run my hand on his back scratch him, he likes that.

I turn around to get off the bed and notice that I wasn't alone. Supergirl, Kara was asleep. I didn't even notice her, she was basically cuddling me. Her face was covered by her blonde hair I move it out of the way and she stirs a little.

She's pretty. "Whoa." I shake my head and Wolf looks at me. "She's my cousin." I whisper to him. I wave my hand for him to get off the bed and open the door for him to go outside. I look at Kara to make sure she's not waking up then super speed to get clean clothes, red muscle shirt, boxers form my drawers, jeans from the closet and my boots. 2 seconds flat I close the door gently and sigh.

"Come on boy, I need I shower." I go to the coed showers and take off the remanding of his clothes, torn jeans, and boots. Wolf sits and looks at me. "Good thing you're not a girl." I pet him. "Huh **boy**?"

Wolf licks his chest.

"It's going take a lot more than that to get me clean." I say to him.

I turn on a shower head and let the hot water run on my body the water turning black from the dirt, blood and sweat. I grab the body soap and starts pouring it in my hands then rubbing on my body. After half an hour all of the dirt is off and I stand on the water.

"I can't get clean."

I remember it, the torture what Dessad did to me. That agile was painful, the screams, I can hear my screams in my head for some reason. The people I've hurt, I can hear them in my head yelling, screaming, crying, begging for mercy that I didn't give.

I remember everything, how I hurt Absorb, Hellraiser, Seer not to mention Dick, Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur. What I said about Megan that she transform into Artemis and Dinha and all the other girls for me during sex. That was supposed to be a secret that we shared.

And Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Billy and…Kal what I had said to about him not being good enough, that Granny and Darkseid were my family. But it true I'm not good enough to be part of the family anymore.

"I killed Havoc."

Wolf barks at me. I turn around and see Dick standing there with his arms crossed and a towel in his shoulder, wearing jeans and a plain blue shirt. How long as he been standing there? Did he hear me say that I killed Havoc? Did he call me?

"Hey, I've been calling you." That's a yes.

"Sorry I was thinking." I say to him a little embarrassed. Stupid super hearing.

"Come on I want to spar with you." He says.

I turn off the water and walk to him, he gives me the towel on his shoulder. I dry my hair first then put the towel around my waist then walk to my clothes on the bench.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "I mean I did kick your butt last time." I say to him… I'm an idiot I almost killed him I have no tact.

"Seriously? That totally did not count." He says to me. "Besides I was going easily on you."

"Explosive, whatever those sticks are." I say to him putting on my muscle shirt.

"Escrima. What? Run out of S shirts." He says to me.

And I was hoping nobody noticed that I wasn't wearing it. "How come Kara was in my room asleep?" I change the subject, he'll get the massage.

"She was worried about you." He says.

"Oh. Where's Kal?" I ask taking the towel off and putting on my boxers, then my jeans.

"Stopping a giant Teddy bear in Metropolis." I look up at him not believing him. "I'm serious teddy bear as big as the mountain."

"OK then." I smile and put on my boots. "Let's go spar."

…**Metropolis**

"Crisis averted." Superman says to Batman as he floats on the sky in front of him. "I'm going to head back to the cave."

"Can we talk?" Batman asks him.

"Talk? I never like our talks." Superman says to him.

"Come on." Batman jumps off the roof.

…**In a diner**

"Just lemonade." Clark says to the waitress.

"Coffee." Bruce says to her.

"Ok, so what did I do now?" Clark asks him.

"Conner, I'm guess after all of this is over, you're going to officially make him part of your family." Bruce says to him.

"I don't understand Bruce, you make it sound like it's a bad thing." Clark says to him.

"No I just-" Bruce starts but gets interrupted by him.

"I mean you're the one with 3 _sons_ so what's the problem with me making Conner part of the family." Clark asks him saying sons instead of Robins.

"I was never looking for a third son and I never looked for **Dick** or **Jason** either." Bruce says to him. They were his sons maybe not by blood but there were part of his family. "I could have kept them out of my life, but not of the costume life." Clark listens to him as he continues to talk. "Dick **thrived **as robin, constantly improved, matured…eventually become **Nightwing**. I pointed the path out to him but he got there on his own. Jason…Jason never had that chance and Tim…I have to hand it to the boy, he wants to be the world's greatest detective and from what I've seen so far…he will be someday."

"I've never heard you talk so much." Clark says teasing a little.

"Clark… my point is I didn't look for **either** of them. **They** found me. There were part of my life before I even **met** them." Bruce says to him.

"I feel the same way about Conner, but unlike Dick, Jason, or Tim he never had a choice. He was born for this Bruce and there I nothing I can do about it." Clark says to him.

Bruce looks at him "The saddest part…is that you really believe that." He says to him.

Clark glares. "What do you want me to do? Put him in the farm? Lock him away in the Fortress?" He asks him angry. "What Bruce you think he's something I have to control? I'm not you I don't need to control everything."

"After all these years, you know it's not about control. It's about trying to everything I can." He says to him angry as well. "And for you, it's about setting an example. Everyone looks up to you. They listen to you. If you tell them to fight, they'll fight. But they need to be inspired and let's face it, Conner needs more than just inspiration."

Clark stands up. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to prove you wrong." He walks away.

…**Mount Justice**

**Normal POV**

Dick and Kon circle each other in the briefing room with the floor glowing white. Dick makes the first punch, left, right, left, Kon doges each one. Dick kept kicking, and punching but Kon just dodged. He didn't want to punch Dick, he didn't know how to pull back his strength anymore, if Dick actually did punch him he'd break his knuckles.

Dick noticed. "What are you doing?" he asks him.

"Sorry, I don't know how to fight you without hurting you." Kon says honestly.

"Oh, well ok…" Dick looks at him. "That's alright we'll work on it when this this over."

"So…are you and Batgirl together?" Kon asks him.

"What!? No were not…I mean I were but I didn't-she didn't-we friends that's all." Dick stammers.

"I was kidding." Kon says smiling.

"You're a horrible friend you know that." Dick says to him.

"True, but if she's free can I have her?" Kon says to him jokily, Dick glares at him. "I x-rayed her and she was hot under the cowl." He continues.

"And now you're a worse friend." Dick says to him.

"So you're interested?" Kon says to him.

"You know what? When we fight Darkseid, I don't want you as a partner." Dick says to him.

"HA I wouldn't want to be your partner…or Batman's." Kon says smiling.

"Shut up." Dick smiles at him.

"Hell, if we **really** had to choose, I'd take **Superman**. That's a partner that could **guarantee** a cat's safety." Kon says really thinking about.

"You're an **idiot.**" Dick says to him still smiling.

"Yeah, well, Superman is my partner and yours is a **crazed loner**." Kon says to him.

Dick rolls his eyes. "Hey the others, are they going to join the team or what?" Dick asks about Absorb, Hellraiser, and Seer.

"Well, Absorb and Hell sure but Seer? I don't know about him. He's a bit of a…" Kon pauses not knowing what to call him.

"Crazed loner." Dick says Kon smiles.

"I don't think he knows when to stop." He says to him. "I don't think he has that sense of how far to take things before it turns crazy and destructive. You know?" he says trying to explain Seer, Dick nods.

"Do you think he can grow a conscious?" Dick asks him.

"Sure…I can picture him growing one, eventually anyways and then spreading like a cancer." Kon answers him. "Until he sees a great vision of evil worth destroying that is." He adds a _but_ to his answer.

"So, he is basically learning how to be human?" Dick asks trying to understand.

"Basically…yeah." He says to him.

They're quiet.

"What happens now?" Kon asks him.

"You **want** to come back?" Dick asks pointing to his shirt.

"Yeah…" Kon touches his nonS shirt. "I just need for all of this to be over." Kon says to him.

"Ok then, you're **back. **We'll take it from there." Dick says smiling.

Kon smiles then runs a hand in his hair. "Sorry about breaking your ribs." He says to him.

"Nah, I healed pretty well." Dick says dismissing him. "Besides I can take it as a 'touch love' thing, next time however you mine."

"Well, **next time** you should carry kryptonite, cause that'll be the only way you can beat me." Kon says to him.

"You're just ticked that all we had to do to bring you down was for Zatanna to yell Freeze Superboy." Dick says smiling.

"Yeah well, your ex-girlfriend wouldn't be around next time **Boy Wonder.**" Kon says crossing his arms.

"You know what I can take you Super** Boy." **Dick says to him, motioning him to come at him.

"Dick, I'm serious I can't control my powers." He says to him, no longer kidding.

"Oh baby Superboy scared?" Dick teases.

"Don't tease the boy who can crush you with his pinky." Superman says to him as he flies in with Wonder Woman and Wonder girl.

"Hey Kal!" Kon says actually happy to see him.

"Hey Kon." He lands and hugs him, then lets him go.

Dick smiles at them, Wondergirl stands beside him Wonderwoman crosses her arms.

"I can train with you." Wonder girl says to him happily.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea." Kon says to her.

"Oh come on its just little bit of training." Wonder girl says to him.

"It's a good idea." Wonder Woman says to them.

"I don't-." Superman says to her.

"Kal, it's just training nothing more." Wonder woman says calmly trying to convince him, he was Wonder woman is a very good at doing it.

"Yeah alright, I guess I'm just a little bit worried-" Superman starts to understand her but was interrupted by Kon.

"I'm not fighting her she's-." Kon says to him

"If you say a girl I** will** kick your ass." WG says to him angry.

"I was gonna say, not as strong as me." Kon says to her. Now Wonder girl **and **Wonder woman were glaring at him.

"Saying she was a girl would have been better." Dick whispers to him.

"Superman tell them I ca-"

"You're on your own kid." Superman says to him.

"I'm not fighting you." Kon says and begins to walk away.

Wonder woman nods at Wondergirl she smiles flies up and to kick him in the head. Kon grabs her foot before it made contact and he pulls it down he turns around to be face to face with her grabs her neck.

Dick runs out of the room and straight to the kitchen. "Cassie and Kon are fighting!" he yells out at the team they were all wearing there casual clothes. They stop what they're doing and run to the briefing room.

She punches him several times and he dodges all of them. He ducks down sliding he leg under her she does a cartwheel to avoid it. Wonder woman smiles.

"20 bucks says Kon wins." Dick says to them.

"I'll take that bet." Artemis says to him. "Come on Cassie!" she yells out.

WG kicks him twice and Kon uses his hands to block them. She punches him he dodges it. She kicks him he meets her kick with his own.

Wondergirl stops she looks at him he looked bored. She growls angry and punches him he ducks down a little to avoid the punch and swings a leg down under hers she falls down with a yell slightly panting.

**Wonder girl fail.**

"You owe me 20 bucks." Dick says smiling to Artemis. Kon stood not even out of breath.

"That's alright, let's go home Cassie." Wonder woman says to her.

Wonder girl pays no attention to her. She gets even angry and flips up and quickly punches him he dodges it she punches him again this time it made contact with his cheek. She smiles and he touches his cheek. She puts up her fists.

"That looked like it hurt." Megan says worried about him.

"OK now, I bet 20 bucks that Cassie is gonna win." Artemis says.

"I'll take that bet." Dick says to her.

"No way is Kon gonna win this time, I'm in." Zatanna says to them.

"Nope Kon is gonna win." Wally says confident. "Come on Kon!"

He puts his fist up and kicks her she blocks it with her hand and kicks him back he blocks it with his hand. She punches him twice he blocks it twice, then he punches her in her stomach groans and goes back a bit.

She shakes it off and punches him he ducks and she punches him again he ducks but she punches him with her other fist. He punches her she grabs his punch and he punches her with his other fist she grabs it he head-butts her. She lets him go and he punches her.

"This is so exciting." Wally says grabbing popcorn from the bowl.

"When did you make popcorn?" Artemis asks.

"About 2 seconds ago." He says to her. "Want some?" he asks her.

"Sure." She grabs some and looks back at the fight.

"Give me some." Zatanna says grabbing a fist full and eating them.

They had started to kick each other high and low and they each block there attacks he spins to a round house kick she ducks and kicks his ass.

"Ow." He yells out.

She laughs. "Come on this is getting fun." She says smiling.

He punches her several time and she dodges them she kicks him he blocks them. This goes on for minutes. Kon was just using his strength if he used his speed or other power he could beat her easily…but that wasn't any fun.

She punches him he dodges it then grabs her neck pulls her close she eyes widens and he moves a leg behind hers she loses her balance and he brings her down she yells panting.

**Wonder girl fail.**

"You're good." He says to her smiling.

She brushes not even angry that she lost twice. "Thanks, so are you." He gets up and puts his hand out she grabs it and he pulls her up.

"That was awesome!" Wally yells out happy popcorn still in the bowl.

"That's right! Baby Brother won!" Dick yells happy then turns around to Artemis. "You owe me 40 bucks." He laughs at her.

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Cassie you should train more." Zatanna says to her angry that she lost to them.

She didn't even care that Zatanna just insulted her, she was still holding his hand.

"Can I have my hand back?" Kon asks her.

"Sorry." She says letting him go and blushes.

"It's ok, wanna get something to eat?" he asks her. "I haven't eaten in like three days." He says to her.

"Yeah ok." She says happy and they head to the kitchen.

"Wait I have to ask before you go eat." Artemis says to him, he turns around and looks at her. "Is it true that you transformed into me?" Artemis asks Megan and Kon.

She blushes. "Sorry, but yeah." She says embarrassed.

"I'm sorry too, I don't know why I said that." Kon says to her and Megan.

"Did you enjoy me?" she asks Kon.

"Artemis!" Wally yells out shocked, surprised, and angry.

"What?" she asks innocently. "I had the biggest crush on you." She says to Kon.

"You had a crush on me?" Kon asks her.

"You had a crush on…**him?"** Wally asks completely out of the loop.

"It was a million years ago like." She tells Wally. "Kon, seriously you don't even remember that I was totally in love with you."

"In **love**?!" Wally yells out angry and confused.

"When was this?" Kon asks her.

"Um well when you fought the Amazo robot and up until Halloween, that was when I found out you and Megan were together." Artemis tells him.

"Really?" Kon asks trying to remember those days.

"You didn't know?" she asks him.

"Did you tell me?" he asks her scratching the back of his head.

"Kinda sota, but I didn't tell you straight out." She says to him.

"Love or crush?" Wally asks her. "Which is it? Because they're completely two different things." Wally says in a panic.

"OH, yeah when we were protecting that doctor lady. You said 'Mmm that boy.' Right?" Kon asks her remembering.

"Yeah!" Artemis says happy that he remembered.

"Yeah see I just thought you liked my powers." He says to her. "I was pretty dense back then." He explains.

"Seriously love or crush?" Wally asks again.

"It doesn't matter." Artemis says to him.

"IT MATTERS TO ME!" Wally yells out to her.

"Wow Wally I didn't know you were the jealous type." Kon says smirking.

"I'm not I'm just…be quiet." Wally says to him angry.

They laugh at him.

"Let's get you something to eat." Cassie says to Kon grabbing his hand.

"Ok." He says smiling and they walk to the kitchen.

"Good to see them getting a long." Wonder woman says smiling.

"Yeah, they can be become great friends." Superman says smiling.

"Just like us." Wonder woman says to him.

"I don't think that's what Cassie has in mind." Artemis says smiling.

"What do you mean?" WW asks her confused.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Superman asks also confused.

"Wow, how dense can two people get?" Dick asks.

"I'm going to make sure they don't burn anything." Megan says worried a little, not about the kitchen but Cassie flirting with Kon.

"Riiiggghhhttt, you're not worried about Cassie and Kon at all." Artemis says to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says to him looking away from her.

"Hey, guys where's Kon, I thought-" Supergirl asks worried.

"He's in the kitchen with Cassie." Wally says to her.

"Seriously aren't you with La'gann." Dick says to Megan.

"No, we broke up." Megan says to him.

"What? When?" Artemis asks her she didn't say anything to her about it.

"Couple of days ago." Megan says to her.

They continue talking.

…**Meanwhile**

"What are you in the mood for?" Cassie asks.

"You can cook?" He asks her leaning on the island table.

"Nope." She says to him looking inside the fridge. Then back at him, he was in the pantry getting bags of chips. "You can't either?" she asks him.

"Not even if my life depended on it." he says to her.

She laughs and opens the freezer. "OH pizza! Oh hot pockets! We can do them right?" she asks pulling it out.

"Yeah, just follow the instructions." He says looking over her shoulder and grabs the pizza.

They do just that, he follows the instructions and 360 puts the pizza it in the oven while Cassie puts two hot pockets in the microwave and they wait.

"Sooo, do you have a girlfriend?" Cassie asks bluntly.

"No." Kon says to her.

"You and Megan you guys aren't-?"

"No were not together." He says interrupting her. "She made that clear last time I was here."

"Oh sorry." She says smiling.

"You should say that again, but this time try not to smile." He says looking at her.

"Sorry." She says. "Hey can't you use your heat vision to heat it up?" she says changing the subject.

"I can't control it like that." He says to her. "Superman could."

"So, do you like movies?" She asks.

"Haven't really seen any lately." He says to her.

"Guess being in Apokolips you don't really get Tv reception huh?" she asks him.

"No, but the food is great." He says to her.

"In Themyscira there is something called a chamber pot." She says nervous, he looks at her confused. "It's were you go to the bathroom."

"Oh…that's…I don't know how to respond to that." Kon says not sure what to say.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She says to him embarrassed. Why the hell did she say that!

Kon sighs. "Look, it's obvious that you like me but…do you know what I've done?" he asks her. "What I did to…Havoc?"

"Yeah…well most of it, the League, Nightwing and the others won't tell us the detail." She says to him. "But you were on a spell. I've done some bad things when I was on them." She says to him.

"Did you kill anyone?" he asks her.

"No." she says to him.

"It sucks." He says to her.

"I still like you." She says to him.

He smiles at her then the microwave beeps the hot pockets were done. They eat them, Kon was hungry he eat it in a minute flat.

"Want mine?" She asks him it only had one bite on it.

He nods and takes it. "God, I'm hungry." He says eating it.

"I though Kryptonians eat the sun or something." Cassie says curiously.

He shakes his head. "No we get our power from the sun." He says biting into the pocket. "But yeah we can go days without eating don't mean we don't get hungry." He explains.

"Oh what about water?" she asks him.

"Same thing." He says to her.

"Oh what about your name, what does Kon mean?" she asks him.

"Um, he was a descendant of the man who saved Van-L during the Citadel Battle." He says to her trying to remember what Kal had told him about his name. "The man's name was lost to history…but his family was adopted into the house of El as a sign of gratitude. They became the second house of El." He explains.

"Ok, so like Superman gave you the name so that he could carry on the family tradition by letting you wear the S-shield and stuff?" She asks not sure if she understood it right.

"Well yeah." He finishes his hot pocket. "But a name is just a name, the S-shield represent something that I don't have anymore." He looks at the oven. "I think it's done." He pulls the door down and grabs the pan out.

"Careful your…hands-right indestructible." She felt stupid.

He puts the pizza on the table and grabs a knife starts cutting in into pieces.

"Hey Kon." She says to him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Wanna eat it all?" she asks him.

"You're not hungry?" he asks her she shakes her head. "Ok." He smiles at her. "Thanks." He starts to eat.

"Kon?" Superman calls out to him

"Yeah?" he asks with food in his mouth.

Superman looks at him eating. "I have a present for you." Showing him the rectangle present in his hands.

Kon puts the pizza down and whips his hand on a napkin then grabs the present and tears open the wrapping around the box and open the box. It was his S-shirt…

"Thanks." Kon says to him, awkwardly.

Cassie looks at it. "That's great.

"You have microscopic vision right?" Superman asks, Kon nods. "Use it on the shirt."

Kon puts the box on the table and unfolds the shirt and looks at it, then tilts his head. "What is that?"

"It's kryptonian, I made it myself." Superman says to him. "I wanted to give it to you before any of this happened so it's been in the Fortress for some time…Do you like it?" He asks him.

"I love it but…Kal…I don't think I can ware it." Kon says to him. Superman was confused.

"I got the size right didn't I?" he asks him.

"No, yes you did get the size right, but I mean…I don't think I'm worthy of it." he says to him giving him the shirt back.

"Kon, no it's yours." He doesn't take the shirt. "I've hurt people to, on purpose and by accident." Kon was surprised. "I know you've hurt a lot of people, but I'm hoping that you'll try to make up for it."

"I will, I will make for it. I'll help save as many people as I've hurt." He says to him.

"Good." Superman says to him smiling. "Now but on the shirt."

"Um, I don't want to get it dirty." He says folding it.

"True, you are a messy eater." Superman says to him.

"Who do you think I learned it from?" he asks him.

"Ma would kill me if she saw me eat like you do." Superman says to him.

"Hey Kon." Wally interrupts them. "Your friends are here."

He puts the present on the table. "Don't eat the pizza." He tells Cassie.

She smiles at him. "Can't make any promises." She says to him.

Kon walks to the hallway with Wally and Kal ready for them to say that they hate him and try to beat him up or say that they no longer want him in there life but…

"SUPERBOY!" they yell out his name as soon as he walks in the briefing room and hug him.

"We miss you man we miss you." Absorb says to him.

"Oh your drunk, thank god I thought you'd gone nuts." He says to them.

"It's ok, we miss her, you miss her." Hell says to him.

"Yeah I do miss her." Kon says to her patting her back.

"Man!" Seer says. "I hate her. With her sarcastic remarks and 'Your luck I don't just break your neck.'" Seer complains.

"Yeah I hate that about her too." Kon says to him patting his back.

"OH she told me that the sex with you was Earth shattering and 7 wonder of the world…something like that." Absorb says to him.

"Yes, I am very good in bed." Kon says to him, slightly red because everybody was there listening to their conversation including Kal, and Kara.

"I want you in bed." Hell says to him.

"Maybe when you're not so wasted." He says to her. "Seer what are you doing?" he asks as he lays down on the floor.

"I'm sleepy." He sighs closes his eyes.

"I'll take you to bed." Kon says to him.

"I don't swing that way. I'm really into girls, even though I don't act like it." he says to him.

Kon rolls his eyes. "Are you sure? I think I can persuade you."

Seer looks up at him glaring then nods. "Yeah you probably could actually."

Kon puts Hell and Absorb who are still hugging him over his shoulders.

"OH WOW!" Hell yells out.

"Check out that ass." Absorb says.

They grab it.

Kon sighs. "I hate it when you guys get drunk." He gets down and grabs Seer's foot

"You're just jealous cause you **can't** get drunk." Hell says to him.

"And man have you tried." Absorb says to him.

"Weeee." Seer says as Kon drags him to the rooms.

"ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Hell yells and starts to sings out.

"NO time for Losers!" Absorb sings out following her.

"Cause we are the Champions." Seer Absorb and Hell sing together. "OF THE WORLD!" They yell out happy.

He puts them in bed and they actually fall asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

He doesn't go back to the kitchen, he goes to the grotto and sees his holographic statue.

"Creepy." He whispers.

He looks around see's Tula.

"Sorry Kaldur I didn't know." He says as if he's actually there with him.

Then he sees Robin…

"So there was another Robin…huh Robin?" Kon asks him.

"Super hearing?" Robin asks him.

"Yeah, I turn it up when it's quiet." Kon says to him.

"Good to know." Robin says to him and walks down the stairs.

"So who was he?" Kon asks pointing to the Robin hologram.

"Jason, after Dick quit being Robin Jason stepped in." Robin says to him.

"Just like that?" Kon asks.

"He tried to rob the tiers off the Batmobile." Robin adds.

"You're kidding!?" Kon says smiling, Robin shakes his head. "OH he fit in great here didn't he?" Kon asks still smiling.

"I didn't get to meet him or Tula for that matter but from what I hear, I wouldn't have gotten alone with him." Robin says to him honestly.

"Too bad." Kon says to him. "What's your real name?"

"I'm not telling you that." Robin says to him. "Besides can't you read minds."

"Yeah, but-I don't know…when I use it I don't feel normal." Kon says looking at his hologram.

"Normal?" Robin asks. "Really **normal**? From what I can tell you're the genetic love child of Superman and Lex Luthor."

"Don't ever say that in front of me again **or **Superman." Kon says slightly angry. "You know what just neversay that again **ever** I'm I clear."

"Crystal." Robin says to him. "But you know what that means right?" Kon looks at him confused. "You could go bald."

Kon rolls his eyes. "Why does everybody think that that's funny?" He asks him, touching his hair a little.

Robin shrugs. "It's a little bit funny."

"Seriously you're not going to tell me your real name?"

"Batman doesn't trust you-" Robin says to him but gets interrupted.

"You mean Bruce Wayne?" Kon says smirking.

"Dick told you?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, a long time ago back when **he **was Robin." Kon says to him.

"It's hard for me to imagine him as Robin." Robin says to him. "Anyways, Batman doesn't trust you, I don't want to sound mean but well he wanted to talk to Superman about giving you a 'time-out' for this fight."

"What!?" Kon yells at him.

"Sorry. I thought you should know." Robin says to him.

"Yeah. Thanks I guess." Kon says not mad at Robin but bad at Batman and Superman.

Superman had just given him that stupid speed about being part of the family giving him the S shirt. He gets down and uses his TTK powers to turn off the Hologram of him.

"Come on let's go, everybody's waiting." He says to Robin, he was confused who was waiting?

"Superboy and Robin please report to the principal's office." Wally says in the sound system.

"Tim." Robin says to him. "My name is Tim."

Kon smiles at him. "Thanks Tim." They walk up the stairs and enter the briefing room.

The team was there in their costumes, Nightwing, Artemis, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Wondergirl, Batgirl, Supergirl, Zatanna, and La'gann who glares as soon as he walks in.

"Aw look at you guys being all sober, and not flirting with me." Kon says to Hellraiser, Absorb and Seer.

"Hey, I can flirt all you want baby." Absorb says to him smirking. "…I think I'm still drunk." No longer smirking.

Hell giggles. "There is a reason why you called us at this unwakeable hour right?" she asks Nightwing.

"Yeah, tomorrow is the invasion and I want you guys prepared." He says to them.

"Please tell me you did wake us up just to tell us that." Absorb says a little annoyed.

"Yeah um, well you see- um-" Nightwing starts.

**Batman 02**

"Batman will tell you." Nightwing says they turn to him. Batman stands in the middle of the room.

"You're not coming with us." Batman says to them, they were shocked…not Kon. "We cannot trust you with our lives out in the battlefield."

"Screw you Batman." Absorb says to him angry.

"Yeah! We've done nothing wrong, except for him." Hell says pointing to Kon. "But we have done nothing but follow your rules and stupid regulations and let me tell you it has not been fun."

"That is exactly my point. How can we trust you'll have our backs if you say things like that." Batman says to them.

"You know what we are so gonna-" Hell starts but Kon puts a hand on her shoulder and she stops talking.

Kon walks up to him a good 5 feet away from him.

"I know you're angry-" Batman says to him.

"Angry? No I passed angry and went straight to homicidal rage." Kon says to him. "But it's not about me, it's about them." He says pointing his finger at Hell, Ab, and Seer. "Because you see up until a couple of days ago they thought that all they were good for was killing and all of you taught them differently and even though they don't say it they love it here." Kon says to Batman/the team. "They love the little family that Nightwing, Aqualad and Kid Flash started and yeah they're obviously a little broken but they again who in this room isn't."

"We love it here." Seer says completely out of character.

"Yeah we love everything about it." Absorb says to him.

"Please don't take it away from us." Hell says to him.

"And if this is about me, then I'll gladly stay here but don't punish them for what I've done." Kon says to him.

"They've killed people Kon, the League and the Team can't have killers as members." Batman says to him.

"Yes we have-" he turns around to see Seer touching his shoulder.

"We are not going to apologize about it." Seer says to Batman.

"We are proud of who we are." Hell says standing beside Seer.

"We do not regret what we have lost." Absorb says standing besides Kon on the other side.

Kon smiles. "We value it and find meaning in it." He finishes.

"OK just so you know that sounded a lot lest corny in our heads." Absorb says to everybody slightly blushing.

"You IDIOT!" Hell yells at him hitting him upside the head. "You weren't supposed to tell them!"

"I couldn't have them thinking that I talk like that." Absorb says to her. "It's embarrassing."

"How is it possible that you and I are the normal ones here?" Seer asks Kon.

"I have no idea." Kon says shaking his head.

"They don't have a say in it." Nightwing says to them.

They turn to him.

"The Justice League stopped having any say in what the team does and doesn't do a long time ago." Aqualad says to them.

"Yeah if you guys want to join, you're in." Kid Flash says smiling.

"Really?" Hell asks them happy.

They nod.

Hell runs up to Nightwing and hugs him. "Thank you thank you thank you." She says over and over then kisses him on the lips. "You still don't have girlfriend right?"

"No." Nightwing says.

"Do you want one?" she asks smiling.

"No." he says smiling at her.

Absorb runs up to Kid Flash and hugs him. "I am so sorry I ever hit on your girlfriend." He says.

"You what!?" KF yells out shoving him away from him.

Seer walks over to Aqualad and pulls his hand out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aqualad shakes his hand.

"Looks like the bird really has flown the coup huh?" Kon asks Batman who was no longer standing beside him but was leaving in the zeta tubes. "Nice talk." He says to him.

"Alright!" Nightwing yells out. "Let's go to sleep! We have a long day ahead of us."

…**.**

**Sorry if I don't put any Megan/La'gann but for some reason I always forget about them.**

**Sooo I need a sex scene here are some suggestions. **

**NightwingBatgirl?**

**NightwingZatanna?**

**SuperHell?**

**SuperMartian?**

**Alright pick! Quickly!**


	18. Good night

**…Good Night**

"This is Cat Grant reporting live on the underground bunker that both the Justice League and the armies across the world have made available for us civilians." Cat Grant says as the camera turns to her. "Tomorrow is the so called Darkseid invasion that is yet to be proven but everyone from the President of the United States to Queen of Bialy is in a panic. Here is Superman."

"You're supposed to be inside Miss. Grant." Superman says to her as he flies down to tell her.

"Will you please answer some questions?" She says to him. "When was this bunker built? Did the government know about it? Are you really prepared for this 'invasion'. The people deserve to know."

He sighs. "After the first invasion we made serious preparations to make sure nothing about what happened four years ago will repeat."

"HEY! Superman a little help?" Hal Green Lantern yells out carrying a school bus, full of people.

"I have to go, please go back inside." He tells her then looks at the camera. "There is no need to panic we have prepared for this day." He flies off.

**…**

"This is Iris West reporting live on the underground bunker outside of Central City." Iris West says to the camera. "There are people here who do not believe that Darkseid is coming, but many others do. We hope and pray that both the League and the Armies around the world can stop this. Please do not let them win. We believe in you. Flash, mind answering a couple of questions?" She asks him.

"Sure, Mrs. West what can I do for you?" Flash asks as he stops running around putting people in the bunker.

"When did you built this bunker?" She asks him.

"Actually this bunker was built by the government, it was used during the War World II for protecting against the atomic bombs now it's just for training exercising." Flash says smiling. "It should keep everybody save."

"And when will-"

"Excuse me." He interrupts her and presses his com in his ear. "Alright, I got it. Give me the coordinates…" he checks the small computer around his writs. "I got them. I'll be right there Bats." He looks at Iris. "I have to go to the China. Be safe and go inside the bunker." He leaves.

**…**

"Well folks I am trapped in a bunker and if you're like me you want to go and sleep in your own bed." Gordon Godfrey says to the camera. "Folks, this **invasion** is nothing but a scared tactic that the Justice League have made. Folks! Listen to Gordon there is no invasion."

…

"This is Cat Grant signing off. Good Night everybody." She says to the camera.

"This is Iris West good night…please to all of the heroes out there good luck." She says to the camera.

"Alright friends, let's hope we can sleep in these beds." Gordon says rolling his eyes. "Good night."

**…Mount Justice**

"You ready for tomorrow?" Artemis asks Wally as they watch cartoons in the living room. She had her head on his lap lying down on the couch with him.

"Sure." Wally says then changes his mind. "No…Make me a promise?"

"What's that?" Artemis asks him looking up at him.

"You know how we've been talking about quitting?" Wally says to her.

"Wally-" She sits up and looks at him.

"Please, after all of this is over, please." Wally interrupts her holding her hand.

"Ok." She smiles at him.

"Wow, really just like that? I thought it might take longer than that." Wally says to her surprised.

She laughs. "After all of this is over, we can start our domestic bliss."

"I can see it already, white picket fence, and pool in the back yard-"

"Dogs, workout room unless of course you want me to get fat." Artemis says smiling. She gets on top of him, saddling him.

"Kids?" he asks her.

She smiles and kisses him. "Boy and Girl."

He smiles. "I like Alex."

"For a boy or girl?" Artemis asks him.

"That's the best part, it doesn't matter." He says to her then kisses her.

"Dick will be mad." Artemis says to him.

"I honestly don't care." He says to her he kisses her again this time deeper. His tongue ran across her lip and she opens her mouth for him, tongue inside her mouth she runs her hands on his red hair

"Domestic bliss huh?" she asks him. "Wanna get started on those kids?"

He smiles and kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

In a flash they were in the bedroom and she was taking off his shirt, and he took off her long shirt and looks at her only her panties she smiles. He takes off his sweat pants and pulls her into a crushing kiss. She pulls down his boxers and he pulls down her panties.

"God you're beautiful." Wally says to her kissing her neck.

She bites her lip. "Say it again."

"You're beautiful." He says looking at her face. He runs his hands on back and she grabs his ass. He chuckles. Then in a flash they were in on the bed he was on top of her.

"You need to stop doing that." She says.

"You know you love it." he says to her.

"True." She says smiling.

He suddenly moves his kisses from her mouth to her neck and kisses and suck. She moans in pleasure. He brings his mouth to one of her breasts and she moans even louder. So he traced his tongue across her chest Wally attached his lips and teeth to the flesh, a bright red hickey.

Artemis smiled and ran a hand through his red hair. His face tilted up enough to give her a glimpse of his freckle dusted cheeks. God, she _loved_ his freckles.

Wally gave her a harder nip to distract her from the hand trailing down her abs to her pussy. Artemis's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Wally's hand delving the redhead pulled back from the now red-marked skin of her breast to watch her flushed face as his fingers slipped between the folds of her womanhood.

He drew his digits across her opening. Artemis growled, shooting a glare at him above her. Wally was teasing her and she knew it. The redhead grinned and Artemis grew frustrated as a finger shallowly dipped into her core.

She grit her teeth as she moaned, straining her hips upward to force his hand further. Wally silenced her by molding his lips to her own in an intoxicating kiss, his tongue advancing out to sweep across the roof of her mouth.

It was only a matter of time before Wally finally slid his hand between her thighs to separate her legs. Slowly and carefully he entered himself into her. Wally was gentle though he moved slowly and cautiously and in a matter of minutes the ripples of pain became ripples of sheer pleasure.

Artemis felt herself take control, Wally was still being too gentle with her, and she allowed herself to roughly buck up and down. Soon they were at a quick pace, sweat covering their bodies, Wally groaning, and Artemis moaning in ecstasy.

And then it hit. As Wally thrust one last time into her Artemis' body shook, her toes curled, she clawed her way up Wally's back, and she just kept saying "Wally" over and over.

As the two lay down and Artemis used Wally's chest as a pillow she finally said something.

"I hope nothing bad happens tomorrow."

"Let's not think about that." He says to her and kisses the top of her head.

"Good night, Red." She says to him.

"Good night Blondie." He says.

**…**

Kon took off his muscle shirt and put on his new S shirt and looked at himself in the small body length mirror. It was the same but it felt different, the fabric felt different.

"How do I look boy?" he asks Wolf who was on his bed laying down looking at him. He barks.

"I think he says you look good." Megan says as she looks at him he turns around to face her. "I do too." She says smiling.

"Thanks." He hadn't heard her come in. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok." She says to him.

"I'm fine." He says and goes to pet Wolf.

"Good." She smiles. "…I broke up with La'gann." She says bluntly.

"Why?" He asks her, not looking at her still petting Wolf in the head and keeling down in front of him.

"I told him I was in love with someone else." Megan says to him.

"Who?" He asks moving to kiss Wolf in the head, not wanting to know.

"You." She smiles.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." He says still not looking at her, and playing with Wolf's ears.

"Conner, that's not what I said." She says to him and walks to stand next to him. "I love you." She says running a hand on his hair.

He looks up at her. "I love you too." He smiles and stand up.

They hug for a while, and then they kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and she puts them around his neck a hand on his hair.

'I missed you.' She says in his mind.

'I missed you too.' He says in her mind.

Then break the kiss he looks at her she didn't have any clothes on. "Megan…I don't think-"

"Don't think." She interrupts him, she kisses him. "People spend too much time thinking."

She pulls his shirt off, and he sigh she starts to unbuckle his belt then this jeans and they slid off then she pulls down his boxers.

"Wolf, Off." Conner says to him, and he jumps off the bed and lays down on the floor.

She pushes him down on the bed then kisses his chest he sighs in pleasure, Megan slowly trailed kisses down, leaving love-bites on Conner's neck. Conner craned his head in pleasure, face flushing. Megan smirked against Conner's skin and moved downwards, taking Conner's hard nipple into her mouth and sucking it like a delicious lollipop, while pinching and twisting the other hard nub.

Then, after a while, Megan continued her journey, hands roaming and massaging Conner's body sensuously, before resting on his smooth thighs. Megan pulled them apart then grabbed Conner's cock with two hands, expertly jerking him off. Conner groaned and arched his body towards Megan. Megan gave a sexy grin and leans down to kiss Conner's huge, long cock.

"O-Oh g-god, Megan..." Conner mewled, holding Megan's head as Megan began to lick and suck at Conner's member, deep-throating it with skill, while her hands fondled with Conner's balls. Megan knew his body so well that she got Conner to cum very quickly.

"Mmm, M-Megan, I'm g-gonna-" Then he set off volley after volley of white hot milk into Megan's mouth, whom gulped it down quickly. A trickle of cum dripped down from the corner of her lips. Megan kissed him and he licks the left over cum from her lips.

"My turn?" He asks her.

Megan smirked sexily in response, panting lightly. "Of course, Conner." Conner grabbed Megan's hips pulling her up and rolled them so that he was on top of her and pressed his tongue on his womanhood. Megan moaned and held onto Conner as he licked her up and down Megan's pussy deliciously. "A-Ah, Conner..." Megan groaned, throwing her head back. She cummed into Conner's mouth, and Conner drank up all of her salty liquid.

Conner smirked, and moved up to kiss her. His tongue slid inside her mouth and she wraps her legs around her waist kissing him back.

She moans. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you."

In one swift move Conner enters her and Megan gasped when she felt Conner's dick inside her.

"C-Conner!" she yells out.

Conner playfully wiggled, and Megan began to make the most erotic sounds possible.

"So, who's the man, Megan?" Conner grinned.

"A-ah, it's y-you! Mm, Conner... F-Fuck me r-right now!" Megan's voice trembled.

"Fuck you where?" Conner smirked naughtily, ceasing his attack on Megan's pussy. "How?" he kisses her breasts.

"Fuck me , with your huge penis!" Megan smirked back. "You know you want to!"

"Alright then," Conner chuckled. Conner pushed into Megan again harder this time.

"O-oh, Conner! You didn't warn me..." Megan pouted.

"What's the fun in that?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow. He pushed in more before Megan could retort.

"Conner..." Megan threw his arms around Conner's neck and hugged him hard.

"Sorry I'll warn you next time." Conner licks her neck teasing her, forcefully pushing in more, until everything was in. Megan gripped Conner hard, clawing into his back. Megan moaned at how full it felt to have Conner's dick inside her.

"God I missed you." She says to him.

"Me? Or the sex?" He asks.

"Both." She smiles at him.

When Megan got more used to it, Conner began thrusting deeply, making slick wet sounds as flesh hit flesh.

"Oh yes, god, Conner! Fuck me deep and hard with your cock!" Megan groaned in ecstasy.

Conner grunted and increased his speed just like she liked it. Megan moaned loudly and it wasn't long before...

"Megan!"

"Conner!"

Conner arched and came into Megan, hot white semen gushing out of him, shooting into Megan. Both of them laid down tiredly on the bed, weary and sweaty. Conner pulled out of Megan and lay on the only pillow in the bed.

She kisses him and he kisses her back, she uses her telekinesis to get the blanket from under them and puts it on top of them then puts her head on his chest hearing his heavy breathing and heartbeat.

Wolf jumps up on the bed and lays down next to Conner, with Megan on the other side.

"Did you enjoy the show boy?" Conner asks him.

He licks his face.

Megan laughs. "I don't want to know what that means."

Conner laughs. "Good night boy." Conner says to Wolf. "Good night babe." He says to her.

"Good night." She kisses Conner's chest. "Good night boy." She rubs his back.

**…**

"Whatch doing pretty boy?" Zatanna asks Dick as she walking in the briefing room.

He was sitting down on a chair. "Going over things for tomorrow, making sure we all have partners and where we're all going to be at the time, also what we're going to do if the zeta tubes go offline." He says to her typing on the computer.

"Oh, c'mon, Batman has that covered." She says as she gets behind him and lets her hands roam his chest.

"True, I just want to be prepared." He says as he continues to type.

"So, what you're gonna be here all night going over what Batman already told us?" She asks bored.

"Yup, you got plans?" He asks as he looks up at the computer.

"Nah…" She sighs.

There quite for a couple of minutes.

"You wanna do it on the floor or in your bedroom?" She asks him.

"Bedroom." He says to her.

"Kcid etativel." As soon as she says Dick levitates he floats in the air and she grabs his foot guiding him to his bedroom, she didn't have a room down here, but she did in the watchtower.

"You've **got** to stop doing that to me." He says to her and looks down at her.

"You **love **it." She smiles up at him.

"No, but I'm **warming** to it and **that's** why I'd like it to stop." He says to her.

They end up in his room and she waves a hand he falls on the bed.

"Well at least it wasn't in the floor." He says to her taking off his shirt.

She shakes her head. "Ffo, setholc." Their clothes come off.

"Come on! That's the fun part." He complains.

She laughs. "Fun? I thought that was the sex besides this is so much better." She climes on top of him and kisses him.

"It's the erection." He asks after the kiss.

"Already?" She looks down at him.

"The fun part." He says to her.

"It would be an insult." She says to him, he looks at her confused. "The absent of one." She explains.

"Give me a minute!" He yells at her.

She laughs. "I'm kidding."

"I hate that you do that." He says to her pouting.

She kisses him again, and he opens his mouth for her and her tongue goes inside his mouth her hand circled his cock with her fingers, pumping him smoothly, loving the way his hips rolled up into her hand.

"Yeah that will make it go faster." He says to her she smiles.

She felt him harden beneath her as she pushed herself up and ground against him, enough to make him breathe harder. He smirked at her uncalled for roughness, but set to match her all the same. He shut his eyes gasping as he felt her press down on him, it felt so good as her wetness rubbed onto him. She ground her hips on his moving forward and backwards at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Zee..." Dick gripped her hips as she smiled continuously torturing him.

Finally she lifted her hips and pressed her opening onto his tip, Dick impatiently thrust his hips slightly up to enter her but she held him down and took in just a portion of him grinning devilishly knowing he was going crazy by now.

She wanted to tease him, just a little bit. She kneeled down and held him with one hand, tracing a line on the underside of his member. Dick shuddered in pleasure as her warm, soft hands squeezed him and then her tongue licked him up and down eventually making his whole length wet. She placed her lips firmly on his tip and flicked out her tongue licking the pre-cum forming. Dick grabbed a fistful of her black curls and shoved her slightly onto him. Zatanna choked, but pulled her head back and then swallowed him whole.

Zatanna bobbed her head up and down on him increasing her speed as time went on and soon he was throbbing uncontrollably in her mouth. She bit his tip softly and that sent him into a wild frenzy, gushing his semen inside of her. Zatanna looked at him as she placed her legs on each side of him. She felt him prodding in between her legs and rocked her hips taking him in. With a hard thrust she took him all the way in and melted into his arms, moaning loudly. He slowly thruster in her and she gasped, both at the pain and pleasure. He began pumping himself inside her.

"Ohh god!... Zee..." All he seemed to know how to say right now was her name.

After a few thrusts Zatanna began moaning, she was in heaven. It felt so good. Her hands were tangled in his hair and screaming out his name. Dick laid onto his back as she placed her hands on his chest and paused, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked, dark with lust and she leaned down kissing him while her hips thrust up and down on him.

Dick grabbed her breasts in both of his hands, roughly fondling them. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, alternating between sucking and tugging the hard buds. She buried her head in his shoulder and bit down on his neck. He let out a yell. Dick rolled over, switching positions.

"It was just a bite." Zatanna says innocently.

"It's going to leave a mark." He says to her.

She rolls her eyes. "I've see you get worse." He rocked his hips against hers lightly and allowed the pleasure to slowly build up."Yessssss...right... ahhh...there!"

He bucked against her and she bit down on his skin again. He tasted so good. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he picked up her right leg and threw it over his shoulder. She felt him thrust in deeper and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he continued to thrust deeper into her and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his.

Zatanna teased him, clenching her muscles around him a few times. The tightness was making him moan in pleasure. Their bodies flattened tightly against each other but still continued to move. Zatanna tangled her legs around his waist pulling him closer. When he finally hit her g-spot, she bit down on her lips moaning irresistibly.

"Dick..." Zatanna gasped his name. He moved faster and faster until she finally came. Watching Zatanna slump onto him while she let out tiny moans and whimpers sent him over the edge as he pushed himself into her with one last thrust.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned, and they orgasmed together once more.

Dick placed sloppy kisses along her collar bones trailing up her neck and went back to her lips kissing her. He broke the kiss and Zatanna pouted. He rolled away from her.

"You ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah, just worried about tomorrow." He says to her.

"I should be insulted right?"

"I love you, you know that." He says to her, and gives her a quite kiss in the check. "I just hope everything goes ok."

"Wanna have sex again?" she asks him.

"Nah." He hugs her, and she snuggles close to him. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Ok." She kisses his chest.

"Good night Zee." He says to her.

"Good night Dick." She says.

**...**

Everybody woke up to a loud alarm around the cave they quickly put on there costumes and ran to the briefing room.

"What the hell is that?!" Absorb yelled as he woke up still in only his boxers.

"It's the boom tube alarm." Nightwing says as he everybody else looks at the computer with a world map and a bunch of red dots everywhere showing up.

"What do the red dots mean?" Hell asks not wanting to know the answer.

"It's the boom tubes opening up, everywhere." Robin says to her.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to say that." She says to him, looking at the map.

"ALRIGHT TEAM!" Nightwing yells out and turns to them. "Before we leave get together."

They look at him like he'd lost his mind but they get together. "Tall ones in the back short ones in the front." Nightwing says to them as he types in the computer. They do as he says still looking at him like he was crazy.

"What are we doing?" Superboy, asks.

"I'm gonna need something to remember all of you." Nightwing turns to them. "Picture time." he says smiling he gets in the back with Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Absorb. The computer starts to count down.

**5**

Superboy puts his arms around M'gann in front of him and kisses her cheek. Absorb grabs Seer standing extremely short in front of him and rubs his hair, he ignores him. Robin, standing next to him smiles.

**4**

Kid Flash kisses Artemis in the lips and smiles at her then puts an arm around Aqualad and he smiles. Nightwing crosses his arms and smiles at the camera.

**3**

Batgirl puts an arms around Robin and kisses him on the head. Supergirl standing next to Megan turns to Superboy, he sees the concern in her eyes and grabs her hand and smiles, she smiles back.

**2**

Zatanna standing next to Artemis smiles at them kissing then turns to the camera and smiles.

**1**

"Alright this is it. Everybody smiles." Nightwing says to them.

"Last day on Earth here we go." Absorb says. They glare and turn to him. Then turn back to the camera and smile.

**Flash!**

"We have you guys working in groups together with the Justice League and the Armies." Nightwing says and goes to the computer types and there names with pictures come up. "Read the list carefully and get going."

Wondergirl Nightwing-Wonder Woman in Manhattan. She leaves as soon as she sees her name. Nightwing stays.

Robin-Batman-Batgirl-Batman in Chicago.

"Let's go." Batgirl says and they leave.

Aqualad, Lagoon boy, with Aquaman in Sydney Australia.

Supergirl, Superman Space.

Zatanna, Seer, Russia, Moscow.

Artemis, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Flash, Nevada, Las Vegas.

Miss Martian-Martian Manhunter in Los Angeles. She sees where Superboy is going, Florida.

"Conner-" She starts and he kisses her.

"It's ok." He hugs her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaves.

"Guess you guys are back together huh?" Hellraiser asks a little annoyed.

"Come on, were going to Florida." Superboy says to her.

"Hey! I'm going to Chicago!" Absorb says a little angry. "No fair."

"Come on lets go Hell." Superboy says ignoring him.

"Nightwing do you see what I'm seeing?" Batman comes on line he was inside the Batplane.

Nightwing looks at the computer. "What is that?" Nightwing asks.

"It looks much worse in person." Batman says to him.

New York, was being bombarded with boom tubes, red dots kept coming up.

"Superboy, Hellraiser, Nightwing I need you in New York now." Batman says.

"I'll call Kid Flash, and Artemis to help out." Nightwing says to him.

"Get as much help as you can. Hurry." Batman says to him and signs off.

"New York?" Hell smiles at him.

"New York." Nightwing says and they leave.

**...**

**That was a lot of sex.**

**For those who want to see SuperWonder I'm writing one right now, but I want to finishes this one. Like 4 more chapters.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
